


Nothing But You On My Mind

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Boy Harry Styles, Dirty Jokes, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Excessive use of italics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, M/M, Mentions of Recreational Drugs, PR Maven Louis, Prince Harry Styles, Secrets, non-traditional royal happenings, passing mentions of homophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 76,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: Луи Томлинсон — PR-менеджер, нанятый, чтобы улучшить имидж королевского плохого мальчика — принца Гарри Стайлса. К его сожалению, нахождение рядом с принцем означает постоянное присутствие неуместных грязных шуток и флирта. Луи просто хочет дотерпеть до коронации принцессы Джеммы, ведь, как только её объявят королевой, его контракт истечет и ему больше никогда не придется видеться с принцем Гарри снова.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing But You On My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965409) by [nonsensedarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsensedarling/pseuds/nonsensedarling). 



Луи готов в прямом смысле придушить его.

Он даже не хотел соглашаться на эту чертову работу. На самом деле, он ответил «нет». Дважды. И единственная причина, по которой Луи согласился в третий раз, заключалась в Найле Хоране — в его бывшем соседе по квартире, который на данный момент является одним из управляющих компании «Fireproof PR».

Найл не смог найти никого, кто был бы способен (или готов) взяться за эту работу. Он был в тупике и буквально умолял Луи. И, когда на его просьбу Томлинсон дважды отказал, Найл сказал, что заплатит ему вдвое больше положенного, и пообещал, что больше никогда в жизни ни о чем его не попросит: никакой подработки, ни десяти пенсов, чтобы купить жвачку. Ничего больше.

И Луи безусловно же ответил «да». _Какой же он идиот_. Он не работал на «Fireproof» уже больше трёх лет и надо было ему вернуться ради этого.

Что касается _самой работы_.

Луи работает уже три недели, и он хочет верить в то, что принц никогда больше не поднимет на него свои блестящие зелёные глаза. Как будто тот может в открытую флиртовать с Луи так же, как со всеми остальными, как будто стоит ему начать разговор и накрутить прядь волос на палец, так Луи выпрыгнет из своей одежды. Словно только потому, что он _о-о-очень_ хорош собой, он сможет получить все, что захочет. Да, если бы.

Будет сказано не ради хвастовства, но Луи Томлинсон — настоящий красавчик, и он прекрасно знает себе цену. У него красивые глаза, белые зубы и стройная фигура. У него превосходный кредитный рейтинг, он — лучший в своем деле, и, самое главное, он владеет идеальной манерой играть словами.

Так что пошёл этот принц, Гарри Стайлс. И из них двоих Тома Холланда из чёртова идиота в довольно приличного и адекватного человека превратил точно не тот, кто сейчас пытается флиртовать с _замужней_ репортёршей прямо на глазах у её _мужа_ , который мысленно _вонзает_ кинжалы в висок самоуверенного принца.

— Как вы считаете, принц Гарри, переход исполнения некоторых обязанностей к вашей сестре будет трудным для вас? — спрашивает репортёр, победно ухмыляясь, как будто точно знает, что делает. Потому что так оно и есть. Луи едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить в ответ глаза.

Принц все это время стоит, прислонившись к трибуне, но каким-то образом он еще больше продвигается вперед, отвечая: «Ох, я бы сказал, что это будет очень тяжело, миссис Лавин. У меня _уже_ всё тело болит от нагрузки, что свалится на меня».

При этих словах тут же раздается серия вспышек камер — фотографы снимают похотливую ухмылку принца с самых разных ракурсов.

— Да, — говорит Луи, заставляя себя легко улыбнуться. — Принц Гарри очень озабочен тем, чтобы все прошло правильно, поскольку королева Энн уже начала готовить принцессу Джемму к тому, чтобы та заняла трон. Он хочет быть лучшим советником для своей сестры. Следующий вопрос?

Луи демонстративно игнорирует мужа репортёрши и как раз собирается обратиться к прилежно выглядящему парню в конце группы (у них всегда есть такие милые, насущные вопросы), и Луи ищет кого-то, кто спросит у них по поводу специфических особенностей некоторых изменений политики, но его прерывает самый раздражающий и невыносимый —

— Да! Мистер Лавин! — кричит принц Гарри. — Ваш вопрос? — он приторно улыбается мужчине.

— Благодарю вас, принц Гарри, — мистер Лавин стискивает зубы и пытается заставить себя выглядеть вежливым. У него явно нет такой большой практики в этом деле, как у Луи. — А что вы можете ответить своим подданным насчет всех скандальных статей, которые они читают про вас в газетах, где говорится, что вы тот еще бабник?

Принц прижимает руку к груди и выглядит встревоженным.

— Мистер Лавин, на самом деле, газеты глубоко заблуждаются на этот счет.

« _Наконец-то, блять_ », — думает про себя Луи.

Но тут улыбка принца становится еще более дьявольской, и он снова наклоняется вперед, прямо к микрофону, и произносит:

— Я не ограничиваю себя только девушками.

Репортёры оживляются, и тут же раздаются новые вспышки фотоаппаратов. Луи сохраняет самообладание, но всё же засовывает сжатый кулак в карман брюк.

Луи спокойно улыбается и говорит в микрофон:

— И точно так же, как принц Гарри открыто говорит о своей личной жизни, которая, я все же должен напомнить вам, не является целью этой пресс-конференции, он готов открыто поговорить об изменениях, которые должны быть внесены в конституцию нашей страны. Может быть, кто-нибудь из вас готов задать вопрос на этот счёт?

Снова раздаются крики, снова ослепляют вспышки и снова репортёры игнорируют Луи. Он ожидал этого от прессы, но это не действует ему на нервы точно так же, как чертов принц, который даже не слушает Луи, наклоняясь вперед и мило улыбаясь в объектив камер.

И, на самом деле, Луи даже готов поспорить, что как минимум половина журналистов обязательно окажется на аттракционе «флирт с принцем», что неудивительно. Вероятно, в своих статьях они назовут его « _откровенным_ » или « _необычным_ ».

Но Луи наняли не для этого, значит, их ждёт ещё одна скучная статья в газетах.

Они, наконец-то, заканчивают, оба улыбаются, но ни одна из улыбок не является естественной. Когда они выходят из пресс-центра, принц Гарри всё же смотрит на Луи и на его лице тут же появляется маниакально-провокационная улыбка.

— Я думаю, всё прошло хорошо, не так ли? — спрашивает он.

— Замечательно, — отвечает Луи. И ему почти сходит с рук этот намек на сарказм, но, конечно же, он не остается незамеченным.

— Ого, неужели мне всё-таки удалось задеть тебя за живое? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Я совершенно спокоен, Ваше Высочество.

Принц осторожно делает шаг вперед, из-за чего между ними остается несколько сантиметров.

— Ох, только не надо мне лгать, — он обвивает руками шею Луи, скрещивает позади него свои руки и слегка приседает, так, чтобы их глаза оказались почти на одном уровне. Луи многозначительно смотрит куда-то вдаль, через плечо принца. — Я думал, ты будешь со мной честным, дорогой, — нежно произносит он. Луи даже почти удается не закатить глаза.

— Пожалуйста, убери свои руки от моего тела, — он видит, как глаза принца мерцают, и едва сопротивляется желанию снова закатить свои.

— Мои руки не касаются твоего тела, — Гарри еще больше наклоняется к Луи и понижает голос почти до шепота. — Поверь мне, ты бы ни за что не попросил меня убрать их, если бы они были на нём.

Луи всё же смотрит в глаза принцу и натянуто улыбается.

— Обещаю, что если ты не отойдешь от меня через пять секунд, я залеплю тебе такую пощечину, что после неё тебе придётся научиться ходить задом наперёд, потому что твоя голова будет постоянно обращена к твоей заднице.

— Хм, — отвечает принц, как будто обдумывает этот вариант. — Мне всегда хотелось собственными глазами посмотреть, как выглядит моя задница, — однако потом он всё же отстраняется. — Я знаю, как восхитительно она смотрится в зеркале. Не хочешь взглянуть на неё? Скажи, стоит ли она того?

После этих слов, Луи действительно закатывает глаза.

— Через час у тебя еще одна конференция. Я написал для тебя заметки, пожалуйста, на этот раз прочитай их все. Я знаю, что ты можешь это, раз в последний раз ты решил сочинить из них стих.

Принц Гарри расплывается в то, что можно описать только как самую глупую улыбку на свете. Он хмыкает и отвечает:

— Но ведь им это понравилось, не так ли? Думаю, даже на тебя произвело впечатление, как я превратил это в лимерик*.

— Только то, что стихотворение неприличное, не делает его лимериком.

— Нет, но это в духе ААBBA, — он произносит это, как « _АВВА_ », и Луи с трудом удерживается, чтобы не заехать с кулака принцу в челюсть, чтобы он никогда больше не произносил название его любимой группы.

— У тебя _час_. Тебе нужен я до тех пор, или ты появишься вовремя?

Принц медленно моргает, глядя на Луи, и провокационная улыбка тут же возвращается.

— Я думаю, тебе стоит остаться. Возможно, если я буду непослушным, ты сможешь отшлепать меня.

Луи осмысляет произнесённые слова и старается не показывать, как сильно ему хочется закрыть лицо руками и закричать.

— Хоть идея поколотить тебя и звучит привлекательно, это был риторический вопрос, потому что у меня есть неотложное дело, которое нужно решить до начала конференции. Веди себя хорошо.

Томлинсон делает шаг в сторону, чтобы обойти принца, но путь ему преграждает _Его Высочество_ , все еще ухмыляющийся, как Чеширский кот.

— А что, если я пригрожу вернуться и поцеловать миссис Лавин, а? Прямо на глазах у всех. Будет ли твое дело всё ещё достаточно срочным, чтобы не попытаться остановить меня?

Луи громко смеется в ответ.

— Пожалуйста, во что бы то ни стало, вернись туда. Если ты сделаешь это, мистер Лавин ударит тебя по твоему прекрасному личику, что доставит мне огромную радость.

Он снова пытается обойти принца, но тот снова встает у него на пути.

— Может быть, тогда я поцелую _его_ , вместо этого, — говорит он, облизывая губы. — Я люблю вздорных парней.

Принц Гарри многозначительно смотрит на Луи, как будто это что-то значит.

Но это не так.

Принц запускает одну руку в свои длинные кудри, ожидая реакции Луи, но Томлинсон будет проклят, если даст принцу возможность насладиться его гневом.

— Удачи тебе в этом. Фотографы уже ушли, чтобы подготовиться к другой конференции. Любой журналист, который захочет, чтобы это было в газете, должен будет написать статью, да. Но нет фото — нет доказательств.

Луи смотрит на принца и поднимает брови, как бы говоря: « _твой ход_ ». Принц кусает изнутри щеку, отступает в сторону и дает Луи пройти без лишней суеты.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Луи наконец-то издает негромкий крик, просто чтобы прийти в себя. Сегодня у него еще две пресс-конференции, а потом он долго будет принимать душ в полной тишине. Ни щелчков фотоаппаратов, ни раздражающих голосов в голове. Одна тихая ночь перед большим вечером вне дома.

Завтра он встречается с одним из своих друзей, который работает здесь, в Лондоне, чтобы выпустить пар. (Он надеется, ему удастся найти кого-нибудь, с кем можно будет переспать. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он трахался, а эта работа делает его последнюю нить здравомыслия все тоньше и тоньше). Тело требует разрядки.

Он звонит своей маме ( _Да, Ваше Высочество_ , мысленно повторяет Луи, _моя мама гораздо важнее, чем пытаться выполнить кажущуюся невыполнимой задачу не дать вашему члену покинуть ваши штаны в течение нескольких минут, даже если вы так не думаете_ ).

А потом он переключается, потому что у него в голове и так уже слишком много выдуманных разговоров с принцем и ему не нужно вовлекать в это свою маму.

Повесив трубку, Луи звонит Лиаму, чтобы подтвердить их завтрашний вечер и выяснить, где они встречаются. Это не значит, что он планирует _тайно_ улизнуть из дворца (он, блять, взрослый человек и тот, кому платят за то, чтобы он занимался _общественным имиджем_ принца, а не его личный телохранитель), но если он не будет осторожен, у него может возникнуть больше проблем, чем он хочет.

Он и Лиам решают пойти в «Up All Night», хорошо известный клуб в этом районе, который работает до пяти утра, специализируется на дэнси-техно битах и имеет фирменный напиток под названием «убийственный поцелуй Космо» (который точно такой же, как и обычный Космо, но вы платите за него двадцать фунтов, и бармен целует вас в щеку, когда подает его — но, по мнению Луи, это не стоит того, если напиток готовит девушка).

Час пролетает слишком быстро, и Луи громко стонет, когда спускается в пресс-центр. Он находит принца, что стоит и смотрит на экран своего мобильного телефона, при этом широко улыбаясь. Когда он слышит, как Луи входит в комнату, то кладет гаджет в карман и его глаза тут же загораются.

— О нет, что же ты сделал на этот раз? — спрашивает Луи, подходя ближе.

— Ничего, — отвечает принц. Но он не выглядит обиженным, как обычно, когда Луи обвиняет его в том, чего тот не делал.

С другой стороны, он не выглядит обиженным, как обычно, когда Луи обвиняет его в чем-то, что он _сделал_.

— Конечно, — произносит Луи, на мгновение широко раскрыв глаза и дважды кивая.

Принц только пожимает плечами в ответ, как будто ему все равно.

— Так как на меня никто не обращал внимания, я решил позвонить одной девушке и попросил её поговорить со мной. Думаю, я просто в пост-оргазменном состоянии.

Луи на секунду делает гримасу отвращения, но потом вспоминает, что ему нужно сохранять самообладание. Это его работа.

— Хорошо, надеюсь, это означает, что твоя гиперсексуальность берет необходимый перерыв и не проявится, пока мы будем обсуждать с прессой _изменения в политики_. Ты меня слышишь? _Политика. Изменения_.

Принц широко усмехается в ответ.

— У моей гиперсексуальности никогда не бывает пауз.

— Ну что ж, приятно знать, что твои уши работают, теперь нужно разобраться с проблемой выборочной глухоты.

— Прости, о чем ты? — спрашивает принц, выглядя слишком сконфуженно, чтобы быть искренним.

— Ха-ха, ты очень смешной.

— Самое время тебе это заметить.

— И самое время нам ответить на некоторые вопросы — повторяй за мной — _об изменении политики_.

— Изменение политики, изменение политики, — повторяет принц, постукивая пальцами по губам, словно размышляя. — Ах да, я помню, почему все время об этом забываю! Потому что это так скучно.

— Скучно и фундаментально, как и всякая политика. Вы уже должны были это знать, Ваше Высочество.

— А также к этому времени я уже должен был знать, какой твой рот на вкус, однако…

Это почти застает Луи врасплох, и он в очередной раз думает о том, каким пошлым может быть принц. Как небрежно он может говорить вещи, которые заставили бы Луи покраснеть и дать пощечину мужчине, сказавшему ему это, если бы он оказался в другой ситуации.

Но Луи здесь уже в течение нескольких недель, и он привык к этой дерзости, даже если с каждым днем она становится все напористее и напористее.

Он натянуто улыбается и отвечает: «Продолжай в том же духе, и ты узнаешь, что происходит внутри больницы раньше, чем закончится день», после чего Луи протягивает руку в жесте того, что принц должен пройти в комнату для прессы.

Принц на мгновение замолкает, с ухмылкой обводя взглядом все лицо Луи, а затем покорно поворачивается и входит в комнату.

Справедливости ради, Гарри действительно поднимает вопрос об изменении политики. Очень жаль, что он говорит это, предлагая изменить политику в университетах, которые заявляют, что профессора не могут быть в отношениях со студентами.

Луи размышляет чуть дольше обычного, прежде чем придумать объяснение на его ответ. (« _Принц Гарри верит, что любовь равна, при любых обстоятельствах. Очевидно, что проблемы ЛГБТ+ близки его сердцу, поскольку ему было очень сложно во время пребывания в университете, и попытки подавления любых отношений, которые могли бы продемонстрировать этот идеал, должно быть горячо обсуждены, прежде чем мы закроем себя для любых возможностей_ ».)

Это не лучший его ответ, и случайно он перенаправляет дискуссию в другое русло, тем самым застав принца врасплох. Однако тот честно (и довольно блестяще) отвечает на два вопроса о законах об однополых браках, которые были добавлены в конституцию (Луи действительно чувствует некоторую гордость, когда тот ссылается на точку зрения, написанную в одной из заметок, которые Томлинсон дал ему прочитать). На этом — всё. И когда принц осознает, что, активно участвуя в политических дискуссиях, он приковывает к себе всё внимание журналистов, он быстро начинает флиртовать с ближайшим оператором, подзывая его ближе, чтобы тот « _снял его с лучшей стороны_ ». Луи останавливает оператора именно в тот момент, когда он протягивает руку, чтобы подвести камеру к промежности Гарри. Вследствие этого они заканчивают конференцию на несколько минут раньше.

К концу следующей пресс-конференции у Луи остаются отпечатки ногтей на обеих ладонях от того, как сильно он сжимал руки в кулаки, однако она проходит гораздо лучше, чем первая, так что это можно назвать маленькой победой. Две из трех — это более пятидесяти процентов. Это его порог. Луи не может поверить, как низко опустились его стандарты.

« _Еще две недели_ », — бормочет Луи себе под нос, теребя узел галстука. Он прислоняется к стене возле пресс-центра и глубоко вздыхает. « _Еще две недели_ ».

Он слышит тихое хихиканье и, повернув голову направо, замечает, что принц смотрит прямо на него, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к перилам.

— Две недели до коронации Джеммы, —произносит Гарри, но не продолжает.

— Через две недели это всё закончится, — уточняет Луи, полностью стягивая с себя галстук. В большинстве случаев он любит быть при полном параде, но сегодня галстук для него это перебор. В нем он чувствует себя подавленным.

Луи проводит руками по лицу.

— Чертов Найл Хоран, — бормочет он. Луи выпрямляется и смотрит на принца, который все еще пристально следит за Томлинсоном. Убийственный, блять, взгляд, почему он не научится контролировать свое чертово лицо? — Ладно, на сегодня мы закончили. На завтрашнее утро у тебя запланирован завтрак с королевой и принцессой, где французский дипломат будет беседовать со всеми вами. Это неофициально, но там будет съёмочная группа, так что будь осторожен.

— А мы не можем поменять дипломата на французского мальчика, а, _Луи_?

— Нет, боюсь, что нет, Ваше Высочество.

Принц отталкивается от перил лестницы и делает шаг вперед, пока не оказывается на краю личного пространства Луи.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, — я уже говорил тебе, что ты можешь называть меня Гарри.

— И я уже отвечал вам, _Ваше Высочество_ , что будет неуместно обращаться к Вам так неофициально.

— Хотя, — продолжает принц, как будто Луи ничего и не говорил, — есть один конкретный сценарий, в котором я вижу, что ты называешь меня именно так, — он делает еще полшага вперед, эффективно вдыхая воздух, окружающий Луи, и заставляя его дышать своим. Он наклоняется вперед и шепчет: «Хочешь угадать, что мы в нем делали?»

Луи не нужно догадываться. Принц сказал ему прямо, на третий день его работы, _когда, где и при каком условии_ он хочет, чтобы Луи называл его _Ваше Высочество_ , и это заставило Луи покраснеть так сильно, что ему пришлось притвориться, будто ему нужно в туалет, пока смущение окончательно не прошло. Именно тогда его первый слой профессионализма дал трещину, и он решил, что должен быть настолько жесток с принцем Гарри Эдвардом Стайлсом, насколько это возможно, оставаясь при этом хотя бы немного вежливым. Это был единственный выход.

— Нет, — отвечает Луи вместо того, чтобы напомнить принцу об их прошлой встрече. — Увидимся завтра в девять утра.

Луи быстро поворачивается и возвращается в свою комнату, чтобы снова не столкнуться с принцем.

***

Утро наступает слишком быстро. Это всегда происходит слишком быстро, но сегодня — особенно. Луи торопится надеть свой костюм и пройтись по заметкам, которые он написал для этого интервью. _Марсель Д’Камбон, сорок семь лет, замужем, мать четверых детей, которые только что вернулись во Францию из-за завершения срока полномочий Д’Камбон, придерживается умеренных политических взглядов, но, на удивление, относит себя к левой партии, склоняясь к нескольким основным вопросам_.

Луи сегодня в темно-синем костюме с бордовым галстуком. Он делает все возможное, чтобы его наряды соответствовали той работе, которую он выполняет, и недавно он подумал о том, что надевать костюмы в цвет флага страны интервьюера никогда не будет лишним. Он не уверен, что это сильно помогает, особенно в ситуациях с принцем и тем, _что_ он делает, но обычно это вызывает у интервьюеров, по меньшей мере, понимающую улыбку.

Он спускается к чайной комнате, где будет проходить интервью за завтраком, и ждет снаружи, сидя на плюшевом белом диване. К сожалению, несмотря на название, Луи пришлось отказаться от собственного чая сегодня утром, потому что он опаздывал. Но это нормально. Он может прожить без него пару часов. Так было и раньше, просто он был слегка раздражен.

Принц присоединяется к Луи всего через какое-то время — за минуту до девяти утра. Он может быть занозой в заднице, но, по крайней мере, пунктуален.

— Доброе утро, Ваше Высочество.

— Действительно, доброе утро, — отвечает принц, оглядывая Луи с ног до головы.

Неотрывно смотря на Томлинсона, принц опускается на диван рядом с парнем. Тот, в свою очередь, встает и садится на другой край дивана в то время, как ухмылка принца превращается в широкую ухмылку.

— Ты посмотрел вчерашние подсказки, которые я тебе дал? — спрашивает Луи, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на лицо принца.

Его Высочество закидывает ногу на ногу и вытягивает руку вдоль спинки дивана, медленно начиная поглаживать правой рукой ткань костюма.

— Я посмотрел кое-что из того, что ты мне дал, да.

— Сосредоточься, — строго произносит Луи. — Ты знаешь, чего ожидать, или нет?

— От тебя? Никогда.

Луи закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит. Еще две недели. Тринадцать дней.

— Мадам Марсель Д’Камбон. Мать трёх девочек и одного мальчика, все младше пятнадцати лет. Её муж когда-то был модельером для Шанель — используй это. Соедини это с твоей любовью к моде, я думаю, ей это понравится. Она сейчас очень много говорит об изменении климата, так что это, скорее всего, будет главной темой сегодня.

Принц улыбается и начинает рассматривать лепнину на потолке.

— Ты меня слушаешь? — спрашивает Луи, не отрываясь от своих записей.

— К сожалению, — отвечает он. — А разве тебе не следует поговорить об этом с Джеммой?

— У принцессы Джеммы есть своя пиар-команда, и, в отличие от тебя, её не нужно так настраивать перед каждым интервью.

— Ммм, верно. Ты весь мой, — отвечает Его Высочество, и Луи поднимает глаза, чтобы показать ему, как его не забавляют эти излишние комментарии.

Принц остается невозмутим. Он просто продолжает ухмыляться и сканировать глазами лицо и тело Луи.

— Ты действительно очень много работаешь, — нежно произносит он. И, может быть, это бы прозвучало, как комплимент, или извинение, или что-то еще, если бы это был _кто-то другой_ , но есть что-то в _тоне принца_ , и это побуждает Луи думать о том, что принц говорит не о его пиар-работе. — Ты должен позволить мне угостить тебя выпивкой. Чтобы как следует отблагодарить.

— Я не пью с моими клиентами, — легко отвечает Луи.

— Я бы сказал, что мы больше, чем коллеги, — предлагает он, распрямляя ноги и наклоняясь вперед. Его длинные волосы немного спадают вперед, большие кудри пружинят около его лица.

Луи собирается ответить что-то колкое, как, например, « _ты самый некомпетентный коллега, который у меня когда-либо был_ », когда дверь чайной комнаты открывается. Луи оборачивается и видит горничную, которая подпирает дверь так, чтобы можно было вкатить внутрь тележку с цветами и со всем необходимым для уборки помещения.

Томлинсон глубоко вздыхает.

— Как _твой коллега_ , — ровным голосом отвечает Луи. — Я бы попросил тебя немного сосредоточиться на этом интервью.

Принц что-то напевает себе под нос, встает и подходит к Луи.

— Я люблю работать, — говорит он, понизив голос, и это почти впечатляет Луи, потому что голос принца — самый глубокий, самая великолепная вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал. — Я думаю, ты поймешь, что я исключительный партнер во многих вещах. Я даже люблю выполнять _всю_ работу в то время, как мой партнер просто лежит и наслаждается процессом, — наступает небольшая пауза. — Извини, _расслабляется_ — вот, что я хотел сказать.

— Я уверен, что так и есть, — говорит Луи, внутренне сдерживаясь, чтобы его лицо оставалось как можно более нейтральным. Он не позволит принцу залезть ему под кожу. — И пусть всё это очень увлекательно, Ваше Высочество, я бы хотел, чтобы на интервью, которое начнётся через двадцать минут, вы бы поработали как следует.

Принц снова широко улыбается.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Дай мне это, — продолжает, намекая на записи, а потом добавляет:

— Но очень медленно и аккуратно. Прошло уже довольно много времени, — добавляет он, подмигивая Луи. Этот ублюдок действительно _подмигивает_.

Следующее время они действительно готовятся к интервью. Принц действительно слушает и задает несколько дополнительных вопросов о политике, что очень радует Луи. К сожалению, он также задает Луи бесполезные и не относящиеся к теме вопросы.

«Какая твоя любимая позиция? Я имею в виду твою позицию по поводу того, является ли глобальное потепление единственным способом, благодаря которому я смогу увидеть, что находится под твоим костюмом?»

Королева Энн и принцесса Джемма спускаются в чайную комнату за пять минут до начала беседы и нежно улыбаются принцу и Луи. От их улыбок Томлинсон чувствует приятное тепло в груди. Если и есть что-то хорошее в его работе, так это знание того, что люди, возглавляющие эту страну, действительно прекрасны и хотят делать то, что правильно для их народа. Луи верит в это.

— Мистер Томлинсон, — мягко говорит королева Энн, широко улыбаясь. Она одета в ярко-красный юбочный костюм, к лацкану которого аккуратно прикреплена булавка с флагом Франции.

— Ваше Величество, — отвечает Луи, кланяясь. А затем, повернувшись к принцессе Джемме и снова поклонившись, добавляет: «Ваше Высочество».

— Надеюсь, мой младший братец не доставляет вам слишком много хлопот, — говорит принцесса Джемма. Она одаривает Луи доброй улыбкой и нервно разглаживает свое бледно-голубое платье до колен.

Прежде, чем Луи успевает ответить, в комнату врывается принц.

— Луи отлично справляется со мной.

Луи начинает улыбаться еще шире, но ничего не говорит. Принцесса Джемма качает головой и слегка закатывает глаза. Луи безоговорочно доверяет ей во всем.

Они входят в комнату, и королева Энн сразу же замечает что-то неладное.

— Ох, здесь всего четыре кресла, — говорит она, оглядываясь вокруг, а затем смотрит на Луи. — Я попрошу принести еще одно.

— В этом нет необходимости, Ваше Величество, — мягко отвечает Луи. — Я не буду участвовать в беседе.

Луи подозревает, что единственная причина, по которой он не видит выражение паники на ее лице, — это годы работы со СМИ. Она сдерживает улыбку, но спрашивает: _разве это разумно_?

Мудрое решение… вероятно, нет, но это вынужденная необходимость.

— Мадам Д’Камбон просила, чтобы здесь присутствовала только королевская семья.

Её Величество слегка смеется в ответ.

— Я уверена, что она не будет возражать.

Луи качает головой.

— Она специально просила, чтобы с вами не было никаких советников и представителей по связям с общественностью.

Королева слегка хмурит брови.

— Почему?

Луи качает головой в ответ.

— Я думаю, она переживает о том, как это будет выглядеть на камеру, то есть, должны быть только вы трое и она. После встречи у нас будет время, чтобы проверить видео, прежде чем оно выйдет в эфир. Но я не волнуюсь. Или волнуюсь не больше обычного, — шутит он. — Всё пройдёт хорошо.

Королева Энн протягивает руку, сжимает одну из ладоней Луи и держит ее обеими своими, слегка смеясь.

— Спасибо, как всегда, — её улыбка и серьезный взгляд немного напоминают ему его собственную маму. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя более тоскующим по дому, чем обычно.

Луи в ответ лишь качает головой и ждет, когда королева уберет свои руки. Когда тебя так благодарят, это всегда немного ошеломляет, особенно когда Луи, на самом деле, этого всего не заслуживает. Политический имидж принца лишь незначительно улучшился с тех пор, как Луи приступил к своим обязанностям, на меньше, чем 15%, как он хвастался изначально.

Жена дипломата входит через мгновение, на ее лице «телевизионная» улыбка, а за ней — съёмочная группа. Она идет прямо к королеве Энн и делает реверанс, прежде чем взять королеву за руки, как будто они старые друзья. Луи уверен, что они встречались всего несколько раз, но он отгоняет эту мысль. По его опыту, люди склонны быть либо слишком дружелюбными, либо слишком официальными с членами королевской семьи. Он сам всё ещё находится в поиске этой золотой середины.

Мадам Д’Камбон проходит дальше, чтобы поприветствовать принцессу Джемму, весело болтая с девушкой и заправляя прядь светлых волос за ухо. Её акцент едва заметен после десяти лет работы в посольстве Франции, располагающимся в Лондоне, но в нем все еще есть некая воздушность.

Однако Луи не слышит, о чем говорит Мадам Д’Камбон, потому что принц вдруг что-то начинает шептать ему на ухо.

— Я готов постараться для тебя, Луи, — мурлычет он рядом с ним, слегка наклоняясь вперед. — А потом ты постараешься для меня, да?

Луи просто продолжает наблюдать, как болтают две женщины, как королева Энн благодарит одного из официантов, который ставит на столик тарелки с булочками и вазы с фруктами.

— Я уже сделал свою работу, Ваше Высочество, и сделал всё, что в моих силах. Вы держали мои старания в своих руках несколько минут назад.

И это было явно неправильно сказано, потому что принц издаёт радостный звук, когда наклоняется ближе, губами касаясь уха Луи и одной рукой слегка проводя по его предплечью: «Я бы хотел подержать эти _старания_ в своих руках этой ночью».

Луи прикусывает язык, чтобы не закричать и не швырнуть принца через всю комнату. Он пытается придумать что-нибудь острое, что заставит принца Гарри перестать думать о его заднице, когда его спасает мадам Д’Камбон, поворачивающаяся к ним, чтобы поприветствовать принца.

— Принц Гарри! — произносит она с более сильным французским акцентом, раскрывая руки для для объятий.

Принц на секунду замирает, прежде чем отвернуться от Луи и улыбнуться своей очаровательной улыбкой. Чертов придурок.

Луи смотрит вниз и вытягивает шею, чтобы избавиться от призрачного ощущения дыхания принца, стараясь не касаться руками уха и горла.

— Мадам Д’Камбон! — принц радостно приветствует гостью. — Как я рад вас видеть снова! Должен сказать, что вы выглядите просто восхитительно.

Мадам наклоняет голову и отмахивается от принца, словно смущается из-за комплимента, но в ее глазах появляется озорной огонек, когда она делает шаг вперед. Луи ждет, что она пожмет руку принцу Гарри, как это было с королевой и принцессой, но вместо этого она кладет свои руки на бицепсы парня и наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать его в обе щеки. Если принц и удивлен, то никак этого не показывает. Луи видит, как мадам слегка сжимает руками мускулы принца, и затем отстраняется.

Отлично. Теперь ему еще переживать и на этот счет.

— Ну что, начнем? — спрашивает Д’Камбон. Вся королевская семья тут же рассаживается вокруг стола.

Камеры работают с того момента, как мадам вошла в комнату, но теперь, когда они сидят, происходит еще больше действий. Продюсер (или его ассистент) руководит настройкой всех пяти камер, чтобы они могли сфокусироваться на отдельных лицах и широкой панораме всего стола.

Они обсуждают разложенные перед ними блюда, какой завтрак они предпочитают и кто любит или не переносит взбитые сливки. Они поддерживают этот легкий разговор в течение десяти минут, прежде чем Д’Камбон переходит к британским обычаям и традициям, что затем выливается в вопрос об их нетрадиционном способе проведения предстоящей коронации.

— Очевидно, что это будет совершенно отличающееся от того, к чему мы привыкли, — начинает Д’Камбон. — Почему вы решили сложить свои полномочия, Ваше Величество?

Королева Энн кивает и задумчиво делает глоток чая.

— Я люблю править этой страной, — отвечает королева, — Я люблю свой народ и, вероятно, правила бы им всю жизнь, если бы могла. Но я вступила на трон совсем молодой, всего в девятнадцать лет, сразу после смерти моего отца. Во многих отношениях я не была готова к такой ответственности и должна была учиться в течение многих лет, чтобы в конце понять, как я могу эффективно управлять страной.

— Вы были невероятным лидером, — говорит дипломат, ободряюще улыбаясь Королеве.

— Спасибо, вы очень любезны, — отвечает она с вежливой улыбкой на губах. — Я правлю уже тридцать три года, и я дорожу своим временем, но я считаю, что настало время для нового человека, который бы поднял нас на ступень выше. Мы готовили Джемму в течение пяти лет, и я не сомневаюсь, что она станет для нашего народа чем-то большим, чем я когда-либо могла бы стать.

Луи кивает, наблюдая за беседой, бессознательно постукивая пальцами по нижней губе.

— В каком смысле? — спрашивает мадам Д’Камбон не без какой-либо иронии. А даже более настойчиво, пытаясь тем самым добиться ответа.

Королева поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Джемму, и в уголках ее глаз появляются морщинки-лучики, когда она улыбается.

— Моя дочь — самый добрый человек, которого я когда-либо знала. Все её решения принимаются обдуманно и только после того, как она выслушает все точки зрения. Она очень умна и очень любит народ Англии. Она будет руководить под присмотром нашего премьер-министра и делать то, что лучше и правильно для всех.

Д’Камбон кивает и мило улыбается принцессе Джемме.

— У вашей матери только самые добрые слова о вас, Ваше Высочество! — говорит она. — Вы чувствуете готовность взять власть в свои руки всего через пару недель?

— Да, я очень хорошо подготовилась, — непринужденно отвечает принцесса. — Я работаю над этим уже много лет, и ничто не приносит мне большего удовольствия, чем делать всё максимально возможное для своих людей.

— Так это и есть ваш главный движущий фактор — ваше удовлетворение? — спрашивает мадам, скрывая искреннее намерение подловить принцессу под слоем сладости.

И… Луи немного ошарашен. У них осталось меньше тридцати минут до конца интервью, и этот переход, чёрт возьми, кажется таким резким. Он надеется, что принцесса не засмущается.

Но, тем не менее, это происходит: розовый румянец тут же появляется на ее щеках. Принцесса Джемма улыбается и делает глоток чая, чтобы собраться. Она не позволит этому случиться с ней. Всё хорошо.

— Мое желание помогать людям всегда было моей мотивацией, — медленно говорит принцесса, ставя чашку на стол и аккуратно складывая руки на коленях. — Но я не буду лгать, если скажу, что это не приносит мне радости.

Луи кивает. Отлично сработано.

На протяжении всего разговора принц ведет себя довольно тихо. В последний раз он сказал, что его любимая традиция — воскресные обеды. Луи отводит глаза от принцессы и обнаруживает, что принц смотрит на него с несколько ошеломленным выражением лица. Когда они встречаются взглядами, принц несколько раз моргает, а затем ухмыляется.

Он подносит ложку, покрытую взбитым кремом, ко рту, и, как котенок, начинает слизывать его, не отрывая взгляда от Томлинсона.

Луи чувствует, как у него начинают слегка гореть уши. Возмущение разливается красной краской по его шее, когда он растерянно смотрит на женщин за столиком и на операторов вокруг них, чтобы убедиться, заметил ли это кто-то из них, но, кажется, это не так. А когда Луи снова смотрит на принца, он выглядит так, будто внимательно слушает то, о чем дипломат спрашивает принцессу Джемму.

Луи фыркает в ответ, получая странный взгляд одного из продюсеров.

— И принц Гарри, — говорит Д’Камбон с чуть более сильным акцентом. Она слегка наклоняется над столом, чтобы коснуться пальцами ткани на руке принца. — Вы согласны с позицией вашей сестры, когда речь заходит о контроле над оружием?

Ох, блять, думает Луи. Он потратил так много времени, подготавливая карточки на её вопросы об изменении климата, чтобы потом оказаться сбитым с толку вопросом касательно вооружения. «Ловко», — думает он.

Они обсуждали этот вопрос всего несколько раз, отчего Луи нервно начинает покусывать большой палец. Они всегда могут вырезать эту часть, если принц скажет что-нибудь глупое, но все же.

— Всецело согласен с тем, что нам нужны более строгие правила в отношении любого продаваемого оружия. И не только в Великобритании, но и по всему миру, — отвечает принц, серьезно кивая Д’Камбон. — Как сказала Джемма, наш долг — сделать так, чтобы люди чувствовали себя в безопасности в своих школах, на своей работе, в своем обществе, а это означает, что люди должны владеть знаниями, а не полуавтоматикой.

Королева Энн за много лет уже привыкла к тому, что за ней наблюдают во время подобных интервью, поэтому она кивает, как будто именно этого она и ожидала от принца, но принцесса Джемма немного более эмоциональна. Всё её лицо светится, когда она улыбается брату. Она выглядит более, чем гордой им. Луи тоже не может сдержать легкой улыбки. Это было… хорошо, это был отличный ответ. Не идеальный, конечно, но далеко не самый худший.

Мадам кивает головой.

— Очень хорошо сказано, Ваше Высочество. Возвращаясь к вашим мыслям о сохранении безопасности людей, что вы думаете по поводу ГМО и пестицидов, используемых в нашей пище?

Принц Гарри слегка смеется в ответ на этот вопрос.

— Я осведомлен о многих проблемах, мадам Д’Камбон, но я не уверен, что достаточно точно могу дать ответ на этот вопрос. Джемма проделала большую работу с местными фермерами за последние пару лет, возможно, она сможет сказать вам больше.

Принцесса Джемма открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Д’Камбон решительно обрывает её, всё ещё не сводя глаз с принца.

— Я знаю, что вы любите гулять по местным рынкам, — говорит Д’Камбон, снова похлопывая принца Гарри по руке.

Луи замечает, что принцесса Джемма чуть приподнимает голову и делает короткие вдохи и выдохи, не переставая улыбаться. Глаза принца Гарри скользят вниз, на прикосновение Д’Камбон, но лишь на полсекунды, прежде чем он снова встречается с ней взглядом.

Д’Камбон продолжает: «Какое ваше любимое место в городе?»

Принц Гарри наклоняется вперед, его глаза мерцают, когда он кладет руки на стол.

— В северной части города есть прелестный маленький бар, всего на двадцать мест, — говорит он. — Там очень темно, в основном помещение освещено старомодными лампами и свечами.

— Это звучит так романтично, — отвечает мадам, медленно моргая и застенчиво улыбаясь.

Принц еще немного наклоняется вперед.

— Это очень приватное место. Там тебя никто не беспокоит. На самом деле, ты можешь делать все, что захочешь. Быть кем хочешь. Но до тех пор, пока ты будешь молчать об этом.

Его глаза на мгновение останавливаются на Луи. На долю секунды. Поэтому Томлинсон даже не уверен, что это на самом деле произошло.

Мадам тоже наклоняется вперед.

— Вы берете кого-нибудь с собой, когда направляетесь в это место?

Принц улыбается и слегка облизывает губы.

— Только кого-то очень особенного.

Ох, гребаный Христос! Похоже, что они в трех секундах от того, чтобы растерзать друг друга на столе. Глаза королевы Энн сразу же устремляются на Луи, и тот, откровенно говоря, хотел бы очень громко застонать от своего разочарования. Вместо этого он снова слегка закипает. Но на этот раз никто не реагирует на происходящую картину.

Продюсер выглядит очень довольным этим материалом, значит, они не собираются вмешиваться. Однако Луи не может допустить, чтобы они двигались дальше. Глава пиар-команды находится здесь не потому, что королева и принцесса знают, как себя вести во время интервью. Поэтому ему приходится быстро соображать, чтобы увести их подальше от того, что, черт возьми, здесь происходит.

Он замечает, что в дверь заглядывает шеф-повар, и Луи, бурно жестикулируя, приглашает её войти. Женщина выглядит удивленной, но довольной, когда входит внутрь. Луи продолжает кивать, жестом приглашая её подойти к столу. Так она и делает, спрашивает всех, понравился ли им завтрак. Принц прерывает зрительный контакт, улыбается шеф-повару и с полминуты хвалит ее за мини-пирожные с заварным кремом, над которыми она трудилась все утро.

Разговор становится легче, когда шеф-повар уходит, а затем мадам Д’Камбон задает еще несколько политических вопросов, к которым Луи тщательно готовился (наконец-то, блять). Несомненно, она больше ничего не спрашивает у принца.

Интервью заканчивается на воодушевляющей ноте от принцессы Джеммы, ведь она говорит о том, что была счастлива, что они собрались вместе и поговорили о важных вопросах, так как необходимо вести такого рода дискуссии.

Д’Камбон сердечно благодарит их всех за потраченное время, быстро прощается с принцессой Джеммой и чересчур дружелюбно — с королевой Энн. Принц разговаривает с одним из официантов, указывая на пирожные, но говорит слишком тихо, чтобы Луи мог расслышать, о чём именно идёт речь. Когда официант уходит, мадам Д’Камбон подходит прямо к принцу и наклоняется чуть ближе, чем хотелось бы Луи.

Томлинсон оказывается рядом с ними прежде, чем они успевают запланировать какое-либо рандеву или что-то еще, что могло бы усложнить работу Луи в двадцать раз. У него нет на это времени.

— Ваше Высочество, — говорит он. Д’Камбон оборачивается на него после того, как это делает принц, и натянуто улыбается. — Нам нужно подготовиться ещё к одному интервью.

Нет никакого интервью, но принц не должен этого знать. Он печально вздыхает, смотрит мадам в глаза и печально пожимает плечами.

— Долг зовет, — говорит он.

— На самом деле, у меня есть несколько дополнительных вопросов по поводу этой беседы, Ваше Высочество, — застенчиво говорит Д’Камбон, снова глядя на принца, очевидно, решая проигнорировать Луи. И это нормально, Луи не возражает. Это не помешает ему игнорировать ее попытки убедить принца на _ménage à deux_. Если это зайдёт слишком далеко, это будет ужасно.

Д’Камбон продолжает: «Может быть, Вы дадите мне номер своего телефона, чтобы я могла связаться с Вами напрямую?»

— В этом нет необходимости, — громко отвечает Луи. Она не оборачивается, просто продолжает смотреть на принца, но принц Гарри, в свою очередь, пристально смотрит на Луи. — Вы можете связаться со мной, если вам понадобится что-то разъяснить, и я буду счастлив ответить на все ваши вопросы, — он протягивает ей свою визитную карточку и ждет, пока она возьмет ее.

Она оборачивается, улыбается ему и осторожно берет визитку.

— Спасибо, — отвечает она и выходит из комнаты вслед за последним оператором.

А потом они остаются вдвоем.

— Ты такой горячий, когда ревнуешь, — сладко говорит принц, ухмыляясь смотря на Луи.

Томлинсон медленно поднимает голову и недоверчиво смотрит на него.

— Боже мой, какого же ты высокого мнения о себе (пп.: фраза в оригинале звучит как: «can that head of yours get any bigger» — это идиома, дословно переводящаяся как: твоя голова может быть ещё больше; в дальнейшем речь пойдет об игре слов: голова и головка).

— Ну, я бы сказал, что я, скорее всего, shower, чем grower, — произносит принц, злобно ухмыляясь, — но я уверен, что при правильном подходе, мы могли бы сотворить магию.

(пп.: shower — мужчина, у которого размер члена при возбуждении почти не изменяется; grower — член в возбужденном состоянии становится в несколько раз больше)

Луи слегка скрипит зубами.

— Речь идет не о той голове, Ваше Высочество.

— А как насчет тебя? — спрашивает принц, облизывая губы. — Ты grower или shower?

— А ты не мог хотя бы пять минут не пытаться флиртовать с тем, что движется?

— Я бы сказал, что ты grower, — продолжает принц, полностью игнорируя Луи. — Держу пари, что ты заводишься еще до того, как к тебе начнут прикасаться.

Луи поворачивается, чтобы уйти от принца и этого разговора, но его ошибка заключается в том, что он не отвечает, поэтому принц просто продолжает следовать за ним.

— Тебе ведь нравится, когда тебя дразнят, правда? Ждешь, пока не станешь невыносимо твердым. Пока больше не сможешь сдерживать себя.

— Прекрати, — отвечает Луи, поворачиваясь лицом к принцу.

Глаза принца сверкают, и он стоит слишком близко, как всегда, словно никогда не слышал о личном пространстве. Или, может быть, решил, что он слишком хорош для этого. _Личное пространство, нет, это что-то для нормальных людей, уважающих границы окружающих_.

— Я знаю, что это так, и тебе не нужно притворяться, — продолжает принц, подходя еще ближе. Луи разочарованно фыркает и отворачивается от него, иначе он врежет принцу прямо в нос, и, как бы ему ни хотелось, нападение на королевскую особу, вероятно, не самый лучший ход развития в такого рода ситуации.

— Еще тринадцать дней, — вместо этого отвечает Луи, потирая виски. — Осталось всего тринадцать дней.

Луи чувствует жар от тела принца в нескольких сантиметрах от себя. Он усмехается, глубоко, гортанно, словно всем телом.

— Я как раз хотел спросить, — говорит он, понизив голос и придвигаясь чуть ближе к Луи. Это, как оказалось, возможно, — какова наша стратегия после коронации? Будет больше интервью? Больше пресс-конференций? Выходы в город? Думаю, нам будет очень весело, если мы пойдем в паб или куда-нибудь ещё, что думаешь?

— Вы можете ходить в любые пабы, Ваше Высочество, если ваша служба безопасности это одобрит.

— Да, но мне будет гораздо приятнее, если ты будешь ругать меня за то, что я флиртую с барменом.

Луи качает головой и прикладывает руку ко лбу. Он чувствует, что головная боль становится все сильнее.

— Я запишу для тебя голосовое сообщение, и ты сможешь воспроизвести его, когда будешь там. Всё будет точно так же, только мне не придется видеть, как ты игнорируешь все мои советы и предложения.

— Да ладно тебе, — продолжает принц, подходя вплотную к Луи и прижимаясь грудью к его плечу. — Я куплю тебе один из тех фруктовых коктейлей, которые ты любишь, и ты сможешь обзывать меня, как хочешь. Я знаю, как тебе это нравится.

— Через тринадцать дней Вы спокойно сможете заплатить кому-нибудь ещё, чтобы этот человек говорил Вам гадости, Ваше Высочество, я думаю, что для этого есть даже такого рода услуги, — Луи усмехается. — Я уверен, что для прессы это будет настоящим праздником, — но потом он пожимает плечами. — Тогда это уже не будет моей проблемой. Думаю, что у них есть кто-то, кто прилетит из Нью-Йорка, чтобы… помочь вам.

— Я лучше заплачу тебе за то, чтобы _ты_ … погоди, что? — Гарри отстраняется, оставляя между ними некоторое пространство. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

Луи закатывает глаза в ответ.

— Я не уверен, кого именно они могут вызвать, если вы об этом спрашиваете. Сомневаюсь, что вам скажут, даже если вы спросите кого-то, кто об этом знает. Я уверен, что никто не захотел бы, чтобы вы собрали информации про ваших будущих PR-менеджеров, как вы поступили со мной.

— Я не собирал досье на тебя.

Луи снова закатывает глаза.

— Да, хорошо.

— Ты уезжаешь после коронации?

Луи поворачивается к принцу, сдвинув брови и готовый высмеять вечно любящего-дерьмо-принца за то, что он так медленно соображает (так вежливо, насколько это возможно), но то, как он на него смотрит, просто заставляет Луи вздохнуть. Принц так растерян, его глаза бегают по всему лицу Луи, словно он пытается разгадать какую-то загадку. Вместо этого Луи снова вздыхает.

— Да, я говорю об этом уже на протяжении нескольких недель.

— Я думал… я не знал, что это обратный отсчет до _твоего отъезда_ , — отвечает Гарри в смятении. — Я думал, что это, ну не знаю, конец первой фазы.

— < _Первой фазы_? — переспрашивает Луи. — Какого хрена? Мы что, попали в какую-то антиутопическую фантастику? Обратный отсчет для того, чтобы я, наконец, смог убраться отсюда и никогда больше вас не видеть.

Луи понимает, что перегнул палку, и тут же хлопает себя ладонью по губам.

— Прошу прощения, Ваше Высочество. Это было уже слишком.

Но, похоже, принца это совсем не волнует. Его густые брови нахмурены, а руки скрещены на груди.

— А куда ты после этого пойдешь?

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Вернусь домой. Возможно, у моей фирмы найдется для меня другая работа, — что бы он ни делал после этого, по сравнению с нынешней работой вся остальная покажется ему раем.

Принц, кажется, немного расслабился. Луи не знает, почему, поэтому он просто закатывает глаза и выходит из комнаты.

— Завтра никаких интервью и пресс-конференций, — бросает он через плечо, — и мой рабочий день закончился. Не беспокойте меня.

Он пережил еще один день. И, теперь официально, осталось меньше двух недель до того, как он сможет покинуть эту чертову работу. «Тринадцать», — думает он. Еще тринадцать дней.


	2. Chapter 2

Луи должен встретиться с Лиамом в районе десяти вечера. Но до этого времени он идёт заниматься в фитнес-центр дворца, а затем неторопливо ужинает на кухне. Шеф-повар Аргинано немного обсуждает с ним прошедшее интервью, а затем делает ему маленький пастуший пирог в самой маленькой форме для запекания, которую Луи когда-либо видел. Они мило болтают до тех пор, пока женщина не начинает готовить ужин для членов королевской семьи, и Луи тихо выскальзывает из кухни, чтобы ей не мешать.

После этого он немного валяется на кровати, после чего принимает душ, начиная постепенно готовиться к вечеру. Он стоит, голый, слишком долго глядя на свое отражение, на мешки под глазами и на то, что вытатуировано у него на груди. Ему хочется закатить глаза, глядя на этот крючковатый шрифт, ведь это звучит так неубедительно сейчас, когда он оглядывается назад.

Он растерянно смотрит на свою одежду, жалея о том, что не взял с собой побольше вещей на эти пять недель, а затем решает, что фраза «Что есть, то есть», вытатуированная на его груди — это ключ ко всему. Луи натягивает черные узкие джинсы и простую белую рубашку, закатывает её рукава, чтобы показать свои мускулы, и укладывает волосы (он идет в ночной клуб, и это означает, что там придется много потеть, а волосы Луи и его лоб определенно не должны стать друзьями).

Перед тем, как покинуть свою комнату, он осматривает коридор, и, когда он убеждается, что там никого нет, парень медленно спускается по лестнице, минует кухню и огибает дворец, чтобы встретиться с Пейном, который ждет его в такси возле запасного выхода. Когда он забирается в машину, то с облегчением откидывает голову на спинку сиденья и издает тихий смешок. Затем Луи поворачивается и крепко обнимает Лиама.

— Сколько лет прошло, приятель, — приветствует его Лиам. — Я так рад, что ты решил почтить меня своим присутствием после трех недель пребывания в Лондоне.

Луи громко стонет в ответ.

— Честно говоря, мне бы очень хотелось встречаться с тобой каждый вечер, Ли, — отвечает он. — Но все эти пресс-конференции и встречи за завтраком — кто, блин, встречается с королевским плохим мальчиком за завтраком? Как будто неизвестно, что это _не его_ сильная сторона. Из-за этого сложно погулять ночью, понимаешь, о чем я?

— Я пошутил, Луи, — говорит Лиам с доброй улыбкой на губах. — Кстати, как тебе работа?

Луи снова стонет.

— Он просто какой-то ночной кошмар.

Лиам смеется.

— Так хорош собой, да?

— Лима, ты даже _не представляешь_ , — Луи глубоко вздыхает и начинает рассказывать Лиаму всё, что произошло в течение последних нескольких недель. Рассказывать то, насколько раздражающий и жалкий этот принц! И какие грязные у него словечки. Какой он заносчивый и самоуверенный: « _Посмотрите, какой я красавчик_ ». Луи фыркает и трясёт головой.

Лиам что-то бормочет себе под нос и пожимает плечами.

— Что?

— Хм? Да так, ничего.

— В чём дело? _Говори уже_.

Лиам смеется. Он снова пожимает плечами и смотрит в окно, отвечая:

— Я думаю… не знаю, Томмо, но он похож на тот тип парней, на которых ты обычно западаешь, вот и всё. Почти удивлен, что ты не попытался трахнуть его.

В машине воцаряется молчание. Лиам резко поворачивает голову и шокировано смотрит на Луи.

— О Боже, неужели ты переспал с принцем Англии? — Лиам выглядит так, словно вот-вот лопнет от радости. Луи смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы убедиться, не услышал ли таксист гребаный вопрос Лиама. Но, судя по приподнятым бровям и слегка приоткрытому рту мужчины, Луи предполагает, что тот услышал каждое сказанное слово.

— Черт возьми, Лиам, конечно же нет! И не вздумай впредь говорить такие вещи, иначе люди тебе поверят, и тогда это погубит мою чёртову репутацию.

Лиам выглядит раскаивающимся и затем начинает растерянно глазеть на водителя, который в это время смотрит в зеркало, встречаясь взглядом с обоими парнями.

— Я ничего не слышал, — говорит он.

— Нет, — поправляет его Луи, наклоняясь вперёд. — Ты слышал, что я _не_ спал с принцем, а тот никогда бы и не стал. Напечатай это в своей газете. Может, тогда он, наконец, позволит мне нормально выполнять свою работу.

Луи выдыхает и откидывается назад. Затем он снова наклоняется вперёд.

— Забей, мужик. Ты ничего не слышал, — говорит он, печально улыбаясь и снова откидываясь на спинку сидения. — Последнее, что мне нужно, — это чтобы он старался ещё сильнее.

— Извини, — смущенно отвечает Лиам.

Луи просто отворачивается и говорит, что это не имеет большого значения, но, тем не менее, он дает водителю дополнительные пятьдесят фунтов и многозначительно кивает. Конечно, это не даёт никаких гарантий, но, хочется верить, это сможет подсластить ночь человеку, который уже планировал бежать в газеты, дабы растрепать всем о первом же паршивом слухе, что он услышал с задних сидений его такси.

Они становятся в очередь в клуб и немного болтают о работе Лиама. После этого Пейн, краснея, рассказывает Луи о девушке по имени София, с которой он ходил на несколько свиданий в этом месяце.

— Я так рад за тебя, Ли! — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. — Почему ты сразу не сказал? Я бы не стал тащить тебя в клуб. Вместо этого мы могли бы пойти поужинать.

— Все нормально, — отвечает Лиам, легко качая головой. — Мы не официально встречаемся или что-то в этом роде, и я не собираюсь никого напрягать. Кроме того, я сказал ей о нашей встрече, и она порадовалась, что я с кем-то увижусь. Она считает, что заниматься своими делами — правильный шаг (?).

Он улыбается, глядя на свои ноги, пока они продвигаются вперёд в очереди.

— Ох, — хихикает Луи, широко улыбаясь и пихая друга в плечо. — Ты такой добряк. Познакомишь нас? Или ещё слишком рано?

Лиам задумывается на минуту, а затем пожимает плечами, выглядя искренне неуверенным.

— Посмотрим. Можно попробовать как раз перед тем, как ты уедешь. Не хочу ее пугать или что-то в этом роде.

— Конечно, приятель. Если мне придется вернуться, чтобы встретиться с ней через несколько месяцев, это просто еще одна причина, чтобы уделить время для моего друга, не так ли?

Пейн кивает и снова застенчиво улыбается. Луи чувствует тепло в груди, наблюдая за тем, как его друг делает робкий шаг навстречу влюбленности.

«Уф. Откуда берутся эти сентиментальные мысли?» — думает Луи. Он забывает про них. Сегодня — не про любовь, сегодня — про старый добрый перепих. А если нет, то сегодня — про грязные и потные обжимания после большого количества коктейлей. Даже если придётся прижиматься к Лиаму, то что поделать?

Они входят в клуб, и музыка тут же просачивается сквозь Луи, и он чувствует песню в сердце, прежде чем её слова доходят до его головы. Он покачивается взад-вперёд и погружается в вибрацию.

Место ещё не полностью забито, но народу уже довольно много. Похоже, танцпол только начинает заполняться, и Луи думает, что это — идеальное время. Они направляются к бару и терпеливо ждут своих напитков.

— Что ты будешь пить? — спрашивает Лиам у Луи, пытаясь перекричать музыку.

Луи осматривает бар и видит красивого парня, наливающего ром в шейкер. Он улыбается, когда поднимает его и двигает руками, чтобы смешать напиток. Его скулы могли бы разрезать стекло, Луи уверен. Он облизывает губы и быстро поднимает брови. Да, он определенно будет счастлив получить от него поцелуй в щеку.

Томлинсон пытается как можно незаметнее указать на шикарного бармена.

— Если от него, то «убийственный поцелуй космо». Если от кого-то другого, то водку с «редбуллом».

Лиам смеётся, но кивает и продолжает качать головой так долго, что начинает попадать в ритм песни. Луи качает головой вместе с ним, начиная двигать бёдрами.  
Сегодня неплохой вечер. Он уже чувствует на себе несколько взглядов — ничто не предвещает никаких проблем с сексом.

К сожалению, он получает свой поцелуй не от шикарного бармена, а от очень красивой девушки с сиреневыми волосами и выражением на лице а-ля «не смей меня трахать». Она быстра и у нее тяжелая рука, поэтому Луи решает, что она ему нравится, и, если у него не получится добраться до шикарного бармена, он попытается добиться чего-то с ней.

Они залпом выпивают два шота, а затем пробираются в толпу со своими напитками.

Луи покачивается в такт, пока на дне бокала не остаются лишь кубики льда. Вскоре бокал забирает у него серьезный официант.

Не имея ничего в руках, Луи начинает растворяться в музыке. В процессе этого он как бы теряет и Лиама, но точно знает, что позже они снова найдут друг друга. Ещё слишком рано для того, чтобы потерять своего приятеля в клубе.

Не проходит и минуты, как Луи чувствует чье-то присутствие прямо у себя за спиной. В действиях неизвестного человека заметна целеустремленность, а не хаотичность, присущая другим посетителям клуба. Луи чувствует желание и страсть, особенно тогда, когда большие руки нежно опускаются на его бедра, в то же время словно спрашивая разрешения. Луи смотрит на них сверху вниз и, пусть в клубе достаточно темно, он все же замечает, что они действительно большие, а ногти выкрашены в черный цвет, и он вполне доволен этим, по крайней мере, это хороший вариант на одну или две песни.

Луи кладёт ладони поверх тех, что блуждают по его телу, и прижимает их крепче, переплетая пальцы. Чужие руки теперь крепко держат его, а не просто гладят. После действий Луи человек точно понимает, что делать, из-за чего крепко прижимается к спине Томлинсона, упираясь бёдрами в его задницу. И да — безошибочно, это полутвердый член сейчас потирается о его задницу. На ощупь тот длинный и толстый. _Джекпот_.

Покачивая бедрами, Луи позволяет себе потеряться в музыке, потеряться в ощущении рук, обхвативших его, потеряться в мыслях о поцелуях, сексе и оргазме.

Одна песня сменяется другой, которая сменяется на последующую, и, кажется, руки незнакомца, наконец, набираются храбрости, начиная двигаться вверх: одна располагается на животе, пока другая продолжает движение, мягко наклоняя голову Луи в сторону. И вот чьи-то губы мокро и осторожно двигаются по его шее, рука притягивает Луи ближе, а чужие бёдра толкаются в его задницу, поэтому они практически трахаются на танцполе.

Да, это именно то, в чём Луи, черт возьми, нуждался. Ему просто нужно было потеряться в чьём-то теле… забыться. И совсем не неловко, что тот, кто стоит за ним, шевелит губами настолько умело, что у Луи практически подкашиваются ноги.

Чужой рот продолжает скользить по его шее, зубы мягко покусывают кожу, а потом парень решает добавить язык для остроты ощущений. Луи хочет, чтобы этот язык оказался у него во рту прямо сейчас. Поэтому он поворачивается, приподнимается на цыпочки, хватается за основание длинных, густых и вьющихся волос незнакомца и приподнимает его лицо, чтобы попытаться соединить их рты. Он видит перед собой зеленые глаза как раз перед тем, как те закрываются, как раз перед тем, как незнакомец наклоняется, чтобы сократить расстояние между их губами, как раз перед тем, как Луи чувствует руки, обхватывающие его в крепком объятии, заставляя тем самым выгнуться и толкнуться бедрами вперед.

И как раз перед тем, как они должны поцеловаться, глаза Луи широко распахиваются, и он поворачивает голову в сторону, из-за чего губы незнакомца соприкасаются с его челюстью. Он пытается оттолкнуть парня и говорит: «Что за херня?»

Ничуть не смущаясь, губы напротив снова тянутся к его рту, глаза незнакомца все ещё закрыты, но одна его рука поднимается, дабы попытаться схватить Луи за затылок (вероятно, чтобы удержать его на месте). Прежде, чем это происходит, Томлинсон вырывается из объятий и делает шаг назад, чтобы не оказаться снова в ловушке из крепких рук. И затем снова спрашивает: «Что за херня?»

Принц открывает глаза и выглядит немного ошеломленным, как будто он не знает, куда делся Луи и почему они остановились. Его руки всё ещё продолжали тянуться к парню.

— Что ты, блять, здесь делаешь? — выпаливает Луи.

Наконец, принц несколько раз моргает и медленно опускает руки, чтобы больше не касаться Луи. Его ухмылка кажется запоздалой.

— Я танцую, — спокойно отвечает он.

— А ты знаешь, что тебе нельзя просто вот так прийти в клуб и потанцевать?

— Что за бред? Конечно можно, — хихикая, отвечает принц, начиная покачивать бедрами. — Я делаю это прямо сейчас.

Луи готов прибить его.

— Где, чёрт возьми, твоя охрана?

Принц продолжает смотреть Луи в глаза, но при этом пытается незаметно кивнуть на людей в толпе. На людей, которые танцуют. И все они просто позволили принцу трахать Томлинсона языком прямо посреди ночного клуба. Луи со всей силы стискивает зубы. Замечательно.

Тело Луи всё ещё гудит от желания. Его член начал твердеть в штанах и несколько неловко теперь давит на молнию джинсов. Томлинсон машинально опускает руку, чтобы поправить его, и глаза принца жадно следят за его движением. Тот выглядит ликующим. И на мгновение кажется, что он снова собирается приблизиться к Луи, поэтому последний делает еще полшага назад, из-за чего натыкается на незнакомца, и выплевывает: «Пошёл ты».

Он поворачивается и снова направляется к бару. Боже, он готов выпить двадцать тысяч шотов.

Пока Луи пытается стряхнуть с себя наваждение, шикарный бармен за стойкой встает перед ним. Он широко улыбается и спрашивает:

— Что я могу тебе предложить?

Луи отвлекается на его задумчивый взгляд, но только на мгновение. Он улыбается своей самой лучшей улыбкой, включает обаяние, наклоняется через стойку и отвечает:

— От тебя? Я думаю, «убийственный поцелуй космо».

У шикарного бармена тут же загораются глаза. Он изучает лицо Луи, и Томлинсон просто позволяет ему это.

— Извини, приятель, — говорит он, наконец. — Я не могу сделать космо.

Ох. Луи колеблется, и его улыбка немного гаснет. Хорошо.

Шикарный бармен смеется в ответ.

— Боже, нет, извините! У меня просто закончился клюквенный сок, — говорит он, снова вглядываясь в лицо Луи. — А как насчет «убийственного поцелуя камикадзе» вместо этого?

Улыбка Луи становится шире.

— Я думаю, что это отличный вариант. И ещё шот водки, love.

Шикарный бармен ухмыляется и кивает в ответ, отходя, чтобы приступить к заказу Луи.

Томлинсон счастливо вздыхает и наблюдает за мужчиной в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем снова начинает чувствовать, что кто-то стоит у него за спиной. Он закатывает глаза, поворачивает голову в сторону, говоря: «Оставь меня в покое».

Очевидно, это означает «подойди поближе» для принца, потому что не проходит и минуты, как он снова прижимается к Луи сзади и шепчет ему на ухо: «Перестань быть таким милым со мной, или мне придется просто отвезти тебя к себе домой».

Луи в ответ лишь закатывает глаза. Во-первых, не стоит шептаться в клубе, поскольку здесь слишком громко. Во-вторых, дом, о котором он говорит, — это дом Луи на ближайшие две недели, так что это абсолютно бессмысленно. В-третьих, а не пошел бы принц нахрен?

— Отъебись от меня, — отвечает Луи, пихая Гарри локтем, отчего тут же натыкается на твердую стену мышц. Это вызывает у него недовольное ворчание, но принц не уходит, как того явно хочет Луи.

— Думаю, ты просто злишься, потому что очень сильно хочешь меня, — мягко приносит принц.

— Забавно, а я думал, что только что сказал тебе отвалить. Дважды. Меньше, чем через две минуты. Не уверен, что это означает, что я хочу тебя.

Принц в ответ смеётся по какой-то непонятной причине, и он, наконец, отстраняется. И тут же располагается рядом, прислоняясь к стойке бара и широко ухмыляясь Луи. Томлинсон надеется, что выражение его лица показывает, насколько он не впечатлен.

— Ты часто здесь бываешь? — спрашивает принц.

Луи фыркает в ответ.

— Заткнись, блять.

Принц смеется, ярко и громко, демонстрируя свои великолепные ямочки на щеках.

— Да ладно тебе, малыш, я просто пытаюсь завязать разговор.

— Может быть, ты попробуешь поговорить _с кем-нибудь ещё_?

Принц пожимает плечами, все еще улыбаясь.

— А зачем мне это делать, если ты здесь и так сладко заигрываешь со мной?

Луи как раз собирается ответить что-то резкое и едкое, когда перед ним появляется шикарный бармен, чей взгляд мечется между Луи и принцем. Томлинсон немного удивлен, но чрезвычайно счастлив, когда тот вручает ему два шота.

Луи смотрит на Гарри, когда опрокидывает шот водки, но на втором он не может сдержаться. Принц в ярости сверлит взглядом бармена.

Сосредоточив свое внимание на красивом парне, который улыбается, стоя прямо напротив него, Луи кокетливо улыбается в ответ и облизывает губы.

— Очень вкусно, — говорит он. — А это что?

— Камикадзе, — отвечает шикарный бармен, снова прислоняясь к стойке и наблюдая за тем, как Луи делает глоток.

Луи опускает глаза, смущенно смотрит на него сквозь ресницы.

— Ох, какой же я глупый, я думал, что это что-то другое. Убийца… что-то вроде убийственного, — он делает вид, что размышляет. Они снова смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Луи кокетливо спрашивает: «Не поможешь мне разобраться в этом?»

— Конечно, — отвечает тот, слегка наклоняясь вперед, его взгляд скользит вниз, к губам Луи (это приятный поворот событий), и Томлинсон делает то же самое в ответ. — « _Убийственный поцелуй, ками_ …» — он вскрикивает на последнем слове.

С распахнутыми глазами парень оборачивается и тянет за шиворот чёрной водолазки, желая снять её. Луи видит темные пятна в местах, где водолазка промокла.

Луи поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с принцем, который выглядит приторно-сладким, когда улыбается, держа в руке пустой бокал из-под мартини. Где, черт возьми, он вообще его взял?

— Мне очень жаль, — произносит принц, протягивая несколько салфеток.

Шикарный бармен забирает их, удивленно говорит «Оу», как будто не знает, должен ли он вести себя профессионально-прохладно или как человек, которому только что вылили выпивку на спину. И тогда Луи не выдерживает.

— В чём, чёрт возьми, твоя проблема?

Принц невинно смотрит в ответ.

— Это произошло случайно.

— Как будто я поверю в это дерьмо.

Шикарный бармен кладет руку на плечо Луи (от его внимания не ускользает и нежное пожатие). Лицо Луи слегка смягчается (а член, наоборот, немного твердеет).

— Все в порядке, _принц Гарри_ , — произносит бармен с легким напряжением в голосе. Принц смотрит на него с натянутой улыбкой на губах. — Могу я предложить вам что-нибудь еще выпить?

Принц снова улыбается.

— Джин с тоником, спасибо, приятель.

Бармен кивает, оглядывается и ухмыляется Луи, постукивая костяшками пальцев по стойке бара.

— Похоже, мне придется поцеловать тебя дважды, — а потом он покидает бар и скрывается в подсобке.

Двойной поцелуй. Или, может быть, просто вдвойне грязный. Луи с этим справится. Он улыбается удаляющейся фигуре, а потом грозно смотрит на принца.

— Зачем ты, блять, это сделал?

— Это был несчастный случай, — повторяя, отвечает тот.

— В тебе столько дерьма.

Принц больше ничего не говорит, только смотрит на Луи. Раздраженный Томлинсон всплескивает руками.

— Ну вот и повеселились, — говорит Луи, — теперь иди погуляй.

Улыбаясь, демонстрируя почти все свои зубы, принц говорит: «Как только будешь готов».

— Что?

Гарри пожимает плечами в ответ.

— Охрана увидела, что ты здесь, и поэтому взяла отгул на всю оставшуюся ночь.

— Твоя ох- что? Это абсолютно недопустимо!

Принц снова пожимает плечами.

— Похоже, теперь ты заботишься обо мне.

Луи осматривается вокруг, как будто сейчас кто-то подойдет к нему и скажет, что принц шутит. Или, на самом деле, он ищет любого члена команды безопасности, которого он знает, чтобы можно было бы сбагрить ему принца и, наконец, расстаться с ним.

Но, к глубокому сожалению, он не видит никого вокруг.

Луи фыркает в разочаровании и прячет лицо в руках. Через несколько секунд он убирает их и, широко улыбаясь, смотрит на принца. Тот в ответ шаловливо ухмыляется в ответ, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках и все такое.

— Ты уже взрослый, — медленно произносит Луи. — И у меня нет времени для твоих выходок. _Позаботься о себе сам_.

Затем он поворачивается и уходит.

Он находит Лиама на сцене, разговаривающего с диджеем. Увидев Луи, Пейн улыбается и раскрывает руки для объятий. Луи падает в них и негромко вскрикивает. Тут же одна из рук Лиама начинает потирать его по спине.

— Ты в порядке? — кричит он сквозь музыку.

— К черту всё это, — кричит Луи в ответ.

Лиам больше не спрашивает, и просто крепко прижимает Луи к себе. И вот почему Томлинсон любит Лиама. Он никогда не задает вопросов, когда знает, что Луи не хочет говорить о чем-то. Всегда готов обниматься, когда парню это нужно. Он просто идеальный бойфренд. Эх, если бы только Лиам был геем.

Пейн вытаскивает Луи на танцпол еще для нескольких песен. Они весёлые и настолько громкие, что кажется, будто пульсируют через кожу Луи. На этот раз никто не подходит к нему сзади. И даже если бы попытались, Луи теперь твердо следил за Лиамом, чтобы позвать его на помощь, если она понадобится.

— Хочешь еще выпить? — спрашивает Лиам, когда песня снова меняется.

Луи кивает, и они возвращаются в бар.

— Ох, дьявол, — бормочет Луи. Не прошло и двадцати минут, а перед принцем уже стоят три пустых рюмки, и в данный момент он опрокидывает в себя четвертый шот.

— Это… — Лиам хочет спросить, но у Луи нет на это времени.

Он стремительно приближается и только сейчас замечает миниатюрную белокурую девушку, вцепившуюся в бицепс принца, вероятно, думая, что она незаметна, когда опускает руку в попытке просунуть ее в узкие джинсы Его Высочества.

Принц лишь лениво улыбается и снова пытается привлечь внимание бармена. Девушка с сиреневыми волосами встает перед ним и скрещивает руки на груди. Выражение ее лица злобное, когда она смотрит на принца через стойку бара.

Луи подходит достаточно близко, чтобы услышать, что принц говорит ей.

— Еще, пожалуйста, два джина с тоником и два шота текилы.

Она наклоняет голову набок и даже не двигается, чтобы приготовить напитки.

— Это не всё для меня, — бормочет принц, прижимая руку к груди и стараясь выглядеть очаровательно. — Это и для моей новой подружки тоже, — он жестом указывает на девушку, сидящую рядом с ним, отчего она радостно улыбается, наконец засовывая кончики пальцев за пояс спереди.

Принц выглядит немного застигнутым врасплох, его рука автоматически опускается на её запястье. Похоже, он хочет убрать ее ладонь, но потом — словно что-то щелкает в его голове — вместо того, чтобы убрать ее руку, он пытается опустить ее ниже.

— Ладно, хватит, — говорит Луи, тут же оказываясь рядом с ними, и сам вытаскивает руку девушки из штанов принца.

Гарри пьяно поворачивается, смотрит на Луи и тут же его лицо расплывается в широкой улыбке. Он поворачивается к бармену и говорит:

— И все, что захочет мой дорогой. Чего ты хочешь, Лу? Шот? Коктейль? Ты хочешь весь бар целиком? Я куплю тебе целый бар!

Луи хмурится, поворачивается к бармену и извиняется, а потом хватает принца за талию и оттаскивает его от девушки, которая _буквально_ пытается вцепиться в руку принца изо всех сил. Как только Луи, наконец, удается отцепить эту липучку от Гарри, тот воспринимает это как разрешение прильнуть к Луи.

Гарри счастливо вздыхает и утыкается носом в волосы Луи, тут же вдыхая через нос его запах.

— Я так и знал, что ты простишь меня, — бормочет принц, склоняясь над лицом Томлинсона. Он оставляет за собой шлейф влажных, небрежных и пьяных поцелуев, пытаясь завладеть ртом Луи и начиная блуждать руками по его спине. — Я знал, что это сработает. Это просто должно было занять какое-то время.

— Полчаса — недостаточно времени для того, чтобы простить вас за все, что вы мне сделали, Ваше Высочество, — печально отвечает Луи. Он пытается осторожно отодвинуть принца от себя, всё ещё волоча его большое, бесполезное тело к главному выходу. Это оказывается сложнее, чем ему казалось до этого, потому что принц выглядит готовым развернуть его и оседлать на месте. Луи тяжело вздыхает, желая, чтобы в его распоряжении был настоящий член, но ему приходится разбираться с парнем, что находится в его руках.

Внезапно принца отрывают от Луи. Он выглядит удивленным, но потом хихикает и говорит: «Щекотно», когда Лиам закидывает его пьяное тело через плечо и многозначительно смотрит на Луи.

— Эй! — шикарный бармен кричит им через стойку. — Задний выход вон там, — Луи благодарно улыбается и кивает ему, когда они начинают двигаться в том направлении, куда им показали. Несколько людей теперь с любопытством смотрят на них, и — хорошо — похоже, многие их них узнали принца.

Луи открывает дверь с надписью «ВЫХОД», и они идут по узкому коридору. Лиам плетется сзади, неся пьяное тело Гарри, не обращая внимание на его хихикающее негодование, которое состоит из плевков в воздух, полузадушенного бормотания «пусти меня» и, судя по вскрикиваниям Лиама, попыток схватить Пейна за пятую точку.

Когда они выходят на улицу, Луи замечает лимузин принца метрах в тридцати от них. Он также видит несколько папарацци, стоящих чуть в стороне, которые проверяют свои мобильные телефоны и возятся с камерами.

— Отпусти его, Лиам, а то у прессы появится еще один повод позлорадствовать, если они увидят его в таком состоянии.

Лиам выглядит обеспокоенным, но все же опускает принца на асфальт.

— Уф, — произносит тот, поднося руку ко лбу. — Как же кружится голова.

Луи в ответ лишь закатывает глаза.

— Да я уверен, что для тебя это обычное дело.

Принц широко улыбается, его глаза уже слегка остекленели от выпитого.

— Ты такой милый, когда злишься на меня.

— Тогда я, наверное, все время выгляжу для тебя, как чёртова Афродита, не так ли?

Принц отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет, ты гораздо красивее.

— Только не говори ей об этом, а то к утру у меня вместо волос появятся змеи.

Принц в ответ громко смеется.

— Ты такой странный, — он наклоняется вперед, чтобы снова прислониться к Луи. — Ты мне так нравишься.

— Да, хорошо, он чертовски пьян, — вместо этого говорит Луи Лиаму. А затем наклоняется и шепчет принцу в ухо: «пошли».

— Мы уже уходим? — растерянно спрашивает принц, но потом он на мгновение задумывается, пристально смотря на Луи. — Да, вообще-то, это хорошая идея.

Луи озадаченно качает головой.

— Сюда, Ваше Высочество, — говорит он, помогая парню встать, и осторожно его ведет к машине. Но тут принц упирается пятками в землю и останавливается.

— Я думал, ты сказал, что хочешь уехать, — напоминает ему Луи.

— Да, — отвечает принц. — Но, пожалуйста, называй меня Гарри.

— Что?

— Называй меня по имени — Гарри.

— Я, блять, _слышал тебя_ , но какого хрена —

— Назови мое имя, или я пойду к папарацци прямо сейчас, — глаза Луи смотрят туда, где один из мужчин с фотоаппаратом теперь смотрит на них, вероятно, пытаясь понять, тот ли это человек, о котором он думает. — Я пьяный, — продолжает принц, обнимая Луи за плечи и шепча ему на ухо. — Только представь себе: « _Пьяный принц обсуждает изменение климата перед клубом_ ». Это отличный заголовок для газет.

Лиам смотрит на Луи и качает головой, как будто не может поверить, что принц такая заноза в заднице. Да, добро пожаловать в его гребаную жизнь.

Черт возьми!

— Ладно, _Гарри_ , пошли.

Принц выглядит самодовольным и легкомысленным, он еще сильнее начинает упираться, когда Луи снова пытается сдвинуть его с места. — Всегда.

— Что?

— Теперь ты _всегда_ должен называть меня Гарри.

— Ваше Выс… _Гарри_ , это невозможно.

— Тогда наедине, — шепчет Гарри, задевая мочку уха Луи. Тот тут же краснеет и тяжело сглатывает. — Ты никогда больше не посмеешь называть меня «Ваше Высочество», когда мы снова будем вдвоем.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах —

— Не-а.

— _Хорошо_ , я больше не буду называть тебя «Ваше Высочество», когда мы окажемся наедине. Если ты тут же сядешь в машину. Счастлив?

Гарри кивает, выпрямляется и, пошатываясь, направляется к машине, таща Луи за собой, прижимая его к своей груди. Лиам, благослови его господь, обнимает левой рукой Гарри за плечи с другой стороны и смеется так, словно ему только что рассказали самую смешную шутку в мире. Как раз вовремя, поскольку тут же начинают раздаваться щелчки камер папарацци.

— _Принц Гарри, Принц Гарри_! — кто-то кричит слева от Луи. — _Принц Гарри, что вы тут делаете со своими PR-менеджером? Принц Гарри, вы пара_? _Принц Гарри!_

Луи в буквальном смысле готов растерзать папарацци на части. Вместо этого он делает вид, что не слышит их, и смеется вместе с Лиамом. Принц поворачивается и смотрит на него сверху вниз, улыбаясь так широко, что его глаза превращаются в щелочки.

Они добираются до машины меньше, чем за минуту, и Луи, наконец, снова может дышать. Ну, он наслаждается этим до тех пор, пока принц не прыгает ему на живот и не вышибает из него весь воздух. Затем Гарри устраивается поудобнее и обвивает руками шею Луи. Он кладет голову на плечо Томлинсона и, когда машина трогается с места, поворачивается к Лиаму: «По-моему, мы еще не встречались. Я — Гарри».

— Привет, принц Гарри, — устало отвечает Лиам. — По-моему, мы уже познакомились, когда ты чуть раньше щупал мою задницу.

Принц смеется в ответ.

— Прошу прощения. У тебя классная задница, ты должен гордиться ею, — Лиам краснеет от этих слов, а потом, словно спохватившись, принц добавляет: 

— Хотя она не так хороша, как попка Луи.

Лиам смеется. Луи лишь закатывает глаза.

— Я мог бы заниматься сексом прямо сейчас, — бормочет он, глядя в крышу лимузина.

Удивительно, но принц ничего на это не отвечает. Просто нежно скользит губами по шее Луи и прижимается к нему еще крепче.

Они высаживают Лиама у его квартиры (Луи хочет выйти с ним и пытается извиниться, но принц только крепче сжимает его руку при малейшем движении), после чего направляются во дворец. Принц засыпает где-то на полпути. Из него вырывается похожий на бензопилу храп, пока Луи не щиплет его, чтобы разбудить. Томлинсон потом притворяется, что это вовсе не он, невинно улыбаясь принцу, когда начинает распутывать их тела.

Гарри громко смеется, когда они идут по дворцу, пусть и Луи пытается заставить его замолчать. От принца исходит много смеха, который он пытается подавить в плече Луи, но это просто не в его силах. Когда они заходят в покои принца, Томлинсон пытается вырваться, но Гарри крепко держит его.

— Подоткнешь мне одеяло? — умоляет тот его.

— Я тебе не нянька.

— Я знаю, — тихо отвечает принц. — Пожалуйста.

Луи тяжело вздыхает. « _Что за долбаный придурок_ », — думает он, закрывая дверь. Принц стоит рядом, как будто Луи может убежать, после чего снимает с себя одежду, разбирает постель и выпивает залпом стакан воды, потому что Луи заставляет его.

Он уже собирается снять штаны, когда Луи останавливает его. Принц хмурит брови и говорит: 

— Я всегда сплю голым.

— Хорошо, что я не хочу этого видеть.

Принц улыбается, как будто хочет что-то ответить, но потом отгоняет эту мысль икотой.

Луи укладывает его и обнимает принца за плечи.

— Вот так, — говорит он. — Спокойной ночи, Ваше Высочество.

— Нуууууу! — принц икает, а потом хихикает. — Ты же обещал.

— Я этого не делал.

— Ну… ты же сам сказал.

Луи тяжело вздыхает.

— Ладно, Гарольд.

Принц снова хихикает.

— Меня зовут не Гарольд.

— Ты в этом уверен? Я мог бы поклясться, что это твое имя. Ты выглядишь, как Гарольд.

Принц снова хихикает и просто смотрит на Луи. Похоже, ему трудно удается держать глаза открытыми. Луи вздыхает.

— Знаешь, ты и в самом деле довольно терпимый парень. Если бы только ты не пытался перечить мне во всём.

Принц просто продолжает смотреть на Луи.

— Ты останешься со мной? — спрашивает он.

Луи тут же качает головой. Сегодня он уже перешел слишком много границ непрофессионализма.

— Это совершенно не уместно.

Принц не отвечает, просто продолжает _пристально_ смотреть.

Луи смущенно хихикает и качает головой. Что ж, он не так планировал провести сегодняшний выходной.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, дорогой.

Луи съеживается от этих слов, но принц ничего не видит, уже закрыв глаза и погружаясь в сон.

Томлинсон закрывает дверь и направляется в свою комнату. Она находится не так уж и далеко от покоев принца, но достаточно далеко, чтобы осмыслить сегодняшний вечер. Из всех существующих мест, почему принц выбрал именно _этот_ клуб? Луи мог бы прямо сейчас отсасывать чей-то член. Может быть. По крайней мере, он мог бы раздобыть номер шикарного бармена и назначить ему свидание или что-то в этом роде.

Луи добирается до своей комнаты и смотрит на часы на прикроватном столике. Без пятнадцати три. Какая напрасная трата хорошего кайфа. Господи, он так мечтал потрахаться. Луи снимает с себя одежду и ложится в постель, все еще слегка возбужденный, но думает над тем, что даже не хочет дрочить. Он просто хочет заснуть. Он просто хочет оставить всё это позади.


	3. Chapter 3

Луи просыпается без будильника, как и во все свои выходные дни, и счастливо потягивается, уютно закутываясь в одеяло. Много чего отстойного есть в работе во дворце, но эта кровать — точно не входит в разряд этих вещей.

Луи перекатывается на бок и смотрит на часы. Пол-одиннадцатого утра. Он снова потягивается, после чего встает с кровати.

Из шкафа он достает свой самый уютный джемпер, а затем надевает конверсы, направляясь на кухню. Обычно Луи не надевает обувь, чтобы позавтракать, но дворец кажется таким местом, где это само собой разумеющееся.

Он скучает по своей собственной квартире, где мог ходить босиком, не беспокоясь о том, что герцог Эдинбургский наткнется на него по пути, чтобы сделать себе чашечку чая.

Луи делает один шаг на территорию кухни, прежде чем понимает, что не проверил кое-что, поэтому теперь он пытается тихо ускользнуть, уйти незамеченным, но вскоре слышит: «Луи».

Томлинсон съёживается, натягивает самую широкую свою улыбку и оборачивается.

— Элеанор! — отвечает он, раскидывая руки в стороны. Немного драматично, может быть, но он не знает, как справиться с этой нелепой ситуацией.

Девушка хихикает в ответ и продолжает помешивать что-то в глубокой миске. Её длинные каштановые волосы собраны в беспорядочный пучок. Несколько прядей выбились из него, а щека испачкана в муке. На кухне есть и другие люди, моющие посуду и занимающиеся другими делами, но она единственная из утренних поваров.

Элеанор кивает на стул рядом с ней и говорит:

— Иди сюда, садись. Составь мне компанию, пока я делаю эту партию круассанов. Я пытаюсь решить, какую начинку положить в них. Я склоняюсь к шоколаду, но сыр будет лучше в качестве пикантного варианта. Всегда трудно предугадать, что люди захотят, ну, если они вообще захотят круассаны. Эти люди не едят столько углеводов в выходные, так что, возможно, я делаю их просто так. Вот, у меня как раз есть булочка для тебя. Чаю?

Луи делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя, что ему это нужно после такого маленького монолога (даже не его собственного), и говорит: «Конечно».

Она отставляет миску в сторону и поворачивается к чайнику.

— Немного молока, без сахара, верно?

Луи кивает и опускается на стул.

— Да, спасибо, love.

— Конечно! — нервно отвечает она. Затем Луи замечает легкий румянец на её щеках и понимает, что сделал _это_ снова. Он мысленно дает себе затрещину, складывая руки в замок перед собой.

Он всегда так делает. Называет её ласковыми прозвищами. И, если честно, это немного напрягает, потому что он делает это со всеми (в основном со всеми), но он не хочет меняться, пусть раздражается. Однако другая его часть понимает, зачем ему нужно перестать так делать.

Элеанор хихикает и заправляет за ухо упавшую прядь своих длинных каштановых волос.

— Так что же ты думаешь: шоколад или сыр?

Луи слегка пожимает плечами.

— Без разницы. Думаю, шоколад, это беспроигрышный вариант.

— Да, точно, шоколад, — радостно отвечает она, продолжая мешать тесто. — Я вижу, сегодня утром вы не завтракали с дипломатом. Так что же на повестке дня? Опять пресс-конференция?

Луи вежливо улыбается и сосредотачивается на движении ее руки, замешивающей тесто в миске.

— Вообще-то у меня сегодня выходной. Так что, никаких планов.

— Ох, — она снова краснеет. — Ох, это действительно здорово.

Луи это кажется немного странным, но он старается не рассказывать много о себе, когда разговаривает с ней. Она запоминает мелочи о Луи и вспоминает их во время заигрываний, когда появляется момент: например, та история про чай.

Чайник закипает, Элеанор быстро отставляет миску в сторону и наливает кипяток в любимую кружку Луи (она желтая, а её ободок сверху чуть загнут, из-за чего чай дольше остается теплым).

(На самом деле, Луи собирается её украсть, когда уйдет).

Они тихо ждут пару минут, пока заварится чай. Элеанор берет молоко из холодильника и захватывает булочку, как и обещала. Когда напиток готов, она ставит чашку на тарелку перед Луи, и тот благодарит её за это. Без милых прозвищ на этот раз.

— Что же у тебя сегодня на повестке дня? — спрашивает он её.

— Мне надо сделать партию круассанов, а вечером на десерт будет бисквит «Виктория». Затем я пойду на свою другую работу на пару часов, — Луи кивает и отламывает кусочек от своей булочки; начинка — шпинат и фета, его любимое сочетание.

Луи никогда не обедает с королевской семьей, но ему интересно быть на кухне и смотреть, что там готовят. И одна из причин, по которой Луи любит болтаться здесь, заключается в том, что повара питают к нему особую симпатию и дают ему дополнительные маленькие порции чего-то или делают ему восхитительные закуски.

Элеонор очень милая. Луи думает, что они были бы отличными друзьями, если бы она поняла, что Томлинсон совсем не заинтересован в том, чтобы встречаться с ней. Ему жаль, что он не может сказать ей, убрать эту неловкость (с ее стороны), чтобы они могли просто болтать.

Луи не был уверен, как отреагирует дворцовый персонал, узнав, что он гей. Простые люди обычно лояльно относятся к таким вещам, но королевские особы, как правило, печально известны своим старомодным отношением к этому вопросу. Поэтому Луи продолжает молчать. Но прошло уже больше трех недель, и он совершил ошибку, когда назвал Элеанор «love» и похвалил её малиновый шоколадный торт, а также дерзко подмигнул ей, сказав, что она хорошо выглядит, покрытая мукой. Так что та теперь, вроде как, влюблена в Луи, отчего ему некомфортно.

Кстати, об этом.

— К слову, — говорит она, вынимая тесто из миски и опуская его на деревянную стойку под собой, снова начиная его месить. — У меня сегодня тоже выходной. И ты только что сказал, что у тебя нет никаких планов, — «о нет», — я не настаиваю, но мне было интересно —

— Вот так сюрприз! — раздается голос с другого конца комнаты.

Первая мысль Луи: «слава Богу», а вторая — «вот же блять», поскольку теперь принц Гарри направляется к ним, глядя прямо на Томлинсона.

— Элеанор, как я рад тебя видеть, — говорит принц, на мгновение сосредоточив на ней свой взгляд. Он улыбается (на этот раз искренне).

— Доброе утро, Гарри.

— Ты опять готовишь эти восхитительные круассаны?

Она кивает и улыбается ему, прежде чем смущенно смотрит на Луи.

— На этот раз с шоколадом.

— Обожаю, — растягивая слово, отвечает Гарри. И Луи ждет, что он сделает какое-нибудь грязное замечание о шоколаде и частях его тела, но он этого не делает, просто кивает ей и продолжает улыбаться. И Луи всегда оказывается застигнутым врасплох, когда принц ведет себя с прислугой не так, как обычно. Это странно, но Луи приписывает это, по крайней мере, братско-сестринскому чувству.

— Доброе утро, Луи, — говорит принц, и в его глазах тут же появляется какая-то искорка. Луи безумно хочется закатить глаза.

— Доброе утро, Ваше Высочество.

Уголок рта принца дергается.

— Надеюсь, ты хорошо спал? — спрашивает он.

— Так и есть. Надеюсь, сегодня утром ваша голова не слишком беспокоила вас?

Элеанор замедляет процесс разминания теста, в замешательстве смотря на парней.

— У тебя вчера вечером болела голова?

Луи фыркает в ответ, но тут же пытается скрыть это, делая глоток чая.

— Да, немного, — отвечает принц. — Луи был так добр, что немного позаботился обо мне.

Луи стискивает зубы и ставит свою кружку чуть более резко, чем намеревался. «Позаботился обо мне». Луи знает, на что он намекает.

— Да, Его Высочеству нужен был кто-то, чтобы уложить его, как маленького мальчика.

Когда он поднимает глаза, принц выглядит потрясенным. Что-то ещё мелькает в его глазах, но у Луи не хватает времени, дабы понять, что именно, прежде чем оно заменяется на что-то более дьявольское.

— Но ведь я был хорошим мальчиком, правда, Луи?

Луи закатывает глаза в ответ и качает головой. Элеанор пристально смотрит на тесто в своих руках и кажется еще более смущенной.

— Ну ладно, — говорит Луи, хлопая себя ладонями по бедрам. — Мне пора. У меня только один выходной день, и я собираюсь использовать его с умом, — он допивает остатки чая, благодарит Элеанор за булочку, ставит тарелку в посудомоечную машину и выходит из кухни. Он чувствует на своей спине пристальный взгляд принца, но не обращает на него внимания.

Разумно использовать свой выходной значит наверстать пропущенные серии сериала, которые Луи смотрит до 14:30, до момента, пока у него не начинает урчать в животе. Луи тут же задается вопросом, остался ли у него запас чипсов или что-то еще, ведь ему лень снова надевать обувь. Однако он понимает, что съел последний пакет несколько дней назад, после особенно резкого ответа принца на вопрос, что тот думает насчет того, как страна должна относиться к ядерной энергетике.

Он снова надевает свои конверсы, выходит из комнаты и спускается на кухню. На этот раз он медленно заглядывает внутрь, чтобы убедиться, что Элеанор там нет. Луи уверен, она бы ждала его, чтобы насильно скормить ему шоколадный круассан или что-нибудь еще.

Но на кухне, слава богу, обычный персонал, который готовится к сегодняшнему ужину. Луи вздыхает и входит в помещение, и тут же его встречает довольный вздох су-шефа Седрика.

— Луи! — произносит он его имя на свой французский манер. — Mon soleil*, ты не навещал меня уже много дней.

Седрик, без сомнений, самый любимый человек Луи во дворце. У него светло-карие глаза, которые сверкают всякий раз, когда он говорит о еде (или о своем муже), и смех, который звучит так же легко и сладко, как его знаменитое шоколадное суфле.

— Прости, Седрик, — отвечает Луи, позволяя заключить себя в крепкие объятия. «Такими должны быть все объятия, — думает Луи, — искренними».

— Никаких извинений, — смеется Седрик, тут же выдвигая табурет рядом со своим рабочим местом и похлопывает по нему ладонью. — Садись, и я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь поесть.

— Ах, не волнуйся, — широко улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, гладя себя по животу. — Я просто собираюсь сделать себе сэндвич или что-нибудь в этом роде.

Седрик тут же ахает, как будто Луи его обидел.

— Я шеф-повар, так что садись. Как будто ты можешь сделать сэндвич лучше, чем я.

— Эй, приятель, я умею делать неплохой сэндвич с ветчиной с сыром.

— И это подло, потому что ты не умеешь вкладывать любовь в свою еду, как это делаю я.

Луи смеется, но кивает и соглашается.

— Ладно, ладно, — он садится на табуретку и наблюдает за тем, как Седрик порхает по кухне, доставая из холодильника миски с едой и какой-то чудесно пахнущий хлеб с хрустящий корочкой из кладовки, пока они болтают.

— Теперь стало легче работать, да? — спрашивает Седрик.

— Ха, — выдыхает Луи. Седрик выглядит немного удивленным этим звуком, тут же приподнимая брови. — Нет, всё так же.

Теперь он выглядит очень удивленным.

— Нет?

— Нет, почему ты так решил?

Седрик неопределенно пожимает плечами и кладет на сковородку ломтик хлеба, смазанный маслом. Он приятно шипит.

— После нашего разговора на прошлой неделе я разговаривал с mon nounours*, — Луи хочет рассмеяться, но не делает этого из-за уважения к Седрику. — И он, кажется, грустит из-за того, что он тебе не нравится.

Луи тут же закатывает глаза, но потом напрягается.

— Погоди, ты передал принцу мои слова?

— Нет, нет, mon soleil, я никогда не разрушу твое доверие, — он добавляет сыр и ветчину к хлебу, после чего кладет еще один ломтик сыра и переворачивает сэндвич. Раздается шипение. — Ты же ушел, когда мы с ним начали разговаривать.

Луи расслабляется, но потом качает головой.

— С ним невозможно работать.

— Мы все на него работаем, — мудро отвечает Седрик. Он разбивает яйцо в отдельную сковородку.

— Некоторые больше, чем другие, — парирует Луи.

— Чем сильнее стараешься, тем больше вероятность того, что получится шедевр.

— Иногда ты только думаешь, что это шедевр, а на самом деле это дешевая картина в мотеле.

— А иногда мы не можем оценить шедевр, пока нам не покажут, как.

Луи недовольно прищуривается и смотрит на Седрика, на лице которого теперь светится игривая, но понимающая улыбка.

— Ладно, я в какой-то степени не прав, так что ты победил.

— Ах! Как и всегда, — отвечает Седрик. А потом он с помощью лопатки берет бутерброд и аккуратно кладет сверху яйцо. — А теперь съешь это и скажи мне, какой я замечательный.

— Это бесподобно, — поправляет Луи.

— Нет, насколько бесподобен я, — отвечает Седрик, наклоняясь, целуя Луи в висок.

Луи подносит сэндвич ко рту так, чтобы яйцо не соскользнуло, и когда он откусывает кусочек, то тут же издает стон удовольствия.

— Ох, Седрик, ты просто чудо.

Седрик выглядит довольным.

— Ты говоришь, как мой муж.

— Я уверен, что он очень избалован, судя по тому, что ты все время готовишь ему еду.

— Когда я готовлю для него и доставляю удовольствие — он издает одинаковые звуки, — Седрик нахально улыбается, и Луи чуть не задыхается от смущения.

— Седрик! А что подумает Пьер? — смеется Луи. Седрик и его муж рассказывают друг другу абсолютно все. «Всё, что угодно», — не раз говорил Седрик. Между ними нет места для непонимания.

— Он уже видел тебя, и я уверен, что ему будет приятно узнать, что ты издаешь такие же звуки.

Они от души смеются, когда раздается скрип половиц и негромкое «Ой!» справа от них, отчего они оба тут же оборачиваются. Седрик широко улыбается, а Луи хмурится, отворачивается и продолжает есть свой бутерброд.

— Mon nounours! — восклицает Седрик. — Я не ожидал тебя так рано.

Принц неловко прочищает горло.

— Я просто пришел убедиться, что ты… дозвонился до пекарни.

Лицо Луи смущенно вытягивается, но, тем не менее, он не поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на принца. Любое его любопытство перевешивается апатией ко всему, что принц делает в выходной Луи. Если, конечно, эта штука не мешает работе Луи в другие дни. Луи пытается взвесить варианты и возможные отговорки, если он не посмотрит (он может просто уйти, если принц сделает что-то совсем ужасное — по крайней мере, он на это надеется), а потом слышит приглушенное бормотание, за которым следует отчетливое «оу» от Седрика.

Принц снова откашливается и оказывается гораздо ближе, когда Луи поворачивает голову. Он выглядит встревоженным, как будто приближается к пугливому животному. Луи мог бы подтрунить его за это, но у него полный рот ветчины, сыра и вкусного яйца. Насмешка — не более важная вещь, чем это.

— Луи, — говорит принц, — я хотел бы извиниться, если мое поведение вчера вечером тебя чем-то расстроило.

— Ладно, — отвечает Луи с набитым ртом.

— Так что мне очень жаль, что я так поступил.

— Хорошо, — снова отвечает Луи.

— И я надеялся, что ты присоединишься ко мне за ужином сегодня вечером.

Луи перестает жевать и смотрит на свой сэндвич. «Что, блять, этому парню надо?» Он откусывает еще кусочек и спокойно отвечает: «Нет, спасибо».

Глаза принца расширяются, и он смотрит влево, на Седрика, поэтому Луи тоже смотрит. Седрик не смотрит на них, потому что он сидит к ним спиной и режет морковь на соседней лавке. Парни разворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть друг другу в лицо.

— Тогда, может быть, в другой раз.

— Нет, спасибо, — зевая, отвечает Луи.

Луи видит, как у принца сжимаются челюсти, и с трудом сглатывает.

— Ладно, — говорит принц и поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Луи, честно говоря, просто устал от этого.

Поэтому он произносит:

— Я не собираюсь спать с тобой. Ты можешь перестать пытаться. Просто, возможно, прекрати быть придурком, чтобы я мог спокойно выполнять свою работу.

Принц скользит глазами по телу Луи — от кончиков пальцев до волос, — а потом снова смотрит на губы. Он делает шаг вперед, и Луи будет проклят, если вздрогнет, поэтому он продолжает жевать, как будто ничего не случилось. Потому что это не так.

Большой палец принца гладит кожу Луи от челюсти до уголка губ, и первый на момент замирает, устанавливая напряженный зрительный контакт.

У Луи возникает желание (честно говоря, безумное) открыть рот и обсосать то, что принц ему может предложить, но это мимолетная мысль. Как такие называются? Навязчивые идеи.

Спустя один удар сердца, принц подносит большой палец к своим губам, широко открыв рот, сначала облизывает, а потом обсасывает его, закрыв глаза. Это нецензурно. И после этого Гарри ещё гортанно стонет, как будто пытается быть тихим, но все равно хочет, чтобы Луи слышал.

— Что, блять, происходит? — шепчет Луи.

— Mon nounours, — ровным голосом произносит Седрик, всё ещё стоя спиной к парням. — Разве тебе не пора на приём?

Принц делает целое шоу, открывает глаза и снова впивается взглядом в Луи, с громким чпоканьем достав палец изо рта.

— Спасибо, Седрик, — говорит принц, все еще глядя на Луи. Через несколько минут он всё же разворачивается и уходит.

Луи качает головой и доедает последний кусок сэндвича. Седрик опускает нож и поворачивается к Луи.

— Mon soleil, — начинает Седрик низким голосом, как будто он собирается объяснить поведение принца. Снова.

— Спасибо за чудесный сэндвич, Седрик, — тут же перебивает его Луи. Он улыбается и идет к посудомоечной машине, аккуратно ставя в нее тарелку. — Ты просто чудо, — он возвращается к столу и проверяет, не осталось ли на нём крошек. — А иногда шедевр — это, на самом деле, не что иное, как мусор, просто люди не понимают этого.

Он целует шеф-повара в щеку и выходит из кухни.

Возвращаясь в свою комнату, он видит в конце коридора Пола, начальника охраны принца. И это ему кое о чем напоминает.

— Пол! — окликает его Луи, отчего мужчина останавливается и оборачивается на голос. Этот человек не из тех, кто улыбается, но сейчас он дарит маленькую усмешку Луи.

— Мистер Томлинсон, — Пол кивает, когда они оказываются в нескольких шагах друг от друга. Луи не меньше полдюжины раз просил называть его по имени, но тот никогда этого не делает.

— Ты как раз тот, кто мне нужен, — говорит Луи.

— Что я могу для вас сделать? — спрашивает Пол.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой о том, что случилось прошлой ночью.

Поль кивает и ждет, когда Луи продолжит.

— Я знаю, что я здесь работаю, отвечаю за большую часть мероприятий в расписании принца и сопровождаю его большую часть времени, но я правда не думаю, что ему безопасно идти куда-то без своих телохранителей, пусть он и находится со мной.

Пол хмурит брови.

— Я недостаточно квалифицирован, чтобы защитить его, если что-то случится. Я не его охранник — это не то, за что мне платят, так что я не думаю, что это справедливо —

— Мистер Томлинсон, — перебивает его Пол. — Я не совсем понимаю, что произошло.

Луи слегка ошарашен. Он даже не знает об этом?

— Вчера вечером принц отпустил своих охранников, когда они увидели, что я находился рядом с ним. Понимаю, что я очень силен и выгляжу так, будто могу одним взглядом сразить толпу, но…

— Мистер Томлинсон, могу вас заверить, что вчера вечером его охрана была на месте. Я уверен, что вы могли бы защитить его, если бы это понадобилось, но, как вы сказали, это не ваша работа. Но моя команда никогда не оставила бы его без, по крайней мере, двух человек рядом. И даже при этом условии им обоим нужно быть в пределах пяти метров от Его Высочества.

Теперь настала очередь Луи выглядеть смущенным.

— Но он сказал…

— Принц много чего говорит, и я уверен, что вы это знаете, мистер Томлинсон, — отвечает Пол с очень маленькой, почти ласковой улыбкой. — Чтобы заставить охрану оставить его, потребуется больше, чем несколько очаровательных слов.

— Верно, — говорит Луи, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. — Конечно. Это моя ошибка.

— Ему легко поверить, когда он говорит подобные вещи с такой уверенностью, не так ли? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Пол.

Луи стискивает зубы.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Не буду больше тебе мешать. Извини за недопонимание.

— Все нормально. Хорошего дня, мистер Томлинсон.

Луи возвращается в свою комнату и качает головой. Он не может поверить, что поверил принцу, когда тот сказал, что Луи был единственным, кто остался в клубе, чтобы присматривать за ним.

Мурашки вины ползут вверх по его спине, когда он думает о своей реакции. Он просто повернулся и ушел. Он оставил его одного в баре, и никто за ним не следил, чтобы тот не попал в беду. Но, конечно, теперь это уже ни черта не значит. Тем не менее, принц продолжает попадать в неприятности. Но он создал меньше проблем, чем могло бы быть, если бы Луи не вернулся. И всё же почему никто не присматривал за ним?

Ему хочется закричать от отчаяния, но он сдерживается. Даже когда Луи добирается до своей комнаты, он держит это в себе, потому что это не стоит того. И это все равно не поможет.

Он желает, чтобы вина ушла, потому что принц все равно был в порядке. В порядке и в состоянии проживать дни, чтобы и дальше раздражать Луи. Так что ему повезло.

Луи проводит остаток вечера за просмотром романтических комедий и где-то в процессе вспоминает про пачку жевательных конфет «Haribo cola», которую он засунул в свой чемодан. Он доедает их к тому времени, когда на экране появляются титры.

Спустя два фильма Луи начинает клонить в сон. Он размышляет над тем, что можно целый день ничего не делать и все равно чувствовать усталость, когда слышит громкий смех, доносящийся с улицы. Он игнорирует это, продолжая теребить шнурки на своих спортивных штанах, пока это не происходит снова. А потом снова, но еще громче и маниакальнее.

Луи фыркает, смотрит на время (сорок две минуты десятого) и подходит к окну, чтобы посмотреть, откуда доносится шум. Ему приходится щуриться, чтобы лучше видеть, потому что снаружи темно, хотя вокруг полно прожекторов. На огромной широкой лужайке много пустого места. А когда он видит принца, Луи просто смотрит на него целую минуту, после чего шепчет: «Какого, блять, хрена?»

Он снова надевает кеды и осторожно спускается по лестнице, надеясь, что кто-то другой доберется до принца раньше Луи, чтобы ему не пришлось иметь с ним дело. Или, может быть, он столкнется с кем-то, чья работа заключается в том, чтобы справиться с этим.

Но он никого не видит.

Во дворце проживает больше двадцати тысяч человек, но когда Луи нуждается в них, словно все вымирают. Просто ему чертовски везет.

Он еще плотнее закутывается в свой джемпер и идет по траве. Смех становится все громче по мере того, как он приближается, и теперь ему слышны всплески воды.

Ах он ублюдок.

— Что ты там делаешь? — кричит Луи, когда оказывается достаточно близко.

Шум воды на мгновение прекращается, когда принц поворачивается на голос Луи. Он щурится до тех пор, пока Томлинсон не выходит на свет секундой позже, а затем его лицо сияет. Принц снова начинает хлопать руками, так что вокруг него раздается большой всплеск.

— Дорогой! Хочешь присоединиться ко мне и поплавать? Упс! Ха! — он пытается встать, но поскальзывается и падает обратно, расплескивая вокруг себя воду.

Фонтан выключен, но из-за количества воды, которую расплескивает принц, так сложно сказать. Декоративные карпы на втором этаже фонтана пялятся на мужчину. В их взгляде читается раздражение. Луи с ними согласен.

Луи качает головой и вздыхает, глядя на свои кеды. Он снова поднимает глаза и видит, что принц все еще лучезарно улыбается ему.

— Что ты там делаешь? — снова спрашивает Луи.

— Захотелось искупаться! — громко кричит тот в ответ. — И у нас нет бассейна внутри, но я подумал, что это отличная замена. Присоединяйся ко мне! Это так мило.

— Здесь холодно, Ваше Высочество, может быть, мы должны —

— Нет, нет, нет! — отвечает принц, грозя Луи пальцем. — Не-а, вспоминай! Вспоминай, что ты —

— Гарри, — перебивает его Луи, — здесь холодно, давай зайдем внутрь.

Принц вздыхает в ответ почти мечтательно.

— Люблю, когда ты произносишь мое имя. Звучит так красиво из твоих уст, — а потом он разрушает момент, поскальзываясь и снова падая в воду. Он продолжает смеяться.

— Сколько ты уже выпил? — спрашивает Луи.

Принц закусывает губу, его глаза широко раскрываются, когда он думает.

— Где-то бутылку водки.

Ничего себе.

— Ничего себе, — говорит Луи. — Ладно, давай вытащим тебя отсюда и зайдем внутрь. А потом ты расскажешь мне, кто позволил тебе отравить себя, чтобы я мог занести этих ребят в черный список и запретить приближаться к тебе снова.

— Я даже водку толком не люблю, — бормочет себе под нос принц, а потом икает, отчего у него опять начинается приступ хихиканья.

Луи подходит ближе и, согнувшись в поясе, протягивает руку, чтобы помочь принцу выбраться из фонтана, все еще стараясь держаться подальше от воды, чтобы его одежда не промокла.

— Давай же.

Принцу удается встать, и он берет Луи за руку. Потом опускает глаза, как будто на самом деле не знает, как выбраться. Как, блять, он сюда попал? Как, блять, ему удается совершать хоть что-то нормальное в своей жизни?

Луи закатывает глаза и похлопывает другой рукой по цементному краю фонтана.

— Сядь сюда и опусти ноги.

Принц послушно кивает и делает то, что ему говорят. Как только его ноги оказываются на другой стороне, он, кажется, неправильно оценивает расстояние и практически катапультируется на Луи. Томлинсону удается поймать его, но теперь вся его одежда влажная в местах, где промокшие джинсы и рубашка принца прилипли к нему.

— А-а-а, — фыркает Луи. — Ну вот, теперь я совсем промок.

— М-м-м, — мурлыча, отвечает принц, наваливаясь практически всем своим весом на Луи, когда тот выпрямляется. — Я бы посмотрел, как ты намокнешь для меня.

Луи чуть не спотыкается от этих слов, но тут же превращает их в насмешку. После небольшой паузы он отвечает: «Это самое мокрое состояние, в котором ты когда-либо сможешь увидеть меня».

Принц обиженно надувает губы.

— Ладно, пошли, — говорит Луи, хватая принца за руку и обнимая его за талию. Тот в ответ цепляется обеими руками за шею Луи и идет следом. — С кем ты встречался сегодня?

— С моим другом, — просто отвечает тот.

— С каким именно?

— С Ником.

— Каким Ником?

— Ником Гримшоу, — серьезно отвечает он. Луи в ответ издает короткий смешок, потому что ничего не может с собой поделать. Иногда принц действительно забавен, хотя бы тогда, когда он не пытается. — Он сейчас сидит на диете, таким образом, не может ничего есть, но он сказал, что в шоте с водкой всего семьдесят калорий, так что он может пить её, — принц пьяно хихикает. — А потом он сказал, что не допить бутылку — это трата денег, но его суточная норма калорий была употреблена, так что эта оставшаяся часть водки была на мне.

Гарри слегка спотыкается и смеется над тем, как он почти роняет Луи на траву, но затем использует его плечо, чтобы выпрямиться. Луи молча благодарит своего личного тренера за то, что последние несколько месяцев тот настоял на упражнениях с ядром.

— Ты же знаешь, что тебе не обязательно было допивать бутылку, верно? — спрашивает Луи. — Эта поговорка относится к вину, — он видит вход примерно в тридцати метрах. Слава, богу. Как только они окажутся внутри, он найдет кого-нибудь, кто сможет забрать этого чудика из его рук, и вернется в кровать.

Принц в ответ пожимает плечами.

— Нику нравится, когда я напиваюсь.

При этих словах Луи хмурит брови и бессознательно замедляет шаг.

— Что?

Гарри снова пожимает плечами.

— Ему нравится, когда я напиваюсь. Он говорит мне, что я странный, и смеется вместе со мной, что очень мило. Он такой серьезный. Во всяком случае, он мне больше нравится, когда мы пьяные.

Луи собирается сказать что-то еще, но потом наклоняется ближе и нюхает мокрые волосы принца.

— Ты что, курил?

Тот довольно кивает головой.

— А ты знаешь, что в травке ноль калорий?

Луи тяжело вздыхает.

— Может быть, тебе стоит завести пару приятелей, которым ты нравишься совершенно трезвыми?

Гарри смеется, как будто Луи только что рассказал ему самую смешную шутку в мире. Томлинсон чувствует, как в животе у него все сжимается.

— Ну вот, почти пришли, — говорит Луи, и тут Гарри так сильно спотыкается о собственные ноги, что падает вперед. Проблема в том, что он слишком крепко вцепился в Луи, а тот, в свою очередь, отвлекается на неприятное ощущение в животе. Выходит так, что они падают вместе.

Когда перед глазами перестают мелькать звездочки, Луи обнаруживает, что Гарри лежит под ним, распластавшись на спине, положив одну руку на бедро Томлинсона, а другой надежно обхватив его за шею. Луи чувствует, как тепло ладони Гарри просачивается сквозь тонкий материал его джемпера.

Внезапно он осознает, что сидит на принце Англии. Его колени находятся по обеим сторонам от бедер принца Гарри, а руки по обеим сторонам от его головы. И ему, чёрт возьми, неловко. Это капец как стремно, осознает он, когда принц проводит большим пальцем по тазовой косточке Луи.

— Господи, — говорит Луи, — ты хоть знаешь, как стоять прямо?

Принц хихикает в ответ.

— Я спец в горизонтальной работе. Тебе следовало бы это знать!

Луи закатывает глаза и пытается слезть, но принц тут же обхватывает его другой рукой за талию и тянет его на себя.

— Уфф, — охает Луи, выдыхая воздух. Принц не предпринимает больше никаких других действий, просто прижимая Луи к своей груди. Он пьяно напевает и сжимает джемпер Луи, когда чувствует, как ветер просачивается сквозь его одежду.

— Ну же, Ваше Высочество, здесь чертовски холодно.

— Гарри, — отвечает принц Луи в волосы.

— Сейчас не время, мне холодно, — он подтягивается и поднимает принца, крепко к нему прижавшегося, за собой

— Назови мое имя, Луи, пожалуйста, — просит почти жалобно принц.

— На самом деле, это не имеет значения, — отвечает Луи, крепко упирается коленями в землю и наклоняется назад, поднимая тело. Принц позволяет ему поднять себя.

— Это действительно важно, — говорит принц.

— Отлично, — отвечает Луи, начиная дрожать всем телом. Ветер снова поднимается, и Луи чувствует, как принц прижимается к нему. — Давай войдем внутрь, Гарри.

<tab>Принц снова начинает напевать какую-то песенку, довольный, позволяя Луи поднять его на ноги. Он немного спотыкается, но Луи теперь более внимателен и может держать их обоих на ногах.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это уже вторая ночь подряд, когда ты заставляешь меня укладывать тебя спать совершенно пьяным, верно?

— Я не пьяный, — просто отвечает принц.

— Да, хорошо.

Наконец, они добираются до входа, и Луи хлопает дверью, надеясь, что множество людей услышат его и поспешат на помощь. Пожалуйста, уведите принца подальше от Луи.

— Ш-ш-ш, — произносит Гарри, заканчивая хихикать. — Сейчас ночь, — шепчет он.

— Да, но еще не так поздно, чтобы все легли спать.

Они добираются до следующей комнаты, до самого подножия лестницы, и Луи никого не видит. Где же, чёрт возьми, все эти люди?

— А где твоя команда? — спрашивает Луи.

— Футбольная? Манчестер. А твоя?

Луи чуть слышно смеется — его смех эхом отдается вокруг. Он пытается быстро надеть маску безразличия, но даже будучи пьяным, принц все равно замечает это и мягко улыбается в ответ.

— Не та команда, хотя у тебя хороший вкус. Где же твоя служба безопасности?

— Ох, — с пониманием произносит принц, тут же кивая головой. — Я улизнул от них.

— Что, прости?

— Я улизнул, — отвечает Гарри чуть громче. Как будто Луи спрашивает это потому, что не слышит его, а не потому, что Луи в полном смятении от его ответа.

Томлинсон еще раз оглядывается в надежде встретить кого-нибудь, кто их спасет. Никого. Он вздыхает и обхватывает Гарри за талию, начиная медленно подниматься по лестнице.

— Ты не можешь прятаться от них, Гарри. Кто был с тобой? Я должен позвонить им и убедиться, что они знают, где ты.

— Нет, нет, — поспешно отвечает Гарри. — В этом нет необходимости. Они думают, что я в постели, так что они, наверное, тоже уже легли спать. Но я все-таки улизнул.

— Как же тебе удалось улизнуть?

Гарри смеется и пытается пальцем ударить Луи по носу, когда они поднимаются на второй этаж. Он промахивается и чуть не тычет Луи в глаз.

— Упс, — шепчет он, а затем проводит двумя пальцами по лицу Луи, возможно, чтобы успокоить его. Господи. — Я не могу тебе сказать, потому что тогда они узнают, как я это делаю.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, кто ты, не так ли? — спрашивает Луи, вставая на следующую ступеньку.

— Я Гарри, — бормочет тот в ответ, а затем слюняво целует Луи в челюсть. — А ты Луи.

— К сожалению, — говорит Луи, когда они преодолевают еще пару ступенек. Человек в его руках достаточно силен, чтобы подняться по этой лестнице за пятнадцать секунд, и они все равно уже потратили целых две минуты, так и не достигнув своего этажа. Типичная ситуация.

Гарри смеется.

— Ты такой забавный. Тебе следовало бы играть в кино… Я бы ходил на каждую твою премьеру.

— Очень любезно с твоей стороны, — отвечает Луи, еще крепче прижимая к себе Гарри, поскольку тот уже почти вываливается из его рук.

— Я бы очень громко хлопал, — продолжает он.

— Это было бы вежливо с твоей стороны, потому что ты был бы один.

— Ха! — хихикает Гарри. После этих слов Луи чувствует легкость в животе. Бабочки, которых он тут же быстро отпускает. Им там не место. — Такой смешной, — Гарри вздыхает, когда они, наконец, добираются до третьего этажа. — Такой красивый.

Луи отрицательно качает головой.

— Ты должен прекратить это.

— Прости-и-и — отвечает принц, снова утыкаясь носом в шею Луи. Дыхание Гарри согревает его горло. Оно влажное, и Луи слышит, как Гарри облизывает губы. Это посылает ток по его спине. — Несмотря ни на что. Ты такой красивый, веселый и умный. Я так сильно хочу тебя.

Боже.

Луи чувствует, как жар разливается по всему его телу, кожа тут же краснеет. Гарри всё ещё пытается зарыться головой в шею Луи и издает эти тихие звуки, и Томлинсон не может не представлять себе, как губы Гарри снова прикасаются к нему. Так уверенно и так умело. Облизав раковину его уха, он бы нежно проложил дорожку из поцелуев вниз по челюсти Луи, пока он не достиг бы его рта. Гарри оттрахал бы его своим языком, а затем просто бы взял Луи, как он намекал много раз до этого. Грязно, похотливо.

Грезы Луи прерываются, когда он осознаёт, что они подходят к двери Гарри и что его вталкивают в комнату, после чего принц захлопывает за ним дверь.

— Этой двери, наверное, сотни лет, Гарольд, и ты только что пнул ее своим грязным ботинком.

— Дверь заменили двенадцать лет назад, — деловито отвечает Гарри. Затем он тянет Луи вперед с такой же силой, с какой Томлинсон тащил его вверх по лестнице. Где же была эта энергия тридцать секунд назад?

— Ну, кому-то все равно придется её чистить, а ты только усложнил им работу.

— Я помою её завтра, если это доставит тебе удовольствие, — отвечает Гарри, наконец останавливаясь в центре комнаты и поворачиваясь так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу.

Луи сглатывает так осторожно, как только может.

— Что порадовало бы меня, так это то, что мне бы даже не пришлось думать о том, как кто-то счищает грязь с двери, потому что кто-то был в ярости и пинком захлопнул ее.

— Я сделаю почти лучшую вещь, — говорит Гарри и мягко улыбается Луи, одной рукой все ещё держась за его плечи и шею, а другую выгибая и вытягивая, как будто хочет ей тоже касаться парня.

Луи хватает Гарри за оба запястья и тянет так, что его руки оказываются перед ним. Глаза Гарри трепещут и закрываются, а пальцы слегка подергиваются. Луи об этом даже не думает.

— Самое лучшее сейчас — это уложить тебя спать, — говорит Луи, — или расскажи мне, как ты тайком выбрался из дворца, где одновременно находятся не менее тридцати охранников.

Гарри хихикает и наклоняется вперед.

— Я уверен, что ты сможешь вытащить это из меня, — кокетливо бормочет он. Луи закатывает глаза и опускает руки.

— Хорошо, теперь ты в безопасности в своей комнате, love. Мне пора.

Луи краснеет, когда слышит снова это прозвище из своих собственных уст, и пытается быстро отвернуться.

На этот раз Гарри хватает Луи за запястья.

— Нет, пожалуйста, останься со мной. На минуту.

— Зачем?

Гарри только пожимает плечами и умоляюще смотрит на Луи. Он выглядит таким хрупким сейчас. Луи старается не думать об этом.

— Шестьдесят секунд.

Гарри обиженно надувает губы.

— Это не лучшее использование оставшихся пятидесяти четырех секунд.

Гарри вздыхает и просто смотрит на Луи, его глаза лихорадочно бегают по всему лицу. Это уже слишком. Все эти эмоции, когда Гарри пьян. Вся эта искренность, которая более, чем смущает Луи. Где же тот принц, который старается испортить всё интервью? Где же тот человек, который уже наговорил Луи столько гадостей, сколько он никогда в жизни не слышал? Куда принц уходит в таком состоянии и почему ощущается важным то, что Гарри смотрит на него _так_.

Луи стряхивает с себя это ощущение.

— Время вышло, Гарольд — тихо произносит Луи, глядя вниз, где Гарри все еще сжимает его запястья.

— Просто немного…

Но Луи качает головой в ответ и осторожно высвобождает свои руки.

— Спокойной ночи, принц Гарри, — говорит он, отступая на несколько шагов. — Не забудь, что завтра в полдень у нас интервью на BBC. Можешь надеть, что тебе нравится, но, пожалуйста, убедись, что твоя рубашка застегнута, по крайней мере, наполовину — тебя будут показывать по телевидению. Люди действительно смотрят телевизор.

<tab>Гарри ничего не отвечает, поэтому, когда Луи подходит к двери, он оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что тот не рухнул на пол.

<tab>Но нет.

<tab>Гарри всё ещё стоит на том же месте и смотрит на Луи с непроницаемым выражением лица.

<tab>— Спокойной ночи, — тихо говорит он.

<tab>Луи кивает и выходит из комнаты, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Он на мгновение прислоняется к ней спиной и просто дышит.

<tab>Принц Англии — Гарри Стайлс. Он принц Англии. Как бы сильно он этого не хотел, он не _просто Гарри_. Он не просто еще один парень, он чёртов член королевской семьи. Луи хотел бы знать, чего он хочет добиться, попросив называть его по имени, но он не собирается спрашивать и уточнять. Одному Богу известно, к чему это приведет.

<tab>Нет, думает Луи, направляясь в свою комнату. Нет смысла пытаться копаться в этом. Ему остается меньше двух недель, и разгадка загадки принца Гарри Стайлса не стоит на первом месте в списке вещей, которые он должен сделать за это время. Это даже не входит в его обязанности, если честно. Это не то, во что он собирается вмешиваться. Он ведь принц, не так ли? У него будет много людей, которые будут приходить и уходить из его жизни, чтобы помочь ему найти себя. Кто такой Луи, чтобы даже мельком подумать, что он может что-то изменить?

<tab>Луи проходит мимо полудюжины людей, бродящих по коридору, прежде чем добирается до двери своей спальни. Двое из них спускаются по лестнице, по которой Луи тащил принца наверх не более десяти минут назад. Просто пиздец.


	4. Chapter 4

— Через минуту к нам присоединится тот, мнение о ком в Британии разделилось пополам: легкомысленный бабник или парень, которого неправильно поняли? — говорит Холли Уиллоуби в камеру, и в её глазах мелькает огонек. — Он расскажет нам о своем переходе на новую должность, о своей недавней поездке в Марокко и, возможно, если нам повезет, о том, что он ищет в потенциальном партнере: мы слышали, что есть несколько вакансий на эту должность, — она выдерживает паузу и понимающе улыбается в камеру. — Всё это мы узнаем после перерыва.

— И-и-и выключаем камеры, — говорит один из продюсеров.

Холли, продолжая улыбаться, встаёт с уютного голубого дивана, стоящего в студии. Тут всё сделано так, словно ты находишься в гостиной: журнальные столики, пара ламп и различные растения в горшках и цветы в вазах, располагающиеся по периметру комнаты. Тут даже на стене висит картина с изображением парусника в гавани. Это всё немного напоминает Луи дом его дедушки, но это же место более современное.

Как бы то ни было, тут прекрасная атмосфера. Всё спокойное и безобидное в отличие от Холли Уиллоуби, которая решительно направляется к принцу. Она могла бы представлять серьезную угрозу Луи, Гарри и, возможно, всему миру, если бы у нее было достаточно власти.

Луи очень осторожен, но это интервью — удобный случай. Публика любит Холли, и она доверяет ее мнению (по какой-то причине), и хорошая беседа с ней, вероятно, изменит некоторые общественные мнения о принце Гарри Стайлсе. К сожалению, проблема заключается в том, что, судя из вступления, всё, о чем Холли хочет поговорить, — это личная жизнь принца.

Холли останавливается перед принцем и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в обе щеки. Луи стоит в паре метров от Гарри, но пока не собирается вмешиваться в разговор. Он сделает это, если понадобится, но он хочет посмотреть, в каком настроении находится принц.

Сегодня утром тот был довольно спокоен. Они ехали вместе в одной машине, но не разговаривали. Луи вручил принцу небольшую пачку карточек, чтобы тот просмотрел их перед интервью, а затем наблюдал, как тот смотрит в окно машины. Луи покачал головой, но решил ничего не говорить, делая заметки о том, что ему нужно организовать на предстоящую неделю.

Завтра принц проведет совещание с остальными будущими советниками принцессы Джеммы и несколько официальных встреч с членами парламента. На следующий день запланировано радиоинтервью (с идиотским другом Его Высочества, который заставляет того пить водку). Затем запланировано еще несколько пресс-конференций и, возможно, им стоит провести благотворительный визит. Луи не знает, сможет ли он заставить принца прочитать несколько книг детям в больнице, но, возможно, им удастся сделать фотографию, где он улыбается пожилой женщине или что-то в этом роде. Даже если он просто будет флиртовать (а принц флиртует со всеми), Луи уверен, что это сработает.

— Холли, — мягко произносит принц, — я так рад тебя видеть.

— А как мне-то приятно, Ваше Высочество, — приторным голосом отвечает та.

И, о, в ее тоне есть что-то слишком дружелюбное. Не в дипломатическом стиле, но и не в её.

— Надеюсь, с тобой все хорошо? — спрашивает принц. — В последнее время я не слышал от тебя никаких безумных историй.

— Ну, в настоящее время я ни с кем не общаюсь, кто мог бы вдохновить меня на безумные истории, — она наклоняется вперед, сцепливая руки за спиной, и ее короткие грязные светлые волосы колышутся вместе с ней.

Ох, черт.

— Серьезно? — спрашивает принц. — Могу поклясться, что до меня дошли слухи, будто ты встречаешься с какой-то американской кинозвездой.

— Ах, Крис? — она говорит так, словно даже не может поверить, что в Гарри есть капля воспитания. — Это было несколько недель назад.

Какого Криса она имеет в виду, задается вопросом Луи. Пайн? Хемсворт? Эванс? Почему так много чертовых актеров по имени Крис?

— Значит, мне повезло, — отвечает принц.

— Даже не представляешь, как, — отвечает Холли, и в ее голосе слышится кокетство.

Черт.

Луи поворачивается, чтобы оценить их язык тела и понять, сколько ущерба это может принести, но тут его внимание привлекает ассистент режиссера, что спрашивает у него, какой принц любит кофе.

«Черный, один пакетик сахара», — думает Луи. Но вместо этого он говорит: «Откуда мне знать, черт возьми?», потому что он раздражен тем, что кто-то мог предположить, что Луи обращает внимание на что-то подобное. А потом добавляет: «Эм, прости, love, я имею в виду, что не знаю», потому что помощник выглядит слишком ошарашенным его язвительным тоном.

— А как насчет тебя? — спрашивает он.

— Что насчет меня? — спрашивает Луи.

— Какой ты любишь кофе?

— Ох, — отвечает Луи, понимающе кивая. — Я больше люблю чай. Кофе — это только для экстренных случаев.

— Какой тебе принести чай?

— Черный, Йоркширский, и, если не трудно, можешь добавить туда немного молока?

— Я несомненно приготовлю его для тебя утром.

Луи хмурит брови и внимательно смотрит на парня перед собой. Он выглядит так, словно ему только что исполнилось двадцать. У него короткие светлые волосы и ярко-голубые глаза, которые, мерцая, смотрят на Луи. Ох.

— Ты что, заигрываешь со мной? — спрашивает Луи в основном просто из любопытства.

Парень в ответ пожимает плечами.

— А если это и так, ты будешь против?

Луи смеется в ответ.

— Нет, все нормально. Я сейчас свободен.

— Тогда с нетерпением жду встречи с тобой, — говорит блондинчик, сверкая глазами.

Луи снова изучает его: под черной футболкой и черными джинсами четко выделяются мускулы. На нем наушники, но микрофон не направлен на его рот, и он держит в руках планшет. У него на подбородке небольшая щетина, а у Луи всегда была слабость к щетине на лице. Поэтому он улыбается в отвечает: «Не знаю, сумеешь ли ты меня подцепить. Ты выглядишь так, будто все еще учишься в школе».

Блондин слегка закатывает глаза в ответ, но все же улыбается. Хорошо. Луи нравятся парни, которых можно немного поддразнить.

— Мне двадцать четыре.

Луи пожимает плечами и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ты на четыре года младше меня, так что вполне еще малыш.

— Ну, я уверен, что мог бы стать твоим малышом.

Луи ухмыляется и прежде, чем успевает ответить, чувствует, как чья-то рука обнимает его за плечи.

— Дорогой, я думаю, мы должны подготовиться к моему интервью.

Луи натянуто улыбается, все еще глядя на блондина, который сочувственно улыбается в ответ, после чего смотрит на принца.

— Я как раз собирался спросить, не хотите ли кофе, Ваше Высочество, — спрашивает блондин.

— Это было бы здорово. Черный, с одним кусочком сахара. Нерафинированный сахар, если это возможно, — добавляет принц. — И, независимо от того, что мой дорогой захочет, ему то же самое.

— Я уже сделал заказ, — отвечает Луи.

Блондин кивает им обоим и напоследок ухмыляется Луи, после чего уходит.

Луи стряхивает руку принца со своего плеча и поворачивается к нему лицом, чтобы тот не смог сделать этого снова.

— Прекрати.

— Прекратить что? — спрашивает принц, невинно хлопая ресницами. Глупые зеленые глаза широко раскрыты, а волнистые волосы перекинуты через плечо так, что теперь он кажется ангелом, когда, на самом деле, он был настоящим демоном.

— Перестань меня так называть.

— Перестать называть тебя как?

Луи делает глубокий вдох, он уже готов по-настоящему грубо ответить принцу, сказать, чтобы тот прекратил эту чепуху, но тут Гарри подзывают, чтобы он занял свое место. Шоу вот-вот начнется.

Его работа. Луи может делать свою работу. Он подходит к принцу и убеждается, что тот сидит на противоположном конце дивана, чтобы они с Холли не прижимались друг к другу. Конечно, он может управлять только принцем, Холли же свободна принимать свои собственные решения, однако динамика ее шоу настолько хорошо продумана, что Луи не может себе представить, что бы та поставила свой образ под угрозу из-за небольшого тепла чужого тела, независимо от того, насколько это тело является горячим.

Принц одет в красный костюм в цветочек. Гарри расстегнул свою простую черную рубашку почти до самого пупка, и Луи даже отсюда видно его бабочку на прессе. Господи.

Луи наклоняется и начинает застегивать пуговицы Гарри, параллельно говоря:

— Холли собирается расспросить тебя о Марокко, попытается поднять вопрос о международных отношениях и о том, как принцесса Джемма относится к этой политике. Это было в твоих карточках, ты же их прочитал, верно?

— Ммм, — хмыкает принц в ответ.

Луи заканчивает возиться с последней пуговицей, оставляя две сверху расстегнутыми; застегивать их до конца было бы слишком не в характере Его Высочества.

— Я же просил тебя привести себя в порядок, — говорит Луи, выпрямляясь. Но тут принц обеими руками хватает его за обтянутое серым костюмом предплечье и широко улыбается.

— Но тогда у тебя не было бы возможности сделать это за меня.

— Да, поскольку ты сам не в состоянии, — в отчаянии говорит Луи.

— Хотя… — продолжает принц, игнорируя слова Луи. В принципе, как и всегда. Почему Луи вообще утруждает себя этим разговором? — Если честно, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты меня раздел.

— Даже не думай об этом. Ты одет и будешь оставаться в костюме все время, пока тебя будет снимать камера. Я требую, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что не будешь раздеваться на этом шоу.

— А что я получу взамен?

— Нельзя раздеваться на общественном телевидении.

— Не знаю. По-моему, это хорошая идея.

— Обещай мне.

— Да, да, хорошо, я обещаю, — отвечает Гарри. А потом он сверкает всеми своими зубами. — Если…

Но потом, к счастью, продюсеры занимают свои места, Холли пересаживается на противоположный конец дивана, и кто-то дергает Луи за локоть, чтобы заставить того покинуть съемочную площадку и вернуться за камеры. Принц отпускает предплечье менеджера только тогда, когда Луи силой отдергивает его.

Они отсчитывают время до выхода в эфир, а потом Холли снова улыбается, как кошка, съевшая канарейку.

— Добро пожаловать обратно в «Spill». Я Холли Уиллоуби, и сегодня у меня в гостях невероятный принц Гарри Стайлс! Спасибо, что пришли, Ваше Высочество.

Луи убьет его, если он пошутит насчет того, что она сказала*.

— Спасибо, что пригласили меня, Холли, — отвечает он вместо этого. Удивительно.

Хорошо. Если он будет понимать то, что хорошо для него, он будет вести себя просто и вежливо.

— Ты был очень занят последние несколько месяцев, готовясь взять на себя некоторые обязанности твоей сестры, поскольку она готовится вступить на трон, — говорит Холли, постукивая заметками по колену. — И как ты с этим справляешься?

Принц откидывается на спинку дивана и скрещивает ноги.

— Это тяжело, но я справляюсь.

— Ох! — произносит Холли, повышая голос на октаву, но, кажется, что она ожидала похожего ответа. — Что было самым тяжелым для тебя?

— Ну, очевидно, моя сестра уже много лет неустанно работает в этой сфере и следит за всем, когда я буквально влез в это, почти ничего не понимая.

Луи хмурит брови. Глава пиар-команды сообщила ему, что принц Гарри был глубоко вовлечен в политические обсуждения в течение многих лет, даже еще до того, как королева Энн решила уйти в отставку. И он знает, что принц изучал политику и международные отношения в Оксфорде. Довольно странный ответ.

— Ох, — продолжает Холли, — это оказалось тяжелее, чем ты думал?

— Именно так трудно, как я и думал, — ухмыляясь, отвечает Гарри.

Холли тут же ухмыляется в ответ.

— Можно поинтересоваться, что же удерживает тебя на плаву, пока ты пытаешься разобраться со свалившимися на тебя обязанностями?

— На самом деле, не «что», а «кто».

Если бы это была запись с живой аудиторией, то это была бы часть, где было бы что-то из ряда «о-о-о» — Луи точно уверен. У него покраснели уши, потому что _какого хрена_ происходит? И почему принц раньше не сказал Луи, что собирается объявить о своей подружке или бойфренде?

Холли поворачивается к камере с широкой улыбкой на лице, а затем снова поворачивается к принцу и спрашивает: «Вы с кем-то встречаетесь, принц Гарри?»

— Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, — отвечает Принц с подчеркнутой интонацией в голосе. — Но я имел в виду моего менеджера по связям с общественностью, Луи Томлинсона.

Луи весь горит. Он чувствует, как по его ладоням пробегает волна гнева. Во что же он играет? Принц ничего не сказал про него, когда они были вместе на пресс-конференции, которую будут транслировать на ВВС невесть когда, но теперь, когда его не было рядом (когда Луи не готов к вниманию), Гарри решает назвать его полное имя и титул.

Сердце Луи начинает биться быстрее, когда он думает, что же может сказать принц, что он может выложить на одном дыхании и как это приведет Луи к увольнению, разрушит его репутацию или просто унизит его.

— Он ведь сегодня с тобой, не так ли?

— Он всегда со мной, — широко улыбаясь, отвечает принц, — и всегда должным образом готовит меня к интервью.

Он говорит это не своим обычным тоном, сочащимся сексом, но намек на это все же есть. Луи убьет его. Точно.

— Он тебя сегодня подготовил? — спрашивает Холли, цепляясь за эту деталь.

— Конечно, — отвечает принц. — Как раз перед тем, как я сел сюда. Он очень хорош. И я знаю, что у меня не так много опыта в пиаре, но даже я бы сказал, что он один из лучших в этом бизнесе.

— Может быть, тогда мне лучше задать ему несколько вопросов, как ты думаешь?

Принц пожимает плечами и ухмыляется, глядя поверх камеры прямо в глаза Луи.

— Вероятно, так будет лучше.

— Тогда давай пригласим его сюда, хорошо? — говорит Холли громко и ободряюще. Она начинает хлопать в ладоши, и принц поддерживает её.

Луи не двигается. Он даже не шевелится. И он этого не сделает. Кто знает, что еще собирается сказать принц. И, пусть сейчас он более уверен в своей способности сдерживать румянец, чем три недели назад, то стоять перед съемочной группой в дневном ток-шоу звучит для него, как кошмар. Это прямой эфир.

— Иди сюда, Луи! — снова кричит Холли. Но Луи лишь качает головой. Пусть продолжают без него.

— Мне кажется, он немного стесняется, — говорит Холли. — Я не кусаюсь! — а потом она смотрит вверх и налево, как будто размышляет. — Ну, если только ты сам меня об этом не попросишь.

Луи в ответ закатывает глаза, потому что это слишком банально. По крайней мере, у принца лучше получается.

А потом на его лицо нацеливается камера, и Луи замирает.

— Иди сюда, Луи, — говорит Холли, снова хлопая в ладоши.

Луи смотрит на принца, и тот улыбается, но в глазах у него появляется какое-то беспокойство. Луи качает головой, делает глубокий вдох и направляется к дивану. Камера направлена на него, а потом он оказывается между Холли и принцем.

— Ну вот, — хихикает Холли. — Спасибо, что присоединился, Луи!

Луи смотрит на нее, но не позволяет себе нахмуриться так, как ему этого хочется. Вместо этого он улыбается.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Принц слегка сдвигается в сторону Луи, а затем отсаживается обратно, как будто не может решить, чего хочет.

— Итак, — продолжает Холли, снова постукивая заметками по колену. — Как долго ты уже работаешь на принца Гарри?

— Три недели, — спокойно отвечает Луи.

— И какой он, принц Гарри?

Луи сжимает и разжимает челюсти. Он надеется, что этого не будет заметно на камере.

Дело в том, что Луи не любит лгать. Ему всегда было гораздо удобнее немного растянуть истину, чтобы убедиться, что соответствующее сообщение передано получателю. Но это тонкая грань, это прямой эфир ток-шоу…

Ложь сейчас — необходимость.

Луи широко улыбается и отвечает: «Замечательный». Ложь.

— Неужели? — спрашивает Холли, как будто не верит ему. Ей не следовало бы этого делать, Луи находит ее тон грубым, но слегка смеется.

— Да, действительно. Его Высочество совершенно очарователен, но немного нуждается в некоторой поправке, когда речь заходит о политике, — все ещё ложь.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду под «некоторой поправкой»? — спрашивает Холли.

— Ну, в основном все сводится к тому, чтобы помочь ему в некоторых моментах. Он очень хорошо разбирается в политике, вот что я вам скажу, — заговорчески говорит Луи и наклоняется. — Мои заметки часто касаются соответствующих формальностей, а также того, на чем должны быть сосредоточены разговоры, — полуправда.

— Хорошо. Принц Гарри, как ты считаешь, именно на это направлены заметки Луи? Неужели ты скрываешь от нас свои политические познания? Я знаю, что мы не высокоинтеллектуальное шоу, но мы могли бы устроить дебаты, только ты и я, — шутит она.

— О, нет, — отвечает принц с натянутой улыбкой, но Луи видит, как он напряжен, словно сдерживает себя. — Луи слишком скромен, он единственный источник всех моих знаний о политических изменениях, которые мы обсуждаем.

Луи качает головой и снова тихо смеется.

— Так вот, это неправда. У Его Высочества есть твердые знания, и страна была бы удивлена и восхищена, если бы услышала их.

На самом деле, это _полная_ правда.

Кажется, что принц снова собирается возразить, но тут вмешивается Холли.

— Ну что ж, в следующий раз нам придется быть немного более убедительными, чтобы заставить Его Величество высказать нам некоторые из этих мнений! Спасибо тебе большое за то, что ты пришел, Луи, я знаю, что ты не был в восторге, — она протягивает руку для рукопожатия.

— Мне тоже было очень приятно, — отвечает Луи. _Большая_ ложь.

Он берет ее руку. Ведущая сильно сжимает его ладонь, как будто хочет, чтобы ему было больно. Луи не позволяет ни одной мышце дрогнуть на лице, когда он снова встает и уходит за камеры. Как только он исчезает из виду, то тут же делает глубокий вдох, чтобы попытаться успокоиться.

Интервью продолжается, и Холли спрашивает о Марокко. Принц ни слова не говорит о политике, о которой велел ему сказать Луи, и вместо этого целых две минуты рассказывает о вечеринках, которые он там устраивал.

Холли решает сменить тему через несколько минут, как только заканчивает свои попытки определить типаж принца. («Кто-то веселый, с красивой улыбкой, кто-то милый», — отвечает он. — Также всегда ценю некоторые дополнительные услуги»).

Они вежливо прощаются с командой, и блондин протягивает Луи свой номер телефона. Принц Гарри проводит лишнюю минуту, прижавшись к Холли, поэтому Луи закатывает глаза и направляется к машине. Служба безопасности принца позаботится о том, чтобы он добрался до дворца в целости и сохранности.

Луи проверяет электронную почту на своем мобильном, когда открывается дверца машины. Принц садится в автомобиль, а затем поворачивается и захлопывает дверь за собой вместо того, чтобы позволить водителю сделать это.

Ну конечно.

— Что это было? — спрашивает Луи.

— Я не в настроении, — отвечает Гарри, не глядя на Луи. Но затем он пересаживается в другой угол и теперь смотрит в направлении, противоположное тому, куда они едут. Потом он поворачивает голову и начинает смотреть в окно с хмурым выражением на лице.

— Хорошо, — просто отвечает Луи, возвращаясь к своему телефону.

Тишина, на удивление, мучительна.

— Мне так жаль, что в кои-то веки ты показался мне умным, вдумчивым человеком, а не тем, кто одержим быстрым перепихоном.

— Отвали, — бормочет принц.

— Ха, — смеется Луи, едва переводя дыхание. — Не могу поверить, что ты на самом деле сердишься на меня за то, что я заставил тебя выглядеть хорошо хоть на одну минуту. Это я должен был рассердиться на тебя за то, что ты вытащил меня на камеру.

— Ты часто бываешь со мной на камерах, — отвечает принц, все еще глядя в окно.

— Да, во время пресс-конференций во дворце, где я знаю, что мне придется стоять рядом с тобой в течение часа и спасать тебя и твой имидж от следующего ужасного слова, вылетающего из твоего рта.

— Может быть, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня спасал.

— Это моя работа. Если буквально, то моя работа — это все, что ты говоришь прессе, независимо от того, какая это пресса, будь то репортеры новых каналов, которые смотрят всего шесть человек, или дерьмовая ведущая ток-шоу, которая думает, что она следующая Джон Стюарт, если не задаст достаточно ведущих политических вопросов. В мою работу не входят терпение приставаний и неожиданные съёмки на камеру.

— Значит, ты не любишь сюрпризы.

— Я работаю в сфере связей с общественностью, сюрпризы — это мой ночной кошмар.

Принц только качает головой в ответ и скрещивает руки на груди.

— А чего ты вообще злишься, а? Из-за того, что в этот раз тебе не удалось выглядеть, как некомпетентный придурок? Так жаль, что это разрушило ваш образ, принц Гарри Эдвард Стайлс, образ, в котором вы настолько сексуально помешанный, что в вашем мозгу не остается места для чего-то значимого.

Принц наконец-то смотрит на Луи. Он так сильно зол, что Томлинсон практически видит дым, вылетающий из его ушей.

— Ты не знаешь меня, — выплевывает он.

— А я и не хочу, — отвечает Луи, не сводя с него глаз. Принц снова отворачивается и сурово смотрит в окно. Луи откидывается назад, тоже скрещивая руки на груди, смотрит в свое окно и говорит: «Одиннадцать дней, надеюсь, они пролетят быстро».

Остальная часть поездки проходит в молчании.

Когда они паркуются перед дворцом, Луи двигается первый, достаточно быстро для того, чтобы успеть распахнуть дверь прежде, чем кто-либо еще, и выбежать наружу.

Они закончили на сегодня, поэтому Луи возвращается в свою комнату. Он не хлопает дверью, но только потому, что он очень уважает архитектуру и исторические вещи.

Он успокаивается после того, как съедает немного шведской рыбы, которую его сестра прислала из Нью-Йорка, и залпом просматривает три эпизода «Острова Любви» на своем ноутбуке.

Честно говоря, почему он вообще расстроился? Он уже смирился с тем, что может «неожиданно оказаться на телеэкране», так что, на самом деле, это не должно больше его волновать. Луи тяжело вздыхает. Он выключает «Остров Любви», чтобы немного поработать.

Примерно через полчаса звонит его мобильный телефон.

— Привет, Ни, — отвечает Луи, зажимая телефон между плечом и ухом и печатает несколько легко читаемых заметок для встреч принца с советниками и членами парламента.

— Привет, Лу, — говорит Найл. — Давно от тебя ничего не было слышно, как дела?

— Ох, чёрт, — вздыхает Луи, отрываясь от своей работы. Он хватает свой мобильный телефон, чтобы как следует прижать его к уху. — Извини, что мой отчет на этой неделе немного запаздывает.

— Да ладно, не беспокойся, приятель.

Луи качает головой и раздраженно вздыхает.

— Я хотел сделать его вчера вечером, но отвлекся. На самом деле, ты даже не поверишь. Мне пришлось ночью спасать очаровательного принца из фонтана с водой. А потом, сегодня… меня сегодня показали на «Spill» с Холли Уиллоуби, и это длинная история, я расскажу об этом, когда увижу тебя в следующую субботу.

— Вообще-то, — говорит Найл, растягивая слово. — Именно по этому поводу я тебе и звоню.

Луи смеется громко и долго.

— Я уже предвкушаю выпивку по окончании рабочего дня, как и ты, не так ли? Да ладно тебе, чувак, последние несколько дней были настоящей пыткой. Я подумал, что мы могли бы пойти в тот бар рядом с нашим старым местом, где за три фунта стерлингов подают огненные шоты. Я даже не собираюсь сначала идти домой, я пойду прямо в бар, так что, давай встретимся там —

Найл откашливается, чтобы прервать его.

— Вообще-то, Луи, я надеялся, что ты, может быть, решишь продлить контракт.

Луи издает еще один громкий смешок, но останавливается, когда понимает, что Найл не смеется вместе с ним. Затем он издает раздраженный смешок, прежде чем отвечает: «Нет, абсолютно нет».

— А что, если я скажу, что заплачу тебе вчетверо больше, чем должен?

— Я бы сказал, что, во-первых, ты не можешь себе этого позволить, а во-вторых, ты совершенно, блять, спятил.

— На самом деле —

— Хоран, пошел ты нахер.

— Блять, послушай, мне сегодня утром позвонили и предложили кучу денег, чтобы ты остался. В четыре раза больше, Луи. И, так как ты ничего не планируешь после… Ты серьезно откажешься от этого?

— Да, я так и сделаю, а ты знаешь, что я… погоди, кто тебе звонил?

— Некто по имени Митч Роланд, — Луи практически слышит, как Найл пожимает плечами на другом конце провода. Луи смутно припоминает это имя, возможно, что принц упоминал его раньше, но он не может вспомнить контекст. — Он не был тем, кто первоначально заказывал эту работу, но сказал, что представляет дворец и может немедленно перевести деньги, — затем Найл делает паузу, — а что, ты думаешь, это розыгрыш? Или жульничество?

— Конечно это развод, — отвечает Луи с сухим смешком. — Принц Гарольд думает, что может заплатить мне за то, чтобы я остался и продолжил подвергаться его пыткам.

Наступает пауза.

— А я не думал, что Гарри — это сокращение от Гарольда, — говорит Найл.

— Найл, давай сосредоточимся, ладно? Я не останусь. Наймите кого-нибудь другого и заплатите ему вдвое больше обычной ставки, а остальное оставьте себе. Возможно, кто-то останется недовольным, но ты принесешь фирме чертову кучу денег, что будет поводом для празднования, повышения зарплаты и, возможно, целой куче новых цыпочек, которые будут постоянно кружиться вокруг тебя. Ну, разве это не здорово звучит?

— Звучит заманчиво, Луи, но, к сожалению, это предложение было сделано специально для тебя.

Луи отрицательно качает головой.

— Ну конечно.

Раздается долгий горестный вздох.

— Ну, я думаю, что это было замечательно в теории. Хорошо, что я больше никому в фирме об этом не сказал.

— Да, это точно.

— Какова вероятность, что ты передумаешь?

— Ноль к нулю.

— Именно так я и думал, — раздается еще один вздох.

А потом Луи становится не по себе. Не настолько, чтобы он передумал, но все равно плохо.

— Слушай, Найл, все твои напитки за мой счет в следующую субботу, хорошо?

— Ах, да, конечно, дружище. Честно говоря, это стоило того, чтобы попробовать, но ты же сказал, что больше никаких одолжений не будет. Ни десяти пенсов на жвачку, ни номера симпатичной девушки, ничего такого, не так ли? — они вместе смеются. — Твое здоровье, скоро увидимся.

— Пока, Ни. Спасибо за понимание.

— Конечно, — отвечает тот. Потому что даже когда он разочарован, Найл — самый очаровательный парень на планете.

Он вешают трубку, и Луи качает головой. После их сегодняшней ссоры Луи не может понять, почему принц хочет, чтобы он задержался. Или, может быть, это предложение было сделано раньше, и Найл только сейчас решил рассказать ему?

Это не имеет значения, решает Луи. Он этого не сделает, и у него не хватит сил изменить свое решение из-за чего-то вроде денег. В мире не хватит денег, чтобы Луи захотел остаться здесь еще хоть на немного. Ну, это не совсем так, он бы, наверное, еще неделю пробыл здесь за, например, миллион фунтов. В любом случае, принц не хочет, чтобы тот был рядом. Гарри может думать, что это забавно — заставлять Луи чувствовать себя неловко, но тот должен знать, что это того не стоит.


	5. Chapter 5

Следующий день — один из самых спокойных с тех пор, как Луи прибыл во дворец. Это происходит главным образом из-за того, что он вообще не видит принца.

Луи печатает свой еженедельный отчет для «Fireproof» и готовит свои заметки на ближайшее время. Он любит подготавливаться заранее на несколько дней вперед, что значительно облегчает его работу, особенно тогда, когда принца — который не испытывает потом никаких угрызений совести — превращается в проблему.

Но день приходит слишком быстро. Луи успели проинформировать, как прошла встреча принца с советниками и членами парламента. Некоторым из них он понравился, некоторым — нет. Всё, как обычно.

Хм. Может быть, Луи стоит заставить его поиграть в гольф с премьер-министром? Они оба белые мужчины, а принц только рад будет надеть новый наряд. Сделать пару снимков на поле, где Гарри вёл бы себя любезно с человеком, который подаёт ему воду. Да, это бы сработало. Луи добавляет это в свой мысленный список задач.

На следующий день Луи просыпается рано и после утренних процедур направляется в комнату принца. Он трижды стучит в дверь и ждет целую минуту прежде, чем дверь открывается.

Гарри встречает Луи с таким видом, словно он только что встал с кровати и надел на себя серые спортивные штаны, которые были на нем накануне вечером. Они низко сидят на его бедрах: так низко, чтобы прикрыть член, но достаточно высоко, чтобы не оставить что-то на волю воображения.

— Почему так долго?

Принц зевает, а затем ухмыляется, скользит рукой вниз по двери и отвечает:

— Если бы я знал, что это ты, то не стал бы утруждать себя одеванием.

— И ты считаешь себя одетым?

— По сравнению с тем, что было на мне несколько минут назад, — да.

Луи в ответ закатывает глаза.

— Ну ладно, через минуту ты можешь снять их с себя, я просто хотел напомнить тебе, что мы отправляемся на радиостанцию в десять утра.

— Интервью состоится же только в полдень, разве нет? — говорит Гарри с легким замешательством на лице.

Луи лишь пожимает плечами.

— Пол сказал, что им нужно дополнительное время, чтобы всё проверить вокруг: он не уверен, насколько безумны будут фанаты за пределами студии. И прежде, чем ты подумаешь, что они соберутся из-за тебя, хочу тебя огорчить: они придут в основном потому, что Льюис Капальди будет давать интервью в том же здании в половине двенадцатого.

— Ммм, любимчик Америки, — отвечает Гарри и снова зевает. Луи не может сдержать улыбку, которая тут же появляется на его губах.

Он слегка поднимает бровь.

— Ты его поклонник?

Гарри кивает с серьезным выражением на лице.

— Конечно. А ты нет?

— Нет, я… — говорит Луи. — Просто мне кажется, он немного… не знаю.

Гарри вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Мне кажется, у него грустная музыка.

— Так и есть.

— Да, но это грустно для _тебя_.

— Это грустно для всех.

— Да, я знаю, просто… — Луи качает головой. — Нет, неважно. У него отличный альбом, очень здорово, что он тебе нравится.

Гарри скрещивает руки на груди.

— А что, по-твоему, я слушаю?

Луи никогда не думал об этом.

— Не знаю. Королевскую музыку?

Гарри выглядит так, словно вот-вот собирается высмеять Луи, а тому это совсем не нравится.

— В любом случае, — продолжает Луи, махнув ему рукой, — будь собранным к десяти. И, пожалуйста, прочти это, и будь готов говорить об этом, когда как-его-там будет задавать тебе вопросы.

— Как-его-там? — спрашивает Гарри, забавляясь.

— Твой заставляющий-тебя-пить-водку-друг.

— Ох, — отвечает Гарри с напряженным смешком. — Насчет этого давай не будем говорить, ладно?

— О том, как он позволил тебе выпить почти целую бутылку водки в одиночку, да еще и под кайфом? Или о том, как ему нравится, когда ты напиваешься?

Гарри вздрагивает.

— Это вовсе не так.

— Именно это ты мне и сказал. А если бы мы не планировали это интервью в течение нескольких недель и если бы люди не любили его дурацкое шоу, то я бы отменил его сразу же, как только ты мне об этом рассказал.

И вдруг все напряжение исчезает, на губах Гарри тут же появляется легкая ухмылка.

— Ох, Луи, ты беспокоишься за меня?

Луи скрещивает руки на груди, отражая свою позицию, и многозначительно смотрит на Гарри. Он надеется, что выражение его лица говорит: «Я боюсь, что ты испортишь мою репутацию, если умрешь от алкогольного отравления, пока я работаю на тебя же», но по выражению лица принца он не уверен, что тот прочитал все правильно.

— Люди, которым нравится дружить с тобой ради собственного развлечения, тебе не друзья.

Ухмылка медленно сползает с лица Гарри. Он смотрит вниз, на свои ноги, и слегка шаркает ими взад-вперед.

— В любом случае, — говорит Луи, — встретимся в десять утра.

Гарри смотрит на Луи снизу вверх. Затем кивает. Когда он это делает, Томлинсон отворачивается и глубоко вздыхает, чтобы успокоиться. Его просто… Его просто так много. Всё время. Так много.

Поездка на радиостанцию проходит без происшествий. Пол был прав, и по обеим сторонам главного входа собралась довольно большая толпа, сдерживаемая какими-то веревками.

Гарри немного нервно смотрит на них через тонированные стекла.

— Мы обойдем здание сзади, — успокаивает его Луи.

Гарри кивает, но продолжает нервно смотреть на людей.

Они добираются до студии целыми и невредимыми и ждут, пока команда охраны проверит все вокруг, чтобы они могли спокойно проследовать на станцию.

Прежде, чем Луи успевает переступить порог, он чувствует, как кто-то тянет его за локоть. Принц смотрит на Луи сверху вниз с легкой мольбой в глазах.

— Просто, — говорит Гарри, но затем тяжело вздыхает, — только не делай из этого спектакль, ладно?

Луи прекрасно понимает, что принц имеет в виду: не делать вида, что Луи знает, что Ник — его друг, и не говорить тому, что он кусок дерьма. Но Луи — профессионал, он даже и не собирался этого делать.

Может быть, он только посмотрит на него. С презрением. Но на этом все. И любой может потом списать это на раздражение Луи на Гарри.

Томлинсон кивает и отвечает: «Хорошо».

Гарри отпускает его локоть и кивает, а затем смотрит на дверь, жестом приглашая Луи следовать за ним. Когда они входят в комнату, Луи отступает в сторону и смотрит, как Гарри улыбается Нику.

— Гарри! — кричит Ник, широко улыбаясь. Он кладет наушники, которые держит в руках, и подходит к Гарри, крепко обнимая его. — Очень рад тебя видеть.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Гарри, улыбаясь. Затем он поворачивается направо, где у стены стоят Пол и Луи. — Ты знаком с Полом, рядом с ним мой пиар-менеджер — Луи.

— Да! — отвечает Ник, поворачиваясь и широко улыбаясь Луи. — Кажется, я говорил с тобой, когда мы договаривались насчет интервью, — он протягивает руку, и Луи пожимает ее, вежливо улыбаясь в ответ.

— Всё верно.

— Ох, ничего себе, крепкая хватка, — его улыбка по-прежнему широкая, но он не делает ни малейшего движения, чтобы отпустить Луи, так что он делает это за него, почти вырывая свою ладонь из рук другого мужчины.

— Мама всегда учила меня, что крепкое рукопожатие — это очень важно, — говорит Луи.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Ник, скользя взглядом по лицу Луи, вниз по его шее, по плечам и груди, которая прикрыта темно-серым костюмом, белой рубашкой и ярко-синим галстуком. Луи внезапно начинает чувствовать себя оскорбленным, но не может понять, почему.

— Ну ладно, — говорит Луи. — Ты должен был получить список тем, занесенных в черный список. У тебя есть какие-нибудь вопросы по этому поводу?

— Нет, никаких вопросов, — отвечает Гримшоу, снова жадно рассматривая тело Луи.

Господи, неужели у этого человека нет стыда? Они буквально находятся в комнате, полной людей. Двое людей с интересом наблюдают за их взаимодействием. Один из них, предположительно, является его соведущим.

Луи растерянно смотрит на Гарри, который, похоже, разрывается между гневом и замешательством, уставившись на одну сторону лица Ника.

Хм. Может, между ними что-то было. Или, что ещё противнее, может, между ними что-то _есть_. Луи скрещивает руки и сдерживает вздох. Ещё одна вещь, которая усложнит ему жизнь. Господи, Гарри вообще держит член в своих штанах?

— Тебе разве не нужно подготовиться? — спрашивает Луи.

— М-м-м? — мычит Ник. — О да! Ваше Высочество, давайте возьмём вашу корону, — он указывает на пару наушников, что лежат на столе перед большим микрофоном.

Пока они усаживаются, Луи поворачивается к Полу.

— Так что там за история?

Пол смотрит на Луи, как всегда, бесстрастно.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я имею в виду, может быть, наш юный принц баловался с радио-сердцеедом?

Пол качает головой, но это не значит «нет».

— Я не имею права обсуждать личную жизнь принца.

Луи кивает и слегка улыбается.

— Но, если бы ты был не на работе, ты бы сказал?

Луи получает легкий изгиб уголка его рта, но это все. Это немного сводит с ума, но также Томлинсон чувствует себя спокойным. Что он узнал за время своей работы с Гарри, так это то, что охрана принца сильная и молчаливая, несмотря ни на что. Луи это нравится. Он уважает их за это. Но даже это не особо помогает ему выполнять свою работу.

— Хорошо, ладно, — отвечает Луи с улыбкой и качает головой. — Я сам у него спрошу.

— Я думаю, это хорошая идея, — говорит Пол, прислоняясь спиной к стене и начиная сканировать комнату.

Пол, кажется, сегодня в хорошем настроении, поэтому Луи хочется еще немного подольститься к нему. Но прежде, чем у него появляется такая возможность, радио-сердцеед снова оказывается перед ним.

— Итак, — говорит Ник, — что вы делаете после этого интервью?

Луи хочет ударить его, но он также не сделал ничего, что могло бы предотвратить эти расспросы, так что он воздерживается.

— У Гарри запланировано еще несколько встреч с членами парламента на сегодняшний вечер, так что, боюсь, он будет занят.

— А как насчет тебя?

Луи одаривает его натянутой улыбкой.

— Боюсь, мне придется быть там вместе с ним, — это ложь, но Луи не хочет давать Нику возможность пригласить его на свидание.

Оказывается, это не имеет значения, потому что Ник сам создает себе такую возможность.

— А как насчет этих выходных? Есть какие-то планы?

— Да, много планов, — небрежно отвечает Луи.

— В любом случае, может, ты попробуешь втиснуть меня в свое расписание?

— Нет, я так не думаю.

— Ах, как жалко, — отвечает Ник, широко улыбаясь, как будто Луи только что не отверг его трижды.

— Я думаю, тебе пора, — Луи кивает через плечо, где часы ведут обратный отсчет: 15, 14, 13…

Ник отдает Луи честь двумя пальцами и подмигивает.

— Долг зовет.

Луи закатывает глаза, когда Ник поворачивается к нему спиной, и смотрит на принца, который также смотрит на него в ответ. Он выглядит довольным. Почему он выглядит таким довольным?

У Луи нет времени думать об этом, поскольку они выходят в эфир, о чем их информирует радиоинженер.

— Привет, дорогие слушатели, и добро пожаловать. Мы снова в эфире, и я ваш ведущий, Ник Гримшоу. Сегодня со мной мой хороший друг. Не хочешь поздороваться со слушателями, дружище?

— Привет всем, — раздается в микрофоне низкий голос Гарри.

— Да, мои дорогие слушатели, этот мрачный и болезненный тон может принадлежать только одному человеку — неподражаемому принцу Гарри!

Гарри смеется в ответ и на мгновение смущенно смотрит на стол, а потом поднимает глаза и говорит: «Спасибо, что пригласил меня».

— Так вот, Гарри, ты сегодня очень нарядно одет, несмотря на то, что это всего лишь аудиопрограмма. Не поделишься с нами, в честь чего?

— Ну что ж, Гримми, это моя работа, так что я должен соблюдать приличия.

— А в чем заключается твоя работа, юный принц?

— Разумеется в том, чтобы сидеть и выглядеть красиво.

Ник смеется в ответ.

— И у тебя это так хорошо получается. Пожалуйста, Гарри, расскажи нашим слушателям, что на тебе надето сегодня.

— На мне пестро-фиолетовый костюм с металлическим отливом.

— Ужасно, — отвечает Ник с ухмылкой.

— Ты считаешь, что вся моя одежда ужасна.

— Так и есть. Никто не должен выглядеть так, как ты, и носить такие ужасные наряды.

Гарри, словно краснеет от этих слов, но Луи сидит слишком далеко, чтобы понять, правда это или это всего лишь игра света.

— Из-за того, что ты носишь футболки и джинсы, не значит, что ты можешь называть мои наряды ужасными.

— Нет, но тот факт, что они ужасны, дает мне право рассказать об этом всему миру.

Гарри смеется в ответ.

— Как скажешь, приятель.

— Послушай, у тебя впереди важный день. Ну, у твоей сестры впереди важный день. У тебя впереди достаточно умеренный день, но все-таки это важный день.

— Всё верно.

— Как прошла подготовка к этому выдающемуся событию?

— Непросто, это факт, — говорит Гарри, — много бессонных ночей, чтобы довести все до идеала.

— Звучит не очень.

— Так и есть.

— А как твоя сестра справляется с нагрузкой?

— Она великолепна. Я думаю, она действительно готова ко всему этому. Я знаю. Она готовилась к этому в течение многих лет, и, хотя это нетрадиционная коронация, Джемма действительно спокойно относится ко всему.

— И тебе совсем не обидно, что она будет править страной? Что у нее будет власть? Может, ты изменишь национальный гимн на что-то из репертуара Бейонсе, если она разрешит?

— А вот об этом я как-то не подумал, — отвечает Гарри, щелкая пальцами. — Чёрт побери, я знал, что должен был бороться.

— Её легко убедить? Может быть, тебе все-таки удастся провернуть это?

— Неа, она уже буквально сидит на троне. Она, вероятно, примет это предложение и вернется с дюжиной причин, почему это — плохая идея.

— Значит, тебе придется придумать больше дюжины объяснений, почему это — хорошая идея.

— Дюжина причин, по которым надо поменять национальный гимн на « _Partition_ »*.

Ник смеётся.

— Обожаю! Скажите Питу поставить её сегодня вечером, окей? — он видит большие пальцы вверх от кого-то в комнате для звукозаписи. — Договорились! — говорит Ник.

Они в течение минуты болтают о процессе записи интервью, подобно этому, о том, как это различается, пока Ник настраивает игры для радио-гостей. Он подтверждает, что на этот раз они не будут ни во что играть, но он надеется, что в следующий раз это произойдет. Луи благодарит звезды. Кто знает, какую игру затеял бы Гримшоу.

Но вместо этого он придумал кое-что похуже.

— Одна из проблем общения с принцем заключается в том, что трудно придумать вопросы, когда ты так хорошо его знаешь. Слушатели, не могли бы вы мне помочь? У кого-нибудь из вас есть вопрос к нашему принцу?

Луи начинает яростно качать головой. _Нет. Ни в коем случае_. Он жестикулирует Нику, но тот даже не смотрит в его сторону.

Гарри выглядит немного встревоженным, но все же продолжает улыбаться. Он осторожно смотрит на Томлинсона, который в ответ качает головой. _Не соглашайся на это._

Звукорежиссер делает жест рукой, говоря тем самым, что есть первый звонок.

— Ах, похоже, вот полетели и первые птички. Как тебя зовут?

— _Привет_ , — раздается из динамиков тихий голос. Луи закрывает лицо руками и съеживается. — _Меня зовут Келли_.

— Привет, Келли! — громко отвечает Ник. — О чем ты хочешь спросить нашего принца, дорогая?

— _Ну, я просто хотела сказать, что видела принца Гарри на шоу Холли Уиллоуби в начале этой недели. Ты был действительно хорош. Ты не думал о том, чтобы создать свое собственное шоу?_

Томлинсон смотрит сквозь пальцы и видит, что Гарри заметно расслабляется.

— Спасибо, Келли. Я действительно хорошо провел время. Не думаю, что у меня хватит харизмы вести шоу, но спасибо за комплимент.

— Спасибо, Келли, — отвечает Ник. — Следующий вопрос?

— _Привет! Это Микаэла из Уэльса!_

— Привет, Микаэла из Уэльса, как дела?

— _Отлично, спасибо_.

— Ты подготовила вопрос нашему принцу Гарри?

— _Конечно! Мне всегда хотелось спросить, как ты заставляешь свои волосы выглядеть настолько густыми и блестящими?_

Гарри громко смеется в ответ.

— Обычно я делаю маску для волос с кокосовым маслом и авокадо примерно раз в неделю. Я также принимаю много витаминов, думаю, именно поэтому они так прекрасно выглядят.

— _Ого, а ты можешь поделиться рецептом маски для волос?_

— Я попрошу Ника опубликовать его в своем блоге после шоу.

— _Спасибо!_

— Господи, как же мы любим ухаживать за волосами, — говорит Ник. — А как насчет тебя, новый радиослушатель, тебе нужен совет по красоте?

— _Нет, никаких советов по красоте_ , — отвечает звонивший голосом более глубоким и немного грубым, чем предыдущие два.

— Назови свое имя и задай вопрос.

— _Меня зовут Лэндон, и я хотел бы знать, что тебе нравится в мужчинах._

— Ох, какой смельчак! — смеется Ник. — Продолжай, Гарри, что ты думаешь о мужском населении Великобритании? От кого твое сердце начинает биться сильнее?

— Ну, мне нравятся милые и веселые. С приятной улыбкой, — тихо отвечает Гарри в микрофон.

— _Да, мы все слышали это раньше, но опиши нам своего идеального мужчину_.

— Ты посмотри, какой он дерзкий, — добавляет Ник. — Но он прав, Гарри, ты всегда так застенчив, когда говоришь об этом. Опиши нам его. Посмотрим, подойдет ли кто-нибудь под твой тип.

— Ну… — начинает Гарри. Луи снова качает головой, показывая руками крест. Они, как полагается, не должны сосредотачиваться на подобных вещах. Гарри нужно получить больше «базовых очков». Луи пытается жестом показать, что Гарри должен говорить о людях, о том, что ему нравится видеть в своей стране активных участников в политической сфере, а не об этом.

Но Гарри ухмыляется и просто смотрит на Луи, когда отвечает: «Я предпочитаю кого-то немного ниже меня ростом, я думаю. Хотя это необязательный критерий. Но мне нравится кто-то, кто немного более коренастый, возможно. Немного полнее меня».

— Маленький и толстый, ты уверен, что говоришь не о заварном чайнике, Гарри? — спрашивает Ник.

Гарри игнорирует Гримшоу, продолжая.

— Он должен быть умным. Абсолютно умнее меня.

— Но ведь это не так уж трудно, верно? — дразнит его Ник.

— Это не так, — отвечает Гарри, — но я хочу этого. Хочу, чтобы он знал так много, чтобы он мог учить меня. И он должен быть очень сообразительным. Должен уметь отвечать на мои подколы.

Луи чувствует, как его щеки начинают пылать, от чего он тут же скрещивает руки на груди, отводя взгляд. Гарри никогда не делает то, что велит ему Луи. Совсем. Использует любую возможность, чтобы пофлиртовать. И для чего все это? Ради этого безликого человека по радио? Он даже не видит этого человека, но врет и не краснеет.

По крайней мере, это то, во что Луи должен верить.

— Он должен быть страстным. По-настоящему страстным во всех вещах, что любит, и даже больше в тех, что ненавидит. И он должен любить быть правым, но чтобы он всегда мог признать свою неправоту и ошибку. Это должен быть хороший парень, семьянин, тот, кто захотел бы иметь столько же детей, как и я.

— Ух ты, — отвечает Ник, — ты и вправду погрузился в это, Гарри. А имена для своих детей ты тоже уже выбрал?

Наступает пауза. А потом Гарри смотрит на Ника и хихикает.

— Я назову всех своих детей в твою честь, Гримми, это даже не обсуждается.

— Ох, ну ладно, — говорит Ник. — Извините, дорогие радиослушатели, но время, выделенное на звонки, вышло, спасибо всем за активность. Обязательно продолжайте звонить, я люблю каждого из вас.

Они еще несколько минут обсуждают сплетни о знаменитостях, потому что, конечно же, это классика. Гарри отпускает несколько глупых шуточек, и Ник смеется над ними, но как-то неестественно, по мнению Луи. Томлинсон считал его милым в прошлом, но теперь он просто кажется ему мерзким.

Интервью заканчивается, и Луи испускает вздох облегчения, даже не догадываясь о том, что сдерживал его.

— Спасибо, что пригласил меня, — говорит Гарри, протягивая руку. Но Ник вместо этого широко ухмыляется и притягивает его ближе, обнимая за талию. Гарри хихикает в ответ.

— Вообще-то ты меня глубоко ранил!

— В смысле?

— Ты описал своего идеального мужчину, который является полной противоположностью мне!

Луи в ответ лишь закатывает глаза.

— Ох, Гримми, ты же знаешь, что ты для меня исключение во всем, — Гарри развязно подмигивает ему.

Сплошной кошмар. Луи уже обдумывает три возможных варианта, как увести этого человека подальше от Гарри. Навсегда, если возможно, ну, по крайней мере, на ближайшие полторы недели, чтобы Луи больше не пришлось иметь с ним дел.

Пол делает шаг вперед и жестом приглашает Гарри к себе.

Луи подходит к Нику, надеясь, что выглядит таким же невпечатленным, как чувствует себя. Но, судя по улыбке Ника, это не так.

— Ну, ещё раз привет, — говорит Ник.

— Что это, чёрт возьми, было?

— В каком смысле?

— Радиослушатели. Звонки. Какого хрена, Ник?

Гримшоу в ответ пожимает плечами.

— Это часть каждой радиотрансляции. Я думал, ты знаешь.

— Тебе повезло, что вопросы были непровокационными.

— А не то что? Ты меня бы наказал? — кокетливо спрашивает Ник. Луи в ответ лишь усмехается.

— Он больше не придет на твое шоу.

— Не тебе это решать.

Луи в ответ лишь закатывает глаза и выходит из комнаты. Он видит знак туалета и поворачивает в его сторону, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он брызгает водой в лицо и вытирается полотенцем, после чего смотрит на себя в зеркало.

Прежде, чем он успевает серьёзно подумать о своих мешках под глазами и нескольких седых волосах на голове, дверь снова открывается, и Луи опускает голову вниз, отталкиваясь от раковины.

Кто-то стоит у него за спиной, поглаживает его руки, и можно подумать, что Луи уже давно привык, ведь Гарри так часто это делает.

Но это не так. И это не Гарри стоит у него за спиной. Луи даже не нужно смотреть в зеркало, чтобы убедиться.

— Что ты делаешь? — ровным голосом говорит Луи. Он даже не спрашивает — посылает слова как предупреждение.

— Я подумал, может быть, ты захочешь расслабиться, — отвечает Ник, скользя руками вверх, а затем снова вниз по коже Луи, слегка сжимая его запястья. — Ты выглядишь напряженным. Я мог бы помочь тебе с этим.

Луи смеется, холодно и безэмоционально. Он смотрит в зеркало, встречаясь взглядом с мужчиной, который сжимает пальцами его кожу.

— Убери от меня свои руки.

Гримшоу делает то, что ему говорят, и отступает назад, но все еще с улыбкой на лице.

— Я закрыл дверь на случай, если ты боишься, что кто-то войдет.

— Ух ты, — отвечает Луи. — Я, очевидно, не совсем ясно выразился, так что, пожалуйста, послушай: мне это не интересно.

Ник выглядит немного смущенным.

— Ох.

— Да, — тихо произносит Луи вместо того, чтобы сказать «да» так, как ему хотелось.

— Вокруг тебя просто витает вся эта аура «догони меня, добейся меня».

Луи в ответ закатывает глаза.

— Может быть, когда я был младше, да, мне это нравилось, но теперь я в такие игры не играю.

— А в какие игры ты играешь?

— Ой, да пошел ты нахуй. Иди и клей тех, кто действительно этого хочет.

— М-м-м, тогда я просто позвоню Гарри и узнаю, не хочет ли он присоединиться ко мне.

Брови Луи тут же взлетают до самой линии роста волос, и он тут же оборачивается.

— Держись от него подальше.

И теперь настает очередь Ника удивленно приподнять брови.

— Неужели?

— Да, действительно. Он не нуждается в плохом влиянии его фальшивых друзей в своей жизни.

— И ты думаешь, что я один из них?

— Ты возглавляешь эту кучу людей.

— И что заставило тебя так думать?

— Ты заставил его выпить целую бутылку водки в одиночку! — Луи почти кричит.

— Пфф, — отвечает Ник, жестикулируя рукой. — Я видел, как он причинял себе гораздо больше вреда, чем какая-то бутылка водки. Ты видел его после шотов джина? Он становится абсолютно неадекватным.

Луи прищуривается.

— Может быть, тебе не стоит поощрять то, как он много пьёт?

Ник в ответ лишь пожимает плечами.

— После джина он становится таким забавным. Это делает его длинные глупые истории еще более захватывающими.

— Вау.

— Что? Он симпатяжка и послушный мальчик, но он туп, как скала. Ты слышал его ответы сегодня.

Луи качает головой.

— Невероятно. Знаешь, когда я только начинал работать на него, я тоже думал, что он тупой, признаюсь. Но знаешь, сколько времени мне понадобилось, чтобы понять, что это не так? Два дня. Два. Как давно ты с ним дружишь?

Ник пожимает плечами, он выглядит немного виноватым.

— Я рискну и предположу, что больше двух дней, — продолжает Луи. — Гарри умный, веселый и добрый. Во всяком случае, когда захочет. Не понимаю, почему он не показывает _такого_ себя. Хотя возможно, он думает, что не способен на это или ему не позволено быть таким. И я понимаю его мысли, ведь у него есть такие друзья, как ты.

— Эй, это нечестно.

Луи пожимает плечами, отчетливо и преувеличено, и надеется, что Ник почувствует вложенное в этот жест «пошёл ты».

— Мир несправедлив, Гримми! Мир полон вещей, которые делают жизнь трудной, и вещей, которые причиняют тебе боль, но, если бы вы были взрослым человеком, вы бы поняли это.

И Луи больше, чем доволен этим разговором, поэтому он протискивается мимо Гримшоу, отпирает дверь и выходит, когда неожиданно натыкается прямо на принца.

Который смотрит на него так, будто точно слышал, что только что сказал Луи.

Блять.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Луи. — Я думал, ты уже в машине.

— Мне нужно было в туалет, — отвечает Гарри, сверля глазами Луи. Они вспыхивают, но потом его лицо быстро становится каменно-холодным, и это немного пугает. Луи оборачивается и видит Ника, улыбающегося, но выглядящего встревоженным.

— Пожалуй, я пойду прогуляюсь, — говорит Луи. — Не надо меня ждать, я сам доберусь до дворца.

— Я все же подожду, — спокойно отвечает Гарри. — Нам с Ником все равно надо поболтать.

— Нет, не нужно. Продолжай, когда… когда будешь готов. Я увижу… ну да. Пока, — и Луи убегает прочь.

Луи выходит из здания, глубоко вздыхает и только тогда понимает, что это полный пиздец. Черт возьми, Гарри не должен был слышать, о чем говорил Луи. Он буквально велел Луи забить на Ника, и так было до тех пор, пока он не увидел самодовольное лицо этого сукина сына.

Гребаный Ник Гримшоу и его очаровательная развязность, которая позволяет ему думать, что он может получить все, что захочет, и что это нормально — называть Гарри тупицей только потому, что он… Ну, Луи действительно не знает, почему он думает, что Гарри тупой. Всё, что Луи знает: он имел в виду то, что сам сказал, но он возьмет свои слова обратно, если Гарри попросит.

Луи идет достаточно быстро, чтобы его дыхание стало прерывистым, и поэтому он пытается замедлиться, так как никуда не спешит. Луи пытается идти медленно, но обнаруживает, что у него слишком много энергии для этого, и еле как переключается на неторопливую ходьбу.

Сейчас полдень, и на улице полно народу. А ещё это хороший день, поэтому руки Луи уже заняты леденцами и рожками с мороженым.

Луи поздно осознает, что идет по маленькой уличной ярмарке, полной людьми и продавцами, которые зовут их, чтобы те купили их угощения и товары. На нескольких стендах висят маленькие таблички, которые сообщают Луи, что это мероприятие по сбору денег для какого-то сообщества и что 20% доходов с него пойдут на ремонт общественного центра.

Похоже, они проделали отличную работу. Луи только начинает вникать, что еще они придумали для сбора средств, когда мимо него пробегает группа подростков, один из которых держит сахарную вату в руках. Они громко смеются и толкают друг друга, натыкаясь почти на всех и выкрикивая через спину половинчатые извинения.

Внезапно для Луи появляется слишком много раздражителей, и он чувствует, как учащается его сердцебиение. Он резко сворачивает налево, в переулок, и по более тихой дороге возвращается во дворец.

На этой дороге по-прежнему много людей, но Луи чувствует, что он снова может дышать, хотя уже не так возбужденно.

Мероприятие по сбору денег. Неплохо было бы устроить какой-нибудь благотворительный вечер. Луи всегда нравилась эта часть работы — благотворительность. Это хорошее дело, выгодный баланс помощи чьему-то имиджу и изменение жизни благотворительной организации, большой или маленькой.

Очередной пункт в его списке задач.

Он не торопится, останавливается у киоска и покупает пакет чипсов со вкусом соли и уксуса. Затем Луи направляется в парк и идет по дорожке, наблюдая за тем, как несколько парней играют в футбол. Он не может играть в костюме, поэтому не просится присоединиться, хотя ему очень хочется. Он идет дальше, когда группа начинает разминаться.

Луи уже почти доходит до дворца, когда проходит мимо небольшого четырехэтажного здания с табличкой «Дом и Надежда». Он построен из обычного коричневого кирпича и имеет множество окон. Он стоит вдоль этого участка дороги в окружении стеклянных зданий. Луи замечает несколько красочных рисунков, приклеенных к нескольким оконным стеклам.

Снаружи больше нет никакой другой информации, поэтому Луи делает шаг вправо, чтобы не мешать никому, достает свой мобильный телефон и вбивает название в поиск.

«Дом и Надежда» — приют для детей и подростков, живущих в рамках системы патронатного воспитания.

Ха.

Да. Что-то вроде этого может сработать. Луи убирает мобильник и идет дальше.

К тому времени, как Луи подходит к дворцу, уже темно. Он не знает, как долго шел, но легкая боль в ногах говорит о том, что путь он проделал немалый. Костюм кажется ему немного тяжелым, и ему не терпится его снять.

В коридоре он проходит мимо нескольких человек. Он вежливо улыбается им, и они делают то же самое. Луи добирается до своей комнаты, решает не включать свет и немедленно начинает раздеваться, стягивая пиджак и бросая его на кровать. Он просто хочет хорошенько помыться, после чего сходит и поговорит с Гарри.

Луи теребит узел галстука и стаскивает его. _Принц_ , поправляет он себя. Он поговорит с _принцем_. Когда он вообще начал мысленно звать его Гарри?

Луи расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу и вытаскивает рубашку из брюк. В принципе, он может и сейчас пойти в комнату принца, если тот, конечно, дома. И если это так, то они обсудят следующие два дня. А потом Луи сможет вернуться к себе, напиться, посмотреть какую-нибудь ерунду и заснуть. Всё просто.

Он расстегивает последнюю пуговицу и стаскивает с себя рубашку. Томлинсон тянется к поясу, когда слышит тихое «ох», отчего тут же замирает.

Его сердце бешено колотится в груди. Кто черт возьми…

— Извини, — шепчет Гарри, из-за чего Луи резко оборачивается, замечая его, свернутого калачиком в одном из кресел у окна и наблюдающего за Томлинсоном. — Прости, я просто…

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — кричит Луи. — Это моя комната.

— Я знаю, я просто… — но затем он замолкает, и Луи видит, как он смотрит на его голую грудь, вероятно, отвлекшись. Луи хватает свою рубашку и снова натягивает её, просто чтобы не чувствовать себя таким беззащитным.

— Ты просто что? Думал, что взлом и проникновение — это нормально?

Гарри качает головой, смущенно смотря Луи в глаза.

— Твоя татуировка —

— Не пытайся сменить тему!

— Я ждал снаружи, потому что не хотел пропустить, когда ты вернешься, но потом прошло много времени, и я попробовал открыть дверь, и она была открыта, поэтому я сел тут и, должно быть, заснул.

Луи недоверчиво качает головой.

— Уходи.

— Я просто хотел поговорить о том, что случилось.

— Ты пошел на шоу придурка и ответил на несколько вопросов, которые не должны были задавать. Всё. Мы поговорили об этом. Теперь пошел нахрен отсюда.

— Но в туалете…

— Твой ебанутый друг вел себя, как придурок. Всё. Уходи.

— Но ты сказал…

— Я сказал, что он придурок.

— Да, и еще —

— И я… —

— Ты позволишь мне закончить предложение? — кричит Гарри. Он подходит ближе и раскидывает руки в стороны. И тут Луи замечает что-то у него в руке. Оно зеленого цвета, и гигантская ладонь Гарри цепляется за это. Луи сжимает челюсть, когда понимает.

— Нет, — говорит он.

Гарри раздраженно стонет.

— Я просто хочу хоть раз серьезно поговорить с тобой.

— Попробуй серьезно вести себя за политическими разговорами на этой неделе, и будет тебе. Беспроигрышный вариант.

— Луи…

— Нет, Гарри, я устал, а ещё я голоден и не готов к этому прямо сейчас.

Пауза. А потом Гарри говорит, понизив голос: «Может быть, ты хочешь пойти куда-нибудь поужинать? Куда-нибудь в тихое место и просто… я просто хочу поговорить об этом».

— Невероятно, — усмехается Луи. Он протягивает руку и силой отбирает небольшой игрушечный автобус из рук Гарри. Принц выглядит встревоженным, но не успевает ответить, как Луи говорит:

— Пошел вон из моей комнаты.

Гарри стискивает зубы, когда его взгляд падает на предмет в руках Луи.

— Отлично, — отвечает он, открывает дверь и выбегает, даже не взглянув на Луи. Томлинсон вздыхает и закрывает за собой дверь, убедившись, что на этот раз она заперта. С этого момента теперь всегда нужно закрывать её на ключ, господи. Да кем Гарри себя возомнил?

Луи ставит игрушечный автобус на тумбочку у кровати и качает головой.

Он принимает душ, а когда выходит, снова включает свой мобильный телефон.

У него один пропущенный звонок от Пола, два от неизвестного номера и три от Найла. Есть также несколько сообщений от последнего, поэтому он нажимает на них.

_Найл (13:10): Слушай, приятель, я знаю, что ты ответил нет_

_Найл (13:10): но он предлагает в пять раз больше нашей обычной ставки._

_Найл (13:11): Я ответил «нет», потому что знаю, что ты не согласишься._

_Найл (13: 11): Но тогда он предложил в шесть раз увеличить оплату_

_Найл (13:11): конечно, я ответил «нет», чтобы посмотреть, как далеко они зайдут_

_Найл (13:11): и когда они предложили в 10 раз больше, у меня чуть не случился сердечный приступ_

_Найл (13:11): в десять раз больше_

_Найл (13:11): !!!!!_

_Найл (13:11): в десять_

_Найл (13: 12): раз_

_Найл (13: 12): больше_

_Найл (13:12): пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, может, ты передумаешь?_

Луи просто смотрит на сообщения, крепко зажмуривается и затем отвечает.

Луи (19:23): нет. 

Ответ приходит через пару минут.

_Найл (19:25): ради всего святого…_

_Найл (19:26): тогда скажи мне, что тебе нужно_

_Найл (19:26): потому что я почти уверен, что вполне могу стать миллионером, если ты согласишься_.

Луи издает стон разочарования, потому что, конечно. Конечно, так оно и было бы. Но, если он согласится, принц вцепится в него, как пиявка, жаждущая крови.

Луи (19:29): я не заинтересован. мне плевать, какие деньги они предлагают.

Луи (19:33): я сделал тебе одолжение, когда согласился поработать пять недель, Ни. Я больше не могу. Я больше не буду. Не хочу быть резким, но я не могу позволить себе оставаться здесь дольше, чем прописано в моем контракте. Именно. Пять недель — и я ухожу. Это мой предел. Я думал, что адские пять дней, вероятно, были моим пределом, но вот я здесь. Осталось восемь дней, а потом я уйду отсюда и, наконец, закончу эту работу.

 _Найл (19:45): ты прав, мне жаль Лу. Я помню, ты говорил, что что-то случилось. Я не думал об этом_.

Луи (19:47): дело не в том, что случилось, я просто больше не могу его терпеть.

Он просто больше не выдержит.


	6. Chapter 6

Гарри уехал.

— Вроде он улетел в Париж, чтобы повидаться с другом, — говорит ему Седрик, помешивая какой-то соус.

Луи хмурится и впивается ногтями в свою ладонь.

— Он не говорил, на сколько задержится?

— Нет, — отвечает Седрик. — Но обычно он уезжает не больше, чем на два-три дня.

— Отлично, — говорит Луи. — Это замечательно. У нас как раз нет никаких пресс-конференций или планов. Конечно же, почему бы не улететь чёрт знает куда, не сообщив мне об этом, и заставить меня отменять и переносить все интервью. Почему бы и нет! Почему бы, чёрт возьми, и нет! — Луи смеётся после своей гневной тирады, падая на стул, стоящий у кухонного верстака.

— Mon soleil, — произносит Седрик мягким тоном. — Вы любите клубнику?

— Что?

— Клубнику?

Луи смеется, выпуская из себя недоверчивый смешок.

— Да, Седрик, я люблю клубнику.

— Fantastique. У меня как раз для вас найдётся клубничный рулет.

Седрик подходит к ближайшему холодильнику и достает овальную деревянную тарелку, на которой лежит рулет белого цвета, похожий на бревно и завернутый в полиэтиленовой пленку. Он разрезает его посередине, а затем ещё по одному разу с каждой стороны, так, чтобы образовалось несколько кусочков. Он кладет их на маленькие белые тарелки с золотой отделкой по краям, а затем осторожно нарезает две клубники, чтобы красиво украсить их.

Мужчина вручает Луи одну из этих маленьких тарелочек и самую крошечную вилку, которую Томлинсон когда-либо видел. Сам Седрик садится рядом с ним, тут же принимаясь за свой кусочек рулета.

— У меня никогда не получаются идеальные рулеты, — заговорщически шепчет он. — Я могу сделать всё, что угодно, но рулеты противятся мне. Шеф Аргинано каждый раз доводит их до полного совершенства. Я так счастлив работать вместе с ней, — он отправляет себе в рот еще один кусочек десерта и закрывает глаза от счастья.

Луи следует его примеру, пробуя рулет, и тяжело вздыхает.

— Я просто пытаюсь делать свою работу, а он все усложняет.

Седрик открывает глаза, одаривая его взглядом.

— Mon soleil, почему вы взялись за эту работу?

— Я сделал одолжение приятелю, — отвечает Луи, его рот полон мягкого безе со взбитыми сливками и свежей клубникой.

— Нет, но почему вы согласились?

— Эм… деньги? — размышляет Луи.

Седрик вздыхает.

— Полагаю, существует множество причин, почему мы что-то делаем.

Луи кивает, но, на самом деле, не понимает, почему Седрик внезапно начинает выглядеть таким измотанным, поэтому он спрашивает его об этом.

— Дело не в вас, mon soleil. Мне просто очень трудно смотреть на тех, кто страдает.

Луи выдыхает, и у него непроизвольного вылетает смешок изо рта, хотя ему не до смеха.

— Я не то чтобы страдаю.

Седрик бросает на него хмурый взгляд.

— Что?

— Ничего, ничего. Как вам рулет?

— Очень вкусно.

— Вам стало лучше?

Луи ловит себя на том, что ему, кажется, действительно полегчало, и он кивает.

— Хорошо, хорошо. А теперь, как вы планируете провести день?

— Думаю, позвоню всем тем, на кого отъезд принца окажет влияние. Может, позвоню Полу и уточню, когда они вернутся. Поработаю над документами.

— О нет, это прекрасный день!

Луи улыбается ему.

— И, тем не менее, он все еще рабочий.

— Но работает ли наш принц сегодня?

— Он вообще когда-нибудь работает? — спрашивает Луи.

— Только потому, что вы не всегда замечаете его стараний, не означает, что он не пытается.

Боже, Седрик действительно верит в Гарри. Как бы Луи хотел хотя бы чуть-чуть испытывать то же чувство.

— Ладно тебе, добряк. Я ещё прогуляюсь немного.

— Да! Немножко солнышка для mon soleil. Может, пройдётесь по главной улице мимо пекарни, о которой мы говорили, или мимо цветочного магазинчика.

Луи зажмуривается, когда Седрик целует его в макушку. Он доедает последний кусочек рулета и начинает чувствовать себя лучше. Возможно, ему стоит чаще есть десерты.

Тем не менее, день уходит так же быстро, как и пришёл, а Луи так и не выходит на улицу, ведь он слишком занят тем, что меняет график интервью и встреч. Он продолжает составлять расписание, меняя его в пользу других доступных возможностей, и это утомительно.

Луи случайно засыпает в девять вечера в увлажняющей маске для лица и просыпается в шесть утра с неприятными засохшими зелеными разводами по всему лицу и подушке. Он тяжело вздыхает, прежде чем вымыть лицо. И, натянув на себя штаны со свободным голубым свитером и черную шапочку, Луи выходит на улицу.

Несколько недель назад, в свой выходной, он случайно наткнулся на каких-то парней, играющих в футбол в ближайшем парке, и они предложили ему присоединиться к игре. Если ему повезет, он может снова натолкнуться на них, чтобы поиграть. Во дворце есть фитнес-центр, Луи даже посещал его несколько раз в неделю, но Гарри слишком часто находился там, бегая по двадцать миль в час и отжимаясь пять тысяч раз, или что он там еще делает, чтобы выпендриться, поэтому Луи пытается изо всех сил избегать походов туда. А еще он всегда относился к тренировкам положительнее, когда они превращались в игру; они как будто больше вознаграждаются.

Ещё даже нет восьми утра, когда он выходит на улицу. Здесь очень тихо и в воздухе витает та самая уютная и размытая атмосфера, которая возникает по утрам в местах, которые человек никогда не посещал. Луи глубоко вздыхает, и воздух ощущается невероятно свежим, таким он его уже не помнил. Это приятно.

Он направляется в ближайшую пекарню, запрятанную в небольшом переулке, докуда обычно добирается мало туристов, однако те, которые на неё все же натыкаются, открывают для себя целый клад. Пекарня выкрашена в серо-голубой цвет, и на окне здания висит самодельный плакат с надписью «Открыто!» и с небольшим нарисованным от руки смайликом справа от неё.

Луи открывает дверь и сразу же застает небольшое столпотворение.

— Сейчас подойду и обслужу каждого как можно скорее! — провозглашает девушка за прилавком, быстро направляясь в другую часть помещения. Что за…

Затем слышится громкий звук столкновения и напряженный вздох, а после кто-то разочарованно вскрикивает.

Маленькая пожилая женщина спрашивает, повышая голос:

— У тебя там всё хорошо, дорогая?

Следует молчание, но спустя несколько секунд раздаётся ответ. Подрагивающий голос отзывается:

— Всё хорошо!

Луи оглядывается на остальных посетителей, каждый из которых выглядит неуверенным и обеспокоенным. И вот он уже медленно продвигается вперед, пытаясь разглядеть, что же происходит. Ему удается рассмотреть перевернутый поднос с полудюжиной кексов, упавших на пол.

— Элеанор? — зовет Луи, обходя прилавок. — Я иду к тебе.

Как только он подходит ближе, перед ним открывается картина девушки, сидящей на коленях и плачущей в свой фартук. Она поднимает взгляд наверх и краснеет еще сильнее.

— О, Луи, — всхлипывает девушка так, словно еще сама не решила, счастлива она его видеть или нет.

Он приседает рядом с ней.

— Ты в порядке?

Она кивает и смотрит на разлетевшиеся по всему полу кексы, прежде чем снова начать плакать. Неуверенно Луи протягивает руку вперед, дважды похлопывая девушку по плечу.

— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит он, и Элеанор кивает. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Она вытирает рукой слезы, но они снова начинают литься из ее глаз, когда девушка переворачивает поднос и начинает сбрасывать все упавшие на пол кексы на него. Они, в свою очередь, издают агрессивно-грустный звук, когда касаются алюминиевой поверхности.

— Это заведение моих родителей. Моей маме пришлось вести дедушку в больницу, папа должен был приехать, но у него возникли проблемы с машиной, и мы в самый последний момент получили крупный заказ на двадцать пять кексов для каких-то детишек. А все эти люди ждут и…

— Эй, эй, притормози, — просит Луи, жестикулируя руками. — Просто дыши, хорошо?

Она так и делает, на самом деле, но это ей все равно не помогает.

— Хорошо, как я могу тебе помочь?

— Я не знаю, — говорит она. — Мне срочно нужно переделать всё, но еще я должна обслужить всех этих людей, и мне также нужно доставить эти кексы, но я не уверена, что успею это сделать, поскольку мне нужно находиться здесь, а папина машина сломана.

— Дыши, — повторяет Луи, прерывая ее бессвязный поток речи.

Она делает то, что велено, продолжая дрожать. Ладно, она теряется под давлением, что абсолютно нормально, потому что Луи в этом специалист.

Он закатывает рукава и говорит:

— Так, ты сосредоточься на кексах, я возьму на себя покупателей, а потом мы немного перегруппируемся, ладно?

— Что? — спрашивает она, поднимая на него взгляд. — Ты поможешь мне?

— Конечно же, — отвечает Луи. — А теперь поднимайся, у нас впереди много работы.

Она опять хлюпает носом, но затем протягивает свои руки к мужчине, позволяя тому помочь ей встать на ноги.

— Я могу показать тебе, как управляться с кассой.

— В этом нет необходимости.

— Правда?

— Да, мой бывший парень работал в обувном магазинчике, и я выручал его пару раз. Он был просто безнадежен.

На лице девушки мелькает осознание, когда она смотрит на него. И Луи только сейчас понимает, что раскрыл ей свою ориентацию.

— Но ты не безнадежна, так что вперёд, за работу. Тебе нужно переделать все кексы?

Она вырывается из ошеломленного состояния и качает головой.

— Мне нужно будет просто украсить уже готовые кексы. И, возможно, испечь ещё, чтобы нам хватило на будущее.

— Отлично, — говорит Луи. — Займись этим. А я пойду к покупателям. Кричи, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Он уже разворачивается на пятках, но оборачивается, когда слышит тихий шепот:

— Спасибо.

Луи кивает и мягко улыбается девушке. А потом он просто стучит в ладоши и громко объявляет:

— За работу!

Когда Луи возвращается, то застает вдвое больше людей.

— Хорошо, — произносит мужчина. — Полегче со мной, я не делал этого многие годы, — он подходит к кассе и кивает женщине, которая ранее спрашивала у Элеанор, всё ли с ней в порядке. — Что я могу вам предложить, love?

Двадцатью минутами позже Луи успевает адаптироваться. Первое время очередь из покупателей не уходит, но вот уже он обслуживает последнего клиента. И, как только тот покидает пекарню, Луи переворачивает табличку «Открыто» на «Мы вернемся через 5 минут» и идет проверить Элеанор.

На ее щеках всё ещё виднеются разводы от слез, но в целом вид у Элеанор очень решительный, когда она покрывает кексы глазурью и украшает их кондитерской посыпкой.

— Другое дело, — говорит Луи, когда девушка справляется с последним в ряду кексом. Она поворачивается и мягко улыбается.

— Привет!

— Выглядят они замечательно! — произносит Луи. — Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я закрыл дверь и перевернул табличку?

Она качает головой.

— Нет, нет, всё в порядке, — она вздыхает. — Мне как-то нужно поменять название на табличке на «Мы вернемся через 30 минут», потому что мне позвонил папа и сказал, что он у механика вместе со сломанной машиной. Это значит, что мне придется нести кексы самой. Спасибо за помощь, ты просто спаситель!

Луи смотрит на поднос перед собой и пожимает плечами.

— Куда их нужно доставить?

— Детский приют «Дом и Надежда», — говорит она, и Луи вспоминает, как на днях проходил мимо этого здания.

— Я знаю, где это, — отвечает Луи, кивая в сторону кексов. — Я могу доставить их, а ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь.

— Нет, Луи, я не могу тебя об этом просить…

— А ты и не просишь, верно?

Элеанор смеется, а затем качает головой.

— Ты и так мне уже очень сильно помог…

— О, да брось. Сколько раз ты готовила для меня завтрак и заваривала чай? Это меньшее, чем я могу тебя отблагодарить.

Она краснеет после его слов, но Луи делает вид, что не замечает этого.

— Да, хорошо, если ты не возражаешь, то ты бы очень мне помог. Спасибо…

Луи смеется.

— Это всего лишь небольшая доставка еды, Эль, я не решаю глобальную проблему голода.

Элеанор смеется и качает головой.

— Прости, просто это так мило с твоей стороны, — она снова глубоко вздыхает и смотрит на поднос. — Я только упакую их в коробочку, и они будут готовы к доставке.

Луи помогает ей, и уже спустя пять минут он готов выдвигаться. Элеанор быстро пишет небольшую записку и прикрепляет её на коробку. Девушка ещё раза три благодарит парня, прежде чем он, наконец, покидает пекарню. По настоянию Элеанор Томлинсон забирает три булочки для себя. Девушка снова остается наедине с очередью людей, которая моментально образуется после того, как табличка оказывается перевернутой на «Открыто».

Луи добирается до места без приключений. Было девять утра, когда он отправился в путь, и уже через десять минут мужчина оказывается около нужного здания. «Дом и Надежда» выглядит гораздо приятнее в утреннем свете, и Луи нравится это. Он улыбается собственным мыслям и стучится в дверь.

Молодой человек, которому точно не больше двадцати лет, открывает дверь и улыбается ему, одаривая Луи любопытным взглядом.

— Привет, чем могу помочь?

— Здравствуйте, — подает голос Луи. — Я просто зашел, чтобы передать кексы.

Парень выглядит слегка удивленным.

— Сегодня? — спрашивает он. И Луи находит вопрос довольно странным, он как бы буквально стоит с коробкой кексов в руках, неужели это не очевидно? Он просто кивает вместо того, чтобы прокомментировать ситуацию.

Парень опускает взгляд вниз и натыкается на записку.

— Извините, — говорит он. — Просто Элеанор обычно звонит нам перед доставкой, — он аккуратно придерживает коробку за дно, когда срывает небольшую записку. Парень разворачивает бумажку и читает содержимое, прежде чем кивнуть и распахнуть дверь, впуская Луи внутрь.

— Поставьте, пожалуйста, на тот столик.

Луи делает так, как ему велено, а затем оглядывается по сторонам. В помещении много желтого и синего декора, по стенам развешаны детские рисунки в рамках, подписанные каждым ребенком. Луи заинтересовывается этим, и он мягко улыбается, изучая стену.

— Мило, не правда ли? — спрашивает парень, точно так же улыбаясь. — Когда кого-то усыновляют, мы просим ребенка подписать свой рисунок, чтобы мы могли повесить его на эту стену.

— О, это просто очаровательно, — произносит Луи, прикладывая руки к сердцу.  
Он кивает, соглашаясь.

— Дети старшего возраста, конечно, ворчат, но я думаю, что втайне им тоже нравится эта идея. Однако, к сожалению, — парень вздыхает, — их рисунков гораздо меньше на этих стенах.

Луи кивает, он прекрасно знает, что детей старшего возраста очень редко усыновляют. Его мама и отчим тоже являются приемными родителями. Когда его младшие сестры, Фиби и Дейзи, впервые появились на пороге их дома, им было по одиннадцать лет, и на тот момент они находились в детском доме уже около трех лет. Они стали Томлинсонами ровно на их двенадцатый день рождения. Именно от них он узнал, как тяжело расти в детском приюте и какими счастливчиками они себя чувствовали, обретя дом. Через год после их удочерения, когда Луи исполнилось восемнадцать, он начал принимать активное участие в волонтерстве в детских домах и, к сожалению, застал множество детей возраста сестер, которым повезло гораздо меньше.

— Сколько у вас здесь детей? — спрашивает Луи.

— Четырнадцать на данный момент.

Луи кивает.

— А обычно по сколько вы в среднем принимаете?

Парень пожимает плечами и, наконец, переводит на него взгляд.

— От пятнадцати до восемнадцати. И даже больше, если нам предоставляется такая возможность, но тогда нам приходится ставить дополнительные кровати в уже занятые комнаты, что не является идеальным выходом из ситуации.

Луи снова кивает и смотрит на него уже более серьезно.

— И, вы бы принимали больше детей, если бы у вас было больше комнат?

— Да, конечно. Но все сводится к нашему финансированию и подбору персонала. Мы получаем достаточно денег, но, имея чуть больше, мы могли бы делать что-то ещё для детей. Мы не очень большая организация, так что нам приходится как-то выкручиваться с тем, что мы имеем.

— Что бы вы подумали, если бы я сказал, что могу помочь вам получить больше денег?

Паренек смеётся.

— Я бы сказал, что мы готовы принимать любую помощь, которую нам предложат.

Луи улыбается, и его глаза счастливо сужаются, когда он начинает смеяться вместе с ним.

— Я точно внесу пожертвование, но я также могу и других призвать это сделать.

— У тебя есть друзья в высших кругах?

— Что-то вроде того, — Луи улыбается самому себе. — Вы ответственный за этого рода дела?

Он качает головой из стороны в сторону.

— Нет, этим занимается Миссис Дойл, наш офис-менеджер. Но боюсь, что она прибудет позже.

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Луи. — Она появится днём?

Парень кивает и запускает пальцы в свои волосы, почесывая голову.

— Она будет около двух часов дня.

— Это идеально, — бросает в ответ Луи. — Передайте ей, пожалуйста, что я зайду, чтобы обсудить с ней вопрос о сборе средств, — мужчина вытаскивает свой кошелек. — Можете передать ей мою визитку? Видите, я профессионал.

Он берет в руки визитку и смотрит на неё.

— Ничего себе. Доставка кексов — это ваш сторонний бизнес? — шутит он, и Луи смеется.

— Нет, это просто помощь другу.

— Вы хороший друг.

Он на самом деле хороший друг, не так ли? Для всех. Даже для тех, кто этого не ценит и не замечает.

Луи прощается и возвращается обратно во дворец с определенной целью. В его голове уже начинает формироваться идея, когда он достает из белого бумажного пакетика булочку и начинает её пережевывать.

Сбор средств. Скажем, это была идея принца. Пусть он станет организатором вечера. Продавать для знати билеты на мероприятие, пять человек за один столик, заставить большие компании этого района внести пожертвования. Луи улыбается, передвигаясь по улице и счастливо жуя свою булочку.

Он тратит всего несколько минут на то, чтобы целиком сформулировать рекомендацию. Луи занимается этим уже так долго, что может сделать это даже во сне. Ему уже давно хотелось заняться чем-то подобным. Первоначально, как только он попал во дворец, Луи мечтал приступить сразу к сбору средств. Это было тогда, когда он еще не знал, что принц будет таким… сложным. Да и до нынешнего момента у него не было времени, чтобы заниматься чем-то таким, но сегодня в нем словно появился новый источник энергии. Он распечатывает нужный документ и отправляет копию руководителю PR-команды дворца.

Прежде, чем Луи уходит, он надевает темно-синий костюм с галстуком цвета лесной зелени. Его счастливый костюм. Тот самый, в котором он получил свою работу в «Fireproof» и в своей последней фирме. Тот самый, который так ему подходит и заставляет его чувствовать себя уверенно.

Он приезжает в «Дом и Надежду» после трех часов дня и стучится в дверь.

Тот же самый парень открывает ему дверь и улыбается, когда узнает его.

— О, и снова привет, — говорит он. — Приехали вместе со всеми своими деньгами, о которых говорили?

— Пока что нет, — отвечает Луи. — Но в скором времени, надеюсь, так и будет. Миссис Дойл здесь?

Он кивает и открывает дверь, чтобы впустить его.

— Я сейчас приведу её.

Луи кивает и оглядывает прихожую в то время, как парень уже скрывается в соседней комнате. Его слух улавливает тихий шепот, и он тут же натыкается взглядом на женщину в углу, которая улыбается ему с нескрываемым любопытством.

— Здравствуйте, я Патриция, — они обмениваются вежливыми, приветливыми улыбками. — Я знаю, что вы пришли к миссис Дойл, но прежде, чем Оуэн приведет её, могу ли я узнать, зачем она вам нужна?

— Да, конечно, — произносит Луи, протягивая женщине руку. — Я Луи Томлинсон, представитель по связям с общественностью принца Гарри Стайлса. Я просто хотел узнать, можно ли как-то устроить сбор средств для вашей организации.

Обычно, когда люди слышат словосочетание «сбор средств», они начинают светиться от радости. Они стремятся помочь, спрашивают, что для этого нужно сделать.

Но вместо этого женщина мнется, потому что дело, очевидно, касается Гарри.

— О, эм…

Луи скорее пытается отмести все ее беспокойства.

— Это никак не будет связано с детьми, так что они не будут даже находиться рядом с принцем. Я просто думал устроить вечер, вход на который будет платным для членов королевской семьи и парламента, где также будут продаваться столики для общественности. Конечно, потребуется повышенная безопасность, но я обо всем позабочусь.

Патриция всё ещё выглядит неуверенно. Возможно, она не до конца поняла концепт мероприятия. Луи с легкостью может это исправить.

— Прошу меня извинить, я еще не договорился окончательно ни с PR-менеджментом, ни с охраной, так что не должен делать никаких обещаний. Но, когда я к вам сегодня зашел, у меня сразу возникла какая-то связь с этим местом. Думаю, всё, что у нас получится из этого сделать, — безусловно поможет вашей работе.

Дело в том, что в этот раз он относится к этому сбору средств искреннее всего. Со всеми его клиентами из прошлого он договаривался делить 50 на 50 все выгоды с мероприятий.

В этом случае будет 80 на 20 в пользу «Дома и Надежды». Луи же ожидает в качестве собственной выгоды лишь небольшой толчок политической позиции принца в положительную сторону, в то время как приют сможет собрать достаточно большое количество денег, которые пойдут на действительно что-то важное. Это даже заставляет Луи чувствовать себя так, словно находиться на этой работе не было простой тратой его времени.

Патриция выглядит так, словно собирается его мягко осадить, но Луи не намерен просто так сдаваться.

— Я не мог не заметить, что у вас с этим возникли какие-то проблемы, — выдает он. — Может, мне лучше стоит обсудить детали с миссис Дойл, — и он вытягивает из себя ободряющую улыбку. По крайней мере, он надеется, что та является таковой. Наконец, женщина вздыхает с облегчением.

— Да, на самом деле, так будет даже лучше, — она начинает идти и жестом призывает Луи следовать за ней в маленькую комнатку дальше по коридору. — Вы можете подождать здесь, не возражаете?

— Да, конечно, — соглашается мужчина. Патриция кивает в сторону стула и выходит из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь.

Луи поправляет свой галстук и присаживается. Он задается вопросом, с каким человеком ему придется сейчас иметь дело. Мужчина крайне уверен, что смог бы в итоге убедить Патрицию, особенно если учесть факт того, какую положительную реакцию он получил от Оуэна ранее.

Ладно, на самом деле, Луи даже не думает, что ему придется кого-то убеждать. Но, в любом случае, он всегда сможет быстро сориентироваться, если это понадобится.

Внезапно до него доносится громкий вскрик за дверью, и его сердце в испуге делает кульбит, в то время как он уже инстинктивно подскакивает с места и выбегает, направляясь к источнику звука.

Он проходит через небольшую арку, ведущую, кажется, в гостиную, где стоят желтые диванчики, выстроенные в ряд у стены, и где повсюду разбросаны игрушки. Всё довольно стандартно для детского приюта.

Вот, что не стандартно, так это принц Англии, сидящий на четвереньках спиной к Луи. Несколько повязанных шарфов и одна фиолетовая смешная шляпа находятся на его голове. Сам он громко рычит на четырех маленьких детей, окруживших его с разных сторон.

Глаза Луи быстро метаются из стороны в сторону в надежде натолкнуться на большее количество подсказок, но он не может найти нормальное объяснение происходящему. Да он даже ненормальное объяснение найти не может. Принц Гарри ползает по полу, играя с детьми. С детьми, которые кричат от восторга, когда они не успевают увернуться от рук принца.

— Мистер Томлинсон! — слышит он позади себя. И Гарри моментально прекращает игриво рычать, резко оборачиваясь через плечо и натыкаясь взглядом на Луи. Он выглядит шокированным и застигнутым врасплох.

Луи застывает на месте, и не может отмереть даже тогда, когда кто-то тянет его за локоть, пытаясь повернуть к себе. Он просто не может пошевелиться. И Гарри, кажется, тоже. Его рука, замерев, продолжает висеть в воздухе, пока дети продолжают тянуть его за рукава кофты. А потом одна девочка набрасывается на Гарри (очевидно, решив, что теперь она здесь за монстра, так как предыдущий, кажется, оставил свой пост, прекратив рычать) и это заставляет его потерять баланс и упасть.

— Мистер Томлинсон, прошу, пройдемте со мной в мой офис.

Луи, наконец, отмирает, поворачиваясь к строгой на вид женщине, которой приблизительно шестьдесят. У нее седые волосы, а сама она одета в коричневые деловые брюки с завышенной талией. Луи кивает и выходит за ней, направляясь в маленькую комнату. Он садится на тот самый стул, на котором сидел незадолго до этого, и складывает руки на коленях.

— Мистер Томлинсон, — повторяет женщина, и после этого Луи устанавливает с ней зрительный контакт. — Я понимаю, что вы работаете во дворце и являетесь частью команды принца по связям с общественностью, но мне нужно, чтобы вы поняли, насколько у нас с ним деликатные отношения. Он дал нам четко понять, что если кто-нибудь узнает о том, что он вносит пожертвования, то они могут резко прекратиться. Да и дети еще слишком юны, чтобы знать, кто он такой, и они будут очень сильно по нему скучать, если он перестанет приходить. Думаю, что мы могли бы прийти к какому-то…

Она оказывается прервана звуком открывающейся двери. Миссис Дойл поднимает голову, и ее губы вытягиваются в тонкую полоску, а сама женщина резко выпрямляется.  
Луи не оборачивается.

— Миссис Дойл, — низкий голос Гарри проходит сквозь Луи. — Не могли бы вы дать нам минуту?

Женщина кивает и поднимается, покидая комнату. Томлинсон слышит щелчок двери, закрывающейся за ней.

А затем следует тишина. На протяжении целой минуты.

Наконец, Гарри появляется перед ним и садится на стул напротив Луи. На самый его край, опираясь своими локтями о колени. Его ладони сомкнуты вместе, на нём больше нет ни шарфов, ни шляпы. Луи же продолжает пялиться на стену позади принца.

— Луи, — начинает Гарри и замолкает.

Спустя несколько секунд мужчина поворачивается голову влево, чтобы посмотреть на принца.

— Луи, ты не можешь никому рассказать об этом, — говорит он.

И мужчина едва сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться, и вместо этого недоверчиво качает головой.

— Я не… — начинает он, но резко останавливается, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Я, правда, действительно не понимаю.

Гарри просто продолжает смотреть на него, ожидая от Луи каких-то дополнительных комментариев и не желая его прерывать.

И да, у Луи есть, что сказать.

— Это очень хороший поступок. Правда, очень хороший. Зачем ты… я не понимаю, зачем ты прячешь это ото всех, если это очень и очень благородно и очень правильно для твоего имиджа.

Луи качает головой и снова начинает смотреть четко перед собой, поднося руку к своему рту.

— И, очевидно, тебе нравится находиться здесь и заниматься всем этим. Ты делаешь пожертвования. Не знаю, как часто, но я так предполагаю, что несколько раз в месяц. И дети ведут себя так, словно знакомы с тобой уже очень давно, и ты играл с ними. Я просто… — он снова качает головой.

Гарри ждет еще немного прежде, чем начать говорить:

— Я не могу ответить на все твои вопросы, но отвечу на те, что смогу.

Луи прикрывает глаза, потому что альтернатива этому — накричать на принца.

— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы люди знали?

Гарри качает головой из стороны в сторону.

— Не могу ответить.

— Ты можешь, — Луи смотрит на него, — можешь, но не хочешь.

Гарри слегка улыбается, но потом берет себя в руки и кивает.

— Хорошо. Как часто ты вносишь пожертвования?

— Раз в месяц, — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Иногда чаще, если им требуется что-то определенное.

— Королева знает об этом?

— Да.

— Ладно. Знает ли она, что ты тот, кто вносит пожертвования?

─ Нет.

— Каким, блять, образом… Ладно, неважно. Кто-то вообще в курсе, чем ты занимаешься?

— Да.

— Кто?

— Не отвечу.

— Боже. Ты куда-нибудь ещё делаешь пожертвования?

— Нет.

— Почему ты здесь сегодня?

Гарри громко выдыхает.

— Я получаю ежеквартальные обновления о том, что им нужно. Что нужно для организации, здания, для детей. И я люблю детей, и это приятно — иногда находиться среди них. Я… эм… ты поймал меня в очень глупой ситуации.

Луи активно качает головой и раздраженно выдыхает.

— Ты же понимаешь, что как раз такого рода вещи сделали бы мою работу проще в тысячу раз, да?

Уголок рта Гарри слегка приподнимается.

— Да.

— Ха, — мужчина запрокидывает голову назад и вновь прикрывает глаза.

— Луи, — зовет его Гарри. — Ты не можешь никому об этом рассказывать. Миссис Дойл права, я сказал, что прекращу вносить пожертвования, если кто-то узнает об этом. Я так и сделаю. Даже если это произойдет из-за тебя.

— Всё, что здесь происходит, слишком сложно и непонятно, знаешь?

— Да.

— Господи, блять, — Луи вновь переводит взгляд на принца. — Могу ли я продолжить задавать тебе вопросы об этом где-нибудь в другом месте?

Гарри раздумывает над этим пару секунд.

— Да, но только если мы пойдем туда, куда захочу я.

Луи тяжело вздыхает, бросая смеренное «хорошо». Ему требуется еще какое-то время, чтобы подняться на ноги. Что за чертовщина.

Гарри идет первым, выводя их из комнаты в заднюю часть здания. Он просит Луи немного подождать возле черного входа, пока сам принц перекидывается парой беглых фраз с миссис Дойл, которая переводит взгляд в сторону Томлинсона. По выражению ее лица не ясно, какие эмоции она испытывает, но в ее взгляде читается гораздо меньше злобы, чем Луи ожидал там увидеть.

Когда Луи выходит наружу, он застает Пола в кресле-качалке.

— Мистер Томлинсон, — произносит тот удивленно.

Глаза Луи сужаются, когда он смотрит на мужчину перед собой.

— Пол.

Глаза Пола загораются, прежде чем он переводит взгляд на Гарри.

— Как обычно?

Гарри кивает, а Луи закатывает глаза. Видимо, теперь все будут разговаривать непонятным ему шифром, как весело.

Они забираются в машину, и всю поездку принц не отводит взгляда от Луи, который, в свою очередь, целенаправленно смотрит в окно и делает вид, что не замечает на себе прожигающего взгляда. Машина тормозит в небольшом переулке.

— Вернусь через минуту, — сообщает Пол. Он выходит из автомобиля, хлопая дверью. Спустя три минуты мужчина появляется вновь, распахивая перед ними двери машины и жестом призывая их к движению.

Первым выбирается из автомобиля Гарри, который скоро скрывается за старой красной дверью с уже выцветшей краской и щепками, торчащими по бокам.

Луи следует за ним и понимает, что оказывается в небольшом старом пабе. Пространство очень маленькое и практически пустое, но Гарри все равно идет, опустив голову вниз, чтобы скрыть свое лицо от посетителей у бара. Они проходят в самый конец здания, скрываясь в нише между двумя перегородками. Гарри опускается на одну из скамей, и Луи садится прямо напротив него. Потому что что еще ему делать? Он уже прошел долгий путь.

— Итак, — начинает принц, но тут же оказывается прерванным сотрудницей заведения, которая появляется рядом с ними, держа в руках меню.

— Приветик, — говорит она, целенаправленно смотря на Луи. — Я Клара. Вам нужно время, чтобы просмотреть меню?

У нее есть легкий ирландский акцент, который напоминает ему о Найле. Его сердце моментально смягчается от этого говора. Но этот самый акцент и завел его в положение, в котором он сейчас находится, не так ли?

Клара протягивает ему маленькую коричневую папку, и Луи принимает ее, улыбаясь.

— Как обычно, Гарри? — спрашивает она.

— Да, пожалуйста. Спасибо, Клара, — отвечает ей принц. Девушка кивает и улыбается.

Они ведут себя очень дружелюбно друг с другом, думает про себя Луи. Возможно, они проводят друг с другом время. Черт возьми, есть в этом гребаном городе хотя бы один человек, который не спит с Гарри?

— Что я могу предложить вам выпить? — спрашивает она у Луи.

— Одну пинту пива пожалуйста. И шот с текилой.

Клара приподнимает одну бровь, но больше ничего другого не говорит о её реакции.

— На самом деле, Клара, — окликает девушку Гарри, как только она разворачивается, чтобы уйти. — Я буду то же самое.

Она выглядит немного удивленной, когда слышит это, но кивает и покидает их.  
Луи держит в своих руках меню, но даже не делает никаких попыток раскрыть его. Он облокачивается на деревянную спинку скамейки и кивает в сторону Гарри.

— И что же ты обычно берешь?

Лицо Гарри искажается в небольшой ухмылке.

— Рибену*.

Луи смеется. И, несмотря на то, что принц улыбается, Томлинсон осознает, что это была вовсе не шутка.

— Серьезно? — переспрашивает он в удивлении.

— Мне нравится вкус, — пожимает плечами Гарри.

Луи качает головой из стороны в сторону. И вот Клара появляется вновь, держа в руках поднос с их напитками.

— Есть какие-нибудь вопросы по поводу меню? — спрашивает девушка, ставя перед ними выпивку.

Луи переводит взгляд на папку в его руках.

— Прости, love, я его еще даже не открывал.

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает она. — Я вернусь позже.

— Знаешь, я не уверен, что голоден, — произносит он и протягивает девушке меню.

Прежде, чем она уходит, Гарри говорит:

— Можешь, пожалуйста, принести ему фиш энд чипс?

Она кивает и уходит, а Луи на это лишь качает головой.

— Всегда должен вставить свои пять копеек, да?

Гарри поднимает рюмку и протягивает её вперед в ожидании того, что Луи поднесет свою в ответ.

— Мы будем пить ближайшие несколько часов. Очень плохая идея делать это на голодный желудок.

Луи поднимает свою рюмку в воздух, трясет головой из стороны в сторону и чокается с Гарри. Они одновременно выпивают свои напитки залпом, и Луи невольно морщится.

— Даже нет лайма, чтобы закусить. Ненавижу текилу.

Гарри смеется.

— Зачем же тогда заказывал?

Луи смотрит на него, а затем на свою рюмку, которую тут же опускает с характерным звуком на столик.

— Не знаю.

Но, на самом деле, он знает. Потому что он помнит, что Гарри не нравится водка. Вот почему он, блять, это сделал.

Вместо того, чтобы развить эту мысль, Луи отодвигает опустевшую стопку в сторону и берется за пинту.

— Ну что ж, видимо, ты наконец-то заманил меня выпить.

Гарри невольно вздрагивает, смотря на свою пинту и грустно улыбаясь.

— Не так я себе это представлял.

— Да, охотно верю.

Принц встречается взглядом с Луи.

— Какие ещё вопросы у тебя есть?

Луи выпивает свой напиток, внимательно изучая взглядом Гарри. Тот выглядит слегка… усталым. Но еще он выглядит довольно открытым и настороженным одновременно. Принц выглядит так, словно… Луи даже не знает, как это описать.

— Кто-то сказал, что ты в Париже. Они врали?

— Нет, — отвечает Гарри. — Я правда был вчера в Париже на модельном шоу друга. Мне, эм, мне жаль, что я не сообщил тебе раньше, все получилось очень спонтанно.

— Конечно, — поддакивает Луи.

— Правда.

— Ты намеренно издевался надо мной своими выходками всё это время?

— Нет, — быстро отвечает Гарри. Достаточно убедительно. — Я… — начинает он, а затем останавливает себя. Он выглядит так, будто ему есть, что сказать по этому поводу, но вместо этого он резко захлопывает свой рот и откидывается на скамейку.

— Есть еще какие-то хорошие вещи, которые ты делаешь и не хочешь, чтобы другие люди знали о них?

Гарри отводит взгляд в сторону, раздумывая пару секунд, а затем устанавливает зрительный контакт с Луи.

— Не таких масштабов. Не думаю.

— И кто-нибудь знает об этом?

— Да.

— Кто?

— Не могу ответить.

Луи вздыхает.

— Стоит ли мне вообще пытаться задавать другие вопросы? — говорит он сквозь смех. Он не ожидал получить ответа, поэтому слегка удивляется, когда слышит от Гарри уверенное «да».

Луи пытается еще несколько раз получить ответы на интересующие его вопросы, и Гарри делает все, что в его силах, чтобы хотя бы частично на них ответить. Томлинсон никогда раньше не видел принца таким заинтересованным в сотрудничестве. Он вроде удивлен, а вроде и нет.

Клара приносит еще несколько шотов вместе с их едой. Она ставит тарелки и стаканы на стол и вновь удаляется. Луи думает, что на самом деле он рад еде, потому что алкоголь ударяет в голову быстрее, чем обычно.

— Если хочешь, можем поменяться? — предлагает Гарри, кивая на свою тарелку с тушеной говядиной.

— Ты ешь это каждый раз, когда приходишь сюда?

Гарри кивает.

— Я, на самом деле, не фанат тушеного мяса, — признается Луи.

Гарри улыбается и хватается за свою ложку.

— Здесь его готовят лучшего всего.

— Правда? — спрашивает Луи.

И Гарри снова кивает.

— Хочешь попробовать?

Луи раздумывает над этим некоторое время, изучая мягкое выражение лица Гарри, а затем незаметно для самого себя соглашается.

Принц протягивает ложку вперед. Прежде, чем Луи осознаёт, что делает, он наклоняется ближе и, открывая рот, обхватывает губами ложку, пока Гарри продолжает держать её. В следующую секунду он понимает, что только что сделал, и замирает. Гарри выглядит чрезвычайно шокировано, да и Луи именно так себя и чувствует. Томлинсон быстро отстраняется, переводя взгляд на свою тарелку и чувствуя, как начинают нагреваться его щеки от смущения.

Он проглатывает, прокашливается и выносит вердикт:

— Да, да, не так плохо.

К счастью, Гарри никак не комментирует инцидент, и они едят в тишине некоторое время, прежде чем принц спрашивает у Луи, нравится ли ему еда.

— Да, очень вкусно, — отвечает мужчина. — Давненько я не пробовал настолько вкусные фиш энд чипс. Недалеко от моего дома продаются достаточно дешевые, но рыба в них дерьмо.

— Слишком много панировки? — интересуется Гарри.

— Да, — соглашается Луи. — Не то чтобы мне не нравится хорошая панировка, но нужно же почувствовать сам вкус рыбы. Дайте мне нормального белка, понимаешь?

Он поднимает взгляд и замечает, что Гарри улыбается ему, поэтому всё, что Луи остается сделать, — это искренне улыбнуться в ответ. Томлинсон неловко прокашливается и пытается сделать свое лицо… ну, не таким маниакальным.

— Как ты наткнулся на это место? — спрашивает он.

Гарри отправляет ложку с говядиной в рот и пожимает плечами.

— Приходил сюда несколько раз, когда был помоложе. Как только мне исполнилось восемнадцать, если быть точнее. Всё тогда было проще, мое лицо не мелькало так часто в газетах и все такое. Я же жил с отцом до этого времени. СМИ не проявляли ко мне никакого интереса, пока мне не исполнилось двадцать один. Ну, и после этого я стал приходить сюда не так часто, так что никто не знает, что это, вроде как, мое местечко.

Луи медленно кивает, обрабатывая полученную информацию, а Гарри тем временем продолжает.

— Кроме того, все здесь были очень добры ко мне на протяжении нескольких лет. Так что у меня есть некая слабость к этому месту. К тому же, здесь обычно мало народу в течение дня, так что я могу ходить сюда незамеченным. Но, если что-то все же случится, у меня всегда есть Пол и машина, припаркованная рядом. Мне никогда это не требовалось, но все равно приятно знать, что существует путь отступления.

Луи слушает, опустошая вторую пинту.

Появляется Клара с третьим раундом выпивки и уносит с собой грязные тарелки. Луи идет в туалет и, когда возвращается, уже застает четвертый заход пива и шоты с лаймом. Гарри невинно улыбается и поднимает свой стакан вверх.

Они уже выпивают пятую пинту пива подряд, когда Гарри начинает невнятно бормотать в свой стакан.

— Что? — хихикает Луи.

— Я сказал, что мы с тобой хорошо ладим.

Луи широко улыбается и хихикает.

— Ага, когда ты не ведешь себя глупо.

— Пф, — шипит Гарри. — Ты тоже глупый.

— Я? Нет, Гарольд, я не глупый, я самый умный человек, которого ты когда-либо встречал.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты умнее Далай-ламы?

— Эм, да, — бормочет Луи, прищуриваясь. — У меня степени по политологии и истории. А какая у него степень? — Гарри смеется на такое замечание. Может, тот смеётся слишком сильно для такой нелепой шутки, но это все равно заставляет приятное чувство расплываться в груди Луи. — К тому же, у него десятки версий себя самого. Даже если это делает его более умным, я все равно умнее, если сравнивать по одной версии.

Гарри начинает смеяться еще сильнее.

— Что это вообще значит?

— Я не знаю, — хихикает Луи, делая очередной глоток.

Гарри смеется в свой стакан, прежде чем залпом опустошить его, не сводя взгляда с мужчины напротив. Когда принц ставит его на стол, он издает чересчур комичное «Ах», улыбаясь Луи. Но теперь в его взгляде читается ещё и серьёзность.

— Ты не останешься, — заключает он.

Луи улыбается, не до конца понимая, что имеет в виду Гарри. Он отводит взгляд, вновь отпивая из своего стакана.

— Не знаю, что еще сделать, — продолжает Гарри, — никакие деньги тебя не берут.

— Гарольд, — останавливает его Луи. Его голос звучит мягко, но это вина пива, разумеется. — Почему ты вообще хочешь, чтобы я был рядом? Я приношу тебе одни беды.

— Полагаю, — Гарри держит свой стакан обеими руками, глядя на него, — ты заставляешь меня хотеть стать лучше, — тихо признается он.

Луи качает головой и снова смеется, но как только понимает, что Гарри старается быть серьезным, он тоже берет себя в руки.

— Я рад это слышать, Гарри. Правда. Но это ничего не меняет. У меня есть своя работа и есть дела, к которым я должен вернуться. Я согласился на эту работу, только чтобы сделать одолжение приятелю.

— Правда? — спрашивает принц.

— Конечно, — Луи хмурится. — И я вернусь к своим обязанностями уже через несколько дней.

Гарри больше ничего не говорит, просто продолжает пялиться на него. Он всегда смотрит. Но сейчас Томлинсона это не так сильно беспокоит, не так, как обычно. Луи допивает свое пиво и ставит стакан в сторону прежде, чем говорит:

— Итак, стоит ли нам еще выпить или уже пора домой?

— Думаю, уже пора домой, — отвечает за него Пол, стоящий прямо рядом с ними. Как долго он здесь стоит? — Уже семь вечера, скоро в пабе будет куча народу.

— Господи, — бормочет Луи, глядя на Гарри. Он снова хихикает. — Наверное, не стоило нам начинать пить в четыре часа дня?

Лицо принца выражает нежность, когда он возвращает на Луи взгляд.

— Наверное, — соглашается он.

Они поднимаются, и Пол говорит Луи идти первым, а Гарри — сразу за ним. Томлинсон опускает голову вниз, как это делал ранее принц, и двигается к выходу из паба. Машина уже ожидает своего часа, и когда водитель замечает их, то сразу же выходит и открывает перед ними двери.

Луи может чувствовать на себе чей-то взгляд. Как только они выходят из здания, он оборачивается через плечо на позади идущего.

— Я буквально чувствую, как ты пялишься на мою задницу, Гарольд. Это невежливо.

Гарри закашливается, но ничего не отрицает.

— Она прямо напротив моего лица — вот, что невежливо.

Луи запрыгивает в машину, опускаясь на кожаное кресло. Он тут же запрокидывает голову назад и прикрывает свои глаза. Гарри забирается следом за ним и прижимается к нему настолько тесно, что Луи может ощущать своим левым боком выступ двери машины.

— Да некуда здесь больше двигаться, Гарольд, прекрати пихаться.

Пол садится в машину последним, прикрывая дверь. Прямо перед тем, как они двигаются с места, он говорит:

— Ваше Высочество, может, вы дадите мистеру Томлинсону немного свободного пространства?

Луи чувствует, как руки Гарри обвивают его со всех сторон. Одна из них вцепилась в его левое плечо, поэтому он на автомате похлопывает принца по предплечью. Луи даже не открывает глаза, так как слишком устал.

Некоторое время он ощущает, как Гарри вертится из стороны в сторону, пытаясь удобно устроиться. Его попытки заканчиваются тем, что тот прижимается своей грудью к руке Луи.

— Мистер Томлинсон, — шепчет он ему на ухо, заставляя Луи покрыться мурашками.

— Ваше Высочество, — повторяет Пол, в его голосе теперь слышно гораздо больше беспокойства. Луи чувствует горячее дыхание Гарри на своей щеке, а потом нос, мимолетно потирающийся о его кожу. И на этом всё. Потом тепло принца пропадает, и Луи начинает дрожать от недостатка тепла.

Томлинсон открывает глаза только тогда, когда машина останавливается. Он тут же замечает спящего Гарри, свернувшегося калачиком рядом с ним. Луи тепло улыбается и протягивает руку вперед, запуская свои пальцы в кудряшки принца. Но он тут же отдергивает себя, когда Пол прочищает горло и открывает дверь машины. Луи лишь качает головой из стороны в сторону, отгоняя наваждение.

Он вылезает из машины вслед за Полом и тут же направляет затуманенный взгляд к небу.

— Спасибо, Пол, — благодарит Луи.

— Доброй ночи, мистер Томлинсон, — произносит мужчина.

— Доброй ночи, — вторит он и направляется внутрь.

Боже, прошло так много времени с последнего раза, когда он был настолько пьян. Ещё час назад он назвал бы себя слегка опьяненным, но в эту самую минуту Луи кажется, что алкоголь забрался в каждую клеточку его мозга. Он хихикает, думая об этом. Его мозг — это маленький кораблик, плавающий в океане пива. М-м-м, целый океан пива.

Он едва добирается до своей комнаты, и ему требуется огромное количество времени, чтобы найти ключ, и еще больше, чтобы вставить его в замочную скважину и провернуть. Чёрт бы побрал Гарри и его любовь к внезапным проникновениям в чужие комнаты. Луи бы не стал запирать эту чертову дверь, если бы не принц.

Черт бы побрал Гарри, и его тупые ямочки, и его тупой смех, и его наитупейшую особенность волос закручиваться в маленькие кудряшки рядом с его ухом. И все его смехотворно красивые наряды, и его ужасающе зеленые глаза, и его абсолютно дьявольский рот, который говорит так много грязных вещей. И который выглядит так грязно. И, скорее всего, так же ощущается.

Он застывает на месте, невольно хмурясь. Нет, думает Луи. Мы не будем думать о нем в этом смысле. Мужчина обещал себе, что не станет этого делать, и он намерен сдержать своё обещание.

Он стаскивает с себя свой пиджак и галстук, и только потом Луи резко вспоминает о своих ботинках, поэтому они слетают с него в следующий момент. Мужчина уже начинает расстегивать пуговицу на своих брюках, когда слышит стук в дверь.

— Ш-ш, — шипит он, а затем подходит к двери и распахивает её.

Гарри стоит напротив него в одних боксерах.

— Гарри! — восклицает Луи. Он оглядывается по сторонам, а затем затаскивает принца к себе в комнату, хватая того за запястье. Гарри хихикает и легко поддается. Луи прикрывает за ними дверь, но не до конца.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты не можешь просто расхаживать так, в одних трусах.

Гарри слегка спотыкается, но восстанавливает равновесие, опираясь рукой о стену рядом с головой Луи. И потом мужчина осознает, что принц прижимает его прямо к стене. Он поворачивает голову и видит коридор. Так, всё нормально, ничего страшного.

— Не успел пожелать тебе спокойной ночи, — всё, что говорит Гарри в итоге. Луи поднимает на него взгляд. Гарри не сильно выше него, но все же выше, поэтому ему все равно приходится задирать голову, чтобы встретиться с глазами напротив.

— Ужасно зеленые глаза, — бормочет Луи в ответ.

Ладонь Гарри скользит вниз, пока не обхватывает подбородок мужчины. Его вторая рука тоже начинает свой медленный путь наверх, и теперь уже обе его гигантские ладони обхватывают лицо Луи.

— Спокойной ночи, — шепчет он, и его дьявольский рот находится слишком близко ко рту Луи. К ангельскому ротику Луи.

Мужчина тут же хихикает из-за своих мыслей. Гарри улыбается ему в ответ, но тот стоит настолько близко, что для Луи все это выглядит очень расплывчато.

И потом Томлинсон осознает, что его сейчас поцелуют.

— М-м, — бормочет он.

— Можно мне? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Что?

— Можно мне, пожалуйста? — снова спрашивает он. Шепотом. Они соприкасаются кончиками носа, и Луи уже может ощущать дыхание Гарри на своих губах.

Руки Томлинсона перехватывают запястья мужчины, а потом скользят к его предплечьям.

— Мы не должны, — шепчет он в ответ.

— Но мы оба хотим этого, — парирует Гарри. — Всего разок.

Луи уже практически чувствует влажность губ Гарри на своих собственных. Его сердце бьется в бешеном ритме. Когда это его сердце успело начать биться так быстро?

— Всего разок, — вторит мужчина на одном выдохе. Он чувствует, как губы Гарри размыкаются, и слышит характерный мягкий звук. Но ничего не происходит, поэтому Луи повторяет: — Всего один раз.

Но всё равно ничего не происходит. И Луи слышит собственное ускоренное сердцебиение, чувствует Гарри повсюду, ощущает его дыхание на своей коже. И его зрение такое затуманенное.

Внезапно Луи просто поддается вперед и соединяет их губы воедино.

Гарри испускает приглушенный всхлип, когда их губы встречаются, и затем сильнее вдавливает Луи в стену, яростно отвечая на поцелуй.

Гарри стонет в его кожу и беспорядочно проводит руками по его телу — одна впутывается в волосы мужчины, вторая нежно проводит по его шее.

Луи чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку, но в то же время он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким свободным. И в этот момент он осознает, что не хочет, чтобы это когда-либо заканчивалось. Всё кажется таким правильным, почему они вообще должны прекращать это?

Они словно были созданы для того, чтобы заниматься именно этим: двигаться в одном ритме, чувствовать друг друга, дышать одним воздухом. Это ощущается так, словно ты попадаешь во вселенную, где есть всё, что ты когда-либо хотел, несмотря на то, что ты даже раньше не осознавал, как сильно этого хотел. Луи правда никогда не хочет останавливаться.

Но затем он слышит звук открывающейся двери где-то в коридоре, и его сердце чуть ли не останавливается, когда он осознает, что дверь в комнату слегка приоткрыта и что буквально каждый может увидеть их, если заглянет внутрь или даже просто пройдет мимо.  
Ему практически физически больно делать это, но он убирает свою руку от шеи Гарри и использует её для того, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя принца. Гарри тяжело дышит, и его лицо выражает болезненную грусть, его глаза прикрыты так, словно он прекрасно осознает, где сейчас находится и ему не нужно зрение, чтобы убедиться в этом наверняка. Он наклоняется вперед, чтобы снова попытаться поцеловать Луи, но тот крепко стоит на своем до тех пор, пока Гарри не распахивает глаза.

— Один, — напоминает Луи. — Это и был всего лишь один раз.

Гарри так и не двигает с места своих рук, его взгляд прикован к губам мужчины напротив.

— Ещё один, — шепчет он и наклоняется вновь, будучи остановленным кивком головы Луи. Гарри поднимает взгляд, и они устанавливают зрительный контакт, который, кажется, дает ему всё четко осознать и понять, поэтому он тут же отступает назад. Но ему требуется целая вечность, чтобы убрать руки от тела Луи, и, когда это всё же происходит, последнему продолжают мерещиться призрачные касания на его коже.

Проходит целая минута молчания, в течение которой они не сводят друг с друга глаз.

И, наконец, Луи может выговорить:

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — произносит Гарри в ответ. А потом Луи распахивает дверь своей спальни шире, чтобы принц мог покинуть комнату, что он и делает после еще одной минуты пристального зрительного контакта.

Луи прикрывает своей правой рукой дверь и запирает её на замок. Он замирает на месте, тяжело дыша в стену, пока его сердце, наконец, не восстанавливает свой привычный ритм.


	7. Chapter 7

Луи просыпается с ноющей болью в голове, которую он решает так же решительно игнорировать, как и вчерашний вечер.

И, может быть, если он сконцентрируется на этом игнорировании достаточно сильно, события вчерашнего вечера сотрутся из пространственно-временного континуума.

Дело в том, что совершенно не важно, насколько хорош был тот поцелуй. Правда, не важно. Потому что даже если этот поцелуй и был самым лучшим в истории всего человечества, даже если люди могли бы изучать его и обсуждать веками, он ничего не значил для них обоих.

И, просто для протокола: это не был самый лучший в мире поцелуй. Луи даже не был трезв в тот момент, так что это совершенно точно не так.

Он поднимается и начинает готовиться к новому дню. Мужчина надевает черный костюм и черный галстук не только потому, что это классика, но и ещё потому, что если его вырвет, то это будет менее всего заметно на темных оттенках. Всё именно так и работает. Луи не думает об этом слишком долго, делая глоток воды.

Когда он заходит в комнату для конференций, там еще никого нет.

— О, слава богу, — Луи бормочет про себя и плавно опускается на один из стульев. Единственная причина, по которой он не прикрывает глаза, — это потому, что его начинает тошнить при первой же попытке это сделать.

Двадцатью минутами позже, в без десяти девять, принц спускается вниз по ступенькам. Он находится в гораздо лучшем состоянии, чем Луи, ничего нового.

— Ваше Высочество, — произносит Луи, а затем поднимается на ноги.

— Почему ты шепчешь? — громко спрашивает тот.

— Почему ты кричишь?

Принц смеется, снова слишком громко, и отвечает:

— Я не кричу.

— Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты всё же кричишь?

— Иди сюда, — просит Гарри и поддается вперед, пытаясь то ли обнять его, то ли еще что. Луи просто выставляет руку вперед и качает головой из стороны в сторону, непроизвольно вздрагивая. Именно в этот момент двери распахиваются, и в комнату заходит глава PR-команды дворца.

— А, мистер Томлинсон, — произносит он. — Вот вы где. Найдется минутка?

Луи собирается с мыслями и кивает. Он ни за что не покажет Саймону Коуэллу, что у него похмелье. Тот направляется в другой конец комнаты, и Луи следует за ним.

— Всё хорошо? — интересуется Томлинсон.

— Да-да, все отлично. Просто хотел сказать, что получил вчера вашу рекомендацию.

Луи поднимает на него взгляд и пытается понять, о чем идет речь. Он не помнит, чтобы отправлял что-то, хотя он даже свое второе имя сейчас не сможет назвать.

— Сбор средств? Для «Дома и Надежды»?

— Оу, — морщится Луи.

— Да. Я обсудил это с остальной частью команды, и они согласились. К сожалению, не думаю, что мы успеем организовать всё до вашего ухода с должности. Но предполагаю, что вы не против, если мы назначим всё на следующую неделю?

— На самом деле, я думаю, я слишком поторопился с этой рекомендацией. Кажется, что дело выгорело, очень сожалею.

— Правда? Это очень странно. Мы все думали, что всё пройдет безупречно.

Чёрт бы побрал его хваленные навыки переговоров.

— Нет, я сначала связался с вами, а только потом с организацией, которая не очень хочет с нами сотрудничать.

— О, ну, я уверен, что вы их убедите, — произносит он, отмахиваясь рукой так, словно всё это действительно не доставит никаких проблем.

— Нет, правда, я не должен был отправлять вам вчера рекомендацию. Хочу отозвать её рассмотрение.

Он молится на это.

— Не уверен, что смогу это устроить, я уже сообщил об этому Её Величеству и Её Высочеству. Им обеим очень понравилась эта идея, мы даже выяснили, что Дворец уже делал пожертвования в эту организацию. Принцесса Джемма хочет провести церемонию в бальном зале библиотеки Кингсбери, поскольку она уже на протяжении нескольких лет сотрудничает с «Домом и Надеждой». Это отличная реклама для обеих организаций.

Луи расстроенно вздыхает и тут же предпринимает очередную попытку выкрутиться:

— Может, попробуем найти какую-нибудь другую организацию для этого?

Саймон выглядит слегка озадаченным.

— Мистер Томлинсон, в чем именно проблема?

— Приношу вам свои извинения, но я действительно хотел бы получить небольшую отсрочку до завтрашнего вечера, скажем, до пяти, чтобы я полностью переделал свою рекомендацию и отправил вам чистовой вариант.

Мужчина всё ещё выглядит сбитым с толку.

— Хорошо, мистер Томлинсон, как пожелаете. Я не могу гарантировать вам, что ваше новое предложение будет одобрено, но мы, конечно же, тщательно его рассмотрим.

Саймон кивает и уходит. Луи снова тяжело вздыхает и возвращается к принцу, который слегка напряженно ему улыбается.

— Всё хорошо? — интересуется тот.

Луи кивает и смотрит на свои часы. Чёрт возьми, конференция вот-вот начнется, у них совершенно нет времени на этот разговор.

— Да, нормально. После конференции я бы хотел поговорить с тобой, если ты не возражаешь?

Выражение лица принца моментально меняется с беспокойного на довольное. Луи изо всех сил старается не сморщиться от этого.

— Ну, мне нужно будет зайти к себе за заметками после собрания. Ты можешь пойти со мной, и потом мы пойдем вместе?

— Да, отлично.

— Хорошо, — кивает принц, его взгляд внимательно скользит по лицу Луи, который просто не готов сейчас этого терпеть, поэтому он двигается с места и открывает дверь, жестом приглашая Гарри войти внутрь.

— Благодарю, — произносит тот, кладя ладонь на бицепс Луи и затем тут же пробегаясь пальцами вниз, по всей длине его руки, прежде, чем скрыться за дверью.

Луи дрожит. Конечно же из-за сквозняка в комнате. В комнате для пресс-конференций ужасные проблемы с этим, всем это известно.

Но эта пресс-конференция отличается от всех остальных.

Принц делает всего один кокетливый комментарий репортеру в самом начале, а затем начинает отвечать на все вопросы крайне искренне и честно, даже когда Миссис Лавин пытается подцепить того своим соблазнительным тоном голоса:

— Из-за выбросов парниковых газов в нашей стране становится так жарко, не правда ли, принц Гарри?

Гарри просто отвечает:

— Изменение климата — это тот самый вопрос, которым моя сестра очень увлечена, как и я, в принципе. Среднестатистическое повышение температуры вызывает наибольшую обеспокоенность, и мы должны обратиться в первую очередь к крупным предприятиям, которые считают, что им нечего менять.

Это было просто блестяще.

Луи, на самом деле, чувствует себя довольно глупо, бесцельно стоя там, совсем близко к нему. И, когда он делает полшага назад, отодвигаясь от трибуны и пытаясь немного скрыться от взгляда толпы, принц поворачивается на него через плечо и смотрит с неким любопытством. И кажется, что тот буквально на полпути от того, чтобы схватить Луи за руку и притянуть обратно к себе на глазах у всех этих людей и камер, поэтому Томлинсон спешит как можно скорее занять свое прежнее место. Мужчина просто стоит там оставшуюся часть времени, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри отвечает на вопросы.

Они благодарят прессу в самом конце и удаляются из комнаты. Луи чувствует внутреннюю тревожность, пытаясь сообразить, как бы помягче все рассказать принцу. Он ведь правда не знал, что «Дом и Надежда» был его маленьким секретиком. Да Луи вообще не имел ни малейшего понятия о связи Гарри с этим местом, поэтому его было сложно винить в том, что он отправил рекомендацию. Он думал, что поступает правильно.

Они поднимаются вверх по лестнице, и принц идет чуть впереди. Луи уже хочет начать говорить, но потом мимо них проходит персонал, работающий во дворце, и мужчина решает подождать, пока они всё же не окажутся в комнате. Чтобы не рисковать. Хотя, чёрт возьми, вполне возможно, что весь персонал уже в курсе и Луи — единственный, кого водили за нос все это время. Не в первый раз.

Он постарается и придумает что-нибудь. Он обязательно вытащит их из этой ситуации. Если принц не хочет никому рассказывать о своих хороших поступках, значит, у того есть действительно весомая причина для этого. Даже если он не хочет говорить о ней Луи. Но, господи, если бы он только всё рассказал ему, возможно, это бы помогло. Прояснило бы многое.

Он снова попросит принца рассказать ему о причинах, объяснить, зачем всё это и почему так важно, чтобы всё осталось в секрете. Да, у него похмелье, но он все еще прекрасно способен владеть силой слов. Просто будет убедительным.

Они добираются до комнаты принца и тот оборачивается на Луи, слегка ему улыбаясь. Мужчина правда хочет улыбнуться в ответ, но у него, скорее всего, выйдет гримаса, чем улыбка, если он все же сделает это.

Луи следует за Гарри и прикрывает за ними дверь.

— Итак, я хотел…

Но ему не удается закончить предложение, потому что принц затыкает его поцелуем. Его руки моментально ложатся на шею Луи, и мужчина, в свою очередь, на автомате размещает свои на плечах Гарри, издавая удивленный стон и непроизвольно прикрывая глаза.

Проходит всего несколько секунд прежде, чем Луи начинает чувствовать на своих губах легкое покалывание от давления. Ему кажется, что он ощущает вкус чего-то фруктового, может, Гарри пользуется клубничным бальзамом для губ. Он размыкает свои губы, чтобы проверить свою теорию.

Гарри умело пользуется этой возможностью, чтобы проникнуть языком к нему в рот и притянуть его ближе к себе за лацканы пиджака.

— Блять, ты такой горячий в костюме.

Луи хотел поговорить.

Руки Гарри пробираются под пиджак мужчины, располагаясь на его талии. Луи снова стонет, как только оказывается прижатым другим телом.

— Люблю, когда ты стонешь из-за меня, — бросает он, прежде чем превращает их поцелуй в самый настоящий страстный танец, припечатывая Луи к двери.

Томлинсон просто позволяет всему этому происходить еще несколько мгновений. Ну или, лучше сказать, что он не позволяет этому происходить, а он просто был застан врасплох, чтобы пресечь всё это на корню. И всё же, когда он приходит в себя, поворачивая свою голову вбок и тяжело дыша, он бросает короткое:

— Гарри.

И, конечно же, он просто хотел сказать это, но вышло так, что он снова простонал.

Принц отвечает на это очередным стоном.

— Да, Лу. Обожаю. Господи, обожаю, когда ты зовешь меня по имени.

Он раздвигает своим коленом ноги Луи, начиная медленно потираться об него, наверняка чувствуя, как тот становится твердым просто унизительно быстро.

— Гарри, — отчаянно просит Луи, пока мужчина выцеловывает его подбородок и скулы. И потом он просто устанавливает с ним зрительный контакт с дьявольским голодным блеском во взгляде. Он выглядит так, словно вот-вот собирается сделать что-то разрушительное, например, встать на колени перед Луи.

Томлинсон начинает говорить прежде, чем тот успевает воплотить свои дьявольские затеи в жизнь.

— Я отправил рекомендацию о пожертвовании PR-команде дворца, — Гарри выглядит так, словно понятия не имеет, о чем идет речь, словно ему совершенно всё равно, поэтому Луи спешит скорее пояснить ему всё. — Они хотят сотрудничать с «Домом и Надеждой».

Наконец, похоже, что до Гарри доходит смысл его слов, потому что тот слегка отстраняется, всё ещё придерживая мужчину напротив за талию своими гигантскими ладонями.

— Что?

— Я отправил им черновик ещё вчера, прежде, чем отправиться туда и застать тебя там. И я даже не думал, что они так быстро прочитают это и одобрят. Они уже даже показали его твоей маме и сестре, они обе полностью согласны.

— Нет, — произносит Гарри. Он выглядит так, словно вот-вот рассмеется.

— Это не… Я попытаюсь найти другую организацию для пожертвования, но, похоже, им очень нравится идея с «Домом и Надеждой». И это не самое худшее, что могло произойти, знаешь? Ты можешь, в худшем случае, притвориться, что не знаешь ничего об этом.

Гарри, наконец, отстраняется от Луи полностью, убирая от него свои руки. Он выглядит злым.

— Нет.

Луи громко фыркает. Он продолжает опираться на дверь, приводя дыхание в норму.

— Я постараюсь всё решить, но нам всё равно нужно выработать стратегию на тот случай, если все пойдет не так…

— Нет.

— Прекрати ты со своими чёртовыми «нет», нам нужно придумать план. Саймон говорил что-то о том, что мероприятие может состояться на следующей неделе. И меня здесь уже не будет, так что…

Гарри отворачивается от него, хватаясь за собственные волосы.

— Я просто… я просто ответил на все их вопросы, потому что подумал, что тебе это понравится, и теперь выясняется это. Это все слишком.

— Потому что мне понравится? — скептически спрашивает Луи.

Гарри оборачивается на него и позволяет своим рукам безвольно болтаться вдоль туловища.

— Да, — отвечает он так, словно это что-то само собой разумеющееся.

Луи качает головой из стороны в сторону.

— Я не понимаю тебя. Я не понимаю ничего из этого. Ты должен отвечать на вопросы, потому что сам того хочешь. Потому что это честно, потому что это то, что ты думаешь на самом деле, потому что ты поможешь людям поверить в тебя как в советника Королевы Англии. Я правда не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь делать это, почему ты ведешь себя, как два абсолютно разных человека, так будто у тебя есть какой-то переключатель на два разных режима.

На мгновение становится очень тихо.

— Вот, что ты обо мне думаешь?

— А что ещё я должен о тебе думать? — спрашивает Луи, качая головой из стороны в сторону. — Чёрт возьми, Гарри, я не знаю, что ты от меня хочешь! Ты хочешь просто, чтобы я позволил тебе прижать меня к стене и поцеловать? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал из тебя лучшего человека? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал свою работу и ушел?

— Да, — отвечает он.

— «Да» что? — злится Луи, размахивая руками в воздухе.

— Да, я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, — говорит принц, скрещивая руки на груди. — Прямо сейчас.

— Прекрасно, — бросает Томлинсон, открывая дверь и добавляя: — У нас встреча в 10:30 с PR-командой.

— Знаю, — холодно произносит он.

— Ну что ж, это моя работа: напомнить тебе об этом.

— Знаю, — снова говорит он.

— Прекрасно, Ваше Высочество. Знаете, что ещё вам нужно знать? Какой бы во всем этом не был гребаный смысл, то, что ты делаешь, не работает так, как ты этого хочешь, — Луи не смотрит на него, вместо этого качая головой и прикусывая зубами внутреннюю часть щеки. — Твое хаотичное поведение не помогает, даже если ты считаешь наоборот. Рано или поздно тебе придется рассказать кому-нибудь причину того, почему ты ведешь себя так невероятно тупо.

— Я…

— Заткнись, — обрубает его Луи. Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Гарри просто весь кипит от злости. — Блять, Гарри, ты не глупый. И, может, есть люди, которых ты обманул и заставил в это поверить, но это делает тупыми только их. Прекрати вести себя так, словно у тебя всё под контролем, потому что это не так. И просто, блять, выясни уже для самого себя, чего ты хочешь.

Он громко хлопает дверью, уходя, и направляется сразу к себе в комнату.

Луи, будучи в очень рассерженном состоянии, нарезает круги по своей комнате. Он буквально ощущает, как гнев проходит сквозь него. Мужчина никогда не был так зол за всё время пребывания здесь. Ёб твою мать, ему не нужно было соглашаться на эту гребаную работу.

Он так и не успокаивается к половине одиннадцатого, но его похмелье хотя бы заменяется этим агрессивным чувством внутри, что уже приносит некую пользу.

Встреча с PR-командой просто катастрофа.

Для кого-то, кто вел себя, как божий одуванчик, всего час назад, а именно принцу, не составило труда развернуться от этого состояния ровно на 180 градусов. И на все 360 градусов от его состояния несколько дней назад. В общем, они вернулись к тому, с чего начали, только в этот раз всё ещё более агрессивно.

Луи пытается изо всех сил оставаться сосредоточенным, пока принц морально разрывает его на части в двенадцати разных направлениях. Тот либо беспорядочно флиртует со всеми присутствующими, либо демонстративно игнорирует всё, что говорит ему Луи, а ещё он не задерживается на обсуждении одной и той же темы долго, пока все остальные пытаются обсудить прогресс в их делах за последнюю неделю.

Все уходят вымотанными. Целая команда находится сбитой с толку от только что произошедшего, и Луи чувствует то же самое, хотя он и понимает, что могло служить причиной такого поведения принца. Он слышит шепоток со стороны о том, что, пока они здесь, им нужно постараться не допустить появления принца на камерах. И Луи не может не согласиться с этим.

Он проводит целый день, буквально ходя по лезвию ножа, наблюдая за тем, как разрушается весь прогресс, сделанный принцем за последние несколько недель. Гарри подрывает авторитет Луи каждый раз, как тот начинает говорить, и делает просто невозможным перенаправить разговор в другое русло.

Проще говоря, принц ведет себя, как ублюдок.

И ему не становится легче от осознания того, что Гарри прекрасно осознаёт, что именно он делает. Луи понимает это, благодаря тому, как принц улыбается, приторно-сладко, каждый раз, когда они покидают конференцию или встречу. Те же самые люди, присутствующие на утренней конференции, теперь кажутся крайне озадаченными.

Бог знает, что они напечатают. Видео (которые, очевидно, были сняты с разницей в один час), где сначала принц Гарри выглядит вдумчивым и серьезным в противовес тем, где он не отвечает ни на один из вопросов и делает вызывающие комментарии и неприличные жесты. Большинство из них они даже не смогут вставить в дневные программы, поскольку это могут увидеть дети.

В какой-то момент одна из репортеров начинает смотреть прямо на Луи, задавая свой вопрос в надежде получить хоть и частичный, но ответ. Но принц успевает наклониться вперед к микрофону и сказать, что он знает, что сегодня все собрались здесь не ради политических обсуждений, так что им всем стоит выстроиться в очередь и один за другим занести свои мобильные номера в контакты его телефона для того, чтобы они смогли потом поболтать о вещах, которые на самом деле имеют значение. И в конце этого заявления, он подмигивает просто на тот случай, если не до всех доходит эта двусмысленность.

Луи просто качает головой не в силах спрятать свое разочарование и раздражение, хотя раньше ему это легко удавалось.

Они заканчивают раньше, потому что больше никто не хочет задавать вопросы.

За пределами пресс-конференций принц даже не смотрит на него. Совершенно игнорирует его существование. Луи даже не удивлен: сейчас он просто нечувствителен абсолютно ко всему вокруг него, кроме гнева внутри.

В конце дня он говорит (пустой комнате, потому что принц, очевидно, делает вид, что его не существует):

— Завтра мой выходной, так что не беспокой меня.

Принц хмыкает на это заявление, внимательно рассматривая свои ногти на руках, которые также могли стать причиной этого хмыканья. Луи внутри просто кипит, но внешне совершенно этого не показывает. Он просто не хочет, чтобы этот ублюдок знал, как глубоко въелся ему под кожу.

Луи предполагает, что в этом первоначально и заключалась его цель.

В эту ночь сон не приходит к нему очень долго, и просыпается он еще более уставшим. На самом деле, он никогда не чувствует себя таким уставшим, а раньше он работал ночами в фирме, и это о чем-то да говорит. Гнев, по большей части, утих, поэтому он решает пойти в фитнес-центр, чтобы развеять все его остатки.

Луи заходит внутрь, сразу же обнаруживая, что принц тоже здесь. Он тренируется на беговой дорожке, стоящей вдоль стены прямо напротив входа. Гарри, в своих наушниках и с потом, стекающим вниз по его шее.

Томлинсон уже раздумывает над тем, чтобы развернуться и уйти, но чёрт бы побрал принца, если он думает, что может заставить Луи бегать от него и прятаться, как провинившийся ребенок. Гарри провинился. Это он должен прятаться.

Кроме того, судя по поту на его шее и руках, Луи надеется, что тот уже почти закончил и скоро оставит его в тишине и спокойствии.

В другой части зала стоят несколько беговых дорожек напротив зеркал, поэтому Луи направляется прямиком к ним. Он надевает наушники и начинает медленно разминаться, прежде чем начать бегать.

Когда мужчина уже пробегает пять миль, он замечает какое-то движение слева от него. Луи как можно более незаметно поворачивает голову вбок и замечает, что принц переместился, тренируясь теперь уже на фитнес-лестнице в нескольких метрах от него. Он не смотрит на Луи, отчего тот вздыхает с облегчением. С огромным облегчением. Мужчина увеличивает скорость на своей дорожке и заканчивает быстрее, чем обычно.

Томлинсон протирает полотенцем свой лоб и шею, чтобы убрать выступивший пот. Он направляется к свободным гантелям и тренируется с ними какое-то время, краем глаза замечая боксерскую грушу в углу зала. Луи уже направляется было к ней, а потом замирает, качая головой из стороны в сторону, и разворачивается назад. Но, как только он это делает, то обнаруживает, что Гарри находится прямо позади него, тяжело дыша из-за своей тренировки.

Он кивает на грушу позади.

— Подержать грушу?

— Что? — переспрашивает Луи, чтобы уточнить правильно ли он его понял и дать себе дополнительную минутку на то, чтобы прийти в себя от того, как голубая футболка мужчины напротив прилипает к его мышцам.

Гарри снова кивает и повторяет:

— Хочешь, чтобы я подержал грушу, пока ты тренируешься?

Луи оборачивается на боксерскую грушу и переводит взгляд обратно на принца, поджимая губы. Он уже вечность не боксировал, поэтому у него нет достаточно хорошей причины сказать нет.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Луи. Он просто может притворяться, что бьет Гарри, и его лицо как раз будет прямо перед ним как вдохновение.

Луи натягивает на руки перчатки, висящие на стене, а Гарри занимает позицию, устойчиво расставляя ноги и обхватывая руками грушу. А затем Томлинсон перенаправляет на неё всё своё внимание.

Он начинает с легких ударов, чтобы постепенно войти во вкус. Затем он дополняет их кое-какими бросками, которые помнит с тех времен, как занимался в своем старом зале. Мужчина может чувствовать, как его руки и тело вспоминают каждое движение автоматически. Это приятно.

После нескольких минут полнейшего уединения, он внезапно вспоминает, что не один. И Луи смотрит прямиком на Гарри, который взглядом скользит по его телу (особое внимание уделяя рукам) и закусывает нижнюю губу.

Следующий удар Луи приходится мимо груши, и все заканчивается тем, что он бьет принца (который, блять, удерживает грушу, слишком сильно ее обхватывая, тем самым подставляя свои руки для удара). К счастью, благодаря их позиции, удар оказывается не таким сильным, Гарри лишь отпрыгивает в сторону от удивления.

— Блять, ты в порядке? — интересуется Луи.

Гарри просто кивает и вытягивает руку, сгибая и разгибая пальцы. Всё, кажется, нормально.

Луи нервно хихикает.

— Да, прости. Давно я, видимо, не тренировался, уже подзабыл, как правильно наносить удары, — шутит он.

Требуется еще некоторое время, прежде чем Гарри хихикает в ответ.

Луи смотрит вниз, пытаясь стянуть перчатку своей подмышкой, в то время как принц прочищает горло и говорит:

— Можем продолжить, если хочешь.

Луи замирает на месте, слегка поднимая взгляд на Гарри. Он чувствует, как его уши начинают немного покалывать от тепла. Мужчине всё же удается стянуть первую перчатку, и он тут же приступает ко второй.

— Нет, нет, с меня достаточно. Ты… эм… хочешь, чтобы я поддержал грушу для тебя?

Он поднимает глаза вверх, заставая уже прикованный к себе взгляд Гарри. Принц мягко кивает и протягивает свои гигантские руки к боксерским перчаткам. Мужчина надевает их и бьет пару раз о друг друга, пока Луи принимает позицию.

Томлинсон просто не может не смотреть, как принц наносит удары один за другим. Гарри просто безжалостно бьет по груше, заставляя её двигаться с каждым ударом все сильнее. Мышцы его рук подрагивают каждый раз, когда перчатка соприкасается с грушей. И Луи просто не может оторвать взгляд от того, как сокращаются мышцы мужчины.

Боже, он выглядит горячо. Луи даже не может отрицать этого, не тогда, когда прямо перед ним эти мышцы демонстрируют свою гибкость. Данное зрелище такое безупречное и изящное, Гарри раскрывает свой рот, из которого тут же вылетает глухой выдох перед тем, как в очередной раз ударить по груше, что это просто не может никого оставить равнодушным. Всё это заставляет Луи чувствовать слабость в коленках.

Он может чувствовать каждый удар. Каждое попадание по груше. Луи ощущает отзвуки этого по всему своему телу, и его мысли просто расплываются, когда он начинает задаваться вопросом, будет ли все ощущаться точно так же, если Гарри трахнет его.

В итоге Луи решает, что ответ на его вопрос, — да. Да, Гарри будет таким же неустанным. Он будет вбиваться в Луи в попытках найти его простату снова и снова. Но ему, наверняка, не придется стараться слишком сильно. Ему кажется, что принц найдет инстинктивно то самое место и будет вбиваться под нужным углом снова и снова своим большим членом. Луи буквально может видеть его очертания через шорты. Он бы просто продолжал толкаться в него, пока Томлинсон бы получал крышесносное удовольствие.

Движение груши, наконец, прекращаться, и Луи моргает пару раз, фокусируя зрение на Гарри, который уже прожигает его своим взглядом, дыша полной грудью. Они просто смотрят друг на друга в течение нескольких долгих мгновений с открытыми ртами, ожидая, когда кто-нибудь из них заговорит.

Луи пытается первым.

— Ну, очевидно, ты в этом лучше, чем я.

Гарри продолжает прожигать его взглядом.

— Просто у меня было больше практики.

Ха. Луи криво улыбается и убирает свои руки с груши.

— Думаю, да.

Какое-то время Гарри выглядит растерянным, но Луи не может видеть, как долго это выражение лица задерживается на нем, поскольку он тут же начинает двигаться.

— Как-нибудь снова вернусь к тренировкам, — бросает Томлинсон через плечо.

Он подходит к фонтанчику с водой и делает пару долгих глотков. Может быть, слишком долгих. Ему плевать, если честно, он просто позволяет воде впитываться в него. Когда Луи заканчивает с питьем, он подставляет свое лицо так, чтобы вода могла обдать его свежестью и охладить немного.

Когда Томлинсон оборачивается, Гарри уже на матрасах, работает над своим миллиардным кубиком на животе. Луи представляет, как опускается рядом с ним на колени, придерживая его ноги, чтобы тому было проще качать пресс. А потом его мысли сменятся теми, где он стягивает с принца шорты, обнажая его член. Он бы обхватил его губами, отсасывая ему, пока его мышцы продолжали бы сокращаться.

Блять, это горячо.

Луи быстро отгоняет эти мысли от себя и направляется к штанговому оборудованию. Спортзал — это для здоровья, не для секса. Его мысли могут пойти нахер. И да, его тянет к Гарри, но он принц. И Луи был нанят для того, чтобы работать на него. И, в любом случае, он слишком зол на него сейчас.

Так что всё это заканчивается с одним и тем же выводом. _Нет_.

Луи осознает, что пялится на штанги какое-то время, когда начинает ощущать рядом с собой жар чужого тела. Он прикрывает глаза и пытается ровно дышать.

— Не против, если я позанимаюсь? — медленно спрашивает Гарри прямо рядом с ухом Луи. Тот может буквально ощущать каждый его вздох на своей коже.

Томлинсон приоткрывает рот и закрывает глаза. Он думает об их вчерашнем горячем поцелуе. И о том, что был днем ранее. А еще он вспоминает о ночи в клубе. О рте Гарри, исследующим его шею. Гарри, очевидно, думает о том же, потому что Луи слышит, как тот облизывает губы, чувствует его руки совсем неподалеку.

Он не способен остановить самого себя, сжимая свое бедро и облизывая собственные губы. Луи удается удержать в себе стон, который был готов вот-вот вырваться из его рта.

Блять, ему нужно взять себя в руки.

Он открывает глаза и собирается было сказать что-то о том, что в зале еще больше десятка другого оборудования, которое принц мог бы использовать, но в итоге он просто ловит свое отражение в зеркале. И Гарри через него смотрит прямо на Луи.

Блять.

Он забыл о том, что здесь зеркала по всей стене.

Гарри выглядит так, словно разрывается между удивлением и трепетом, так, словно отражение Луи помогло ему что-то прояснить. Его руки находятся всего в паре сантиметрах от него. Возможно, хотят обхватить Луи, сорвать с него треники и притянуть ближе к себе. Обхватить одну из этих гигантских рук вокруг его члена и сотрясти это публичное место, заставляя Луи выстанывать его имя. Луи бы задыхался со словами _Гарри, Гарри, Гарри_ , что срываются с его губ, пока он кончает.

Блять.

Луи отходит на несколько шагов и переводит взгляд с зеркал. Он старается говорить ровно, не смотря на принца.

— Конечно, без проблем, — и после этого мужчина покидает комнату.

Он чувствует, как его щеки буквально пылают, пока он двигается к выходу из зала. Но он винит в этом всего лишь его тяжелую тренировку и больше ничего.

Луи проводит в душе больше времени, чем обычно, пытаясь отмыться от этого чувства, что, конечно же, работает, но не особо эффективно.

Он открывает свой чемодан и начинает складывать в него некоторые вещи. Осталось уже меньше недели, и ему правда нужно взять себя в руки. На всё это просто нет времени.

Недолго поработав в своей комнате, он идет на кухню, чтобы что-нибудь перекусить. Он не оглядывается по сторонам, когда заходит в комнату, поэтому не сразу замечает Элеанор за кухонным верстаком. В любом случае, он больше не ощущает того неприятного чувства, которое испытывал раньше при виде девушки.

— Привет, Луи, — она улыбается ему, как только замечает. Перед ней выложена в ряд стряпня из слоеного теста, а в руках девушка держит кондитерский мешок.

— Привет, — здоровается он в ответ.

— Хочешь чаю? — интересуется девушка спустя какое-то время.

— Конечно, — мужчина подходит к столу и усаживается рядом. — Что ты делаешь?

— Профитроли, — следует ответ. — Думаю потом сделать ещё Крокембуш.

— Как ты только что меня назвала? — шутит Луи. Шутка выходит не очень, но Элеанор всё равно смеется и разрушает тем самым небольшое напряжение, летающее в воздухе.

Она откладывает в сторону кондитерский мешок и идет за чайником. Девушка достает его любимую желтую кружку и чайный пакетик, начиная говорить, не оборачиваясь.

— Знаешь, обычно я не смотрю пресс-конференции, — начинает она. — Гарри просил меня этого не делать. Попросил большинство из нас этого не делать. Сказал, что это не стоит того — слушать весь этот мусор, что вылетает из его рта. Это его слова, не мои.

Луи просто кивает, несмотря на то, что девушка на него не смотрит. Элеанор тем временем уже достает из холодильника молоко.

— Но вчера я посмотрела, потому что мне было любопытно. И это было… что ж, ты был там, я видела тебя на экране. Они часто направляли на тебя камеру, чтобы заснять твою реакцию, — Луи морщится на это. — Не пойми меня неправильно, ты выглядел очень профессионально. И ты смотрел на всех, не показывая своих эмоций. Правда, нельзя было сказать, о чем ты думаешь в данный момент. И, полагаю, это хорошее качество для твоей работы?

— Да, — соглашается Луи.

Она оборачивается с чашкой чая в руках и тут же мягко ставит ее на стол перед мужчиной.

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что тот, кто был там, перед камерами, — не тот Гарри, которого я знаю.

Луи медленно кивает.

— Да, я знаю.

— Не понимаю, почему он говорил такого рода вещи.

— Я тоже, Эль. Я тоже.

Она качает головой и затем возвращается к своему прежнему занятию, беря в одну руку кондитерский мешок, а в другую — выпечку.

— Он тебе нравится, не так ли?

Луи делает глоток из своей чашки.

— Он нравился бы мне гораздо больше, если бы не превращал мою работу в сущий ад.

— Да, но…

— Да, я понял, о чём именно ты спрашиваешь.

— Потому что ты ему нравишься, — говорит она, беря следующий профитроль. Она управляется с ещё тремя прежде, чем продолжает говорить. — Я слышала разговоры кухонных работников. О том, как он смотрит на тебя. Я не так часто бываю рядом, чтобы убедиться в этом сама, но я видела вас в тот день на прошлой неделе, когда вы оба были здесь. И это… это был именно тот человек, которого я знаю. Так что всё это имеет смысл.

Она наполняет начинкой ещё два профитроля. И пауза, которая возникает в это время, кажется очень напряженной.

— И, поразмыслив, я узнала взгляд на твоем лице. Это был точно такой же взгляд, что и вчера. Будто ты что-то скрываешь.

Луи делает очередной глоток чая.

— Прямо как сейчас.

Он замирает и поднимает на нее взгляд. Девушка неуверенно улыбается, но на её лице читается нечто большее, она как будто заранее готовилась к непредсказуемой реакции.

— Не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я на это ответил.

Она пожимает плечами.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты говорил чего-то, что не имеешь в виду. Так что всё в порядке, если ты ничего не скажешь.

На это Луи кивает и возвращается к своему чаю.

— Так ты в курсе, да? — спрашивает она, как только полностью расправляется с выпечкой. — Про «Дом и Надежду?»

Луи замирает и кивает.

— Не уверена, сам ли он рассказал тебе, но совсем не многие здесь знают об этом. Я в курсе только потому, что Гарри нужен был кто-то, чтобы связываться с ними, когда он решит заскочить. Поэтому он отправляет им сладости и говорит мне написать небольшую записку со временем, когда он к ним зайдет. Думаю, это моя вина, что ты узнал об этом. Боюсь, он не в восторге.

— Это не твоя вина, — искренне говорит Луи. — Я проходил мимо этого места несколько раз на прошлой неделе, и эта идея давно посетила мою голову. Конечно, когда я оказался прямо там, это подтолкнуло меня и просто ускорило весь процесс. Я, в любом случае, узнал бы обо всем к концу недели.

— Может быть, — сдается она. Элеанор протягивает ему профитроль, и он осторожно принимает его из ее рук. — На самом деле, я не могу посоветовать тебе ничего мудрого, прости, — смеется девушка и угощается выпечкой сама. — Это немного по части Сердрика.

Луи улыбается на это.

— Для меня он слишком мудрый.

— И для меня.

Они едят выпечку в приятной тишине.

— Тебе, наверное, следует поговорить с ним? — предлагает девушка, но звучит это, словно вопрос. — Может, это поможет тебе почувствовать себя нормально.

Луи кивает.

— Может быть.

Они говорят еще некоторое время о семейной пекарне Элеанор, а Луи тем временем съедает еще три профитроля. Это не самый здоровый завтрак, который может быть, но он так усердно позанимался сегодня утром, так что может позволить себе немного расслабиться.

Остаток дня он проводит за тем, что подготавливает все бумаги к своей отставке от должности. Например, он составляет последние отчеты, которые передаст новому пиарщику, приехавшему из Нью-Йорка. Также он переписывает свою рекомендацию о благотворительности. Существует еще несколько организаций, которые могут подойти. Конечно, ни одна не вписывается в его идеальное видение, как «Дом и Надежда», но все равно есть несколько, которые сойдут на замену. Он пишет рекомендации на две из таких организаций, а потом перечитывает их, решая, которая звучит лучше. Луи отправляет окончательный набросок в 16:00 и сразу же выходит из своей почты.

В полдень шеф Аргинано готовит ему что-то на обед, и он берет с собой в комнату небольшой крокембуш, который ему оставила Элеанор, чтобы перекусить, смотря телевизор.

Он несколько часов смотрит «Любовь на острове», а потом без особой цели просматривает что-то в интернете. Мысль о том, чтобы пойти и найти Гарри, поговорить с ним, всплывает в его голове больше одного раза, но он старательно ее игнорирует. Он игнорирует всё это так долго, что это становится уже совсем не сложным.

И примерно в восемь вечера Луи слышит стук в свою дверь. Он поднимается, чтобы открыть ее, и застает за ней принца Гарри, внимательно следящего за его реакцией. Луи оглядывается на коридор прежде, чем отойти в сторону и впустить мужчину внутрь.

Он захлопывает дверь и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Привет, — говорит Гарри.

— Привет, — отвечает Луи.

Пауза.

— Как прошел твой день?

Луи хочет просто рассмеяться на это, но он сдерживается.

— Неплохо, твой?

— Да, — кивает Гарри, — хорошо. Я много думал.

Луи тоже кивает.

— Хорошо, — пожимает плечами он и смотрит вниз, на свои ноги. — Думать — это, конечно, хорошо. Обычно.

Сегодня он более одетый. На нем черные узкие джинсы и пестрая оранжевая рубашка с цветочным принтом, Луи может видеть контуры татуировки бабочки отсюда. Это просто невыносимо раздражает: как горячо он выглядит в чем-то вроде этого.

— Да, мне это помогло, — отвечает Гарри.

Боже, они ходят кругами.

— Что тебе нужно, Гарри?

Он делает глубокий вдох и складывает руки в замок.

— Это не о том, что мне нужно, — говорит он, — это больше о том, чего я хочу.

Луи качает головой из стороны в сторону, но кивает.

— Хорошо, и что ты хочешь?

— Я много думал, как я и сказал. О том, что ты сказал мне вчера. О том, чтобы решить, чего я хочу. И я знаю, чего я хочу. И готов к этому.

Луи слегка растерян.

— Хорошо, я рад за тебя, — просто говорит он, потому что не знает, что еще может сказать в этом случае. Он пожимает плечами и старается быть терпеливым. Рубашка Гарри раскрывается сильнее, когда тот раскачивается на своих ногах взад и вперед. И теперь Луи может видеть ещё больше его груди.

— Я знаю, чего хочу на самом деле.

Луи кивает.

— Хорошо.

Глаза Гарри такие пронзительные. Они не блуждают по всему его телу, как обычно, а устанавливают уверенный зрительный контакт.

— И я хотел прийти сюда и сказать тебе об этом.

— Здорово, — отвечает Луи. Он видит, как Гарри облизывает свои губы, и ему приходится прикусить внутреннюю часть щеки, чтобы привести себя в чувства.

— Итак, я знаю, чего именно хочу, — продолжает принц, и, господи, Луи хочет, чтоб он уже просто сказал. — И я просто хотел узнать… знаешь ли ты тоже, чего хочешь.

И всё в Луи просто взрывается.

Он слишком долго сдерживался, думает он, прежде чем вытянуть руки вперед и толкнуть Гарри к стене его спальни, налетая на того с поцелуем.

Он обвивает свои руки вокруг шеи принца и чувствует, как руки последнего обхватывают его бедра, сильно и уверенно. Но Гарри потерял право доминирования именно в тот момент, когда решил прийти и поговорить с Луи в этой рубашке.

— Лу, — стонет Гарри ему рот, когда его рука медленно поднимается вверх по спине мужчины, не оставляя между ними никакого пространства.

— Заткнись, — бросает Луи и целует его снова.

Руки Гарри ощущаются на его теле, как проклятье и благословение. Они заставляют гореть кожу там, где ее касаются, и в то же время успокаивают. Луи просто недостаточно этого, ему нужно больше. Он просто не мог поверить в то, что игнорировал это так долго, когда это являлось единственным выходом из ситуации.

— Боже, как хорошо, — выдыхает Луи в рот Гарри. — Так хорошо для нас обоих.

Гарри снова стонет и притягивает Луи к себе за талию так, что теперь они полностью соприкасаются телами, начиная от их груди и заканчивая коленями, ноги тоже задевают друг друга, пока они пытаются найти удобную позицию.

— Мы можем просто вытрахать друг друга до звездочек в глазах, — продолжает Луи. — Сделать это и просто двинуться дальше.

Гарри продолжает целовать его ещё на протяжении нескольких секунд прежде, чем резко отшатывается.

— Что? — спрашивает он, немного сбитый столку. Его руки соскальзывают, практически переставая касаться Луи. Возможно, он приходит в себя от случившегося. Луи, конечно, не хочет хвастаться, но он знает, что он чрезвычайно хорош в поцелуях. Он просто знает, поэтому прощает Гарри такое поведение.

— Положи свои руки на меня, — произносит он, беря Гарри за запястья и направляя его руки в нужном направлении. Он опускает одну из этих гигантских ладоней на свою задницу и снова находит губы Гарри своими. — Трахни меня так, как ты хочешь. Как ты уже давно хотел.

Возникает небольшая пауза, а потом Гарри атакует его снова, агрессивнее, чем когда-либо.

Гарри подталкивает Луи к кровати, и Томлинсон берет на себя смелость самостоятельно упасть в постель, потянув при этом на себя Гарри за рубашку. Как же Луи скучал по всему этому.

Когда они оказываются в самом центре матраса, Луи выгибается так, чтобы коснуться мужчины, а тот осаждает его, удерживая руки Томлинсона над головой и целуя его.

Но потом он отстраняется, опуская голову вниз, практически касаясь подбородком собственной груди.

— Не могу, — говорит Гарри. — Не так.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Луи. — Я могу быть сверху, — смеется он и умело меняет их местами, седлая бедра Гарри. — Прямо всё, как всегда, заставляете меня делать всю работу за вас, Ваше Величество.

Луи склоняется над Гарри в попытках оправдать свои слова и издает очередной стон прямо в губы парня. Он напирает еще примерно полминуты, пока принц не поддается ему.

Но он становится слишком податливым. Его руки просто лежат на теле Луи, и он едва ли целует его в ответ.

Отстраняясь, Томлинсон просто изучает Гарри взглядом. Принц поднимает глаза наверх, избегая зрительного контакта.

— Что не так? — спрашивает Луи.

— Ничего, — отвечает мужчина. — Можешь продолжать.

— Я… Что? Гарри, ты даже не смотришь на меня.

Гарри сталкивается с ним взглядом, и в его глазах стоят слезы.

— Хочу, чтобы ты продолжал, — говорит он ровным голосом.

— Гарри, почему ты плачешь? — спрашивает Луи, выпрямляясь и сдвигаясь ниже, так, чтобы не возникало никакого давления между их членами. Он даже практически не касается его, но ему всё равно кажется, что каждый волос на его теле выпрямляется от напряжение.

— Я не плачу, — отвечает Гарри как раз в тот момент, когда слезинка скатывается вниз по его щеке. Он спешит скорее смахнуть её и прикрыть глаза, опуская свои руки на бедра Луи. — Давай, продолжим.

Томлинсон кладет свои руки поверх ладоней Гарри, но больше не предпринимает никаких действий.

— Что изменилось? — спрашивает он. — Я думал, что ты не против этого. Думал, что именно этого ты и хотел всё это время.

Гарри испускает небольшой всхлипывающий звук, и, когда он открывает глаза, Луи может видеть ещё больше слез.

— Я хочу, правда. Я хочу тебя. Просто… блять… не думаю, что смогу сделать это так.

Луи хмурится.

— Ладно. Очевидно, что я не хочу делать то, чего ты не хочешь. Но что ты имеешь в виду под _этим_? Типа, не в моей комнате? Или потому, что я уезжаю в конце недели? Но я подумал, что для тебя это просто идеальное решение.

Гарри делает глубокий вздох и просто смотрит на Томлинсона в течение некоторого времени. И потом он просто разрушает жизнь Луи своими следующими словами.

— Я влюблен в тебя, — шепчет он.

Луи… в шоке. И спустя мгновение он начинает думать, что это какая-то шутка, какая-то очередная шутка, которую он просто не понимает. Одна из тех шуток Гарри, которые он никогда не понимает.

Луи смеется и отвечает.

— Нет, не влюблен.

Гарри просто продолжает говорить дальше, так, словно Луи ничего и не сказал.

— Я был влюблен в тебя на протяжении последних пяти лет.

Луи снова смеется, на этот раз еще громче, пытаясь убрать руки Гарри со своих бедер, в то время как тот крепче за них хватается.

— Это невозможно, — парирует Томлинсон. — Меня не было здесь больше пяти недель.

— Я так сильно старался разлюбить тебя, так сильно. Но просто не смог. Нет.

— Гарри, — предупреждает Луи, — мы же договорились, что не будем этого делать.

— Нет, — решительно отвечает мужчина. — Это ты сказал мне, что не собираешься говорить об этом, и игнорировал меня каждый раз, когда я заводил разговор об этом. Я же на это не соглашался.

Луи игнорирует его, перекидывая свою ногу так, что теперь он больше не сидит верхом на принце. Он подскакивает с кровати, становясь рядом и оборачиваясь назад. Гарри приподнимается на локтях, глядя в ответ.

— Ты не можешь быть в меня влюбленным, — медленно говорит Луи. — Мы даже не знаем друг друга.

Принц полностью поднимается, так что теперь он сидит на своих коленках посреди кровати.

— Я знаю, что тот день тоже многое для тебя значил, Луи. И мне правда очень жаль, что я его испортил, — он подползает вперед, садясь на самый край кровати и устанавливая с мужчиной прямой зрительный контакт. — Но даже не пытайся убеждать меня в том, что я чувствую. Потому что это _правда_. Я люблю тебя. Я любил тебя на протяжении очень долгого времени, и каждый день, когда ты притворяешься, будто ничего не произошло, просто убивает меня.

И это заставляет кровь в жилах Луи закипать. Если он хочет поговорить об этом и всё разрушить, так уж и быть.

— Это убивает _тебя_? — переспрашивает Луи. — Идите нахуй, Ваше Высочество.

— Нет, Луи, не уходи больше! — принц снова перемещается, и теперь он стоит около кровати. — Я сказал, что все испортил. Знаю, что испортил. Но смотреть на тебя, слушать тебя и разговаривать с тобой, не имея возможности сказать, что я чувствую, — просто пытка. Ты должен знать это!

— Вы, Принц Англии — Гарри Стайлс, Ваше Высочество, и если самое большое препятствие, с которым вы сталкивались, является нахождение в моем присутствие в течение одного месяца, то вы просто не знаете, как вам повезло, — Луи подходит к стене, рядом с которой стоит его обувь. Он не знает, куда собирается идти, но просто знает, что ему нужно выбраться отсюда как можно скорее.

— Блять, Лу, не превращай это в свою очередную драматичную речь. Знаю, что иметь разбитое сердце — это не конец света, но это не делает ситуацию менее болезненной.

— Разбитое сердце? — Луи надевает уже первый ботинок, когда решает обернуться, готовый убивать одним лишь взглядом. — _Разбитое сердце_. Ваше Высочество, вы даже не знаете, что значит это словосочетание.

— Знаю, потому что смотрю прямо на причину своего разбитого сердца.

— А я смотрю на причину _своего_! И что теперь? Ты чувствуешь это, но потом просто продолжаешь жить с этим, именно так всё и работает. И мне правда жаль, что ты думал, что никогда за свою жизнь не почувствуешь себя плохо, но таков мир!

— У тебя… разбитое сердце?

— Нахуй т…

— Разбитое сердце в настоящем времени? До сих пор? Прямо как у меня?

— Ну конечно, Гарри! — кричит Луи. А затем он тяжело вздыхает, глядя в лицо мужчины напротив. То же самое лицо, но всё равно такое изменившееся за пять лет. Более угловатое. Более зрелое. Чуть больше повидавшее. Луи вздыхает и повторяет низким голосом. — Да, в настоящем.

Луи, на самом деле, не позволял себе даже думать об этом, находясь здесь. Это единственный способ выживания. И теперь он просто чувствует себя разбитым.

Он отворачивается и натягивает второй ботинок.

— Куда ты идешь? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Наружу, — всё, что отвечает Луи.

— Лу, тебе пора перестать убегать от этого! Ты не можешь больше убегать от меня. Это невыносимо. Ты только что признался, что тебе тоже больно. Давай поговорим.

— Я не могу разговаривать с тобой прямо сейчас, — отвечает Луи, не глядя на него.

Гарри мгновенно преграждает собой дверь, вытянув свои руки в разные стороны.

— Уйди, — говорит Луи, продолжая избегать взгляда принца.

— Пожалуйста, просто поговори со мной.

— Уйди.

— Скажи мне, как я могу все исправить.

— Уйди.

— Я сделаю всё. Всё, что угодно, _дорогой_ , просто скажи мне, как я могу всё исправить.

Луи поднимает на него взгляд и поджимает губы.

— Ты выбешиваешь меня сейчас ещё сильнее, ты осознаешь это?

— До тех пор, пока ты еще здесь, это не важно.

Луи разворачивается и начинает расхаживать по комнате.

— Это так, блять, на тебя похоже. Я прошу тебя о чем-то, и ты меня просто не слышишь! Я прошу тебя отойти, и ты меня игнорируешь, буквально преграждая мне путь. Я говорю, что ухожу, и ты игнорируешь это и пытаешься подкупить меня, чтобы я остался. Я говорю тебе, что больше никогда не хочу тебя видеть после того, как ты буквально вырвал мое сердце из груди, а ты игнорируешь и это тоже.

Луи чувствует, как все его тело накаляется и на глазах начинают скапливаться слезы. И он продолжает ходить по комнате. Он не хочет, чтобы Гарри знал, что может заставить его плакать из-за этого.

— И ты снова нашел способ довести меня этим, игнорируя меня, снова тыкая меня носом в мое разбитое сердце, заставляя меня хотеть бросить в тебя что-нибудь просто, чтобы ты почувствовал себя так же, как я в тот день.

Он издает негромкий вскрик, который резко срывается, давая вселенной понять, что у Луи Томлинсона до сих пор разбитое сердце, как и пять лет назад. Он прекращает нарезать круги, поворачиваясь на Гарри.

Его не должно удивлять присутствие Гарри позади него. Он слишком часто ощущал его, особенно на прошлой неделе. Но это все равно его удивляет, это шокирует его полностью — чувствовать давление его тела и тяжесть рук, обхватывающих его и притягивающих к груди Гарри. Луи чувствует, как все его тело напрягается, когда принц тихо всхлипывает в его волосы.

Луи чувствует, как слезинка падает на его шею и что-то внутри него щелкает. На него не будет никто плакать, пока он переживает очередной приступ разбитого сердца. Он не может себе это позволить и не позволит. Луи отталкивает от себя Гарри, разворачивается на каблуках и распахивает дверь, вылетая в коридор.

Он слышит свое имя позади, но не останавливается. Не тогда, когда он уже преодолевает входную дверь. Не тогда, когда уже находится на газоне. Не тогда, когда он уже в квартале от дворца. Он не знает, куда именно направляется, без своего кошелька и даже мобильного. Он просто продолжает бежать.


	8. Chapter 8

_Пять лет назад_

— Мне, пожалуйста, чёрный кофе с сахаром, — слышит он глубокий голос прямо перед собой.

Луи ждет в очереди, чтобы заказать чай. Сегодня занятое пятничное утро мая, и это место просто забито, но ему правда нужно было выбраться из офиса. Нужно было поразмыслить минуту. Нужно было как-то сосредоточиться, чтобы написать этот чёртов пресс-релиз, не выставляя его как пиарщика «Fireproof» или его клиента полнейшими придурками.

(Просто для справки: таким он был. Его клиент. Он полнейший придурок).

Вот в чем дело: Луи самый младший в фирме, ему всего 23, и это его первая работа, которая у него появилась после выпуска из университета. Первая настоящая работа. Первая, которая как-то относится к его специальности.

С лэптопом в подмышке, Луи тихо напевает себе под нос, ожидая, когда высокий парень перед ним закончит делать свой заказ. Он уже минуту вежливо разговаривает с бариста. Когда он оборачивается, то улыбается Луи, извиняясь, и…

Вау.

Привет, ямочки на щеках.

У него ещё и короткие кудрявые волосы, которые мило уложены, и яркие зелёные глаза, но Луи всегда был падок именно на ямочки. Парень стягивает шарф, держа в одной руке свой кофе, и обходит Луи, двигаясь, предположительно, к одному из столиков.

Томлинсону буквально приходится покачать головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы прийти в себя. Что это такое? Кто он? Какой-нибудь влюбленный подросток из романтических комедий восьмидесятых?

Он заказывает себе чай и идёт искать себе место.

Только проблема в том, что мест больше нет. Все столики заняты.

Но, тем не менее, есть один человек, который занял столик с тремя свободными стульями. На этом столе уже лежит его книга. Ямочки стягивает с себя свой пиджак, вешая его на спинку стула. Возможно, он ждет кого-то.

Бабочки в животе Луи начинают безудержно порхать по мере его приближения.

— Простите, — говорит он. Зеленые глаза, яркие и слегка удивленные, пробегаются по нему. И потом улыбка, с этими ямочками. Луи пытается игнорировать головокружение, которое он сейчас испытывает. — Простите, вы не возражаете, если я посижу здесь, пока не освободится какой-нибудь столик?

Парень колеблется некоторое время.

— Или вы ждете кого-то? Я могу пройтись ещё раз и посмотреть, вдруг кто-нибудь уже собрался уходить.

— Нет, — говорит парень. — Я никого не жду. Вы можете сесть, если хотите.

Его голос — это именно то, что подходит личным фантазиями Луи. Глубокий и немного грубый. Он может сказать всё, что угодно, и это будет звучать восхитительно с таким медленным баритоном.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Луи, выдвигая стул и складывая свой ноутбук и телефон на стол.

Он пытается ненароком взглянуть на своего партнера по столику, но не может оказаться не пойманным, потому что тот уже разглядывает его. _Он смотрит на него_.

— Выходной? — спрашивает Луи, кивая на книгу.

Ямочки смотрит на книгу и хихикает.

— Типа того.

— Так ты студент?

Пауза.

— Типа того.

Луи смеется.

— Если я задам следующий вопрос, будет ли ответ точно такой же?

— Вроде того.

Луи смеется громко и сильно, а когда осознает, что делает это, спешит быстро прикрыть ладонью рот. Ямочки ярко усмехается.

— Дерзко, — хмыкает Луи, качая головой.

— Не выходной? — спрашивает парень, кивая на его ноутбук.

— Да, работаю над проектом, и мне нужно было сменить обстановку.

— Что за проект? — спрашивает Ямочки.

— По работе. Я младший ассистент по связям с общественностью. И у нас очень важный клиент, так что мне нужно провести небольшое исследование.

— Какое именно?

Луи пожимает плечами.

— В его фирме выходит новая зубная паста, и он хочет провести большую рекламную кампанию по этому поводу в Америке. Так что я стараюсь выяснить, как лучше провернуть этого рода вещи. Я раньше не работал ни с кем из Америки.

Ямочки кивает так, словно это правда какая-то интересная тема для разговора, а не обсуждение товаров для очистки полости рта.

— Есть прогресс?

— Нет, пока нет, — отвечает Луи и обводит пространство вокруг взглядом. — Поэтому я и здесь. Подумал, что смена локации поможет пробудить что-нибудь.

— И что, что-нибудь уже пробудилось?

Луи не может не улыбнуться.

— Ты и правда задаешь много вопросов. Которые совсем не помогают.

Парень слегка краснеет, но его ямочки никуда не уходят.

— Прости.

— Нет, не извиняйся. Это мило, — говорит Луи и потом добавляет (просто потому, что этим он чуть ли не выложил все карты на стол, а он все же хочет иметь пару тузов в рукаве), — давно у меня не спрашивали бессмысленных вопросов в кафе.

— Рад был с этим помочь, — говорит Ямочки. Затем он берет свою книгу и открывает её, а Луи приступает к работе.

Он много читает о зубной пасте и о том, как именно ее рекламируют, когда она поступает в продажу. Он читает онлайн-обзоры на разные продукты и пытается обнаружить отзывы на их маркетинговые компании.

И в какой-то момент Луи осознает, что допил свой чай и ему срочно нужно в туалет. Он поднимает взгляд и застает Ямочки, сидящего на прежнем месте и всё ещё читающего.

— Хэй, — говорит он, закрывая свой ноутбук. Ямочки переводит на него взгляд. — Мне нужно отойти в уборную. Ты же ничего не украдешь, пока меня не будет, да?

— Нет, — отвечает Ямочки, сначала смотря на его вещи, а затем переводя взгляд обратно на него.

Луи кивает.

— Спасибо.

Ему приходится ждать очередь в туалет, но она двигается достаточно быстро. Когда он возвращается к столику, Ямочки открывает свою книгу и трясет головой из стороны в сторону. Луи садится на место и возвращается к ноутбуку.

Спустя несколько мгновений тишины Ямочки говорит:

— Твой мобильный вибрировал. Думаю, тебе пришло смс.

— О, спасибо, — отвечает он.

Он читает сообщения от Найла — его коллеги, соседа по квартире и второго по младшенству человека в «Fireproof PR» — и начинает печатать ответ.

Найл (10:27): Дорогой — где эти файлы?

Луи (10:31): Прямо посреди моего стола. Ты слепой?

Найл (10:31): Не будь козлом. У меня скоро глаза выпадут от чтения твоего куриного почерка.

Луи (10:32): Отъебись.  
Луи (10:32): Увидимся на обеде?

Найл (10:32): только если я не отключусь от усталости до 12  
Найл (10:32): даже если это и произойдет, приди за мной и отнеси мое тело в паб  
Найл (10:33): если я умру, хочу находиться в том месте, которое люблю

Луи откладывает телефон в сторону и качает головой.

— Твой парень? — слышит он. И Луи поднимает взгляд, заставая Ямочки, смотрящего на него с полуоткрытой книгой в одной руке.

— Не, мой приятель, — отвечает Томлинсон и начинает вводить пароль на ноутбуке прежде, чем резко застывает. Минуточку. — Парень?

Ямочки краснеет и выглядит застанным врасплох.

— Я… прости. Я посмотрел в твой телефон.

Луи смущен данной ситуацией.

— Зачем?

Лицо парня приобретает темный оттенок розового.

— Я сделал это на автомате, не знаю, чем думал. И потом я просто увидел сообщение и сделал предположение… Прости.

Луи, на самом деле, не знает, что на это ответить.

— Всё хорошо, — в итоге заключает он.

Он продолжает работать, в какой-то момент решая сделать очередной глоток чая и тут же вспоминая, что его кружка уже давно опустела. Луи переводит взгляд на очередь у кассы. Что ж, ему и так уже давно пора вернуться в офис, думает он.

— Так, — начинает Ямочки, — ты и твой приятель часто называете друг друга ласковыми прозвищами?

Что?

— Что? — спрашивает Луи, смеясь.

— Это очень мило, — спешит добавить Ямочки. — Я немного завидую, на самом деле. Мужчины обычно этого не делают, хотя я считаю, что им следует. Ну, использовать ласковые прозвища. Иногда моя сестра называет меня Сладким, и это довольно мило.

Луи кивает и слегка щурится.

— Да, я люблю использовать ласковые прозвища. Я привык называть ими своих младших сестер.

Ямочки выглядит облегченно, слыша ответ.

— Так значит, для тебя это нечто естественное — называть своих приятелей этими прозвищами?

Луи думает об этом.

— Наверное. Не так часто, конечно. Думаю, я больше по части придумывания дурацких прозвищ для друзей, но и против ласковых ничего не имею, — Луи делает паузу. — Прости, почему мы об этом говорим?

Ямочки хмурится и указывает на телефон парня.

— Твой приятель назвал тебя «дорогой».

А. Луи слегка смеется и качает головой. Он чувствует, как вокруг его глаз образуются морщинки от смеха, и замечает, как Ямочки начинает улыбаться в ответ.

— «Дорогой» — это название проекта, над которым мы работаем, — говорит Луи. — Он не назвал меня этим прозвищем, он спрашивал, где находятся документы к этому проекту.

Ямочки снова краснеет и вздрагивает.

— Оу.

Но прежде, чем парень начинает чувствовать себя слишком опозоренным, Луи спешит сказать:

— Однако, ты можешь звать меня Дорогим, если хочешь. Я согласен, что ласковые прозвища игнорируются при мужском общении, и пришло время нам разрушить эти барьеры.

Парень напротив него кивает. И Луи уже было думает, что тот вернется к своей книге, и хочет начать собирать свои вещи, как Ямочки снова начинает говорить.

— Я собираюсь пойти купить ещё кофе, тебе что-нибудь взять?

Оу. Настала очередь Луи краснеть. Не то чтобы из-за того, что горячий парень предлагает купить ему выпить, но горячий парень предлагает купить ему выпить.

— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, — добавляет Ямочки. — Я вторгся в твою личную жизнь и рассуждал о ласковых прозвищах на протяжении нескольких минут.

И он награждает его самой очаровательной улыбкой, которую Луи только видел. И Томлинсон просто не знает, как сможет вернуться на работу, где не будет этих покрасневших щечек и ярких глаз.

— Да, конечно, если ты не возражаешь, — соглашается Луи.

— Вовсе нет, — отвечает он.

— Йоркширский чай с молоком пожалуйста, love.

А затем он застывает, осознавая как только что назвал парня.

— Конечно, — легко отвечает Ямочки, начиная широко ухмыляться, прежде чем подняться с места и двинуться к очереди.

Луи открывает новый документ, чтобы начать набросок черновика пресс-релиза, но у него выходит ровно одна строчка, когда Ямочки возвращается и очень аккуратно ставит чашку на стол перед ним.

— Спаси… — начинает говорить он, а затем смотрит на свой стакан, на котором написано «Дорогой» вместо имени. Он смотрит на другой конец стола, где сидит Ямочки и довольно улыбается, делая глоток своего кофе. — Да ты и вправду довольно дерзкий, не так ли?

Ямочки пожимает плечами и очень аккуратно ставит свой стакан на стол ровно таким образом, чтобы Луи заметил слово «Love», написанное на нем.

— Дорогой и Любимый, — подытоживает Луи. — Броманс на века.

Во взгляде парня напротив что-то мелькает, но Томлинсон не знает, как прочитать эти эмоции. И прежде, чем у него появляется возможность расшифровать эту головоломку, Ямочки спрашивает:

— Есть прогресс?

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Честно говоря, мой мозг уже кипит. Я так много читал, что уже не уверен в том, что узнаю буквы.

— Возьми перерыв, — предлагает Ямочки.

— Это и есть мой перерыв.

— Возьми перерыв получше.

Луи улыбается и делает целое шоу из закрытия своего ноутбука.

— Хорошо, love, расскажи мне, что под собой подразумевает перерыв получше.

— Это, — парень обводит их столик руками. — Купить что-нибудь выпить и просто посидеть с приятелем. Никаких экранов.

— О, мы уже с тобой приятели?

— Ты сам только что сказал, что у нас броманс на века.

Луи смеется и обхватывает стаканчик двумя руками. Он чувствует такую легкость внутри, какую не чувствовал очень долгое время. С тех самых пор, как расстался с Асадом несколько месяцев назад. Он был хорошим парнем. Всегда старался заставить Луи смеяться. Но потом Луи начал чувствовать себя так, словно он обязан смеяться над всем, иначе парень будет чувствовать себя уязвленным, и спустя какое-то время это начало быть очень утомительным.

— Да, сказал. Итак, это что-то вроде твоего выходного и ты кто-то вроде студента. Что еще можешь «вроде как» сказать про себя?

— Ну, я, вроде как, ищу, куда сходить на обед после этого. Порекомендуешь что-нибудь?

Луи смеется на это.

— Я могу. Что тебе нравится?

Ямочки делает очередной глоток своего напитка, при этом не отводя взгляда от Луи. И Томлинсон просто чувствует, как резко и быстро ускоряется ритм его сердца, поэтому он буквально заставляет свое тело успокоиться, потому что всё это, очевидно, не значит ничего такого.

— Я открыт любым предложениям, — отвечает он. — Я тот еще любитель приключений.

Луи кивает.

— Ну, в округе нет ничего такого уж экстремального, но прямо за углом есть довольно хорошее средиземноморское местечко, где подают отличный фалафель. Еще есть американская закусочная, где продаются просто превосходные бургеры. Но лучше тебе не пробовать их картошку-фри, редкостное дерьмо. А ещё есть индийское местечко прямо по дороге, у них самое лучшее пряное карри в округе.

— Любишь специи? — спрашивает Ямочки.

— Люблю специи.

— Насколько острые?

Луи наклоняется вперед и слегка понижает голос.

— Если они не заставляют мое тело гореть, то в них просто нет смысла, — а затем он просто наблюдает, как парень напротив него заторможено моргает пару раз, прежде чем рассмеяться и откинуться обратно на спинку стула. — Тебе тоже нравится еда со специями?

— Да, — отвечает Ямочки. — Вроде как, заставляет тебя попотеть.

Луи щурится на это.

— А ты не такой невинный, каким кажешься на первый взгляд, Love.

— То же самое могу сказать про тебя, Дорогой.

Они говорят еще некоторое время про самые лучшие блюда, которые они когда-либо ели (Ямочки оказывается более изысканным, отвечая: «Утка по-пекински в небольшой деревеньке на берегу Китая» на его «воскресное жаркое няни»). Оказывается, что Ямочки на самом деле учится в университете, так что они говорят о любимых курсах и обмениваются недовольствами о том, как не круто работать над групповыми проектами. Они разделяют любовь к истории, и Ямочки просто позволяет Луи разглагольствовать на тему греческой мифологии, пока тот не осознает, как долго он уже говорит.

— Я не замолкаю в нашем разговоре, — виновато говорит Луи.

— Всё хорошо, — произносит в ответ Ямочки. — Мне нравится слушать.

И Луи уже было собирается сделать что-то глупое, как, например, томно взмахнуть ресницами или, еще хуже, облизать губы, глядя на рот парня, как от этого его отвлекает вибрация телефона.

Найл (11:55): блять приятель прости, Лэндону нужна помощь с докладом  
Найл (11:55): придется мне сегодня пропустить наш обед

Луи (11:56): Не переживай, Найлер. Я все равно слишком расслабился, так что теперь мне придется работать в течение обеда. Выпьем позже?

Луи откладывает в сторону телефон.

— Мой друг только что отменил наш совместный обед, — произносит он. — Но, наверное, это к лучшему. Наше времяпровождение было очень приятным, но…

— Хочешь пообедать со мной? — перебивает его Ямочки.

Луи улыбается. Ему правда следует вернуться к работе.

— Конечно, — вместо этого говорит он.

Ямочки счастливо улыбается в ответ.

— Отлично. Давай всё же выясним, насколько острые специи ты способен выдержать.

— О, я в деле, Love.

Луи подхватывает ноутбук и быстро рассматривает у себя в голове возможность забежать в офис и оставить его там, чтобы не таскаться с ним, но быстро приходит к выводу, что может наткнуться на своего босса и тот быстренько даст ему очередное поручение, которое должно быть выполнено. Он просто не может себе такого позволить, не тогда, когда милый мальчик, очевидно, флиртуя, бросает ему вызов. По крайней мере, он думает, что это так.

Ямочки убирает свою книжку в карман пиджака и жестом показывает Луи, что пора бы начать двигаться, что тот и делает. Они начинают передвигаться по людной дороге, и Луи немного ослабляет галстук по мере их продвижения.

— Так что ты изучаешь? — спрашивает Томлинсон.

— Политику и международные отношения, — получает он ответ.

— Эй, я тоже! — восклицает Луи. — Ну, частично. У меня двойная специальность — Политология и История. Так, ты пойдешь по моим стопам в связи с общественностью после выпуска?

Ямочки смеется.

— Может быть, — всё, что говорит он.

— Это не так уж и плохо, — признает Луи. — У меня возникает столько проблем, потому что у меня не было раньше никаких стажировок. Если же ты начнешь уже с практикой, то будет легче.

— Я выпускаюсь через несколько недель, на самом деле, — говорит Ямочки. — И у меня тоже не было никаких стажировок.

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Ну, тогда тебе тем более нужно идти по моим стопам, ведь я, очевидно, лучше в этом, чем кто-либо, даже без практики.

— Думаю, что по такому хорошему пути я бы точно пошел, — говорит он с кривоватой усмешкой.

— Ладно тебе, обольститель, можешь заканчивать, мы на месте.

Луи останавливается перед ресторанчиком с небольшой табличкой «Шведский стол с четверга по пятницу с 11:00 до 14:00. 8,99 фунтов».

Луи открывает дверь и жестом пропускает Ямочки вперед. Тот усмехается и проходит.

Сегодня тихо, но по пятницам здесь всегда так, — думает Луи. Люди предпочитают небольшое итальянское заведение, где подают кусочки пиццы за один фунт.

Приятный пожилой джентльмен подходит к ним со стороны, широко улыбаясь.

— Добрый день, — говорит он. — Столик на двоих?

— Да, пожалуйста, — отвечает Луи и позволяет мужчине отвести их к столику у окна.

Ямочки, кажется, сомневается.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Томлинсон.

Ямочки замирает и оглядывается по сторонам. Кажется, он замечает то, что искал и показывает в этом направлении за плечо Луи, обращаясь к мужчине:

— Можно мы сядем там?

Луи поворачивается в ту сторону, куда указывает парень, и замечает ряд огороженных перегородками столиков.

Он поворачивается к Луи и говорит:

— Я просто предпочитаю такие столики.

— Конечно, — отвечает мужчина и движется в ту сторону. Он кладет два меню на столик и спрашивает у них, не желают ли они попробовать блюда с их шведского стола.

— Да, — говорит Луи одновременно с «Я не совсем уверен» парня.

Томлинсон смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Там есть дюжина различных карри.

Ямочки пожимает плечами, будто не знает, что сказать, а Луи оглядывается.

В конце концов, после долгой и немного неловкой паузы, в течение которой мужчина просто стоит рядом с ними и ждет, Ямочки говорит:

— Да, хорошо, я не против.

— Замечательно! — говорит мужчина и забирает их меню. — Желаете что-нибудь выпить?

— Воду, пожалуйста, — говорит Ямочки.

— Мне тоже, — вторит Луи.

Когда мужчина уходит, Томлинсон спрашивает:

— Так, и что это было?

— Ты о чем?

— Почему не хотел соглашаться на шведский стол?

— Оу, — говорит Ямочки и пожимает плечами. — Не знаю, просто я никогда не пробовал делать этого раньше.

— Никогда не бывал на шведских столах! — восклицает Луи. Ямочки выглядит слегка озадаченным, но улыбается ему в ответ. — О, да брось, Love, ты студент университета, а шведский стол — это «всё это ты можешь съесть». Всё, что тебе нужно знать об этом.

— Ну, тогда, Дорогой, покажи мне, что я упустил.

Луи расплывается в улыбке и бросает «Ну, наконец-то» прежде, чем подняться и пойти в сторону столов. Он берет две тарелки и протягивает одну из них парню.

— Итак, ты должен выработать какую-нибудь стратегию. Тебе не следует неправильно смешивать между собой карри, если они все будут вперемешку на одной тарелке, запах будет ужасен. Итак, ты можешь использовать такой способ, как выстраивание из риса границ между этими карри, чтобы они не смешивались. И, конечно же, тебе нужно попробовать лепешку, только не клади ее на тарелку, возьми салфетку.

— А ты очень хорошо в этом разбираешься, — говорит Ямочки, звуча восхищенно. Это хорошо. Именно таким он и должен быть. Восхищенным.

— Дорогой мой друг, я очень много раз посещал шведские столы. Держись рядом со мной и ты быстро освоишься.

Луи начинает заполнять едой свою тарелку и контролирует Ямочки, чтобы тот делал то же самое. Его границы из риса очень хорошо выстроены. Он впечатлён.

Они возвращаются за свой столик с полными тарелками и застают два стакана воды, покорно ожидающих их.

— Ты сказал, что это самое острое? — спрашивает Ямочки, и прежде, чем Луи может кивнуть в знак подтверждения, парень уже откусывает большой кусок, высовывая язык перед этим. Воу, у него большой рот.

Ямочки счастливо пережевывает, но Луи может заметить, как тот поспешно смаргивает несколько слезинок. И он просто не может не посмеяться над этим, откусывая точно такой же большой кусок. В его глазах не стоят никакие слезы.

— Точно так же, как и постройка рисовых границ, употребление острой пищи — это искусство, которое нужно практиковать долгие годы, — комментирует Луи. — Не волнуйся, со временем ты к этому придешь.

Ямочки отвечает ему на это тем, что откусывает часть, даже больше прежней, того же самого карри. Луи хихикает, поскольку потом парень выпивает практически всю воду из своего стакана.

Спустя некоторое время, они снова подходят к шведскому столу, и Ямочки многозначительно смотрит прямо на Луи, выкладывая на свою тарелку опять самый острый карри. Томлинсон чувствует нежность в груди от этого крайне идиотского поступка.

Когда мужчина приносит их счет, Луи быстро хватает эту черную книжку с чеком внутри и вкладывает в нее достаточное количество денег для покрытия всего счета, оставляя небольшие чаевые, в то время как Ямочки пытается дотянуться до нее и выхватить из его рук.

— Нет, я же тебя пригласил! — смеется Ямочки.

— Да, и я старше.

— С чего ты решил?

— Ну и сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать один.

— Ха! Двадцать три. Слушайся старших!

— Нет, правда, позволь мне заплатить, — произносит Ямочки, серьезно глядя на него.

— Оу, — воркует Луи. Он кладет счет рядом с собой на ноутбук и тянется к пиджаку, который снял во время еды. — Серьёзно, все хорошо. Прибереги свои денежки до тех времен, когда окажешься полным банкротом и будешь есть одну лишь заварную лапшу на каждый прием пищи, просто чтобы выжить. Тебе они понадобятся, — смеется Луи.

Ямочки слегка улыбается и смотрит на свои руки, когда говорит:

— Что ж… спасибо.

— И теперь, к сожалению, пришло время вернуться на работу, а тебе… чем ты сегодня занимаешься?

— Просто смотрю достопримечательности, — Ямочки пожимает плечами.

Луи кивает и хмурится.

— Конечно. Достопримечательности в Манчестере.

— Что? Люди смотрят на них. Я смотрю на них.

— Здесь вообще есть достопримечательности?

— Ну конечно же.

— Назови хотя бы одну.

Пауза.

— Я не могу. Но только потому, что я их еще не видел! — спорит Ямочки.

Луи вручает счет мужчине, когда они направляются к выходу из ресторана.

Когда они оказываются на улице, Луи уже готов к тому, что сейчас им придется расстаться. Может быть, он попытается вручить ему свой номер телефона, если подвернется удачный случай. Но Ямочки просто спрашивает:

— Тебе в ту сторону? — Луи кивает. — Круто, мне тоже. Можно пройтись с тобой?

— Эм, да, конечно, если хочешь.

Они идут в полнейшей тишине с минуту, прежде чем одновременно поворачиваются друг к другу и начинают говорить.

— Где ты…?

— Какие плану у…?

— Прости… — снова произносят одновременно.

Они улыбаются друг другу. Ямочки жестом показывает, что Луи может сказать то, что хотел.

— Эм… Где ты учишься?

— В Оксфорде, — отвечает Ямочки, засовывая руки в карманы.

Луи присвистывает.

— Вау.

Парень слегка краснеет.

— Это хороший университет.

— Это отличный университет. Ты, должно быть, чертовски хорош, раз попал туда.

Он пожимает плечами, и они продолжают идти вперед. Ямочки откашливается и спрашивает:

— Так, у тебя есть какие-нибудь веселые планы на сегодня?

Луи усмехается.

— А что? Ищешь, на какую бы вечеринку вломиться?

— А есть на примете вечеринка?

— Когда рядом есть я, вечеринка есть всегда, — говорит Луи и смеется над самим собой.

Но Ямочки смотрит на него совершенно искренне, когда говорит:

— Уверен, что так оно и есть.

— Нет, никаких вечеринок, — отвечает Луи, игнорируя комментарий парня. Ему приходится, потому что иначе он покраснеет, а он уже за сегодняшний день краснел слишком много. — Давненько я не ходил на вечеринки, на самом деле. Обычно мы с моим приятелем ходим в паб, рядом с нашей квартирой, выпиваем несколько фруктовых коктейлей и шотов и вырубаемся прежде, чем успеваем повторить.

Ямочки кивает.

— Так, этим ты сегодня будешь заниматься?

— Вероятней всего, — подтверждает Луи. — А что?

— Просто пытаюсь понять, какая у тебя жизнь.

— Почему? — задает очередной вопрос Луи.

— Думаю, потому что… у меня не так много друзей. И я всё ещё в универе, так что у меня особо нет настоящего опыта. Поэтому просто интересуюсь, какого это — находиться в реальном мире.

— Ну, это не солнышко и радуга, могу тебе сказать, — Луи поднимает взгляд к небу и сразу же ощущает на своей коже жар солнца. — Не могу тебе даже сказать, когда в последний раз вот так проводил свой день.

— Ты не берешь выходных?

— Да, не брал уже долгое время, — признается Луи.

Томлинсон уже было хотел предложить парню записать его номер телефона, чтобы тот мог устроить Луи еще один выходной в ближайшее время, но отвлекается на девочек, которые стоят перед маленьким столиком с тремя картами на нем. Им нет больше семи лет.

— Привет, привет, — говорит им Луи, останавливаясь перед столиком. — Что тут у нас? — спрашивает он, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с ними, так, что теперь он находится чуть ниже их уровня глаз.

Позади них стоит женщина и улыбается им, кивая, когда одна из девочек оборачивается на нее, как бы спрашивая разрешения.

— Мы показываем магические фокусы! — говорит девочка, поворачиваясь обратно в его сторону. Её темные волосы мило заплетены в косички, и это греет Луи сердце.

— Для чего вы показываете магические фокусы, девочки? — спрашивает женщина.

— Чтобы собрать деньги! — отвечает беленькая девочка.

— Для нашей школы, — заканчивает третья девочка в очках, смущенно улыбаясь.

— Образование — это очень важно, — говорит Луи и оборачивается через плечо. — Мой друг в университете, в очень хорошем. А ваша школа какая?

— Нормальная, — говорит беленькая девочка.

— Эмма! — осаждает женщина.

— Я имею в виду, — поправляет себя Эмма, — хорошая.

Луи слегка смеется.

— Хорошо, это здорово. Я готов увидеть ваши магические фокусы. И не сдерживайтесь, знаете ли, я очень хорош в том, чтобы распознавать ненастоящую магию, так что вы должны очень постараться.

Все они очень серьезно кивают и выходят вперед одна за другой, чтобы показать свои фокусы. Эмма показывает, как цветы выпрыгивают из ее палочки, девочка с косичками демонстрирует, как из ее рукава появляется нескончаемое количество платочков. Та девочка, что в очках, застенчиво показывает ему карточный фокус, в течение которого Луи притворяется, что отвлекается на двигающуюся карту, пока она поднимает ту карту, которую уронила, и продолжает.

Он издает много «ого» и удивленных вздохов в нужных местах. Все девочки в конце выглядят довольными собой. И Луи просто умиляется, думая о своих младших сестрах.

— Большое спасибо, девочки. Всё было на высшем уровне. Не правда ли? — спрашивает Луи, оглядываясь на Ямочки, который просто смотрит на него, при этом выглядя умиленным тоже. Наверное, это из-за девочек, думает Луи, пытаясь спрятать свою ухмылку.

— Безупречно, — говорит Ямочки, глядя сквозь Луи и кивая им.

— Сколько с нас за шоу?

— Два фунта, — говорит девочка с косичками.

— Пф, за такое качественное представление? — Луи притворяется оскорбленным, доставая свой кошелек. — Вы берете слишком мало, — он передает стеснительной девочки банкноту в двадцать фунтов. — Остальное — это чаевые за великолепное исполнение. Продолжайте практиковаться, думаю, вы покорите весь мир однажды.

Девочки очень взволнованны двадцати фунтам, они перешептываются и затем в унисон говорят дружное спасибо.

Луи встает и выпрямляется, замечая, как женщина с любопытством смотрит на Ямочки, так, словно узнала его.

— Для чего вы собираете деньги? — спрашивает Луи.

Женщина оглядывается на него и улыбается.

— Для детей, которые не могут позволить себе школьную поездку в Научный Центр. У нас некоторые дети находятся в других социальных условиях, но все хотели бы, чтобы их друзья были с ними во время поездки.

Луи чувствует, что сейчас может заплакать.

Он достает свой кошелек снова и достает из него еще сорок фунтов.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы я мог предложить больше.

Женщина выглядит слегка шокировано.

— Спасибо!

Луи качает головой из стороны в сторону.

— Надеюсь, им это поможет?

Женщина кивает и выглядит так, словно сама сейчас расплачется, так что Луи разворачивается и машет девочкам на прощание.

— Берегите себя. Вы все просто волшебные!

Они хихикают, и Луи уходит, пытаясь собраться.

У него уходит несколько мгновений на то, чтобы понять, что Ямочки больше не рядом с ним. Он поворачивается, заставая женщину с таким же шокированным лицом, и Ямочки, начинающим догонять его.

— Прости, — говорит он, — пришлось остановиться, чтобы завязать ботинок. — Луи кивает. — Это было очень мило. То, что ты сделал.

Луи качает головой и отмахивается.

— Любой может так поступить.

— Нет, — Ямочки говорит искренне. — Не любой.

Луи пожимает плечами.

— У меня есть сестры. И, эм, на самом деле, две из них, близняшки, были удочерены, — говорит он и снова пожимает плечами. — Они были уже достаточно взрослыми, около одиннадцати лет, когда моя мама и отчим взяли их, и мы моментально их полюбили. Взрослым детям сложнее оказаться усыновленными. Еще сложнее быть усыновленными вместе со своими родственниками. Они немного рассказали мне о том, какого это. И то, что они не могли принимать участие в школьных поездках заставляло их чувствовать себя… другими.

Следует небольшая успокаивающая тишина, а затем Ямочки говорит:

— Это так прекрасно. Действительно прекрасно.

И Луи чувствует боль в груди от того, как сильно он скучает по своим девочкам. Ему нужно позвонить им на этой неделе. Но Луи не хочет сейчас на этом зацикливаться. Наверняка Ямочки не хочет думать об этом в свой выходной.

— Кроме того, — добавляет Луи, — я практикуюсь к тому времени, когда у меня будут собственные дети.

— Да? — спрашивает Ямочки.

Луи кивает.

— Да, хочу их целую кучу.

Ямочки смеется.

— Вот ты смеешься, а я рос самым старшим из пяти детей и знаю, каким безумным всё это может быть, но у меня просто восхитительные воспоминания. И я люблю их всех очень сильно.

Когда Луи оглядывается, ямочки на щеках парня показывают себя в полной красе.

— Я тоже хочу много детей, — комментирует он.

— Да?

— Да. Я не могу дождаться, когда стану отцом.

Часть Луи хочет посмеяться над этим, покачать головой и сказать, что он слишком юн для того, чтобы забегать так далеко в будущее. Но он не делает этого, потому что сам думал об этом с шестнадцати лет, безумно любя своих сестер, будучи готовым надрать задницу каждому, кто посмеет обидеть их.

Так что вместо этого он просто говорит:

— Да, я тоже.

После этого они замолкают и спустя минуту ходьбы оказываются около нужного Луи здания. Он прижимает к себе ноутбук и думает над тем, как бы ловко предложить парню свой номер телефона. Просто на тот случай, если Ямочки когда-нибудь снова окажется так далеко от своего университета. Может, через несколько недель, когда он выпустится. Если он планирует провести время так еще раз.

Внезапно он слышит:

— Прогуляй.

— Что? — смеется Луи, поворачиваясь на парня.

— Прогуляй работу, — повторяет он. — Хотя бы еще немного. Я думал, может, прокатиться на туристическом автобусе.

— Ты… да брось, ты, должно быть, шутишь! — Луи смеется над ним, ярко улыбаясь. — Это же просто грабеж.

Ямочки пожимает плечами.

— Нет, если ты прокрадешься туда, не заплатив.

Челюсть Луи встречается с полом.

— Извини?

Он ухмыляется и снова пожимает плечами.

— Что скажешь?

— Скажу, что ты не такой невинный, каким кажешься.

— Ты уже говорил это.

— Да, но ты снова подтвердил мою точку зрения, так что мне позволено повториться.

Они продолжают идти, и Ямочки пихает Луи плечом.

— Давай, — просит он, — не надолго.

Луи смотрит на город, освещенный солнечным светом, и переводит взгляд на парня рядом с собой, который улыбается так ярко, что делает буквально невозможным сказать ему нет.

Так что Луи этого не делает.

— Да, хорошо, почему бы и нет.

Ямочки выглядит приятно удивленным, когда хватает Луи за руку, свободную от ноутбука (ему придется таскаться с этим ноутбуком везде, куда бы не потащил его Ямочки, потому что он просто не может занести его в офис), и тянет его за собой, начиная бежать.

— Почему мы бежим? — спрашивает Луи, точнее сказать, кричит, достаточно громко для того, чтобы люди начали оборачиваться на них и либо хмуриться, либо улыбаться, пока они проносятся мимо них.

— Нельзя терять ни минуты! — кричит в ответ Ямочки. Луи хихикает и пытается поспевать за этими длинными (прекрасными) ногами.

Они пробегают еще два квартала прежде, чем натыкаются на один из автобусов, о котором говорил парень. Похоже, группа туристов как раз заходит в него. Ямочки тянет парня за собой, и они встают позади пожилой пары, которая пытается найти свои пропуска, чтобы показать их водителю. Водитель отворачивается и смотрит на улицу, качая головой. Может, из-за тормозящей его парочки или из-за детей на скейтбордах, проносящихся мимо, Луи точно не может сказать. Но они быстро протискиваются внутрь, и Ямочки ведет его по лестнице на второй этаж автобуса.

Они усаживаются на места спереди и пытаются отдышаться.

— Ты оказываешь на меня очень плохое влияние, — говорит Луи, когда ритм его сердца возвращается к нормальному. Ямочки улыбается ему, прежде чем отвернуться и посмотреть на город. И вау.

Луи требуется некоторое время, чтобы оценить профиль парня. У него всё ещё немного детское лицо, но присутствует намек на угловатость челюсти и на подбородке слегка выступает щетина. Небольшой пушок над его губой. Ямочка еще даже лучше на близком расстоянии. Луи хочется ткнуть в нее, но он сдерживается. Наверное, будет слегка странным делать это, когда он даже не знает его имени.

Оу. Луи даже не знает имени парня.

Он пытается придумать способ, как бы его спросить об этом, когда Ямочки резко к нему поворачивается и спрашивает:

— Тебе нравятся макаруны?

— О, — выдыхает Луи, слегка пораженно. — Эм, не думаю, что пробовал их.

— Мне кажется, что я вижу магазинчик, и я просто жажду поесть чего-нибудь сладкого, — говорит он, глядя Луи прямо в глаза. Вау. — Как думаешь, может, нам стоит закончить нашу поездку?

 _заКОНЧИТЬ_ , — выдает мозг Томлинсона, совершенно не вовремя. _Ты хотел бы этого сейчас, не так ли?_

Луи прочищает горло.

— Да, если хочешь.

— Здорово! — восклицает он, хватая Луи за руку снова и поднимаясь. Они выбегают из автобуса еще до того, как тот успевает нормально остановиться.

Ямочки тащит его к магазину с большими панорамными окнами, на которых нарисованы цветы. Если приглядеться, можно заметить, что цветы выстроены из маленьких макарунов.

Прежде, чем у Луи появляется возможность оценить столь сложную работу, парень тянет его за собой внутрь магазина.

Здесь только один покупатель: женщина сидит за одним из столиков с закрытой книжкой перед ней и смотрит в окно на проходящих мимо людей.

Ямочки так и не отпускает руку Луи, начиная разглядывать макаруны на прилавке. Томлинсон не пытается отстраниться.

— Привет, — говорит девушка за прилавком. — Дайте мне знать, если у вас есть вопросы.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Ямочки, улыбаясь ей. Она улыбается в ответ и смотрит на него слишком пристально.

— Ты выглядишь знакомо, — комментирует она. — Я не знаю тебя?

Он продолжает улыбаться, но впивается в руку Луи еще сильнее. Томлинсон не уверен в том, что это значит.

— Я так не думаю, — отвечает Ямочки. Затем он поворачивается к Луи и говорит: — Дорогой, какой вкус ты бы хотел попробовать?

— О, эм, — запинается он. Потом девушка смотрит на него и переводит взгляд вниз, на их сомкнутые руки, и ее брови в удивлении приподнимаются. Луи внезапно начинает чувствовать себя уязвимо и сжимает пальцы. Он не пытается отстраниться, но Ямочки все равно отпускает его руку. Луи поднимает ее вверх и неловко чешет затылок. — Я не уверен.

— Ты пробовал когда-нибудь их? — спрашивает девушка, и Луи качает головой из стороны в сторону. Она по-доброму ему улыбается. — Я бы порекомендовала ванильные или шоколадные для начала.

Внезапно на плечи Луи опускается рука, и Ямочки спрашивает:

— Какой твой любимый вкус?

— У меня? Мне нравится фисташковый, и у меня особая любовь к лавандовому.

Луи может чувствовать тепло, исходящее от парня, и покрепче сжимает свой ноутбук, потому что другой вариант — это ближе прижаться к его телу, Луи не уверен что между ними происходит и не хочет расстроить парня этим.

— О, лавандовое, — пищит Ямочки.

— Вкус очень тонкий. Если добавить слишком много, может чувствоваться, как мыло, но нам удалось найти идеальный баланс.

— Я точно хочу попробовать один такой, — говорит он и затем поворачивается к Луи, притягивая его ближе к себе. — Дорогой?

— Эм, — выдавливает Луи, — я не уверен.

— Я возьму лавандовый. А ты посмотри пока и дай мне знать, как выберешь.

Девушка отворачивается от них и берет в руки бумажный пакет, сразу удаляясь к дальнему прилавку.

— Какой твой любимый вкус? — спрашивает Ямочки.

Он слегка наклоняется. Луи может чувствовать его дыхание на своей коже, он так близко. И прежде, чем Томлинсон на самом деле думает над ответом, его рот покидает тихое «Клубничный».

— Люблю клубнику, — мечтательно говорит Ямочки. И затем вес с его плеч пропадает, и парень делает шаг вперед, чтобы выкрикнуть, — и клубничные, пожалуйста, если у вас есть.

— Да! — отзывается девушка.

Луи распахивает глаза. Он не осознавал, что вообще закрывал их. И он делает это как раз вовремя, потому что девушка возвращается, она улыбается им, а Ямочки поворачивается и улыбается Луи, пока сердце последнего разгоняется до скорости миллиона миль в час.

— Что-нибудь еще? — спрашивает девушка.

Ямочки вопросительно смотрит на Луи так, словно ожидает от него ответа. Пф. Он качает головой.

— Всё, спасибо, — он достает свой кошелек, передавая девушке десятку и получая свою сдачу быстрее, чем Луи успевает сориентироваться.

— Не нужно было, — произносит он.

— Не переживай об этом, — отвечает он ему, а затем обращается к девушке. — Есть что-нибудь поблизости для туристов?

— Не думаю, — говорит она с сочувствующей улыбкой. — Есть Музей Транспорта прямо за углом, но, вроде как, он закрывается уже через полчаса.

— О! — восклицает Ямочки и поворачивается к Луи с самой большой улыбкой на лице, словно ему только что сказали, где раздают стофунтовые купюры, а не где находится какой-то странный и до жути специфичный музей. — Мы должны сходить, что думаешь?

И он выглядит таким взволнованным, поэтому Луи просто не может сделать ничего другого, как просто кивнуть, полностью сраженный сияющими глазами напротив и энергией, бьющей через край.

— В какую сторону? — спрашивает Ямочки.

— Сверните налево, как только выйдете из магазина, а потом снова налево, за угол здания. Вы должны увидеть большие красные гаражные ворота, и после них будет знак.

— Отлично, спасибо! — восклицает парень. Он берет в одну руку пакетик с макарунами, а второй хватает ладонь Луи. В этот раз Томлинсон к этому готов и хватается крепче, когда они двигаются вперед. — Я всегда хотел сходить в подобный музей, — говорит ему Ямочки.

Луи не может не рассмеяться.

— В странный?

— Да, — решительно говорит он.

— Я бы на твоем месте не завышал надежды, — говорит Луи, — бьюсь об заклад, что он очень маленький.

— Это идеально, — отвечает парень. — Если она права, у нас всего двадцать пять минут, мы как раз успеем осмотреть всё, если он окажется маленьким.

— Хорошо, — сдается Луи.

Они очень быстро добираются до музея, потому что у Ямочки очень длинные ноги, и Луи передвигается так быстро, как только может, чтобы поспевать за ним.

— Привет! — здоровается он, когда они оказываются внутри здания. — Два билета, пожалуйста.

Пожилая женщина с добрым взглядом кивает и произносит:

— Конечно. Кто-нибудь из вас учится в университете?

Прежде, чем Ямочки успевает ответить, Луи опережает его:

— Да, мы оба.

— Замечательно, мне нужно увидеть ваши студенческие билеты, дорогие.

Ямочки теряется и неуверенно смотрит на Луи, когда говорит:

— Боюсь, у меня нет моего с собой.

— О, все в порядке, дорогой, один студенческий подойдет.

— Боюсь, что у меня он тоже не с собой, — говорит Луи, стараясь выглядеть разочарованным. — Я прошел собеседование и решил оставить его дома.

— Оу, — произносит она, улыбаясь и глядя на них обоих. — Хорошо, я вам верю. С вас шесть фунтов, пожалуйста.

Луи протягивает десятифунтовую купюру прежде, чем Ямочки успевает его опередить, и ждет свою сдачу.

Когда они отходят подальше и оказываются вне зоны слышимости, Ямочки шепчет:

— Поверить не могу, что ты соврал.

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Говорил же тебе, — бросает он, ухмыляясь и утягивая за собой. — Ты плохо на меня влияешь.

Они обходят музей (одну комнату) и изучают автобусы, которые менялись с течением времени. Здесь находится только один, в который можно зайти, поэтому они оставляют его на потом. Он большой и зеленый, с кремовой отделкой на крыше и по бокам. Это старенький двухэтажный автобус, вот почему они осторожно поднимаются по ступенькам наверх и садятся по разные стороны, вытягивая ноги вперед, под сидения. Они смотрят друг на друга, пока едят свои макаруны.

— Хэй, — произносит Луи.

— Хэй, — в ответ бросает Гарри.

— Почему ты так нервничал из-за своего студенческого билета?

Улыбка парня тут же пропадает, и он смотрит на свои ноги.

— Ты на самом деле не учишься в универе? — пытается Луи.

— Нет, нет, учусь, — отвечает он.

— Ладно, — сдается Луи. Он не знает, есть ли у него право, можно ли ему давить на парня дальше, чтобы узнать правду, поэтому он решает отпустить эту тему. Может, он сильно торопился, поэтому забыл свой студенческий, прямо как Луи сказал женщине за кассой, и сейчас он пристыжен тем, что такой безответственный. Ну или что-то в этом роде. Он выглядит, как тот тип людей, который бы задумался над такого рода вещами.

Спустя минуту Ямочки тянется к своему карману и вытягивает свой кошелек. Он ищет в нем что-то некоторое время, а затем достает белую карточку. Парень держит ее перед собой недолго, прежде чем протянуть вперёд и отдать её Луи. Томлинсон принимает карточку из его рук.

Это студенческий билет с эмблемой Оксфорда в верхнем углу. На нем написано его имя: «Гарри Э. Стайлс» и внизу подпись «БАКАЛАВРИАТ: политика и международные отношения». Тут же номер студенческого билета и слева от него самая забавная фотография, которую Луи когда-либо видел у студентов. И он имеет в виду собственную ужасную фотографию.

— О, вау, — говорит Луи и поднимает взгляд наверх, замечая, что Ямочки закусил нижнюю губу в ожидании его реакции. — Это самая ужасная фотография в мире.

Он поднимает взгляд, явно удивленный, и хмурит брови.

— Неправда, — бормочет он.

— Но это так, — спорит Луи. Он поворачивает фото лицом к Гарри, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. — Всё твое лицо — это щеки.

— Хэй! — он смеется.

— И твои волосы выглядит, как Chia Pet! (п.п.: это терракотовые статуэтки в американском стиле; погуглите для визуализации)

— Извини-ка! — смеется он.

— И что вообще на тебе надето?

Он продолжает смеяться, тыкая пальцем в его фотографию.

— Этот наряд произвел фурор в мой первый день. Получил три комплимента лишь за одну лекцию!

Луи фыркает, это делает его не очень вежливым, он должен признать, но такое поведение оправдано.

— Ну, эти трое людей просто не хотели, чтобы твое ангельское личико хмурилось. Это единственное разумное объяснение.

— Заткнись, — хихикает он и пытается выхватить карточку из рук Луи, но последний ловко уворачивается.

— Нет, дай я сначала это сфотографирую. Хочу, чтобы это осталось на память.

— А ну отдай! — говорит Гарри, устраивая борьбу за карточку. И все это весело и здорово до тех пор, пока Луи не осознает, что на его коленях находится парень, ухвативший его за запястье, а сам он, прогибаясь назад, упирается задницей в свой ноутбук.

Кажется, что до Гарри эта информация доходит в это же самое время, потому что он тут же замирает и перестает хихикать, глядя на их прижатые друг к другу тела. Он медленно отстраняется и возвращается на свое место напротив Луи, немного неуверенно ухмыляясь (словно он не понимает, переступил ли сейчас какую-то черту).

Щеки Луи краснеют, когда он протягивает студенческий билет его обладателю.

— Ты, эм… Это неплохое фото, — признает Луи. — На самом деле, ты выглядишь на ней очень мило.

Теперь его улыбка становится более уверенной.

— Да?

— Да.

— Практически так же мило, как я выгляжу сейчас?

Луи смеется.

— Да, да, практически.

Они смотрят друг на друга какое-то время, улыбаясь, как идиоты.

— Эй, — зовет их голос откуда-то снизу. — Парни, мы через пять минут закрываемся.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Луи.

— Мы сейчас спустимся, — говорит Гарри.

Они поднимаются одновременно, и Луи идет к лестнице первый, но резко замирает, когда чувствует прикосновение к своей руке.

— Теперь ты знаешь мое имя, — говорит Гарри. — Думаю, будет честно, если я узнаю твое.

— Луи. Томлинсон, — он отвечает, улыбаясь.

— Луи Томлинсон, — шепчет Гарри. — Приятно познакомиться, Луи, — он протягивает свою руку для рукопожатия, и Луи может чувствовать, как все его лицо начинает болеть из-за тут же появившейся широкой улыбки.

— Приятно с тобой познакомиться, Гарри, ты абсолютный чудик.

По какой-то причине это заставляет Гарри начать улыбаться еще сильнее.

Они спускаются по ступенькам вниз и направляются к выходу из музея, но Гарри резко тормозит, прежде чем Луи успевает открыть парадную дверь, и указывает на небольшой столик рядом, за которым сидит женщина.

— Извините, сколько стоят эти маленькие автобусы?

— Два фунта каждый, милый.

— Можно два, пожалуйста? Вот эти, кремово-зеленые.

Она кивает и начинает доставать их. Прежде, чем Гарри успевает передать ей деньги, Луи вытаскивает четыре фунта, которые являлись сдачей за билеты, и благодарит женщину, когда она вручает Гарри игрушки.

— Луи, нет!

— Спасибо! — еще раз говорит Луи и хватает Гарри за свободную руку, чтобы вывести из музея.

— Я собирался их купить.

— Ну, я успел раньше, не правда ли? — Луи не отпускает руку парня во время ходьбы. Ему все равно, куда именно он их заведет, потому что Гарри хватается за его ладонь все крепче по мере их продвижения. — Теперь у тебя есть эти сувениры на память об этом странном музее.

Гарри кладет одну игрушку в свой карман и наклоняется вперед, чтобы засунуть вторую в карман пиджака Луи.

— У тебя тоже, — он ярко ему улыбается, и это заставляет бабочек внутри Луи сходить с ума.

— Что ж, — начинает говорить Томлинсон, — сейчас только три часа. Куда дальше?

Гарри смотрит на него, выглядя при этом одновременно довольным и шокированным.

— Ты даже не будешь пытаться улизнуть обратно на работу?

— А ты хочешь этого?

— Нет! — выкрикивает парень, а потом он напряженно кашляет и слегка отстраняется, когда говорит более спокойным голосом: «Я имею в виду, нет, если ты не хочешь возвращаться, то не нужно».

— Это нельзя будет назвать прогулом, если я вернусь в середине рабочего дня, не так ли? Хотя, мне все же следует поймать где-нибудь вай-фай, чтобы проверить почту. Может, отправлю боссу сообщение о том, что слегка приболел и хочу взять отгул, — Луи качает головой. Он просто не может поверить в то, что берет свой первый в жизни отгул, чтобы провести его с парнем, которого он даже не знает.

— Сюда! — кричит Гарри и тянет их в сторону небольшого бара.

— Гарри, сейчас три часа дня.

— Да, и? — спрашивает парень, утягивая его к барной стойке. Сам он усаживается на один из стульев и хватает меню, в то время как Луи качает головой и включает свой ноутбук.

— И тебе лучше убедиться в том, что я выпью что-нибудь фруктовое, очень вкусное и полное алкоголя.

— Другое дело, — бросает Гарри, возвращаясь к меню.

Луи подключается к вай-фаю и заходит на почту. У него пять новых сообщений и ни одно из них от его босса, что, возможно, является признаком того, что тот даже не заметил его отсутствия. Он начинает печатать новое сообщение, объясняя в нем, что внезапно почувствовал себя очень плохо и ему пришлось пойти домой. Как раз в это время к ним подходит бармен.

— Привет, парни. Что я могу вам предложить? — спрашивает он.

— Луи, ты уже знаешь, что хочешь? — спрашивает Гарри. Томлинсон переводит взгляд на бармена, затем на Гарри, и только потом на меню. Он снова поднимает свой взгляд на парня и бросает краткое «Удиви меня» прежде, чем вернуть всё своё внимание на ноутбук.

— «Розовый Дракон» и «Хорошо Оснащенный Шпритцер», пожалуйста. Спасибо! — произносит Гарри, и Луи хочет спросить, что из себя представляют оба коктейля (и посмеяться над тем, что у парня в принципе хватило духа заказать нечто подобное), но сначала ему нужно закончить с работой.

Гарри, к счастью, совсем не пытается отвлечь Луи от его дел. Просто достает свой собственный телефон и начинает печатать.

Луи прекрасно знает, что он превосходный сказочник и лжец, но всё равно надеется на то, что его письмо будет звучать так же правдоподобно и надежно, как если бы он озвучивал его лицом к лицу. Мужчина уже заканчивает проверять письмо на опечатки, когда приносят их напитки. Луи слышит, как Гарри благодарит бармена и придвигает к нему розовый напиток.

Наконец-то Луи закрывает свой ноутбук и смотрит сначала на свой напиток, а затем на Гарри.

— Напомни мне, что это? — улыбается он.

— «Розовый Дракон», — отвечает Гарри. — Тут малина и манго. Похоже, что у них не было ничего клубничного, прости.

Сердце Луи начинает биться быстрее, когда он начинает представлять, как Гарри внимательно читает содержание каждого напитка в меню, просто чтобы найти его любимый вкус. Он игнорирует это и кивает на синий напиток в руках парня.

— И это у нас?

— «Хорошо Оснащенный Шпритцер», — говорит он с улыбкой чеширского кота.

Напиток голубого цвета, на поверхности которого плавает черешня, ананас и апельсин.

— И что именно в нем находится?

— Апельсин и банан.

Луи смеется.

— Чушь какая!

— Это правда, — настаивает парень, смеясь при этом. — И это два моих любимых вкуса, так что мне пришлось. К тому же, мне понравилось название.

— Да? Почувствовал особую связь с названием?

— Очень личную особенную связь.

Луи вспыхивает и изо всех сил пытается не смотреть вниз, на член Гарри, чтобы самому убедиться в правдивости этого утверждения. Но прежде, чем он углубляется в эти мысли, телефон в его кармане начинает вибрировать. Он достает его и видит на экране имя Найла.

— Прости, — произносит он. — Мне нужно ответить.

Он поднимается и выходит на улицу.

— Хэй, Найлер, — приветствует он друга.

— Лу, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Найл.

— Да, да, все хорошо.

— Слава богу, — выдыхает парень на другом конце провода. — Что случилось? Ты ушел, чтобы написать пресс-релиз, и так и не вернулся? И я только что услышал от Джереми, что тебе стало плохо… Всё нормально?

— Да, прости. Хотел тебе написать, просто… — Луи на время замолкает и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть в окно, сквозь которое он может видеть Гарри, сидящего за стойкой и разговаривающего с барменом. На его лице сияет широкая улыбка, и у сердца Луи есть много чего сказать по этому поводу. — Ни, мне кажется, я встретил кое-кого.

— Ты встретил кого-то?

— Я встретил кого-то, — повторяет мужчина.

— И где ты встретил этого кого-то?

— В кафе сегодня утром, — отвечает он. Через окно он может видеть, как Гарри поворачивает свой телефон в сторону бармена, чтобы что-то ему показать, и тот, в свою очередь, улыбается тому, что видит, и кивает.

— Какого черта… Ты единственный человек, которого я знаю, который может просто пойти утром выпить кофе и подцепить кого-то. Господи.

Луи хихикает.

— Я всё расскажу тебе позже, а сейчас мне правда пора идти.

— Ты сейчас с ним?

Вокруг глаз Луи собираются морщинки, когда он улыбается и кивает.

— Ага.

— О, пошёл ты, чёртов ублюдок, — бормочет Найл, смеясь. — Ладно, иди. Но ты расскажешь мне всё в мельчайших подробностях, когда мы пойдем сегодня выпить!

— Кстати об этом… можем ли мы перенести? Я не… Я не уверен, что буду…

— Да, да, ты не уверен, будете ли вы к тому времени всё ещё влюбленно пялиться друг на друга. Просто напиши мне.

— Обязательно.

— Чёртов удачливый мерзавец, — бубнит Найл себе под нос. — Хорошего дня, Лу. Рад за тебя, приятель.

Луи вешает трубку и торопится вернуться обратно в бар с широкой ухмылкой на лице. И, как только он заходит внутрь, он слышит, как Гарри говорит: «Он хороший парень. Лучший. Люблю его очень сильно». И Луи просто замирает на месте.

Бармен кивает, улыбается Гарри и переводит взгляд за его плечо, тут же направляясь к другому клиенту.

Сердце Луи разбивается.

Парень.

Ну конечно же, у Гарри есть парень. Да. Луи просто был глупым. Конечно же.

Парень чувствует, как его ноги тяжелеют с каждым шагом. Он садится на стул рядом с Гарри, у которого есть парень, пытается выдавить из себя искреннюю улыбку и думает, что у него неплохо получается, пока Гарри не сводит брови вместе и не спрашивает, что случилось.

Луи качает головой и делает глоток своего коктейля.

— Нет, ничего.

— Точно всё хорошо? Что-нибудь случилось?

— Нет, нет, ничего не случилось. Это был просто Найл. Мой приятель. Он просто звонил, чтобы узнать, в порядке ли я, — Луи смотрит вниз, на свой напиток, и думает над тем, как быстро он сможет опустошить его и смыться отсюда. Боже, он чувствует себя таким опозоренным. У Гарри есть парень.

Он уже собирается опрокинуть в себя весь бокал, когда чувствует, как рука Гарри медленно двигается вдоль его и останавливается на предплечье, мягко сжимая. Луи смотрит на парня, который выглядит очень кокетливым. Луи очень… запутался.

И затем рука Гарри поднимается выше, замирая на шее парня.

— Ты так много работаешь, — произносит Гарри, проводя пальцем по линии его челюсти, заставляя тем самым Луи автоматически сжать зубы от напряжения. — Так тобой горжусь.

Томлинсон заторможено моргает.

Гарри всем своим телом поворачивается к нему, но Луи не может и пошевелиться. Он чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку из-за веса руки парня на его коже.

— Я думал о том, чтобы пойти потом куда-нибудь, где повеселее, — говорит Гарри. — Что думаешь?

Луи неопределенно кивает.

— Да, хорошо, — бросает он. — Как хочешь.

Гарри ярко ему улыбается.

— Ты такой хороший.

Луи облизывает свои губы, и глаза Гарри внимательно следят за этим движением, после поднимаясь обратно наверх.

Томлинсон не знает, что происходит, но прямо сейчас Гарри наклоняется вперед. И просто, блять, Луи не может ни о чем думать. Просто автоматически зацикливается на губах парня, на ощущении прикосновения к коже и на том, как Гарри улыбается, когда на него смотрит. И его сердце бьется в бешеном темпе. Стайлс, должно быть, чувствует это. Должно быть, чувствует, как оно пульсирует прямо под его ладонью. Но он просто продолжает наклоняться дальше.

И прежде, чем Луи осознает, что делает, он прикрывает свои глаза и распахивает губы в ожидании. Он ждет, когда Гарри поцелует его. И, кажется, Томлинсон переживал из-за чего всего секунду назад, разве нет? Вроде бы да, думает он. Но боже, Гарри придвигается еще ближе. Он, наверное, находится так близко к его рту прямо сейчас.

Внезапно Луи чувствует легкое прикосновение волос к своей щеке и слышит шепот Гарри:

— Прости, — произносит парень. Луи открывает глаза. — Бармен вел себя, как козёл. Расскажу тебе всё чуть позже.

И он просто отстраняется и беззаботно улыбается ему. Гарри убирает свою руку с его шеи и возвращается к своему напитку.

Что… только что произошло? Луи оглядывается по сторонам и замечает наблюдающего за ними бармена, который сразу, как только ловит на себе взгляд Томлинсона, резко отворачивается и начинает заливать пинту.

Гарри отстраняется от своего напитка, и тогда Луи осознает, что его стакан уже пуст. Он переводит взгляд на свой бокал и тот полон все еще наполовину, так что ему просто приходится сделать долгий глоток.

— Мне повторить? — спрашивает бармен.

— Нет, — отвечает Гарри, глядя на Луи и улыбаясь. — Можно просто счет.

Бармен протягивает им кусочек бумаги, и Томлинсон на автопилоте тянется к своему кошельку.

— Нет, дорогой, ты платил за обед. И за наши билеты в музей! Моя очередь.

Луи смутно осознает, как Гарри протягивает бармену двадцать фунтов и говорит, что ему не нужна сдача. Следующее, что он помнит, — это как его берут за руку и выводят из бара.

Как только они оказываются на улице и отходят от бара чуть дальше, Гарри испускает смешок, закатывает глаза и качает головой.

— Ты не поверишь, — бормочет он. Парень смотрит прямо на Луи своими широко распахнутыми глазами, прежде чем перевести взгляд обратно на дорогу.

— Сижу я, значит, там, и он подходит ко мне и начинает спрашивать, как проходит мой день. Я рассказал обо всем, что мы делали. И потом я показал ему… эм, — Гарри переводит на него взгляд и закусывает губу. — Я показал ему твою фотографию, которую сделал в музее. Прости. Я не спросил у тебя разрешения, могу ли я тебя сфотографировать, но ты просто смотрел на один из автобусов и… и я могу удалить её, если ты хочешь. Но, в общем, я показал ему фотографию, и он, типа, покачал головой и сказал, что видит такой тип, как ты, каждый божий день.

— Такой, как я? — спрашивает Луи.

— Да, именно. Поэтому я спросил у него, что он имеет в виду, и он ответил: «Ну, ты знаешь, трудоголики, которые не обращают внимания на своих партнеров». И я хотел уже было возразить, но он продолжил: «Такие мужчины тебе не подходят, дорогой. Ты должен позволить мне сводить тебя на свидание и показать, как настоящие мужчины должны относиться к своим парням».

Луи моргает и пытается понять, что это всё значит.

— В общем, он говорил, что ты дерьмовый парень и я заслуживаю лучшего, поэтому… прости, что не спросил и не предупредил, но я, вроде как, притворился, что ты мой парень.

— Оу, — выдыхает Луи, и в его мозгу щелкает. — Так, у тебя нет парня на самом деле?

Гарри смеется.

— Нет, у меня нет парня. И я собирался тебя поцеловать, но я не хотел… Я имею в виду, ты не знал, что происходит, и было бы нечестно по отношению к тебе делать это.

У Гарри нет парня.

Луи слегка улыбается и автоматически сжимает руку парня в своей. Гарри сжимает его ладонь в ответ, и они продолжают идти, держась за руки.

— Знаю, что ты, на самом деле, не мой парень, — начинает Гарри, — но я не хотел, чтобы кто-то утверждал, что ты дерьмовый парень. Я имею в виду, наверное, твоя девушка бы расстроилась, если бы услышала, что о тебе так отзываются.

Девушка?

— У меня нет девушки? — произносит Луи, непонимающе.

— Оу, — говорит Гарри. — Извини, не подумал. Тогда, уверен, что твой парень расстроился бы.

Луи слегка отстраняется, не отпуская руку парня, и прищуривается.

— Я такой неочевидный? — спрашивает он.

Гарри смотрит прямо на него и выглядит так, словно изо всех сил старается выглядеть, как можно более невинным.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты.

Луи улыбается и говорит:

— У меня нет парня.

— Оу, — выдыхает Гарри, распахивая глаза. — Ну что ж, тогда я не хотел бы, чтобы твоя будущая девушка или твой будущий парень были расстроены, так как кто-то предположил, что ты плохой бойфренд.

Луи просто не может сдержать смех.

— Ты такой чудик.

Гарри продолжает говорить так, словно Луи ничего не сказал только что.

— Так же, как я бы расстроился, если бы моя потенциальная девушка или потенциальный парень подумали, что кто-то сказал, что я плохой бойфренд.

— Ты ненормальный, — хихикает Луи и сжимает руку Гарри, чтобы дать тому понять, что он на самом деле так не считает.

Гарри хихикает в ответ, также сжимая его руку в своей.

— Чудик без парня, — соглашается он.

Луи кивает.

— Рад это слышать.

— Да? — спрашивает Гарри. — Хм.

Он смотрит на Луи, и они оба начинают смеяться. И, если сердце Томлинсона подскакивает от этого звука, что ж, никому об этом знать не обязательно.

Телефон Гарри начинает вибрировать каждые несколько минут, но он, кажется, игнорирует это, поэтому Луи тоже старается.

Он рассказывает десяток разных историй, не имеющих никакого смысла, но которые пестрят шутками, заставляющими Луи смеяться до коликов в животе. Ещё у него очень грязный ротик. Абсолютно все его непристойные шутки ужасно грязные, но Луи всё равно не может не смеяться над ними так же сильно, как над любыми другими, даже если они заставляют его краснеть.

Гарри расспрашивает Луи о том, какого это было: расти в его родном городе с четырьмя сестрами и получить футбольную стипендию. Он спрашивает Луи о его любимой музыке, любимых книгах и любимых напитках. Он спрашивает у него, о чем тот больше всего заботится, чего больше всего боится и чего больше всего хочет.

Единственное, что он так и не спрашивает, — это: «Можно тебя поцеловать?», и это единственная вещь, которую Луи хочет, чтобы парень у него спросил.

Они идут ещё какое-то время, и Томлинсон осознает, что они находятся недалеко от его квартиры. Что означает, что они прошли пешком почти пять километров от магазина макарунов. И Луи не может не улыбаться посетившей его мысли, что он даже не заметил усталости в ногах или пролетевшего времени, потому что с Гарри очень весело.

Они проходят еще дальше и натыкаются на уличный фестиваль. Похоже, что все там только заканчивают подготавливаться к открытию, так что парни подходят ближе и Луи уточняет, во сколько они открываются. Работник с яркими голубыми волосами улыбается и отвечает, что открытие в шесть вечера и что их ждут фейерверки в полночь. Они одновременно благодарят его и смотрят друг на друга понимающими взглядами.

Луи спрашивает у Гарри, не возражает ли он, если они зайдут к нему, чтобы у него была возможность оставить свой ноутбук дома (наконец-то) и, может, еще сменить одежду прежде, чем они отправятся на фестиваль. Гарри говорит, что не против, поэтому Луи ведет их в нужном направлении.

— Прости за беспорядок, — говорит Томлинсон, отпирая дверь.

Гарри качает головой из стороны в сторону, как бы говоря, что Луи не стоит об этом беспокоиться, и они заходят внутрь.

— Мы делим квартиру с другом, комнаты маленькие, но зато у каждого своя.

— Вау, — комментирует Гарри.

— Никто из нас, на самом деле, не готовит, — продолжает Луи, — так что наша кухня, скорее, — хранилище для еды быстрого приготовления и чая, но это неплохо. И совет: не садись на диван. Я уверен, что Найл развлекался на нем с какой-то девушкой несколько недель назад, судя по звукам, которые она издавала. Я имею в виду, я рад за них, но ведь можно же было дойти до его комнаты. Она прямо рядом.

И ладно, хорошо, Луи заговаривается. Но он не может этого не делать, когда смотрит, как Гарри осматривает его маленькую квартирку, весь такой высокий, с розовыми щеками и яркими глазами, выглядящий таким целовабельным. Луи едва может выносить всё это. Поэтому всё, что ему остается, либо говорить без остановки, либо подойти прямо к парню и вцепиться в него.

Конечно, возможно, это не является проблемой. Совсем не проблема, судя по тому, как Гарри держал его за руку, касался его плеча и застенчиво ему улыбался весь день.

Но Луи все равно нервничает. Нервничает с большой буквы «Н». Потому что это не просто какой-то милый парень, это милый парень, который ему нравится. Умный и милый, очень красивый и у которого глубокий приятный голос, эхом отдающийся в подкорке мозга Луи. И он просто не знает, как себя вести с парнями, которые ему нравятся.

Он знает, как вести себя с горячими парнями. Он знает, как себя вести с умными парнями. Он знает, как вести себя со всеми видами парней… но как вести себя с парнем, который улыбается, когда Луи говорит о своих сестрах. Или который говорит продолжать ему рассказывать всё больше и больше о разнице между греческой мифологией и римской. И который смотрит на него так, словно он ему тоже нравится.

Луи прочищает горло и осознает, что все это время просто пялится на Гарри. И продолжает это делать.

И Гарри смотрит на него в ответ своими прекрасными зелеными глазами.

— Прости, — говорит Луи. Он неопределенно машет рукой в сторону комнаты. — Я пойду переоденусь. И, ну знаешь, — он стучит по крышке ноутбука, — положу его. Наконец-то. Хаха.

Гарри мягко кивает и продолжает на него смотреть.

Это заставляет кожу Луи гореть под этим пристальным взглядом.

Он разворачивается и идет в свою комнату. Закрывая за собой дверь, он тут же наваливается на нее и пытается успокоиться. Он просто дышит. Хорошо. Ладно. Он со всем справится. Он может спокойно находиться рядом с парнем, который ему нравится. Он может. Конечно, Луи пока не знает, как, но может.

Томлинсон заставляет себя прийти в движение. Он откладывает ноутбук в сторону, так что теперь у него появляется возможность стянуть с себя пиджак. Он уже развязывает свой дешевый галстук из Теско, когда слышит стук в дверь.

— Лу? — зовет Гарри.

Как будто молния пронзила всё его тело — вот, как он себя чувствует.

Луи открывает дверь и последнее, что он видит перед собой, — Гарри, который моментально набрасывается на него, хватая за затылок и притягивая к себе для поцелуя.

Он издает удивленный вздох, а затем стонет, хватаясь за бицепсы Гарри. О боже, спасибо, блять, спасибо.

Парень отстраняется для того, чтобы сказать:

— Прости, я больше не мог ждать, — и потом он опять его целует.

В этот раз отстраняется Луи и бросает:

— Долго же ты думал.

И они смеются друг другу в губы, в то время как Гарри захлопывает дверь, а Луи продвигается вглубь комнаты.

Луи убирает руки с тела Гарри и пытается указать, в каком направлении им стоит двигаться, не разрывая при этом поцелуя. Но он все равно оказывается застанным врасплох, когда его ноги внезапно врезаются в матрас.

Гарри позволяет Луи потянуть себя за рубашку и снова стонет, когда Томлинсон проходится своими ногтями по его спине.

— Тебе это нравится? — спрашивает Луи.

— Да-а, — выдыхает Гарри и снова целует Томлинсона, в этот раз с большим напором. Ему кажется, что на его губах могут остаться синяки. Он надеется, что так оно и будет.

Они топчутся на месте до тех пор, пока Луи не опускается на кровать, сгибая одну ногу в колене и оставляя как раз достаточно места для того, чтобы Гарри мог устроиться между его ногами. Руки Гарри скользят по его торсу, и Луи просто задыхается от ощущений и давления на соски.

— Тебе нравится это? — на этот раз спрашивает Стайлс.

Луи кивает и снова тяжело втягивает воздух, когда Гарри повторяет свои действия еще дважды.

— М-м-м, хочу знать обо всем, что тебе нравится, — произносит он.

— Я тоже, — соглашается Луи.

— Ты мне нравишься, — моментально отвечает Гарри, а сердце Луи подпрыгивает.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Гарри улыбается, и они хихикают, прежде чем Стайлс слегка отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Луи сверху. И он смеется снова.

— Я весь день хотел тебя поцеловать.

— Хотел весь день, чтобы ты поцеловал меня, — признается Луи.

— Что ещё ты хотел? — смеясь, спрашивает Гарри.

— Хотел, чтобы ты снял с меня рубашку и продолжил целовать.

В этот раз Гарри ничего не говорит, приступая к своей работе и выполняя именно то, что от него хотели. Он проводит руками по груди Луи вниз, к его талии, пробегается по его бедрам, затем поднимается обратно наверх. Томлинсон позволяет ему это, склоняя свою голову так, чтобы продолжать целоваться, несмотря на постоянное изменение положения Гарри.

Спустя несколько минут Луи начинает стаскивать с Гарри рубашку. Парень колеблется некоторое время, но уже через секунду помогает ему с этим.

— Вау, — произносит Луи, восхищаясь кожей и мускулами парня перед ним. Он смотрит на все его тату, проводит рукой по его прессу и пробегается пальцами по его соскам.

— Сам ты вау, — бормочет Гарри, наклоняясь вниз, чтобы снова его поцеловать.

Луи чувствует своим бедром вибрацию в кармане парня и хихикает от этого.

— Это телефон в твоем кармане или ты просто так рад меня видеть? — шутит он.

Гарри смеется и проводит своими ладонями по рукам Луи, задирая их над головой парня и переплетая их пальцы.

— Чего ты хочешь, Дорогой?

Луи улыбается из-за своего прозвища.

— Хочу, чтобы ты продолжил называть меня Дорогим.

Гарри смеется.

— Да, я тоже этого хочу, мой Дорогой.

— М-м-м, Гарри, дотронься до меня.

— Где мне коснуться тебя? — спрашивает он.

— Везде, — отвечает Луи.

Что он и делает. Он выцеловывает его грудь, спускаясь поцелуями всё ниже и ниже, пока не доходит до пояса на его брюках. Гарри освобождает Томлинсона от ремня, не переставая целовать кожу живота. Не теряя времени, он расстегивает ширинку брюк Луи и обхватывает ладонью его член сквозь боксеры.

— О боже, — стонет Томлинсон.

Гарри стонет в ответ, стягивает с Луи штаны, заводя язык прямо под яички, и буквально начинает разрушать Томлинсона своими действиями. Его язык движется от основания к кончику и обратно в течение долгой, мучительной и дразнящей минуты прежде, чем он смыкает губы вокруг головки и принимается сосать. Луи видит звезды. Он пытается выгнуться, чтобы глубже поддаться умелому рту Гарри, который просто великолепно отсасывает, но парень крепко сжимает его бедра, удерживая их на месте, чем вызывает искры удовольствия, расплывающиеся по телу Луи.

— Ах, блять, — стонет он. — Да, боже мой, Гарри.

Гарри издает вибрацию горлом и продолжает сосать. Он начинает двигать головой вверх и вниз, чередуя насаживания с лижущими и кружащими движениями языка. Его рот — вакуум. Чертов волшебный вакуум. Его рот, как чёртов пылесос. Ёбаный магический пылесос. И, если бы Луи был другим человеком, он бы попытался продлить свой оргазм, но всё, о чем он может думать, пока наблюдает за тем, как Гарри высасывает весь его мозг через его член, — это сам Гарри, его улыбка и то, как напрягаются мышцы его спины.

— Я сейчас… Блять, Гарри, я сейчас…

Руки Гарри взмывают вверх, тут же находя соски Луи и сжимая их, и сам протяжно стонет.

Луи кричит, когда кончает. Кричит в прямом смысле этого слова. Ему приходится заглушить звук с помощью своей руки, которую он прикусывает. А затем он начинает хныкать, немного отходя от оргазма, а Гарри продолжает нежно посасывать и лизать головку, словно маленький котенок.

Луи тяжело дышит, когда Гарри наконец выпускает его член из своего волшебного рта-вакуума.

— Блять, — смеется он. — Что это только что было?

Гарри слегка натягивает на него брюки и меняет свое положение, снова нависая над Луи. Он улыбается ему сверху вниз.

— Ты хорошо провел время?

Если бы у Луи остались еще силы, он бы прямо сейчас треснул парня по голове. Прямо сейчас у него хватит сил на выполнение лишь одной физической задачи, и, поскольку он должен выбрать одно из двух…

Луи меняется позициями с Гарри, толкая его на кровать. Он устраивается между его ног и наклоняется вниз для поцелуя. В последнюю секунду Стайлс слегка отстраняется и выдыхает:

— Тебе не обязательно…

— Гарри, — осаждает его Луи, прежде чем он успевает сказать что-нибудь глупое. — Если прямо сейчас ты не дашь мне тебя поцеловать, я заряжу тебе коленкой прямо по яйцам.

Гарри улыбается и тянется к нему за поцелуем, чему Луи охотно способствует. Он может чувствовать свой собственный вкус на губах парня, и все это ощущается, как воплощение в жизнь всего, чего Луи когда-либо хотел.

Нет, не поймите неправильно, его рот по вкусу всё ещё, как сперма, но это всё такое грязное и удовлетворяющее. Луи буквально живет ради звука, который издает Гарри, пока тот вылизывает его рот.

Рука Томлинсона опускается ниже и потирается о джинсы Гарри.

— Можно? — спрашивает он.

— Да, да, блять да.

— Так это да? — дразнится Луи.

Гарри смеется и качает головой.

— Всё это кажется таким веселым, когда ты уже кончил, не так ли?

— М-м-м, — мычит Луи, снова его целуя. — Хочешь выяснить?

Он расстегивает пуговицу, а затем и молнию на его джинсах.

— Да-а, — Гарри просит, — пожалуйста.

Он уже собирается стянуть с него джинсы, как снова ощущает вибрацию телефона.

Гарри раздраженно мычит и вытаскивает свой мобильник, швыряя его через всю комнату. Луи смутно улавливает звук удара о стену и мягкого падения в гору одежды. Томлинсон смеется и продолжает ласкать Гарри, прежде чем стягивает с него джинсы вместе с боксерами до колен.

Луи устанавливает с парнем зрительный контакт, отодвигаясь и демонстративно облизывая свою руку, которой позже обхватывает (очень впечатляющую) длину Гарри.

— Блять, да, — стонет Стайлс.

Луи начинает с ровного ритма, продолжая целовать парня и слегка царапать кожу его головы своими зарывшимися в волосы пальцами. Гарри в это время проводит своими руками по всему телу Томлинсона.

Через несколько минут Гарри начинает уже самостоятельно толкаться в ладонь Луи, что последний принимает за знак, что ему пора ускорить темп.

Гарри начинает бормотать совершенно бессвязные и грязные вещи. Луи уже краснеет и двигает рукой всё быстрее и быстрее до тех пор, пока Гарри не вскрикивает и не кончает на пальцы Луи и собственный живот.

Томлинсон проводит рукой еще пару раз, пытаясь продлить оргазм парня и целует его снова, сладко и небрежно, пока Гарри расслабленно выдыхает.

— Блять, — комментирует он и наклоняет голову для еще одного поцелуя. — Думаю, это был лучший оргазм в моей жизни.

Луи хихикает.

— И в моей.

Томлинсон убирает свою руку и подносит её к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть сперму на ней. И её было очень много.

— Просто предупреждение, — говорит Гарри, — если ты сейчас оближешь ее, у меня не останется никакого другого выбора, как снова на тебя кончить.

Луи смеется.

— Как будто это проблема.

— Это проблема, если мы хотим попасть на фестиваль до заката.

Луи прямо садится, все еще держа перед собой руку так, чтобы не запачкать простыни или одежду Гарри.

— И зачем же нам это нужно?

— Потому что я не могу придумать более впечатляющее окончание дня, чем встретить вместе с тобой закат.

Луи улыбается ему и кивает.

— Сперма все равно не входит в мой топ-10 любимых вкусов.

Он поднимается и подхватывает грязную футболку с пола, чтобы вытереть об нее руку. Прежде, чем он успевает это сделать, Луи убеждается в том, что Гарри отвернулся и не смотрит, потянувшись за своим телефоном, и облизывает кончик своего пальца просто для того, чтобы иметь частичку Гарри внутри себя. Господи, любовь делает из него такого придурка.

Луи замирает на месте и пялится вперед перед собой.

Ему приходится посмеяться над самим собой. Любовь. Нет, правда, о чем он думает? Прошла всего пара часов. Это безумно.

Это ведь безумно, да?

Луи пытается не думать об этом, натягивая на себя удобный зеленый свитер и его вторые по крутости джинсы.

Они покидают квартиру Томлинсона с рукой Луи вокруг талии Гарри и рукой Гарри на плечах Луи.

Этот уличный фестиваль довольно банальный. Множество игр, несколько аттракционов и огромное количество еды с тошнотворными названиями. Которую хочет попробовать Гарри.

Именно поэтому Луи покупает им карамельные яблоки с леденцами, жареную свинину поверх жаренной картошки, сахарную вату трех разных цветов и нечто, что имеет название «Розовый лимонад». Гарри тянет их к ближайшему холму, с которого можно будет наблюдать за закатом, сидя на траве.

Луи скармливает Гарри сахарную вату, а затем целует его, чтобы почувствовать сахар на его языке. Томлинсон не уверен, чувствовал ли он себя когда-либо настолько счастливым. Они проводят целую вечность на траве, просто целуясь, пока Луи не тащит их обратно на фестиваль. Гарри вновь приобнимает его за плечи и покупает им билеты на различные игры и аттракционы, пока Луи отчаянно краснеет.

В конце концов, вибрацию телефона Стайлса становится очень трудно игнорировать, и парень с тяжелым вздохом берет трубку. Луи продолжает бросать кольца и пытается не вслушиваться в разговор.

— Да? — длинная пауза. — Да, извини, я немного был занят и… нет, я знаю, мне жаль. Прости. Прости. Э-эм, да. Думаю… нет. Нет. Да. Да, хорошо, — Гарри убирает телефон от уха и поворачивается к Луи. — Хэй, Лу? — Томлинсон чувствует, как бабочки в его животе начинают приятно трепетать от прозвища, и он поворачивается к нему. — Мне очень жаль, но мне нужно быстренько встретиться кое с кем. Я вернусь, обещаю.

— Оу, — выдыхает Луи. — Да, хорошо. Мне быть здесь?

Гарри кивает.

— Подожди меня. Я вернусь и найду тебя.

Луи улыбается и кивает, думая о том, как ему нравится идея того, что его будут искать. Наконец-то кто-то его найдет.

Гарри лучезарно ему улыбается, передает ему остальные билеты и разворачивается. Луи слышит, как он произносит: «Митч, в этот раз все по-другому» прежде, чем парень пропадает из зоны слышимости.

Томлинсон провожает его взглядом долгую минуту, прежде чем возвращается к игре и бросает последнее кольцо. Оно попадает точно в цель, и Луи принимает это за хороший знак. Он выбирает маленькую мягкую лягушку с короной на голове, которую он подарит Гарри, как только тот вернется.

Он блуждает по разным развлечениям, прижимает к груди игрушку и гуляет, представляя то, какой теперь станет его жизнь. Переедет ли Гарри сюда после того, как закончит университет через пару недель? Может, он приобретет квартиру поблизости. Может, он поможет ему устроиться в «Fireproof».

Господи. Он погружается с головой во все эти мысли, буквально даже не зная, чего именно хочет Гарри. Может, всё это для него лишь приятный способ провести день. Может, он думает, что это чудесные воспоминания, которые можно получить и унести с собой во взрослую жизнь.

Всё это заставляет Луи паниковать.

Он бесцельно бродит по фестивальной площадке, думая о парне, которого он знает… 12 часов. Господи. Луи проверяет свой мобильник и осознает, что прошел уже час с тех пор, как Гарри ушел.

Он не вернется, — думает Томлинсон. Он не вернется. Это и было их «прощай». Луи даже не успел поцеловать его напоследок. Господи, парень, которого он знает двенадцать часов, не вернется, и Луи чувствует себя так, словно сейчас из-за этого заплачет. Он даже не поцеловал его на прощание. Блять.

Спустя еще двадцать минут Луи, наверное, начинает выглядеть, как лунатик, бездумно шагающий туда и обратно, глупо прижимая плюшевую лягушку к груди. Он идиот. Абсолютный придурок. Конечно же, Гарри не вернется, с чего бы ему это делать? Что вообще Луи может ему предложить?

Время внезапно приближается к полуночи, и Томлинсон думает о сотруднике фестиваля, сообщившим им о фейерверках, отвратительное чувство начинает скручиваться внутри него. Если Гарри не вернется к этому времени, это будет означать, что их день официально завершился. Что это был просто короткий приятный промежуток времени, проведенный вместе. Что ничего большего, чем это, не происходило. Луи решает посмотреть на салют в одиночестве, а затем отправиться домой, чтобы наплакаться вдоволь. Он позволит себе поплакать сегодня, но на этом всё. Он, на самом деле, даже не знал его.

Даже это утверждение кажется ложью.

В 23:55 Луи возвращается к их холмику и опускается на траву. Он сидит, глядя на небо.

Он вздыхает, когда наступает 23:57, и чувствует, как одинокая слезинка спускается вниз по его щеке. Да, ладно, он может начать плакать прямо сейчас. Темно и всё равно его никто не увидит. Да, точно.

— Дорогой! — слышит он вскрик и съеживается. Наверняка кричат не ему. Наверняка тому, кто влюблен.

Влюблен. Блять.

Но он слышит это снова: «Дорогой, мне так жаль» и видит Гарри, взбирающегося на холм с левой стороны. Он выглядит измотанным, тяжело дышит, но всё ещё улыбается. Он садится рядом с Луи, обхватывает руками его лицо и целует прямо в ту секунду, когда взрывается первый фейерверк в небе, и Луи не может сделать ничего другого, как всхлипнуть в поцелуе.

— О, Дорогой, мне так жаль, — шепчет Гарри, вытирая его слезы. — Я только потом осознал, что забыл спросить твой номер телефона, и я бежал дольше, чем я ожидал, и я не мог даже ничего написать тебе, — разочарованно произносит он. — Но сейчас я здесь. Прости.

Они снова целуются, и Луи заставляет себя прекратить плакать.

— Прости, я не знаю, почему плачу, — произносит Луи. И это ложь, но Гарри не обязательно этого знать.

— Ш-ш-ш, — успокаивает его парень, а затем располагается так, что теперь Луи находится между его ног, облокотившись спиной о его грудь. Он оборачивает свои руки вокруг него и целует его шею.

Луи предоставляет ему больше доступа к ней, откидывая голову назад, и Гарри просто мычит и начинает выцеловывать ее.

— Тебе нравится это? — спрашивает Стайлс.

— Да-а, — выдыхает Луи. — Люблю чувствовать тебя.

Он может ощущать улыбку Гарри на своей коже. И затем тот кивает.

— Да. Да, я тоже.

Они смотрят салют и остаются на холме еще какое-то время после, раскачиваясь взад и вперед в объятьях друг друга.

Луи чувствует легкое головокружение теперь, когда Гарри вернулся. На его душе вновь светло, его обнимает парень, и он обнимает в ответ. Он чувствует себя свободным.

— Давай сделаем что-нибудь безумное, — внезапно предлагает Луи.

— Что, например? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Например… купим что-нибудь, что всегда хотели приобрести, но всегда думали, что это слишком дорого, или напьемся и споем в караоке в дерьмовом баре или сделаем пирсинг соска.

— Пирсинг соска? — смеется Гарри.

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Или в любом другом месте.

Гарри мычит.

— Как насчет нечто подобного, но немного другого?

Они оба усмехаются.

Спустя двадцать минут, они находятся в первом попавшемся им тату-салоне, пролистывая каталоги с картинками.

— Что собираешься набить? — интересуется Луи.

— Твое имя заглавными буквами на своем лбу.

Луи смеется и пихает его в бок, отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть свой румянец.

— Что ты собираешься набить? — в ответ спрашивает Гарри.

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Пока не уверен.

Татуировщик (Джонни) окликает его, и он всё ещё не уверен, поэтому тот дает ему время на просмотр ещё одного каталога. Практически моментально Луи замечает то, что ему понравилось, и тычет пальцем прямо на рисунок. Джонни кивает и приступает к работе.

Тридцать минут спустя Луи надевает обратно свой свитер и теперь безумно улыбается Гарри. Его грудь болит, но это приятная боль. Стайлс уже хочет посмотреть на татуировку, но Луи решительно настаивает на том, что покажет ее только тогда, когда парень получит свою. Гарри совсем скоро зовут, и Луи проводит практически целый час в своём телефоне, отправляя сообщения Найлу (который решил отправиться из паба домой пораньше, чтобы поспать).

Время два часа ночи, когда Гарри возвращается, улыбаясь ему.

— Покажи мне, — требует Луи.

— Я покажу тебе свою, если ты мне покажешь свою, — говорит Гарри с дьявольской улыбкой.

Луи хихикает и оттягивает вниз свой свитер, чтобы продемонстрировать свои ключицы и новенькую надпись на них — «It Is What It Is», покрытую прозрачной пластиковой пленкой.

Гарри с трепетом смотрит на него, задирая свою рубашку, открывая обзор на бабочку на его животе. Именно она была нарисована в каталоге Джонни прямо под татуировкой, которая сейчас красуется на самом Луи.

Томлинсон громко смеется.

— Ты сделал это специально! — выкрикивает он.

— Неправда! — Гарри смеется. — Я вообще собирался набить карту Таро, но потом он протянул мне свой каталог, и я захотел именно её.

Луи лучезарно улыбается и говорит:

— Ну что ж, значит, так должно было произойти.

Гарри улыбается в ответ и шепчет:

— Да-а.

Они хихикают всю дорогу по пути в парк, скатываются с детской горки и качаются на детских перекладинах, повисая на них. Луи чувствует себя ребенком, полным энергии, полным…

Да кого Луи обманывает? Полным любви. Это любовь.

Они разговаривают о своих мечтах и надеждах. Гарри рассказывает Луи о своих друзьях (остроумный Зейн и Митч, полный невероятной страсти) и о своей семье (его милая, судя по его рассказам, мама и взвинченная сестра). Когда он слышит, как Гарри говорит про них, первой мыслью Томлинсона является: «Не могу дождаться, когда познакомлюсь с ними». Они разыгрывают ненастоящие сценки из фильмов, придумывают шутки на ходу и очень много целуются.

(Именно такое количество поцелуев и требуется).

В пять утра они бредут по мосту и встречают рассвет. В этот раз Луи обнимает Гарри и утыкается носом в его шею, сжимая его настолько сильно, что начинает ощущать боль в районе новой татуировки. Но он не очень-то и возражает. Совсем не возражает, на самом деле, не тогда, когда у него есть кто-то такой милый, кто поворачивается и улыбается ему именно так, как сейчас.

Солнце поднимается всё выше, отбрасывая розовые и оранжевые лучи вдоль горизонта, когда Гарри разворачивается в его объятьях и опускает руки на его плечи.

— Дорогой, — произносит он нервно.

— Да?

— Я… я не знаю, как… — начинает он.

— Что? Что не так?

— Мне страшно, — признается парень.

Луи делает небольшой шаг назад, но Гарри не дает ему двинуться еще дальше.

— Это неплохо, — продолжает он. — Не думаю, что это плохо. Это хорошо. Думаю, это хорошо.Луи приближается и обхватывает его лицо своими ладонями.

— Что такое, Love?

Гарри потирается щекой о ладонь парня и смотрит на него неморгающим взглядом. Луи никогда не чувствовал себя более заметным, чем сейчас, и это пугает его до чертиков. Но также это ощущается, как лучшее чувство из всех ранее им изведанных.

— Я… я думаю, может, я… Ты мне очень, очень нравишься. Может быть, даже больше, чем просто нравишься.

Разум Луи моментально очищается от ненужных тревог. Он так сильно переживал о том, что сам чувствовал нечто подобное, что не мог даже подумать, что его чувство взаимно.

— И я не хочу давить на тебя, — спешит продолжить Гарри. — Я просто… хочу, чтобы ты знал.

— Что я тебе больше, чем просто очень, очень нравлюсь?

Гарри кивает.

— Гарри, — вздыхает Луи. И, поскольку у него просто не хватает смелости признаться в том, как он влюбился по уши в парня всего за какой-то один день, он впивается в губы Гарри поцелуем. Моментально Луи чувствует, как парень напротив расплывается в улыбке. Они целуются целую вечность, стоя здесь, на мосту, в то время как солнце поднимается всё выше, начиная новый день.

К шести утра им удается отлипнуть немного друг от друга и двинуться дальше. Они заходят в небольшую закусочную, чтобы позавтракать.

Они сидят по одну сторону столика, потому что Гарри, видимо, монстр, который не может прожить и минуты без поцелуев.

Гарри его самый любимый монстр.

— Так, я тут подумал, — выдыхает Луи в губы парня, — что мы можем вернуться обратно ко мне в квартиру после завтрака.

— Да? — переспрашивает Гарри.

— Ага. Хочу поделать с тобой некоторые вещи.

— М-м-м. Какие, например?

— Такого рода вещи, которые покажут тебе, насколько сильно ты мне нравишься.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — соглашается Гарри.

И Луи приходится поцеловать его сильнее обычного за это.

— Закажешь мне кофе? — спрашивает Стайлс после еще нескольких минут поцелуев. — Мне нужно забежать в уборную.

Луи кивает, но у Гарри уходит целая минута на то, чтобы оторваться от него. Лучше этого нет ничего.

Томлинсон вздыхает и смотрит ему вслед. Как идиот. Влюбленный идиот. Он снова вздыхает и пытается рассмотреть меню перед собой.

— Что я могу принести тебе, дорогой?

Луи поднимает взгляд на официантку, стоящую около их столика. Ее волосы собраны в неаккуратный пучок на макушке, и у нее глубоко посаженные глаза, которые как бы говорят, что она чего только не повидала в этом заведении. Луи уже не чувствует себя настолько плохо из-за агрессивного нападения на губы Гарри в зоне обслуживания этой девушки.

— Два кофе, пожалуйста, — произносит Луи, улыбаясь. Он обычно не пьет кофе, но сейчас чувствует себя слишком уставшим и предполагает, что дальше его состояние будет лишь ухудшаться, поскольку у него уже есть план продержаться без сна еще ближайшие несколько часов, заставляя Гарри разрушаться под ним на его кровати.

Она кивает и разворачивается, оставляя Луи наедине с посетителем, который сидит прямо за столиком напротив и читает газету. Он уже было отворачивается от него, как его взгляд привлекает внимание кое-что в газете.

На первой странице находится ничто иное, как снимок Гарри. Рука парня обернута вокруг талии какой-то девушки, и они, кажется, выходят из клуба, пока второй свободной рукой он поправляет свою промежность через джинсы.

Луи читает заголовок статьи: «Ночная прогулка принца Гарри Стайлса: Вел ли себя наш принц грязно?»

Он моргает несколько раз и снова смотрит на фото парня. На нем такая же одежда, что и на Гарри сейчас. Прямо сейчас. Даже тартановый шарф, свободно болтающийся на шее.

Гарри Стайлс. Принц Гарри Стайлс. В его памяти всплывает его студенческий билет. И затем ему удается вспомнить отрывки когда-то услышанных им фраз по типу «принц отправляется в университет» и «любящий пофлиртовать молодой человек с очаровательной улыбкой».

Луи прикрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает воздух.

Спустя мгновение к нему возвращается Гарри, всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Хэй, Луи, может, мы сразу отправимся к тебе? — предлагает он, даже не опускаясь на сиденье рядом, а уже протягивая ему свою руку.

Луи переводит взгляд на плюшевую лягушку в короне, которую он положил ранее на стол и которая теперь, казалось, издевается над ним.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — спрашивает Томлинсон, всё ещё глядя на лягушку.

— Оу, — выдыхает Гарри, позволяя своей руке свободно упасть вдоль его туловища. — Я могу объяснить.

Луи слегка фыркает.

— Конечно.

— Нет, правда, — настаивает Гарри. И выглядит это так, словно он собирается сесть рядом и лишить его пути отступления, так что Луи торопливо поднимается на ноги. Такая же газета лежит на столике рядом с ними, так что он подхватывает ее и поворачивает лицом к Гарри. Парень интенсивно смотрит на нее, а затем переводит взгляд на Томлинсона. — Я могу объяснить, — повторяется он.

— Хорошо, — говорит Луи. И говорит он это со сталью в голосе, в то время как его сердце бешено бьется о ребра, с каждом ударом моля Гарри о том, чтобы у него нашлось хорошее объяснение. Что всё не так, как кажется. Что это даже не он.

Принц Англии Гарри Стайлс. Принц Гарри Стайлс, который, очевидно, трахнул девушку в день, который практически полностью провел с Луи.

Блять.

Гарри просто смотрит на него. Выглядит так, будто он пытается собрать слова в кучу. Что не является хорошим знаком. Сердце Луи уходит в пятки.

— Я не хотел лгать тебе, но я просто не знал, как сказать тебе.

Вау.

— Вау, — говорит Луи и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Гарри пытается ухватиться за его локоть, но Томлинсон вырывается и практически кричит в ответ. — Не трогай меня.

Гарри не предпринимает другой попытки, но всё равно направляется вслед за Луи на улицу.

— Луи, пожалуйста, давай вернемся к тебе в квартиру и я всё тебе объясню.

— Ха, — смеется мужчина. — Думаешь, так все и будет? Думаешь, можешь так просто залезть сначала в мою квартиру, а затем в мои штаны и уйти сразу, как только наиграешься? Да, конечно, это не так работает.

— Конечно же нет, Лу. Пожалуйста, я могу объяснить, я могу всё объяснить тебе, я обещаю. Всё встанет на свои места.

— Отъебись, — бросает Луи и ускоряет шаг. Господи, где они вообще находятся.

— Я люблю тебя, — кричит Гарри. Сердце Луи ускоряется ещё сильнее, и у него появляется чувство, что оно в любую секунду просто может вырваться из его груди и продолжить отбивать свой ритм уже на асфальте.

Луи начинает плакать.

— Отъебись, — повторяет он.

— Я могу объяснить.

— Я больше не хочу ничего слышать.

— Лу, Дорогой, пожалуйста, я никогда не чувствовал себя так, как с тобой. За всю мою жизнь. Пожалуйста, давай пойдем куда-нибудь, где будем только мы. Я могу снять номер в гостинице, если ты не хочешь идти в свою квартиру, и мы просто поговорим там. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я люблю тебя.

— Ты не любишь меня, — выплевывает Луи. Очевидно, что это так. Очевидно, когда он оставил его одного, чтобы пойти и трахнуть какую-то девушку.

— Люблю!

— Нет.

— Гарри, — кто-то со стороны окликает его и это шокирует Луи настолько, что он останавливается. Гарри наталкивается на него, и они вместе оборачиваются на голос.

Красивый парень на черной машине зовет его. У него хорошее телосложение и серьезное выражение лица.

— Ваше Высочество, — говорит он с акцентом на этих словах, — Пол уже в пути, и он в ярости. Нам нужно ехать.

— Всего минуту, Митч, блять, — Гарри оглядывается на Луи со страхом в глазах. — Луи, — говорит он, молит его.

— Отстань от меня, — произносит Томлинсон, неуверенный в том, имеет ли он это на самом деле в виду теперь, когда Гарри действительно есть, куда уйти.

Гарри смотрит на него и выглядит таким грустным. Но пытается снова прикоснуться к нему, и Луи инстинктивно вздрагивает от этого. Принц отступает и идет к машине.

— Я вернусь, — настаивает он.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — отвечает Луи, — я больше никогда не хочу тебя видеть.

И в этот раз он бежит, убираясь оттуда как можно дальше и как можно быстрее.

Это больно, вот в чем дело. Ему физически больно бежать, когда он плачет так сильно, когда буквально весь воздух испаряется из его легких. И, когда Луи, в итоге, останавливается, он ощущает себя абсолютно пустым. Совершенно и абсолютно пустым.


	9. Chapter 9

Луи застает себя снаружи «Up All Night» под конец своего бега. И да, у него нет с собой кошелька, но он отчаянно нуждается в алкоголе или танце, да в чём угодно, чтобы поскорее убрать _его_ из своей головы. Поэтому он встает в короткую очередь и практически сразу попадает в клуб.

Сейчас рано, нет ещё даже девяти, так что здесь относительно мало людей. На танцполе совершенно никого, но есть небольшая группка людей у бара. Луи проходит мимо них и в итоге всё же находит пустой стул.

Бармен с сиреневыми волосами с прошлой недели снова за работой. Она встает напротив него и опускает на стойку подстаканник, спрашивая:

— Что я могу предложить вам?

— Водку с редбулом, пожалуйста. И шот текилы.

Она кивает и начинает готовить напитки. Спустя минуту она уже ставит их перед ним на стойку.

— Хотите открыть счёт?

Он вздрагивает, смотрит вниз, на свои напитки, а затем опять на девушку.

— Хорошо, послушайте, — и прежде, чем он успевает сказать что-либо еще, она начинает выглядеть так, словно уже что-то подозревает. Вполне справедливо. — Меня зовут Луи Томлинсон. И на данный момент я работаю на королевскую семью. На Принца. И я слишком внезапно ушел из дворца сегодня, так что с собой у меня нет денег, но я отчаянно нуждаюсь в выпивке и обещаю, клянусь своей жизнью, что приду сюда завтра и оплачу свой счет дважды, плюс — оставлю всю сумму чека в качестве чаевых.

Лицо бармена не передает никаких эмоций.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь доказательства этому?

— Так, — начинает Луи, — в этом и есть всё дело, я оставил во дворце все свои вещи.

Прямо сейчас она выглядит совершенно невпечатленной.

— И, поверьте мне, я знаю, как это звучит, знаю, но вы должны понять, что я говорю правду, и единственная причина, по которой я сейчас здесь умоляю вас разрешить мне выпить, — это то, что если я этого всё же не сделаю, то сойду с ума и, вполне возможно, рухну прямо у вас на полу с нервным срывом.

Она смотрит на него так, словно это не ее проблема.

— Хорошо, вполне справедливо, — соглашается Луи так, словно она что-то сказала. — Давай посмотрим, мои ботинки достаточно дорогие, — произносит он, глядя на свои ноги. — Я могу оставить их здесь, чтобы вы убедились, что я вернусь.

— Вы хотите использовать поношенную обувь в качестве залога в баре?

Луи смотрит на нее и только сейчас понимает, как абсолютно безумно он звучит. Он уже собирается принять поражение и уйти, как слышит:

— Я поручусь за него.

Луи переводит взгляд чуть левее и натыкается на глаза Шикарного Бармена. Он вытягивает из себя небольшую улыбку и мельком замечает, как девушка с сиреневыми волосами закатывает глаза и уходит.

— Спасибо, — говорит Томлинсон.

А затем шикарный бармен наливает в стакан ром, как думает Луи. Он протягивает его вперед, и Луи чокается с ним своей рюмкой, прежде чем залпом ее опустошает.

Он вздыхает и смотрит на дно пустой рюмки.

— Повторить?

Томлинсон поднимает взгляд, заставая шикарного бармена, уже тянущегося за бутылкой текилы с вопросительным выражением на лице. Луи кивает, и его рюмка снова пополняется. Шикарный бармен делает со своим стаканом то же самое. Они снова чокаются и выпивают, ставя пустые рюмки на стойку.

— Хуже или лучше? — спрашивает бармен.

Луи пожимает плечами и раздумывает над этим с минуту, после чего отвечает:

— Я, правда, не знаю.

Мужчина смеется и убирает их рюмки. Он появляется перед ним снова прямо в тот момент, как Луи отпивает из своего стакана.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Хочет ли? Он не может, но хочет ли?

Луи вздыхает.

— Мой ответ опять «не знаю».

Шикарный бармен по-доброму ему улыбается. Луи фыркает и позволяет своей голове упасть на барную стойку с характерным звуком. Он стонет.

— Я так зол, — произносит Томлинсон.

До его слуха доносится тихое «ха», что заставляет его слегка приподнять голову и, сузив глаза, посмотреть на шикарного бармена.

— Что?

Он пожимает плечами и отвечает:

— Больше похоже на грустную попойку, чем на агрессивную.

— Я могу быть грустным и агрессивным одновременно, — парирует Луи. — Я талантливый мужчина.

Шикарный бармен улыбается.

— Думаю, что так оно и есть.

Луи вздыхает.

— Послушай, если ты сейчас со мной флиртуешь, прошу, перестань это, — говорит он. — Если бы это была любая другая ночь, любое другое время, я бы флиртовал в ответ, но я… не могу. Не могу сейчас, — Луи снова вздыхает и отпивает из своего стакана. — И, если ты не флиртовал со мной, мне понадобиться еще с десяток шотов, чтобы перебороть свой жуткий стыд и позор.

Шикарный бармен смеется.

— Дай знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. И для справки: я флиртовал с тобой.

Луи улыбается, смотря на свой стакан.

— Спасибо.

— Не благодари, парень. Ты потрясающий, я был бы идиотом, если бы не попытался.

Луи делает ещё один глоток и хихикает. Затем он прочищает горло. Шикарный бармен уходит, и Луи остается наедине со своими чувствами. Чувствами длиной в пять лет.

Пять лет с маской безразличия на лице при каждом упоминании _его_ имени. Пять лет без единого комментария о нем. Пять лет притворства, что Гарри Эдварда Стайлса, принца Англии, не существует. Потому что так и есть. Не в мире Луи, по крайней мере.

Боже, он уже практически забыл, как сильно это ранит. Он так хорошо притворялся с Гарри всё это время, притворялся, что он не тот же самый парень, который заказал ему глупый коктейль и затащил в по-странному специфичный музей, не тот, кто целовал его именно так, как Луи был создан, чтобы его целовали. Он так хорошо притворялся, что у него не разбито сердце. Что он не вернулся к своему прежнему состоянию, как только спустя пять лет расставания увидел Гарри, который улыбался ему так же лучезарно, как в день их знакомства.

Луи снова чувствует, как в уголках глаз начинают собираться слезы. Нет. Он не будет, блять, плакать в грёбаном клубе в блядский вечер субботы. Не будет.

Он пытается думать о других вещах. О чём угодно. Но его мысли всё равно возвращают его в тот день и во все дни после. Цветы и корзинки с фруктами, подписанные «С любовью, Г», которые доставлялись как к нему на работу, так и в квартиру. Однажды даже они были доставлены в его родной дом в Донкастере. Луи было действительно трудно объяснить всё это маме. Они прекратили приходить спустя несколько дней после того, как Луи отправил во дворец документ о запрете на продолжение противоправного действия. Он не помнит, чувствовал ли себя более довольным или разочарованным.

Прежде, чем он осознает это, его стакан пустеет, и шикарный бармен уже повторяет ему заказ.

— Он просто, — начинает Луи, — он просто… он просто такой, блять, бесящий, знаешь? — спрашивает он и не знает, почему, но на самом деле ждет ответ на свой вопрос. Чтобы кто-нибудь ещё помимо него в этом мире подтвердил, что не считает Гарри таким обаятельным и милым (даже если так оно и есть).

Луи не думает, что шикарный бармен знает, о ком он говорит, но тот всё равно кивает.

— Он никогда меня не слушает. Никогда. И потом он думает, что может просто сказать мне, что любит меня, и это всё исправит? Я не идиот.

Шикарный бармен теперь выглядит запутанным и говорит, оглядываясь по сторонам:

— Одну секунду, мне нужно обслужить пару людей, и я вернусь.

Луи поднимает голову и замечает, что сейчас клуб гораздо многолюднее. На танцполе находится небольшая группа людей, и к бару уже тянется очередь. По крайней мере, будет легко потеряться в такой толпе. Может, ему удастся затеряться настолько, что он не найдет самого себя и ему не придется иметь дела со всеми этими проблемами.

Сделав очередной глоток своего напитка, он начинает качать головой в такт музыке, когда к нему кто-то подходит. Луи отстраняется в левую сторону, чтобы человек мог протиснуться к бару, но человек тоже придвигается в левую сторону. Раздраженный, Луи поднимает голову и замечает парня, примерно одного с ним роста, с большими коричневыми глазами и светло-каштановыми волосами, улыбающегося ему.

— Похоже, что у тебя заканчивается выпивка. Позволь мне купить тебе что-нибудь?

Луи старается выдавить из себя улыбку, но с треском проваливается.

— Это очень хорошее предложение, но я хочу побыть наедине сегодня.

— Ой, да брось, всего один напиток. Любой, какой захочешь, — говорит мужчина, подмигивая ему. Гарри иногда подмигивает ему так же.

Луи снова качает головой из стороны в сторону и в качестве ответа и для того, чтобы отбросить мысль о принце.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Я очень хороший парень, — продолжает мужчина, всё ещё разговаривая с Луи. Даже после двойного отказа. Глаза Томлинсона слегка расширяются в неверии, и он продолжает качать головой. — Ты должен дать мне шанс.

— Я уверен, что так оно и есть…

— Брэндон, — говорит тот свое имя, хотя Луи его об этом не просил.

— Круто. Я уверен, что ты хороший парень, но мне не нужна сегодня никакая компания. Спасибо.

— Это потому, что я недостаточно красивый?

— Господи, парень, я уже три раза тебе отказал и достаточно вежливо, — выдает Луи, устанавливая с ним зрительный контакт, чтобы больше не возникало никакого неверного толкования его действий. — Пожалуйста, оставь меня одного.

— У меня очень хорошая машина и квартира. Ты должен мне позволить показать всё это тебе.

Луи делает глубокий вдох и частично поворачивается на своем стуле.

— Приятель, мне нужно, чтобы ты усвоил из этого жизненный урок, как быть нормальным, адекватным человеком, хорошо? Если кто-то говорит тебе нет, он это и имеет в виду. Не знаю, под каким камнем ты жил все это время, но таковы правила поведения уже на протяжении нескольких лет.

— Ты горяч, когда злишься.

Гарри тоже так считает.

Блять.

— Хорошо, можешь уже отъебаться.

И, конечно же, именно сейчас парень начинает его слушать.

— Отъебаться? Ты что, серьезно только что сказал мне отъебаться? Всё, что я хотел сделать, — это купить тебе выпить.

— Это, очевидно, не всё, что ты хотел, — спорит Луи, — потому что, если бы так оно и было, ты бы отвалил ещё тогда, когда я отказал тебе в первый раз. Вместо этого ты продолжил, блять, давить на меня и устроил весь этот спектакль с тем, что ты хороший парень, пытаясь вызвать во мне сочувствие. У меня закончилось сегодня сочувствие, ублюдок! Так что прекрати быть чёртовым козлом по отношению к незнакомцам в баре.

Он чувствует руку на своем плече и начинает приходить в ярость. Луи скидывает с себя руку мужчины и, когда поднимает на него взгляд, замечает в его глазах огонь. Он уже знает, что сейчас получит по лицу.

Но, прежде чем это действительно происходит, шикарный бармен оказывается рядом с ними и прижимает Брэндона лицом вниз к барной стойке, одной рукой удерживая его голову, а второй надавив на спину. Это в каком-то роде эротично. Ну или было бы, если бы прижатый парень не был абсолютным засранцем.

— Ты уйдешь прямо сейчас, — произносит шикарный бармен, — и не будешь доставать кого-либо ещё. И ты никогда сюда не вернешься. Понял? — парень ворчит, пока бармен не пихает его лицом в стойку с новой силой. — Я спросил, понял ли ты меня?

— Да, — сдался парень.

— Хорошо, — и затем шикарный бармен отлепляет его от стойки и передает в руки охранника, который выпроваживает его из здания.

Бармен смотрит им вслед, после чего поворачивается к Луи.

— Ты в порядке?

Луи чувствует, что сейчас опять расплачется.

— Почему все парни полный отстой?

Шикарный бармен смеется.

— Мне жаль.

Луи слегка смеётся, и несколько слез сбегают по его щекам.

— Боже, неделю назад я был бы еще в восторге от подкатов. Блять, неделю назад я пытался за тобой приударить.

Он снова смеётся и похлопывает Луи по плечу.

— Всё в порядке, приятель. Иногда у всех нас выходит дерьмовая неделя.

— Дерьмовые пять лет, — бормочет про себя Луи, но шикарный бармен всё равно слышит, поскольку его брови подскакивают в удивлении прямо до линии его волос. И затем он притягивает Луи для объятья, и всё, что ему остается, — это всхлипывать в плечо бармена. Но потом он быстро осознает, где находится, и отталкивает шикарного бармена, возможно, слишком агрессивно для того, кто просто пытался помочь. Но это вышло инстинктивно.

— Прости, — говорит Луи.

— Хэй, все хорошо, — говорит он, улыбаясь ему. — Может, мне вызвать тебе такс…

Но прежде, чем он успевает закончить предложение, происходит резкая вспышка из чёрно-оранжевого цвета, и шикарного бармена бьют в челюсть.

Луи шокирован и смутно осознает, что люди отступают назад и кричат. У него, в итоге, выходит сфокусировать зрение, и он видит перед собой Гарри, который выглядит так, словно хочет снова врезать бармену.

— Как ты, блять, смеешь? — кричит Гарри. — Ты ублюдок, Зейн! — пихает он его.

Шикарный бармен выпрямляется и хватается за свою челюсть, выглядя так, словно готов убивать.

— Хаз, если ты сломал мне челюсть, я тебя прикончу.

— Ты, блять, знаешь, что я чувствую к нему, — Гарри всё ещё кричит, полностью игнорируя бармена. Как ни странно, Луи чувствует некое нетрезвое облегчение от того, что он игнорирует его. — Подкатываешь, блять, к нему, будто имеешь на это право!

Шикарный бармен выглядит, словно собирается сказать что-то, но Луи вскипает.

— Извини? — говорит он. И Гарри, наконец, смотрит на него, тяжело дыша и сжимая кулаки. Его взгляд немного смягчается, когда он переводит его на Луи. — Будто у тебя есть на это право! Ходишь тут и бьешь людей так, словно ты герой в этой истории. Иди нахуй.

— Он, очевидно…

— Ты не знаешь, Гарри, что он делал, так что, блять, иди нахуй.

В какой-то момент Гарри осознает, что Луи говорит с ним и весь гнев моментально исчезает с его лица, заменяясь мольбой.

— Дорогой, пожалуйста, я встану на колени и буду тебя молить, но, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, давай поговорим.

— Нет, — говорит Луи и поворачивается к барной стойке, чтобы опустошить свой стакан как можно быстрее. Когда Томлинсон агрессивно ставит его обратно, он поворачивается к шикарному бармену, который, наконец, убирает руку от своего лица, демонстрируя красную отметину на подбородке. — Я вернусь завтра и оплачу счет. Мне правда жаль за все причиненные неудобства.

Но прежде, чем он может уйти, шикарный бармен крепко хватает его за плечо и говорит:

— Послушай, приятель, не думаю, что уйти — это хорошая идея.

— Не трогай меня, — говорит Луи одновременно с тем, как Гарри пытается убрать руку бармена с него.

— Остановитесь! — кричит бармен. — Вы оба, остановитесь сейчас же. Вы вообще представляете, какую сцену сейчас здесь устраиваете? — Луи оглядывается по сторонам и замечает людей с направленными на них мобильниками. Они, возможно, делают фото или даже снимают. Лицо Луи краснеет, он знает это. Но, когда он смотрит на Гарри, тот выглядит так, словно ему совсем не стыдно. Ну конечно же. — Пойдемте в комнату для персонала. Ради всего святого.

Он ведёт их, и Луи идёт следом только потому, что не хочет быть пойманным на еще большем количестве снимков. Гарри передвигается совсем рядом с ним, даже аккуратно опуская руку ему на поясницу, которую Луи тут же смахивает и, хмурясь, говорит, чтобы он его не трогал.

— Прости, — умоляющим голосом говорит Гарри, а Луи качает головой.

Они проходят через дверь, которая выводит их в небольшой коридор. Томлинсону кажется, что он видит впереди знак «Офис», пока они не останавливаются напротив двери, на которой значится «Комната для персонала».

Шикарный бармен открывает для них дверь и жестом приглашает Гарри войти.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Луи, — говорит он. И Томлинсон немного в шоке от того, что шикарный бармен знает его имя. Гарри выглядит так, словно сейчас взорвется, но бармен просто над ним насмехается. — Серьёзно, хорошенько подумай над своим поведением.

И Луи не ожидает, что это сработает, но неожиданно он наблюдает, как лицо Гарри, выражающее желание убивать, превращается в лицо грустного щеночка. Он входит в комнату, не произнося больше ни слова, и шикарный бармен закрывает её за ним, так что они остаются с Луи одни посреди коридора.

Бармен не сразу поворачивается к Луи, перед этим он громко говорит двери:

— Сядь, Гарри.

Луи слышит какое-то бормотание и шарканье за дверью.

Шикарный бармен, наконец, переводит взгляд на Томлинсона и движется в конец коридора, чтобы увеличить расстояние между ними и дверью.

— Итак, Луи, — говорит он, — хотелось бы мне познакомиться с тобой при других обстоятельствах. Тем не менее я всё равно рад встрече с тобой.

Он слегка машет рукой. И Луи… ничего не понимает.

— Извини, я должен знать тебя?

Он смотрит на дверь, в которую зашел принц, и выглядит крайне не впечатленным.

— Спасибо, Хазза, — обращается он к двери. И затем возвращает внимание на Луи. — Я Зейн, друг Гарри. Знаю его с восьми лет.

И это имя и вправду звучит знакомо, но, кажется, прошла целая вечность с того раза, когда он его слышал. Луи хмурится, размышляя.

— Ты тот, который занимается граффити?

— Я предпочитаю называть это искусством, но да, время от времени.

Луи медленно кивает.

— И я хочу извиниться за то, что флиртовал с тобой ранее. Я не знал, кто ты.

— Не знал, кто я? — переспрашивает Луи.

Зейн просто кивает, будто это начнет иметь смысл.

— Видел только одно твое фото, но видел его достаточно много раз. Оно стояло на заставке его телефона годами. В любом случае, твое лицо очень изменилось.

Он просто безумен. Весь этот город абсолютно безумен.

— Хорошо, ну, классно поболтали, думаю, мне пора идти.

Зейн смеётся.

— О нет, ты идешь туда и говоришь с ним.

— Нет, не иду.

— Да, идешь.

— Только потому, что он хочет, чтобы я сделал что-то, я…

— Не для него, — обрубает его Зейн, — это для тебя. И даже не говори мне, что не хочешь обсудить с ним это, потому что ты один пришел в клуб без каких-либо вещей и плакал целый час.

— Я плакал не всё время, — бормочет Луи.

Зейн усмехается и кивает на дверь. Боже, он действительно не хочет этого делать. Луи вздыхает и разворачивается по направлению к ней.

— Другое дело, приятель, — говорит Зейн, дважды похлопывая его по спине, и затем уходит через ту дверь, в которую они вошли.

Луи чувствует себя для этого слишком трезвым. Томлинсон выпил четыре стакана водки с редбулом, но, кажется, потасовка у бара полностью выветрила весь алкоголь из его крови. Боже, хотел бы он опустошить один шот прежде, чем приступить к этому.

Луи может прямо сейчас убежать. Досчитать до двадцати и незаметно прошмыгнуть через дверь. Зейн не сможет его поймать, так как он слишком быстрый, и к тому времени, как они сядут в машину, Луи уже будет очень далеко.

Но… блять, ему правда нужно сделать это, да? Он снова вздыхает и открывает дверь.

Гарри шагает вдоль комнаты, но замирает в ту же секунду, как слышит звук отпирающейся двери. Он тяжело дышит и смотрит куда-то за Луи, возможно, пытается понять, что за группа расстрела заставила его сюда войти. Но никого не было. Просто Луи, готовый выложить свое разбитое сердце на стол, чтобы Гарри растоптал его. Всё, что из этого выйдет, не должно быть больнее того, что он уже ощущает.

Он не может поверить, что действительно делает это.

Луи закрывает за собой дверь и просто стоит, свесив руки вдоль тела.

— Я готов, — говорит он Гарри. — Давай поговорим.

Гарри снова смотрит на дверь, нахмурившись, затем переводит взгляд на Томлинсона.

— Что сказал Зейн?

— Что-то странное про фотографию, но разве это имеет значение?

— Что он такого сказал, что заставило тебя передумать?

Луи вообще когда-нибудь перестанет вздыхать?

— Он заставил меня понять, что мне самому нужен этот разговор.

— Хорошо, — произносит Гарри.

— Хорошо, — эхом раздается от Луи.

И они пялятся друг на друга.

— Ну? — спрашивает Томлинсон. И Гарри просто продолжает на него смотреть. — Господи, — произносит он с легким смешком. — Ты преследовал меня прямиком досюда, хотел поговорить и сейчас даже не говоришь. В чём смысл?

— Не уходи, — шепчет принц.

— Я не ухожу, — парирует Луи. — Но если ты не начнешь говорить, то я начну, и, возможно, не дам тебе вставить и слова.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — соглашается Гарри. Томлинсон смотрит на него в ожидании. Он выглядит так, словно готовится к изнурительной гонке. Спустя минуту он говорит, точнее, скулит: — Я пытаюсь.

— Почему тебе так трудно начать?

Пауза.

— Потому что ты по-другому на меня смотришь, — отвечает Гарри.

И Луи смеется над этим.

— Это гораздо хуже, чем то, как я смотрю на тебя сейчас?

Гарри пожимает плечами, будто говорит этим «возможно».

— Господи боже. Я вообще хочу слушать это?

И затем принц просто выпаливает:

— Я делаю это для моей сестры.

И из всех вещей, которые Гарри мог сказать, он… что?

— Что?

Гарри делает глубокий вздох.

— Джемма всегда была умнее меня. Более сострадательна. Более политически подкована. Мы оба были в университете, изучая политику, но у неё это выходило естественнее, ей всё это нравилось, — Гарри слегка пожимает плечами. — Мне тоже нравится, но совсем не так, как ей.

Луи кивает, потому что, конечно же, это так. И Джемма собирается принять на себя самую высокую ответственность в конце этой недели, так что всё это имеет смысл. Но что…

— Статьи стали появляться, когда мне было всего восемнадцать лет, когда я только переехал во дворец. Мама и Джемма не обсуждали этого на тот момент, но все писали эти ужасные заголовки о том, что Джемма будет ужасной королевой. Что она слишком нервная, слишком чуткая и недостаточно умеренная, не такая, как мама. Многим людям это не нравилось.

Еще один глубокий вздох.

— И они начали смотреть на меня. Говорили, что я буду лучшим кандидатом. И это просто бред, ну, честное слово, нет никого лучше Джеммы, кто мог бы управлять этой страной.

Луи кивает, потому что он согласен и потому что хочет, чтобы мужчина продолжил свой рассказ.

— Не ушло много времени на то, чтобы пресса разузнала, что мама собралась подавать в отставку. И тогда они стали просто безжалостными. Говорили, что я был, как она, но сильнее и мыслил более здраво. И я был слегка польщен, пусть и не согласен. Но всё в итоге сводилось к сексизму, не так ли? Я мужчина, и, конечно же, я буду лучше, — Гарри качает головой, выглядя так, словно ему противно даже произносить такие слова вслух.

— Хорошо, — говорит Луи.

Гарри поднимает на него взгляд и выглядит так, словно не знает, как закончить свой рассказ.

— Саймон был моим PR-менеджером в те времена. Я рассказал ему, о чём думал. Я хотел положить конец всем этим разговорам, дать крепко понять, что я доверяю своей сестре. И он сказал мне, что единственный вариант сделать так, чтобы газеты перестали меня выставлять квалифицированным претендентом на корону, — это предстать тем, кого люди просто не хотят видеть на троне, но и в тоже время стать в их глазах не слишком уж и плохим, чтобы от меня никто не отрекался совсем или что-то в этом роде. Нужно было что-то, что парализует людей. Чтобы одна половина меня осуждала, а другая восхваляла.

Луи хмурится. Он чувствует, что либо Гарри очень близок к тому, чтобы, наконец, сказать всё, либо Луи очень близок к соединению всех точек воедино.

Принц выглядит беспомощным, но тем не менее продолжает.

— Он устраивал мне огромное количество свиданий из разных социальных кругов. Они получали выгоду из этого пиара, и я тоже. Но спустя пару лет, ему показалось, что просто свиданий недостаточно. Я должен был… Я должен был делать что-то большее, чем просто свидания. Мне нужно было выставлять всё так, словно я использую всех этих людей.

Луи с силой сжимает челюсть, когда до него доходит смысл. Специалист по связям с общественностью выставлял из Гарри какого-то развратника, чтобы он выглядел менее желанным для людей в качестве человека у власти.

Сейчас Гарри выглядит так, словно всем своим существом умоляет Луи. Так, словно уже знает, что тот обо всем остальном догадался.

— В день… когда мы встретились… это был самый первый день, когда мы решили использовать такую тактику. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, что мне пришлось оставить тебя ненадолго. Мне пришлось идти в ту ночь в клуб, — Луи сжимает сильнее челюсть и свои кулаки. Будто он может такое забыть.

— Я пытался улизнуть от них в тот день. Влез в неприятности, но Митч помог мне, просто чтобы у меня была возможность просто пожить для себя, понимаешь? У меня никогда не было времени на самого себя. И потом… и потом я встретил тебя и осознал, что мне не нужно тратить это время на себя, когда я могу потратить его на тебя, — заканчивает он уже шепотом.

Словно Луи бы разбился на осколки, если бы он говорил громче.

В любом случае, так оно и происходит.

Луи чувствует, как в уголках глаз начинают собираться слезы, и старается говорить спокойно.

— Мне жаль, что тобой воспользовались таким образом, — говорит он. — Тот, кто имеет контроль над твоим имиджем, никогда не должен был даже предлагать тебе такое.

Гарри кивает, думая, что Луи, наконец, понимает, о чем идет речь.

— Когда Саймон получил повышение до главы PR-отдела, те, кто приходили на его место… не понимали. Они говорили, что это глупо, так что я просто… начал сам заниматься всеми этими свиданиями. Делал всё сам.

Луи смеётся, сбитый с толку.

— Да, Гарри. Они были правы, это совершенно глупо.

Принц кивает так, словно он согласен делать всё, что угодно, пока Луи с ним соглашается.

— Так теперь ты понял? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Да, Гарри, понял.

— Я не хотел причинять тебе столько проблем на работе. Мне просто пришлось. У некоторых до сих пор возникают подобные мысли. Мне просто пришлось.

Луи качает головой из стороны в сторону.

— Тебе не обязательно было это всё делать, Гарри. Правда. Существует огромное множество других способов управлять твоим политическим имиджем, способов, которые на сто процентов дадут всем понять, что это не то, что тебе нужно.

Гарри выглядит неуверенно. Будто ему уже говорили об этом раньше и он всё равно не верит.

— Джемму коронуют в конце этой недели. Она станет Королевой Англии, и никто из этих людей уже ничего не изменит. И тебе нужно прекратить следовать этому имиджу, потому что это будет вредить вам обоим.

Луи смотрит на Гарри, на то, как тот очень близок к тому, чтобы заплакать, как тот потерян и просто нуждается в помощи и в том, чтобы кто-нибудь показал ему правильный путь.

— Ты можешь сделать это. Будет сложно остановить все эти импульсы, но всё в итоге наладится. Я верю в тебя, Гарри.

Из мужчины вырывается надломленный плач, и он бросается в руки Луи.

— Никто не говорил мне этого на протяжении нескольких лет, — признается он, всхлипывая в плечо Луи. И Томлинсон пытается сдерживать собственные слезы, обнимая принца.

Спустя несколько минут Гарри прекращает плакать и отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Луи и протянуть руку к его подбородку. И потом он закрывает глаза и наклоняется вперед, пытаясь поцеловать его.

— Гарри, — мягко предупреждает Луи. Принц распахивает глаза и отстраняется.

— Но я…

— У тебя была возможность поговорить, теперь моя очередь.

Гарри полностью отстраняется и серьёзно кивает. Луи указывает на стул, стоящий прямо напротив, и принц послушно садится на него, складывая руки на коленях и выжидающе глядя на Луи.

Томлинсон делает глубокий вздох, и ему больно. Ему уже больно. Больно его сердцу, больно его гордости, это задевает чувство собственного достоинства, еще оставшееся в его сознании.

— Тот день, проведенный с тобой, был лучшим в моей жизни, — говорит Луи, и Гарри начинает было улыбаться, но, когда мужчина качает головой из стороны в сторону, его улыбка увядает. — Никогда я не чувствовал себя так с кем-то. Никогда не чувствовал себя таким открытым и свободным, никогда не чувствовал себя самим собой. И весь день… целый день я продолжал чувствовать всё это. И продолжал говорить себе, что всё это ненастоящие чувства… потому что я знал тебя всего несколько часов, но эти мысли продолжали возвращаться снова и снова, и в тот момент, когда ты оставил меня на фестивале, я уже знал. Я не мог признаться самому себе, но я увяз в этом уже слишком крепко. И, когда я подумал, что ты не вернешься, весь мой мир разрушился.

Луи прочищает горло.

— И как бы счастлив я ни был, когда ты вернулся на фейерверки, хотел бы я, чтобы ты этого не сделал.

Гарри выглядит слегка шокировано и очень уязвимо.

— Потому что я до сих пор не признался самому себе, — продолжает Луи, — я продолжал думать, что всё это был просто хороший день с хорошим парнем. И мне было больно, но я мог с этим справиться. Мог притвориться, что ты потерялся, когда возвращался, или тебя похитили, и я мог бы слегка потосковать по тебе. Не знаю. Придумать глупые отговорки. Вещи, которые не ранили бы меня так сильно, как то, что было на самом деле.

Гарри выглядит шокированным. Ему больно, и он не понимает, что происходит.

— Когда ты снова меня нашел, все мои чувства просто усилились. Я полностью потерялся в тебе. Но, если честно, я был потерян ещё в ту минуту, когда ты пытался доказать, что способен вынести все эти острые карри.

Гарри выпускает слабый смешок, который намекает на то, что тот готов снова начать плакать. Луи чувствует то же самое, но сдерживается.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты так и не вернулся. Правда хотел бы, чтобы ты не говорил мне, что чувствуешь что-то. Всё это ощущалось, как большая ложь. И это причинило мне гораздо больше боли, чем причинило бы то, что ты просто не вернулся. Просто, если бы однажды я наткнулся на газету и увидел тебя там, то подумал бы: «О, так вот, в чем причина», и смог бы двигаться дальше. По-настоящему двигаться дальше, — Луи издает смешок. — Боже, это так жалко, что я до сих пор не начал двигаться дальше, — он качает головой и избегает взгляда Гарри.

— Возможно, было бы действительно лучше, если бы я узнал всё постепенно. Но узнать, что ты принц, и сразу за этим, что ты… что ж. Хотя, я уже не уверен, было бы это к лучшему.

— Что? — спрашивает Гарри. Звук его голоса заставляет сердце Луи забиться сильнее, словно оно скучало по этому звуку все эти несколько минут. Господи, он такой жалкий, не так ли? Всё ещё переполненный чувствами к кому-то, кто разорвал его сердце на части. — Что я сделал? — переспрашивает Гарри.

— Мы не обязаны обсуждать это, Гарри, — вздыхает Луи.

— Обязаны, потому что я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

И вау. Конечно, прошло пять лет, но как-то сложновато, наверное, забыть, что ты переспал с двумя людьми за одну ночь. Или, возможно, нет, не для принца Гарри Стайлса.

Луи тяжело сглатывает, потому что сейчас будет самая постыдная часть.

— Когда я увидел фото… боже, блять, я буду звучать сейчас, как псих, но, когда я увидел тебя с той девушкой, я просто сломался внутри. То, как ты поступил со мной. Что ты переспал с кем-то другим в тот же самый день. И я знаю, знаю, что прошел только один день и мы не были парой, очевидно, мы даже не обсуждали это. Но это так сильно меня ранило, знать, что меня было не достаточно, что я не удовлетворил тебя в полной мере, из-за чего тебе пришлось уйти и получить то, что нужно, в другом месте. И я продолжал думать о том, что, может, мне стоило тебе отсосать, вместо того, чтобы подрочить, или трахнуть тебя, или позволить тебе трахнуть меня, или объезжать тебя семь раз подряд до самого воскресенья и удерживать тебя в своей квартире, чтобы у тебя не было даже возможности изменить мне.

После этого Луи начинает безумно над собой смеяться.

— И ты даже не изменил мне! Потому что мы были не вместе! И всё это звучит чертовски жалко, я знаю, но это ощущалось так, словно ты и вправду изменил мне. И это просто разрушило меня. Это меня сломало.

Луи слегка всхлипывает, и, когда он подносит руки к своему лицу, он может ощущать под своими ладонями влажность от стекающих по щекам слез. Он также чувствует некое облегчение из-за того, что всё это выплеснул. Наконец, признал то, что он отрицал так долго.

— Я не изменял тебе, — говорит Гарри.

— Я знаю, Гарри, — несчастно кивает Луи.

— Нет, я действительно не изменял тебе.

Луи качает головой и убирает от лица руки, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину перед собой. Гарри улыбается. Этот ублюдок улыбается так, словно думает, что всё это смешно. Луи только что открыл ему свое сердце и выложил все свои секреты, и у него хватило смелости посмеяться над ним после этого. Томлинсон чувствует, как начинает искажаться его лицо, когда сам он готов уже зарычать на принца. Но Гарри начинает качать головой и плакать, утягивая Луи в свои объятия.

Он дёргается и пытается вырваться из хватки, но Гарри слишком силен, а Луи слишком устал. Принц просто плачет и смеется одновременно, а Томлинсон уже разбит, так что какой смысл в том, чтобы бороться.

— Я не спал больше ни с кем в ту ночь, Луи. Я был только с тобой, — плачет Гарри в его волосы.

— Я видел фото, Гарри, — говорит Томлинсон, чувствуя, как вес всей этой ситуации просачивается сквозь его кожу, утягивая его вниз.

— Я вышел из того клуба с девушкой, потому что Саймон сказал мне так сделать. Я даже не знал, кто она такая. Мы просто вышли из клуба и сели в машину. Мы проехали два квартала, и потом я сказал им остановиться. И я побежал. Побежал к тебе, Луи. Я бежал так быстро, как только мог, хотел быстрее вернуться к тебе.

— Что? — спрашивает Луи. Не может этого быть.

— Всё это время, — говорит Гарри, игнорируя вопрос, — всё это время я думал, что ты зол из-за того, что я не сказал тебе, кто я такой. Думал, что ты злился из-за денег и власти.

— Что? — повторяется Луи.

— Блять, я всё это время думал, что причина в том, кем я являюсь, а не в том, что я сделал. И я просто хотел, чтобы ты увидел меня. Увидел меня таким, как в тот день. О боже, Луи, я любил тебя на протяжении долгих лет.

— Ты не изменил мне? — спросил Луи.

— Нет, — подтвердил Гарри.

— Но фото…

— Я понятия не имею, о каком фото идет речь, Дорогой, но это не то, о чём ты подумал. Я бы никогда. Никогда. Я влюбился в тебя тогда, когда ты начал рассказывать мне про греческий пантеон спустя тридцать минут после нашего знакомства в кафе.

Луи издает еще один всхлип.

— Да?

— Да.

— Это не было странно?

— Это было очень странно. Но мне очень понравилось. Я полюбил тебя. До сих пор люблю тебя так сильно.

Луи чувствует стыдливое смущение, пронзающее его тело. То, как он отталкивал его. Господи, он стал причиной собственного разбитого сердца.

Луи проводит следующие пять минут, всхлипывая в руках Гарри, в то время как последний успокаивающе проводит ладонями по его спине вверх и вниз, хватаясь за него. Так они и стоят посреди комнаты для персонала в ночном клубе спустя пять лет мучений.

— Почему ты вёл себя так? — говорит Луи, притянув Гарри ближе за воротник рубашки. — Почему ты не сдавался, даже когда я говорил нет?

Гарри вздыхает.

— Когда ты не разговаривал со мной об этом, я просто… Это всё, что мне оставалось, понимаешь? — он пожимает плечами. — Не думаю, что я смог бы остановиться когда-либо. Я правда старался сделать так, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя некомфортно из-за моего поведения. Ну или, — мужчина смеется, — слишком некомфортно. В какие-то моменты я, возможно, давил на тебя слишком сильно. Прости меня за это.

Луи качает головой.

— Но я просто продолжал говорить «нет» снова и снова. Почему ты продолжал пытаться? Ты мог остановиться. Тебе следовало это сделать. Я бы на твоем месте просто прекратил.

Он может ощущать своей кожей медленно расцветающую улыбку Гарри. Принц пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Я был уверен, что я всё ещё тебя привлекаю. Подумал, что, в конце концов, мы переспим и ты поймешь, как я в этом хорош, и мы просто продолжили бы делать это.

Луи в неверии приподнимает брови и фыркает.

— Просто продолжили бы это делать? До какого, блять, момента это бы продолжалось?

Гарри снова пожимает плечами.

— Пока бы ты не остался. Пока бы ты не осознал, что я серьезен.

— Остался? Гарольд, у меня вообще-то есть своя жизнь, к которой бы я хотел вернуться. В какой вообще вселенной твой план мог бы сработать?— В той, в которой я думал о тебе, не переставая, каждый день на протяжении пяти лет, надеясь, что ты тоже думаешь обо мне.

Луи шумно вбирает в себя воздух, и впервые в жизни, его разум просто пустеет. Он слегка отстраняется, ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Гарри, красные от слез, как и его лицо, покрывшееся красными пятнами. Но принц все равно широко улыбается ему. Он выглядит таким счастливым. А Луи ощущает очередную подступающую волну вины. Он стал причиной того, почему Гарри был так несчастлив все эти годы.

Принц успокаивает его так, словно только что прочитал его мысли.

— Всё хорошо, Дорогой.

 _Дорогой_.

Он никогда не хочет переставать быть для Гарри Дорогим.

— Может, пойдем? — спрашивает Луи.

Гарри выглядит так, словно это было всё, чего он мог только желать.

— Куда угодно. Мы можем пойти, куда угодно. Я пойду с тобой, куда только ты хочешь.

— Домой, — говорит Луи. — Отведи меня домой.

Гарри достает свой мобильный и отводит взгляд от Луи ровно на то время, которое требуется ему для того, чтобы набрать номер телефона.

— Митч, — произносит он спустя несколько секунд, глядя в глаза мужчины напротив и притягивая его к себе ближе за талию. — Я возвращаюсь. Позвоню, когда буду на месте.

Гарри вешает трубку и тянет Луи к выходу из комнаты, всё ещё придерживая его за талию. Томлинсон прижимается к правому боку мужчины до тех пор, пока они не проходят через коридор, останавливаясь у задней двери. Тот же самый выход, через который они оба ушли в прошлый раз.

Прежде, чем они выходят на улицу, Гарри говорит:

— Сейчас я отпущу тебя, Дорогой, но я правда этого не хочу, — Луи кивает на эти слова и разжимает свою смертельную хватку на руке принца. Гарри приходится убрать свою руку от него, и он выглядит абсолютно несчастным из-за этого. Луи это даже нравится.

Принц выводит их из здания и направляется к черному Форду Фиеста, что странно, потому что такая машина явно не в стиле Гарри, но Луи решает не комментировать это.

Снаружи никого нет. Всё это кажется каким-то сюрреалистичным. Будто они два обычных подростках, сбегающих из дома, чтобы провести время вместе, а не… ну, не они.

Как только они оказываются в машине, в сознании Луи кое-что всплывает.

— Как ты нашёл меня?

Гарри смотрит на него и слегка пожимает плечами.

— Сначала я подумал, что, может быть, ты отправился в паб, но, совершив половину пути, я уже знал, что это не так. Знал, что ты пойдешь сюда.

Луи фыркает.

— Нет, не знал.

— Знал.

— Даже я не знал, что приду сюда, откуда тебе-то знать?

Гарри снова пожимает плечами.

— Я не знаю, Лу. Я просто подумал о тебе и о том, каким ты становишься, когда выходишь из себя, в большинстве своем из-за меня, признаю. И я просто подумал, что ты захочешь пойти в место, где можно выпить или потанцевать. Что-то в этом роде.

Луи размышляет над этим пару секунд. Гарри знал. Он знал, потому что, очевидно, знает его лучше, чем Луи знает сам себя. Вот же ублюдок.

Он наклоняется через центральную консоль и притягивает на себя Гарри, впиваясь в его губы отчаянным поцелуем, хватаясь за его плечи и шею. И принц с таким же отчаянием отвечает ему. Как же хорошо. Целоваться с Гарри не похоже ни на что другое. Сейчас он даже не может поверить, что как-то прожил целых пять лет без этого.

Мобильник Гарри вибрирует в его кармане, и Луи отстраняется, чтобы посмеяться от схожести ситуаций. Принц не убирает свою ладонь от лица мужчины, доставая свой телефон и продолжая целовать его до тех пор, пока не смотрит на экран.

Он смеется и показывает Луи.

Зейн (22:29): Не дай бог вы там трахаетесь

Луи тоже смеется и снова его целует. Гарри нажимает на кнопку возврата на главный экран и собирается было отложить телефон в сторону, но Томлинсон перехватывает запястье мужчины и тянет на себя, поближе к своему лицу.

Это он. На заставке телефона Гарри фотография Луи. Ему говорил об этом Зейн всего несколько минут назад, но…

Это Луи. Возраста двадцати трех лет, в темно-сером костюме с ослабленным галстуком, свободно болтающимся вокруг его шеи, и отвернувшийся от камеры. Это фото в профиль, где он стоит и смотрит на красный автобус, широко улыбаясь до морщинок в уголках глаз, его рука слегка вытянута вперёд.

Луи смотрит в глаза Гарри, а тот, в свою очередь, смотрит в ответ так, словно Томлинсон — воплощение любви всего мира. Блять.

— Отвези меня домой, — повторяет Томлинсон. Он никогда не видел, чтобы принц двигался так быстро. Луи даже не успевает нормально устроиться в машине, как та уже срывается с места.

Всё его тело в огне. А Гарри продолжает смотреть на него всё время так, словно он может исчезнуть в любую секунду. Это заставляет сердце Луи увеличить свой ритм.

Принц паркуется на въезде ко дворцу. Он запирает машину и быстро тянет Луи за руку, проводя их через двое разных ворот с цифровыми кодами доступа. Как только они подходят к зданию дворца, мужчины оказываются напротив двери, которая выглядит, как сломанная, но Гарри вводит пароль, и та быстро открывается. Он начинает тянуть Луи за собой по лестнице.

Томлинсон никогда раньше не был в этой части дворца. Здесь довольно жутко, очень темно и мрачно, особенно с этими скрипящими ступеньками и стенами, выкрашенными темно-красной краской. Но Гарри чувствует себя комфортно, так что Луи предполагает, что здесь безопасно. Когда они добираются до двери, которая выглядит совсем новой, принц резко останавливается. Он достает телефон и набирает номер Митча, ждет два гудка и сбрасывает.

— Так вот как ты прокрадываешься сюда? — шепчет Луи.

Гарри ухмыляется и кивает, шепча в ответ:

— Митч установил кодовый замок на дверь, и персонал знает о нем, но они думают, что он предназначен для чего-то другого. Охрана думает, что это для отдела садоводства, отдел садоводства думает, что это склад кухни, кухонный персонал думает, что это для охранников, и так далее.

Телефон в руке Гарри вибрирует, и он смотрит на экран, открывая новое сообщение.

Митч (22:41): 1×2 = 1

Луи морщится, читая сообщение, а Гарри хихикает.

— Один человек в коридоре. Нужно подождать две минуты. У нас будет приблизительно одна минута, чтобы прокрасться через коридор незамеченными.

— Вот это у вас шифровка, — комментирует Луи.

— Пришлось придумать, чтобы у меня была возможность делать что-то без ведома других. Стенограммы с моего мобильного поступают в офис, занимающийся финансами, через счета, и они доносят на меня сюда.

— Ты знаешь, как всё это опасно, Гарри? Это…

— Я знаю, знаю, — прерывает его принц. — Я не делаю это слишком часто, обещаю. Я делаю это второй раз с тех пор, как ты здесь. А до этого не делал подобного месяцами.

Телефон снова вибрирует.

Митч (22:42): &?

Гарри краснеет.

Гарри (22:42): L!

Луи чувствует теплоту, разливающуюся внутри него. Он вполне уверен, что разгадал сам этот код.

— Пошли, — зовет Гарри, открывая дверь и утягивая за собой Томлинсона. Она мягко за ними закрывается, и принц старается очень быстро и одновременно тихо провести их по коридору.

Как только они оказываются в комнате Гарри, оба испускают облегченный вздох, а затем и смех. Между ними устанавливается напряженный зрительный контакт прямо перед тем, как они накидываются друг на друга с поцелуями.

Руки Гарри опускаются ниже, проходясь по заднице Луи и подтягивая его за бедра наверх, сам же мужчина подпрыгивает и обхватывает ногами талию принца.

— Заставлю тебя чувствовать себя хорошо, — мурчит Гарри. Сердце Луи начинает сходить с ума, бешено стуча о его ребра. — Собираюсь дать тебе всё, что ты захочешь.

Луи постанывает, проводя языком по уголку рта мужчины, прежде чем улыбнуться.

— А что, если я хочу заставить тебя чувствовать себя хорошо и сделаю всё, что ты захочешь?

— Ты — всё, чего я хочу, — и прежде, чем Луи успевает ответить, его бросают на кровать, и он не может не посмеяться над этим. — Я люблю тебя, — произносит Гарри и немедленно атакует его рот.

Он выцеловывает подбородок Луи и плавно спускается на его шею.

— Чего ты хочешь? — шепчет принц ему на ухо.

Луи дрожит.

— Всё, что захочешь, — шепчет он в ответ.

— Не хочу прекращать целовать тебя, — легко отвечает Гарри. — Хочу продолжать смотреть на тебя и целовать тебя, хочу, чтобы ты всегда был здесь, со мной, в моей кровати.

— Гарри, — стонет Луи.

Принц стонет в ответ, медленно поднимая кофту Луи и оголяя его живот, пока, в конце концов, последний не теряет терпение и не стаскивает её с себя, отбрасывая в сторону.

Мгновение Гарри просто смотрит на открывшуюся ему грудь Луи. И это затягивается на какое-то время, заставляя Томлинсона испытывать смущение.

— Мой бог, посмотри на себя. Ты удивительный, — выдыхает Гарри.

Пораженный вздох покидает Луи без его на то ведома, и он моментально краснеет от стыда. Гарри, кажется, даже не замечает или ему нет до этого дела, поскольку он слишком занят тем, что нежно проводит по татуировке «It Is What It Is» указательным пальцем.

— Я видел её лишь дважды. И ты прикрылся в своей комнате несколько дней назад так быстро, что не думаю, что второй раз даже считается.

— Это просто татуировка, — выдает логичный аргумент Луи, хотя он звучит неубедительно даже для его собственных ушей.

Наконец, Гарри устанавливает с ним зрительный контакт и выдает серьезным голосом:

— Это не так.

И Луи просто не сможет вынести поэтическую, и, скорее всего, романтическую фразу, собиравшуюся вылететь изо рта принца, поэтому он спешит податься вперед и утянуть того в очередной поцелуй. Они целуются какое-то время, и Луи медленно расстегивает пуговицу за пуговицей на дурацкой оранжевой рубашке, приходя в итоге к выводу о том, что ему она безумно нравится. В конце концов, он справляется с рубашкой и стягивает ее с плеч мужчины, кидая её вслед за своей кофтой.

Он проводит руками по прессу Гарри.

— Почему ты такой чертовски горячий?

— Могу задать тебе такой же вопрос, — парирует Гарри.

Луи смеется, потому что это глупо. Томлинсон знает, что выглядит неплохо, но он просто не сравнится с великолепным мужчиной, возвышающимся над ним.

— Лу, ты вообще осознаешь, насколько ты сексуальный? — спрашивает принц, всё ещё наблюдая за ним сверху вниз. — Иногда всё, о чём я думаю, — это как бы прижать тебя к любой чертовой стене и узнать, что скрывается за этими костюмами. Всегда хочу сорвать с тебя одежду. Хочу это сделать даже больше каждый раз, когда ты строишь свое неодобряющее лицо. Оно заставляет меня хотеть доказать тебе, каким хорошим я могу быть для тебя.

Член Луи дергается.

— Ложись на спину, — командует он.

Гарри быстро выполняет приказ, и Луи меняется с ним местами, теперь возвышаясь над мужчиной.

— Этого ты хочешь? Хочешь быть для меня хорошим?

Гарри кивает, просто глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Начиная с этого момента, я буду для тебя хорошим. Всё, что ты только захочешь.

Луи приходится наклониться и поцеловать его за эти слова, пока его руки, не теряя времени, уже расстегивают пуговицу на джинсах мужчины и расстегивают молнию. Его ладони находятся на члене принца, и Луи может чувствовать, как с его помощью давление в его джинсах становится сильнее.

— В данный момент, как именно ты собираешься показать мне, что будешь хорошим? — нашептывает Луи, проводя по члену Гарри мучительно медленно. — Будешь неподвижно лежать, пока я объезжаю тебя? Будешь ли ты держать свои руки при себе, пока я буду использовать твой член для того, чтобы кончить?

Гарри стонет и снова пытается поцеловать Луи, но тот отстраняется, не давая ему такой возможности.

— Или мне отсосать тебе, медленно и нежно, дразнить тебя целую вечность прежде, чем ты, наконец, кончишь?

Гарри громко хныкает и взмывает руками над головой, хватаясь за простыни. Это открывает Луи великолепный вид на бицепсы мужчины, которые напрягаются при сжатии в кулаках куска ткани.

— Или, может, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? Полностью тебя заполнил. Позволил тебе почувствовать, как сильно я скучал по твоему телу.

— Лу, — стонет принц.

— Чего ты хочешь, Гарри? — Луи убирает свою руку от члена мужчины и скользит ею выше, нежно проводя по его животу, соскам, шее, до тех пор, пока, наконец, его пальцы не вплетаются в длинные кудрявые волосы. — Ты должен мне сказать, что ты хочешь, что бы я с тобой сделал. Потому что такое тело заслуживает того, чего оно жаждет, не так ли?

<tab>Гарри поддается бедрами наверх, пытаясь получить хоть какое-то трение.

— Блять. Ты… Ты трахнешь меня?

— Ну конечно же, — соглашается Луи. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу Гарри перед тем, как полноценно поцеловать его, одновременно начиная стягивать джинсы с ног мужчины.

Он отстраняется для того, чтобы полностью стащить с него джинсы.

— У тебя есть необходимое?

Гарри кивает и переводит взгляд на тумбочку у кровати.

— Купил всё, как только услышал, что именно ты приедешь из Манчестера.

Луи краснеет, но старается игнорировать это, открывая верхний ящик и находя в нем полупустую бутылочку смазки и нераспакованные презервативы. Томлинсон в удивлении приподнимает бровь.

Гарри краснеет и смотрит вниз, смущенно проговаривая:

— Я, эм… возможно, пользовался смазкой один или два раза.

Луи снова смотрит на бутылку, обращая внимание на то, что осталось не так уж и много.

— Один или два?

Гарри пожимает плечами и застенчиво улыбается.

— Один или два раза каждый день с тех пор, как ты здесь.

Луи протяжно стонет и спешит скорее вернуться обратно на кровать со смазкой и целой упаковкой презервативов.

— Ты не можешь разбрасываться такими подробностями, Гарольд, — он устраивается между бедер Гарри, нависая над ним.

— Конечно могу, особенно, если это произведет эффект на тебя, — и потом он опускает свои гигантские ладони на задницу Луи, создавая трение между их членами.

Спустя минуту Гарри стягивает с Томлинсона его спортивные штаны до бедер и снова обхватывает его зад.

— Люблю твою задницу.

— Ты уже говорил.

— Я имел это в виду.

Они начинают тяжело дышать, и, кажется, Гарри становится взвинченным.

— Давай, — говорит он и опускает одну из ладоней на член Луи сквозь боксеры. — Боже, хочу тебя внутри.

Луи не находит, что бы сказать такого остроумного в ответ, по причине короткого замыкания его мозга, которое случилось в тот момент, когда на самые чувствительные зоны его тела начало оказываться давление.

— Да, да, хорошо.

Он стягивает с Гарри боксеры, по пути захватывая и его носки. Принц хихикает, когда пальцы Луи касаются пяток мужчины, и Томлинсон делает себе мысленную пометку на этот счет. Он хочет узнать о каждой вещи, которая нравится Гарри.

Проникновение пальцами внутрь занимает гораздо больше времени, чем ожидалось, поскольку Луи продолжает отвлекаться на татуировки Гарри и все открытые участки его кожи. Он останавливается каждые несколько секунд, просто чтобы полюбоваться им — самым настоящим произведением искусства. Он прикусывает кожу мужчины на внутренней стороне бедра или выцеловывает его мышцы, поднимаясь выше к торсу.

И Гарри позволяет ему. Громко выстанывая его имя. Он вплетает пальцы в волосы Луи, но не отталкивает. Просто позволяет ему делать всё, что он захочет, с теми участками кожи, которые привлекают его внимание. Рот Луи блуждает по нижней части тела мужчины, касаясь его губами везде, где только может.

Наконец, Луи открывает смазку, выдавливая ее себе на пальцы и поднося их к отверстию Гарри. Принц запрокидывает голову назад и протяжно стонет, хватаясь за волосы Томлинсона.

— Да? — спрашивает Луи.

Но Гарри не может ответить, и Луи начинает медленно вводить в него один палец. Он проводит влажную полоску языком до яичек, начиная двигаться пальцем. Его очаровывает то, как сильно дергается член Гарри. Луи проделывает это снова, а затем продолжает движение от яичек вдоль всего ствола, добавляя второй палец.

У Луи не уходит много времени на то, чтобы найти простату Гарри, и, когда он это делает, всё тело принца словно пронзает электрический заряд. Он становится очень напряженным и хватается за корни волос Луи так сильно, что последнему начинает казаться, что тот уже кончил. Но затем Гарри выдыхает, тяжело дыша, и расслабляется.

— Не мучай меня так долго, — говорит Гарри, — или я кончу раньше времени.

— Что, если я этого и хочу?

— Я хочу кончить, когда ты будешь внутри меня.

— Я внутри тебя, — невинно произносит Луи, быстро двигая пальцами внутри мужчины и задевая его простату снова и снова.

— О боже, блять, Лу-лу-лу.

Луи слегка ослабляет давление, и Гарри выпускает глубокий выдох, который практически превращается во всхлип.

— Хотел тебя. Хотел тебя так долго. Хотел почувствовать, как ты кончишь внутри меня. Мне нужно увидеть твоё лицо. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позволь мне увидеть твоё лицо, когда я кончу.

Луи кивает, даже несмотря на то, что Гарри не смотрит на него. Да, он тоже этого хочет. Хочет снова увидеть, как выглядит Гарри, когда его накрывает оргазм. Хочет узнать, до сих пор ли он хмурит брови и выпускает тяжелый выдох через нос, когда доходит до конечной точки.

Он отстраняется и встает рядом с кроватью, чтобы стянуть с себя штаны. Гарри смотрит прямо на него, лениво поглаживая свой член и облизывая губы.

— Такой красивый, — слышит он, как лепечет Гарри.

Луи возвращается обратно на кровать и тянется к коробке с презервативами. Рука Гарри перемещается с его собственного члена на член Луи, поглаживая его и прокручивая в своей ладони. И она слегка влажная, как будто Гарри облизнул её или, может, она в его естественной смазке. При мысли об этом Луи начинает толкаться в руку мужчины и только потом вспоминает, что был занят чем-то. Распечатав упаковку, он вытягивает оттуда один презерватив.

Бесцеремонно он отбрасывает коробку в сторону, срывая обертку с презерватива. Рука Гарри ускоряет движение на его члене.

— Блять, Гарри, — произносит Луи, несколько раз толкаясь в его ладонь, прежде чем схватить мужчину за запястье и оттянуть его в сторону.

Луи растягивает презерватив по своей длине и уже собирается было выпрямиться, как его взгляд натыкается на Гарри, который выглядит… напряженно.

— Что? — спрашивает Томлинсон. — Что не так?

Гарри снова прикусывает губу и проводит ладонью по руке Луи.

— Я хочу этого, — произносит принц, — но я никогда этого раньше не делал.

Луи отстраняется.

— Чего ты никогда не делал? Ты о сексе?

Гарри качает головой.

— Нет, нет, у меня был секс, — отвечает он. — Но никто никогда… никогда не был внутри меня. У меня была парочка игрушек, но настоящий член — нет.

— Нет? — переспрашивает Луи.

Гарри качает головой, выглядя слегка застенчиво.

— Я ждал. Я… блять, это будет звучать так тупо, но я берёг это. И я знаю, что это глупо, потому что я делал многие другие вещи с людьми, но только не это… но не знаю.

Луи кивает, пусть он не совсем понимает суть, но он принимает это.

— Но ты хочешь сделать это сейчас? — спрашивает Томлинсон. — Потому что мы можем сделать что-нибудь другое, Love. Я буду точно так же взволнован чем угодно.

Гарри, наконец, улыбается ему.

— Нет, я… я ждал тебя.

Сердце Луи бьется сильнее, чем когда-либо. Гарри сейчас такой открытый и уязвимый, его ноги широко разведены, и он готов сделать что-то, чего никогда раньше не делал. Что-то, что хотел сделать именно с Луи.

Ему хочется сказать что-нибудь глубокое. Он хочет сказать Гарри, как много тот для него значит, как он тоже ждал его, как он влюблен в открывшуюся перед ним картину обнаженного мужчины.

Но слова не идут, они застревают где-то в горле, остановленные маленьким голосом, звучащим в сознании и говорящим ему не выдавать всё это сразу.

Вместо этого он целует Гарри, член болезненно пульсирует между его бедер, задевая ногу принца.

— Медленно, — выдыхает Гарри ему в губы, и Луи кивает.

Он опускает руку между ними и хватает член, направляя его ко входу Гарри. Множество ощущений накрывает его, когда он начинает входить. Гарри открывает рот, ловя вздох, а затем выпускает дрожащий выдох Луи в лицо. Его руки сжимают спину Томлинсона, ногти впиваются в кожу, а одна нога потирает спину Луи, будто бы это его нужно успокаивать.

Луи старается не думать о том, как ощущается Гарри (влажный, узкий, горячий) вокруг него, когда медленно толкается вперед. Несколько раз он немного выходит и толкается снова, чтобы достичь более легкого скольжения, из-за чего Гарри выгибается ему навстречу.

К этому моменту Гарри начинает бормотать бессвязный бред. Слова вроде: блять, так хорошо, чувствую тебя, ещё и ещё.

Он собирается войти снова, пока они разделяют одни вздохи на двоих, находясь в пространстве, где всего слишком много и одновременно недостаточно. Им требуется время привыкнуть к ощущению.

— О боже, — шепчет Гарри, — двигайся, пожалуйста.

<tab>И Луи повинуется, медленно и чувственно двигается внутри Гарри, изучая его лицо. Принц смотрит на него в ответ затуманенным взглядом и пытается улыбнуться, но затем Луи задевает нужную точку и рот мужчины округляется. Томлинсон целует его, чтобы почувствовать на себе звук, который издает Гарри благодаря ему.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Луи.

— Очень хорошо, — говорит Гарри, крепче хватаясь за спину мужчины и опуская одну из своих ладоней на задницу Луи, впиваясь в кожу ногтями. Он начинает подаваться навстречу, позволяя члену Томлинсона погружаться всё глубже.

— М, так рад, что подождал.

Луи двигает своими бедрами всё быстрее, и Гарри издает удивительный высокий стон.

— Да?

— Боже, да, да, пожалуйста, Лу.

Луи ускоряет свои движения, облизывая свою руку и опуская ее на член Гарри, проводя по всей длине.

Это приводит к тому, что Гарри сжимается вокруг него, и это вызывает всплеск удовольствия в теле Луи.

— Близко, — задыхается принц. Он снова сжимается, когда Луи проводит пальцами по головке его члена. — Я, блять, так тебя люблю, — бормочет он, глядя Томлинсону в глаза.

И Луи кончает. Совершенно внезапно, он изливается внутрь презерватива, всё ещё двигая бедрами и стимулируя член Гарри. Чем быстрее он толкается, тем громче всхлипывает принц. С очередным движением Гарри изливается в кулак Луи.

Томлинсон не совсем понимает, что происходит, пока Гарри самостоятельно не убирает его руку от своего члена.

Луи не отстраняется моментально отчасти потому, что ему нужно время, чтобы поцеловать Гарри так, как он того заслуживает, и отчасти потому, что принц обвил свои ноги вокруг его бедер, не давая ему никуда уйти.

— Ты так хорош, — шепчет Луи.

— Ты самый лучший, — раздается в ответ шепот Гарри.

Они начинают выпутываться, и Луи вытирает свою руку о край кровати, чтобы убрать с нее сперму.

— Хэй, — смеется Гарри, — имей уважение.

— Я думал, что и так его проявляю тем, что не вытираю руку о простынь в самой середине, где ты можешь в это вляпаться.

Гарри обхватывает руками шею Луи, притягивая его к себе. Они прижимаются друг к другу грудью, пока принц целует его в губы, челюсть, щеки.

— Мне не впервой спать в луже спермы, появившейся из-за тебя.

Луи смеется.

— Ты ужасен.

— Я знаю, — смеется Гарри в ответ и снова его целует.

Наконец, у Луи появляется возможность отстраниться и стянуть с себя презерватив, завязывая его и выбрасывая в мусорное ведро рядом с кроватью. Но теперь… теперь он не уверен, что должен делать. Ему уйти? Сейчас уже, наверное, полночь, и им завтра рано вставать. И, возможно, Гарри больше не хочет, чтобы он был здесь, теперь, когда он получил от Луи именно то, что хотел.

Прежде, чем он успевает по-настоящему запаниковать, Гарри притягивает его обратно к себе и зарывается лицом в его шею.

— Было хорошо? — спрашивает он.

Какой глупый вопрос.

— Это я должен спрашивать, — вместо ответа произносит Луи. И это заставляет Гарри рассмеяться, звонко и легко, так, словно смех исходит прямиком из его души.

— Ты всегда делаешь именно то, что мне нужно, — произносит принц, моргая. — Этот раз не был исключением.

И снова Луи хочется сказать, что ему было точно так же хорошо, что это было именно так, как он себе представлял. Что Гарри — это его сбывшаяся мечта.

Вместо этого он целует его с большим количеством применения языка и надеется, что это скажет всё само за себя. Похоже, так и получается, судя по тому, как Гарри целует его в ответ, обнимая, словно Луи — нечто настолько дорогое, что принц никогда бы его не отпустил.

Луи быстро становится сонным из-за оргазма и бурной ночи в целом. Он чувствовал за последние несколько часов больше эмоций, чем за последние несколько лет. Гарри, должно быть, тоже чувствует усталость, поскольку он поворачивается на постели и тянется к лампочке, чтобы выключить свет. Затем принц возвращается на свое место, опуская голову на грудь Луи и обхватывая его рукой. Это приятно. Томлинсон никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько спокойным за всё время пребывания здесь. И он ощущает себя довольным.

Луи обнимает Гарри со спины, расположив руку поперёк его груди.

Гарри выводит кончиками пальцев незамысловатые узоры на его руке. Он делает это на протяжении некоторого времени, и Луи просто загипнотизирован этим. Мурашки на его коже то появляются, то пропадают под нежными касаниями. Должно быть, принц думает, что Луи заснул, потому что он мечтательно вздыхает и начинает вырисовывать невидимые сердечки на его коже.

— Скучал по тебе, — шепчет Гарри, усиливая свою хватку на его руке. И затем добавляет еще тише. — Не чувствую себя больше настолько потерянным.

Он поворачивает своё лицо и оставляет легкий поцелуй на запястье Луи, прежде чем обхватить его своими пальцами. Томлинсон чувствует, как дрожат ресницы Гарри, касаясь его указательного пальца, пока дыхание последнего выравнивается и замедляется.

Впервые за пять лет Луи засыпает без мысли о том, когда же он снова почувствует себя полноценным.


	10. Chapter 10

Луи просыпается и застает себя прижатым к груди Гарри и пускающим на него слюни. Он слегка отстраняется, чтобы проанализировать ситуацию.

Его тело немного болит, но в хорошем смысле. Так, если бы он знатно побегал вчера или занялся тем, чем собственно они занимались прошлой ночью… Они развернуты друг к другу лицами, одна рука Гарри переплетена с рукой Луи, а другая свободно покоится на его талии. От него буквально исходит тепло. Простынь прикрывает лишь нижнюю часть их тел, и Луи думает, что ему совсем даже не холодно. Это отличный бонус.

Гарри довольно громко сопит, волосы на макушке Луи трепещут каждый раз, когда принц испускает глубокий выдох. Это заставляет Томлинсона хотеть смеяться. Боже, это приятно. Он знает, что им нужно многое обсудить: просто бесконечный список вопросов, которые они должны рассмотреть, но прямо сейчас всё просто прекрасно.

Луи просто поднимает взгляд наверх на несколько мгновений, изучая очаровательные черты лица принца и его кудри, обрамляющие его голову. Он уже скучает по зелени его глаз и хочет увидеть их прямо сейчас.

Гарри будто слышит его мысли, потому что неожиданно перестаёт сопеть, сморщив нос и распахнув глаза. Он смотрит прямо на Луи, и последний на секунду пугается того, что мужчина сейчас нахмурится и спросит его, почему он всё ещё здесь, в его кровати. Спросит, почему Луи не ушёл сразу же, как только он уснул, и начнет смеяться над ним, когда тот не найдет, что на это ответить.

Луи уже чувствует себя невозможно глупым и злым на самого себя, когда Гарри начинает лучезарно улыбаться.

Такая яркая улыбка не должна возникать у людей раньше обеда, — думает Луи. Но он готов сделать поблажку, если это улыбка Гарри и она предназначена для него.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он.

— Доброе, — отвечает Луи.

И затем Гарри наклоняется так, словно собирается его сейчас поцеловать, отчего Луи взвизгивает. Принц отстраняется, выглядя одновременно напуганным и обеспокоенным, в то время как Томлинсон прикрывает своей ладонью рот.

— Что? — спрашивает Гарри. — Что я сделал?

Глаза Луи расширяются, и он качает головой. Томлинсон не хочет, чтобы Гарри думал, что он сделал что-то не так. Никогда больше.

— Утреннее дыхание, — бормочет Луи сквозь свою ладонь.

На лице Гарри вновь появляется улыбка, и он звонко смеется.

— Это всё?

— Да.

— Иди ко мне.

— Нет! Гарри!

Гарри оставляет несколько поцелуев на внешней стороне его ладони вместо губ, отчего Луи хихикает. Затем он устраивает целое шоу из подключения к поцелуям языка, облизывая пальцы Томлинсона в то время, как сам Луи пытается уклоняться.

— Гарольд, это совсем уж не королевское поведение!

— М-м-м, твоя рука так хороша, — говорит Гарри, полностью его игнорируя. Он тихонько стонет, возвращаясь к поцелуям.

— И она собирается врезать тебе в течение следующей минуты. Она и в этом у меня хороша.

— Да, детка.

Луи смеется, и Гарри уже даже не изображает поцелуи, а просто лижет его руку.

— Знаешь, на других участках моего тела это работало бы гораздо лучше.

Глаза Гарри загораются, и его рука соскальзывает с поясницы Луи на его задницу. Не теряя времени, он быстро подхватывает Томлинсона, подминая его под себя и нависая над ним. Луи может чувствовать даже через простынь наполовину твердого Гарри, прижимающегося к его бедру.

— Давай, Дорогой, дай мне поцеловать эти губы. Они мне нужны.

— Нужны?

— Нужны.

Гарри обхватывает Луи за запястье и отводит его руку от лица, на всякий случай попутно обезоруживая и вторую ладонь мужчины. Принц сковывает движение обеих его рук, вдавливая их в кровать. Луи плотно смыкает губы, но все равно улыбается. Гарри находится настолько близко, что его волосы приятно щекочут кожу на щеках и шее Луи. Он ждет.

И ожидание всё нарастает. Гарри прожигает парня взглядом, облизывая губы, улыбаясь и потираясь о него каждые несколько секунд, потому что наверняка не может себя остановить. Луи знает, что делает с ним: потихоньку сводит его с ума. Поэтому он плюет на утреннее дыхание и поднимает голову, впиваясь в губы Гарри своими. Принц в ту же секунду активно отвечает на поцелуй. Он трется о член Луи сильнее, пока мужчина под ним не прогибается и всхлипывает, распахивая губы и позволяя Гарри проникнуть в его рот языком. У принца тоже неприятное утреннее дыхание, но Луи думает о том, что тот все же был прав, потому что они оба нуждаются в этом так сильно.

— Гарри, — снова всхлипывает Луи от переполняющих его ощущений.

— Нет ничего лучше в мире, чем моё имя, вылетающее из твоего рта.

— Я могу придумать вещи и получше.

— Правда? И что же этот рот делает? — шутит он.

Луи приходится отстраниться из-за смеха, рвущегося наружу. Гарри тем временем не перестает целовать его линию челюсти, шею и грудь. Он не перестает смеяться ровно до тех пор, пока принц не обхватывает губами его сосок.

— Блять, — выдыхает Луи.

— А ты хочешь узнать, что ещё может делать мой рот? — спрашивает Гарри, обдавая воздухом его сосок.

И затем Гарри начинает спускаться с поцелуями всё ниже и ниже, и Луи уже готов был испытать магический рот-вакуум на себе снова, спустя столько лет, откидывая голову назад. Но его взгляд останавливается на электрических часах, стоящих на тумбочке рядом с кроватью.

8:47.

— Блять, — практически выкрикивает Луи.

Гарри хихикает, находясь уже в нескольких миллиметрах от стоящего члена Луи.

— А я, оказывается, даже лучше, чем думал, — говорит он.

— Нет, Гарри, блять, у нас пресс-конференция через тринадцать минут!

Принц издаёт неразборчивый звук и проходится языком по его члену, что заставляет Луи закатить глаза от удовольствия.

— Я могу управиться за две минуты.

Высокомерный сукин сын. Член Луи дёргается на его словах.

— Как бы удивительно это не звучало, мне нужно принять душ, надеть костюм и взять свои записи. Мы говорим сегодня об иммиграции!

— Ты правда больше заинтересован в этом, чем во мне, сосущим твой член?

— Да, Гарри, это моя работа.

— Блять, ты такой горячий, — мужчина проводит несколько раз языком по его головке и отстраняется, падая на кровать.

— Ты такой подлый, — скулит Луи. Его член сейчас очень красный и очень на него злой.

Луи поднимается и пытается как можно быстрее найти свои штаны и свитер, которые бросил куда-то на пол прошлой ночью. Он подумает о своих боксерах и кроссовках позже.

— Они наверняка поднимут тему вчерашнего конфликта в клубе. Ты буквально ударил мужчину по лицу. Думаю, кто-то успел поймать это на камеру. Скажем, что это было просто недоразумение, которое было уже разрешено, что ты не поддерживаешь насилие и что тебе искренне жаль. Извинись перед своим другом и перед публикой в общем.

Гарри приподнимается на своих локтях, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина натягивает на себя штаны.

— Когда мы вернёмся, я просто разрушу тебя.

Луи хочет прокомментировать то, что Гарри его (опять) не слушает, но он слишком отвлечён тем, как заинтересованно дёргается его член.

— Жду с нетерпением, — вместо этого говорит он, направляясь к двери с свитером в руках. — Собирайся уже! Чёрт тебя дери!

Луи натягивает на себя кофту и открывает дверь как можно более тихо. Он выглядывает в коридор и не застаёт никого поблизости, поэтому поспешно покидает комнату, прикрывая за собой дверь. Она слишком громко захлопывается, заставляя Луи недовольно сморщится. Но ничего не происходит, так что всё в порядке.

Он успевает сделать ровно один шаг прежде, чем из-за угла появляется Пол. Луи вспыхивает каждой клеточкой тела.

— Мистер Томлинсон, — приветствует его Пол и переводит взгляд на помятую одежду мужчины и на только что закрывшуюся дверь покоев принца.

— Я только зашёл к нему, чтобы разбудить! — спешит оправдаться он.

Пол ничего не говорит по поводу того, что Луи никогда ранее этого не делал.

— Очень хорошо, мистер Томлинсон.

Луи кивает и спешит скорее обойти его, направляясь в свою комнату.

Он принимает очень быстрый (и очень холодный) душ и натягивает на себя первый попавшийся костюм. Мужчина хватает свои заметки и уже находится на половине пути к комнате для конференций, как понимает, что забыл надеть галстук. Уже слишком поздно, чтобы возвращаться назад. 8:58. Он разочарованно стонет и доходит до нужной комнаты за одну минуту.

Гарри уже здесь, и выглядит он слишком собранным для кого-то, у кого было столько же времени на сборы, сколько и у Луи. Мерзкий ублюдок, наверное, даже не принял душ, прикрываясь каким-нибудь идиотским аргументом из разряда «не хочу смывать с себя произошедшее прошлой ночью». Он улыбается Луи, выглядя таким нежным и милым при этом. Боже, Томлинсон хочет сорвать с него одежду.

Вместо этого он прочищает горло.

— Готов? — спрашивает он.

— Рядом с тобой всегда готов, — отвечает принц.

Луи закатывает глаза, но не может не улыбаться, когда чувствует порхающую лёгкость внутри.

Они заходят вместе в комнату и занимают места. Камеры уже включены, и журналисты перебивают друг друга вопросами.

Луи наклоняется к микрофону и произносит:

— Просто напоминаю, что сегодняшняя конференция посвящена политической иммиграции и реформам. Пожалуйста, вопросы только по теме, спасибо, — он отходит назад и позволяет Гарри занять место за трибуной.

Принц кивает в сторону репортера, активно машущего рукой.

— Да, мистер Тэлбот?

— Принц Гарри, что вы думаете о сегодняшней первой полосе «Daily Mail»?

Луи хмурится, но вовремя успевает осознать, где находится, и возвращает обратно своё нейтральное выражение лица. Что за странный вопрос. Драка попала на первую полосу? Похоже на то.

— Эм, я не уверен, мистер Тэлбот, потому что я, обычно, не читаю «Daily Mail», тем более не раньше, чем выпью как минимум три кружки кофе, — в комнате раздаются смешки. — Так что простите, но я не смогу ответить на ваш вопрос. Кто следующий? Мистер Уилсон?

— Я полагаю, мистер Тэлбот говорит о статье, в которой говорится, что вы со своим пиар-менеджером находитесь в тайных отношениях. Прокомментируете?

Луи автоматически резко выдыхает, но не смотрит на Гарри. Это выдало бы их с головой.

Гарри, к сожалению, эта мысль не приходит в голову, и он поворачивается на Луи, не зная, что сказать. Томлинсон закатывает глаза и наклоняется к микрофону, чтобы произнести:

— Сотрудники «Daily Mail», не принимайте близко к сердцу, но Дворец не считает вас достоверным источником информации из-за ваших прошлых статей, которые были неоднократно опровергнуты. И снова напоминаю, что эта конференция посвящена иммиграции. Пожалуйста, вопросы только по теме.

Гарри кивает и поворачивается обратно к репортерам, выглядя более решительно.

— Мистер Эндрюс?

— Спасибо, принц Гарри. Если говорить не о «Daily Mail», а о «The Independent», которые намекают на то, что вы состоите в отношениях с мистером Томлинсоном в обмен на улучшение общественного мнения о вас, что вы об этом думаете?

Блять.

Он видит, что Гарри хватается за трибуну, как за спасательный круг, и спешит наклониться вновь, дабы ответить за него.

— Эти слухи ходят уже неделями, — говорит Луи, — и я отрицал их каждый раз, так что я не понимаю, почему мы всё ещё обсуждаем это. Давайте сменим тему.

— Мистер Томлинсон, — выкрикивает кто-то из середины зала. — Что вы скажете по поводу фотографии вас и принца, целующихся в машине возле входа в «Up All Night»? И был ли этот поцелуй хорошим?

По комнате раздаётся смех, и Луи чувствует, как вместе с этим звуком рушится мир вокруг него.

Он удерживает нейтральное выражение лица и ровный тон голоса, когда говорит:

— Без комментариев. У кого-нибудь есть вопросы о политике иммиграции, намеченной на новый референдум?

_Мистер Томлинсон, что вы скажете по поводу статьи «The Times», в которой говорится, что вы охотитесь за деньгами принца Гарри?_

_Мистер Томлинсон, как много раз вы находились в связи с принцем Гарри?_

_Мистер Томлинсон, вас беспокоит богатая история принца с женщинами?_

_Мистер Томлинсон, изменял ли вам принц Гарри, если всё это время вы состояли в секретных отношениях?_

Луи пытается контролировать своё дыхание, пытается найти пути выхода из этой ситуации, пытается понять, как можно перенаправить разговор в другое русло. Но просто не может ничего придумать.

— Эй, эй, эй! — выкрикивает Гарри, и прежде, чем Луи успевает даже осознать происходящее, он уже качает головой из стороны в сторону. «Не надо» уже вертится на кончике его языка, но всё же не успевает сорваться с него, поскольку принц уже выпаливает окончание своего предложения. — Всё совсем не так! Я был влюблён в него годами!

Луи с покорностью прикрывает глаза, слыша, как голоса становятся всё громче, перекрикивают друг друга, продолжают спрашивают принца о том, что он имеет в виду, встречаются ли они и что происходит в их сексуальной жизни…

Когда Луи распахивает глаза, Гарри уже смотрит на него, испуганный и застывший на месте. Томлинсон делает глубокий вздох и произносит:

— Эта пресс-конференция окончена, поскольку никто, кажется, не собирается обсуждать то, что у нас на повестке дня. Всего хорошего.

Луи берёт Гарри под локоть (и он уверен, что не пройдёт и часа, как в интернете будет уже десяток фотографий этого момента) и уводит его из комнаты, захлопывая дверь.

Он хочет, чтобы у него была минутка наедине с собой, но на это совершенно нет времени. Гарри моментально начинает тараторить:

— Прости! Прости, я не хотел… Я просто не хотел, чтобы они думали, что ты какой-нибудь дешёвый мусор. Я просто хотел, чтобы они знали, что ты значишь что-то, и тот вопрос про измены… знаю, что это больное место…

— Ш-ш-ш, — мягко произносит Луи. — Одну минуту, Гарри, пожалуйста.

Принц мгновенно замолкает.

Луи достаёт свой телефон и гуглит «принц Гарри Стайлс», и перед ним тут же начинают всплывать различные статьи о них, опубликованные в течение последних восьми часов.

_Принц Гарри встречается с новым пиар-менеджером?_

_Кулачный бой с другом: о том, как любовь разрушила дружбу принца Гарри и Зейна Малика_

_Кто такой Луи Томлинсон? Всё, что вам нужно знать о новом кавалере принца Гарри._

Их просто десятки, и новые всё продолжают появляться.

— Мистер Томлинсон, принц Гарри, — слышит он. Саймон Коуэлл направляется прямо к ним, и он не выглядит довольным. Луи не может не бросить на него уничтожающий взгляд, зная, через что он заставил пройти Гарри. Через что заставил пройти их. Но он подавляет чувство злости, потому что сейчас не время. — Мы организовали срочное совещание на втором этаже в конференц-зале. Вам нужно там быть немедленно.

Гарри смотрит на Луи, и мужчина кивает ему в ответ. Саймон разворачивается, и Луи следует за ним. Принц плетется позади, всё ещё не проронив ни слова. Когда они добираются до места, Саймон распахивает перед ними дверь и ждёт, когда они зайдут внутрь. Она за ними захлопывается, и Луи чувствует, что дверь в лучшую жизнь закрывается перед ним сейчас точно так же.

Саймон занимает главное место за овальным столом. По левую сторону от него находится королева Энн, принцесса Джемма и Пол. По правую — остальные члены PR-команды. Луи не может пошевелиться, и Гарри вместе с ним.

Луи старается подготовиться к тому, что последует.

— Предполагаю, вы оба знаете, почему мы сейчас здесь собрались, но я всё равно поясню, чтобы убедиться в том, что мы все в курсе. Были опубликованы статьи о том, что вы двое находитесь в отношениях. Некоторые из этих статей включают в себя фотографии. Принц Гарри, учитывая тот факт, что ваша служба безопасности была уверена, что вы в это время находились в своей комнате, мы поднимем и вопрос о том, как вам удалось выбраться из дворца под покровом ночи, никем не замеченным. Предполагаем, что это мистер Томлинсон вывел вас, что ставит под угрозу вашу безопасность.

Гарри качает головой из стороны в сторону и выглядит так, словно собирается что-то сказать, поэтому Луи аккуратно сжимает его предплечье. Боковым зрением он может видеть, что принц смотрит прямо на него, так что он просто качает головой. Гарри закрывает рот, Луи убирает руку. Люди за столом переглядываются, мысленно предполагая, что утверждение верное.

— К тому же, мистер Томлинсон, мы предполагаем, что вы воспользовались Его Высочеством. Вы контролируете его публичный имидж, и мы работали без какого-либо надсмотра над вами последние четыре с половиной недели, поскольку у вас очень высокие рекомендации и мы думали, что вы профессионал.

Это лицемерно — слышать подобное от него, думает Луи. Но молчит. Здесь нечего сказать.

— Ваша работа здесь прекращена с этого самого момента. Мистер Хиггинс проводит вас к вашей комнате, чтобы вы собрали свои вещи, — он кивает в сторону Пола, и тот, в свою очередь, выглядит расстроенным. — Вам есть, что сказать?

— Нет, мистер Коуэлл, — отвечает Луи.

— Очень х…

— Моя очередь, — произносит Гарри, и Луи снова прикрывает глаза и качает головой.

— Гарри, — проговаривает Томлинсон в качестве предупреждения, но его голос выходит слишком мягким и ранимым.

Рука принца нежно скользит вниз по его руке до тех пор, пока Гарри не переплетает с ним пальцы. Луи не сжимает его ладонь в ответ, просто позволяя мужчине держать себя за руку. Томлинсон распахивает глаза и видит, как все присутствующие внимательно смотрят на их ладони.

— Мы не сделали ничего плохого, — начинает Гарри, — я убегал из дворца с девятнадцати лет, без помощи Луи. Он никогда мной не пользовался и никогда не принуждал меня к чему-либо. И он не уволен.

Саймон Коуэлл растягивает губы в тонкую полоску.

— Он уволен, Ваше Высочество, мы уже решили это. Он вёл себя совершенно неэтично и…

— Ничего подобного, — спорит Гарри. — Вчера мы решили стать парой. Я люблю его.

Тишина.

Королева Энн складывает в замок ладони, и все присутствующие смотрят на неё.

— Милый, то, что ты чувствуешь, — это не любовь. Вы знаете друг друга всего несколько недель.

— Мы знакомы уже пять лет, — возражает Гарри. Брови королевы взмывают вверх в удивлении, каждый человек в комнате реагирует по-своему, Луи даже слышит шокированные вздохи.

— Что значит «вы знакомы пять лет»? — переспрашивает Саймон.

— Мы встретились пять лет назад, — отвечает принц, пожимая плечами так, словно это совсем не странно.

— И вы контактировали всё это время?

— Нет. Мы не разговаривали долгое время.

— Как долго?

Гарри делает паузу, наверное, понимая, как странно будет звучать его ответ.

— Около пяти лет.

Саймон смеётся, словно испытывает облегчение, словно перед ним два провинившихся ребёнка, которые не знают, о чём они говорят. От этого Луи просто хочется кричать. Саймон вновь становится предельно серьёзным.

— Хорошо, ладно, ты знал, что его наймут во дворец?

— Нет, — отвечает Гарри. — Я следил за его карьерой, но даже не мог подумать, что он когда-нибудь окажется здесь.

Эта часть слегка шокирует Луи, поэтому он аккуратно смотрит на Гарри, который выглядит решительно и уверенно.

— Итак, — подытоживает Саймон, — вы встретились пять лет назад, столько же не разговаривали, говорите, что вы влюблены, и он приехал во дворец именно в тот момент, когда ваша сестра, которая очень вам доверяет, собирается занять трон. Не находите это подозрительным, Ваше Высочество? Какое удивительное совпадение?

Луи хочется закричать, что он изначально даже не хотел здесь находится, что он не собирался секретно проворачивать что-то скандальное, но какой в этом смысл?

— Мне не нравится то, на что вы намекаете, — говорит Гарри.

— Вы знали, что мистер Томлинсон ушёл со своей работы прежде, чем устроиться во дворец, Ваше Высочество?

Луи морщится. Всё звучит довольно мрачно из его уст.

Но потом Гарри говорит:

— Знал.

Луи смотрит на него.

— Он внёс это в своё резюме три месяца назад, так что я не понимаю, почему это актуально.

Как он узнал…

— Вы знаете, что он получит бонус в двадцать тысяч фунтов, если проработает здесь целых пять недель? — спрашивает Саймон, отсекая все мысли Луи.

Гарри слегка теряется.

— Нет, — спокойно говорит он, — но я не вижу, как это…

— Не находите подозрительным, что вы сошлись прямо на последней неделе истечения его контракта? Может, он подумал, что так сможет получить больше, чем просто двадцать тысяч фунтов? Может, именно он продал историю газетам?

Гарри снова теряется, и Луи может буквально чувствовать, как его одолевают сомнения. Боль, пронзившая его грудь, перекрывает собой все убийственные мысли по отношению к Саймону.

Но затем, кажется, Гарри решает оттолкнуть в сторону все сомнения, по крайней мере, на время, потому что говорит:

— Луи никогда бы этого не сделал. Ему всё равно на деньги.

— Вы действительно верите в это? — спрашивает Саймон, будто действительно глупо с его стороны верить в это.

— Конечно же.

Поскольку данная стратегия не работает, Саймон раздражённо качает головой и решает сменить точку давления.

— Вы осознаете, в какую ситуацию вы себя загнали? — спрашивает Саймон. — Он работал на вас неделями. Вы открыто высказывали своё желание по отношению к нему на пресс-конференциях и интервью. Вы постоянно намекаете о своей сексуальной ориентации, что совершенно не помогает вашему политическому имиджу.

Старая добрая гомофобия прямо как вишенка на этом метафорически разрушительном торте. Именно поэтому Луи ничего и не говорил о своей ориентации, когда устраивался сюда. По крайней мере, по этому пункту он чувствует себя оправданным.

— Я не понимаю, как это относится к ситуации, — произносит принцесса Джемма, стреляя взглядом в сторону Саймона.

Мужчина хмыкает и поясняет:

— Всё, что делает ваш брат, отражается на его имидже, а затем и на вашем. Одно дело — поддерживать подобный образ жизни, и абсолютно другое — вести его.

— Я считаю, что это совершенно нормально, — говорит принцесса Джемма. — Таким образом, мы понимаем даже лучше, через что проходит общество, и мы можем помочь ему гораздо больше.

Она говорит с такой яростью, которую Луи никогда не слышал прежде от Её Высочества. Он действительно рад, что кто-то вроде неё есть на стороне Гарри. И он рад, что кто-то с такими идеалами стоит во главе страны.

— Может, сосредоточимся на нашей теме? — дипломатично предлагает Гарри. И Луи думает, что это слегка иронично.

— Суть в том, — недовольно произносит Саймон, — что ваш имидж — полнейшая катастрофа, и мы не можем позволить себе такой риск.

— Мы можем устроить обмен, — в итоге предлагает Гарри, — позвольте мне быть с Луи, и тогда вы сможете использовать «Дом и Надежду».

Луи широко распахивает глаза и смотрит на него как никогда шокировано.

— Что это значит? — спрашивает Саймон.

— Я вносил пожертвования для «Дома и Надежды» на протяжении практически пяти лет, — произносит Гарри, устанавливая зрительный контакт с каждым присутствующим в комнате человеком. Сердце Луи начинает биться чаще. — Луи вдохновил меня на это. У меня есть все бумаги с переводами, и вы можете проверить их журнал посещений. Если я и Луи будем вместе, вы сможете использовать эту информацию, как захотите. Мне всё равно. Это моё предложение.

Правая сторона стола оживает и начинает перешёптываться. Пол не выглядит удивлённым, что очевидно. Принцесса Джемма слишком занята тем, что прожигает Саймона взглядом. Королева Энн смотрит на двух мужчин перед собой вопросительным взглядом.

— Я не понимаю, — произносит королева, переводя взгляд на свои руки и обратно на Луи. — Мистер Томлинсон, что вы можете сказать по поводу всего этого?

Он хочет сказать так много всего. Например, то, что Гарри совсем не такой, каким считают его люди, не тот, кем считают его все присутствующие здесь. Он просто потрясающий и заботливый и делает всё это из-за Луи, заставляя его сердце трепетать даже в столь напряженной ситуации. Он хочет рассказать о том, как Гарри умен. О том, что ему не требуется практически никакая подготовка к политическим темам, потому что он прекрасно всё понимает и заботится о людях так же сильно, как принцесса Джемма.

Он может рассказать о том, что не ожидал этого, не хотел всего этого, о том, что каждый день нёс в себе неожиданности (и очень часто неприятные), но он ни за что бы ничего из этого не поменял, потому что это вернуло его назад к Гарри. Обратно к мужчине, которого он любит. Любит. Приятно признавать это даже в своей голове. Луи любит Гарри. Луи любит его настолько, что он готов сделать ради него что угодно.

И да, он хочет сказать, что это безумие, что они влюбились друг в друга так быстро, и абсолютно безумно, что они продолжали любить все эти годы, но любовь и есть безумие. И любовь — это всё.

Он хочет сказать всё это и даже больше, но произносит:

— Я ухожу.

Все люди резко поднимают на него шокированные взгляды, но их удивление — ничто по сравнению с эмоциями Гарри.

— Что? — спрашивает принц.

И Луи просто ненавидит лгать, но ему приходится. Ему нужно это сделать ради Гарри, ради того, чтобы его не съела живьём пресса, ради того, чтобы вся эта ситуация не повлияла на начало правления принцессы. Он не стоит всего этого.

И он говорит:

— Послушай, прошлая ночь была очень классной, но всё кончено.

Он не хочет смотреть на него, не хочет, но если он этого не сделает, то лишь подтвердит, что лжёт. Поэтому он поднимает на него взгляд и маскирует свою боль. Он надевает на себя нейтральную маску с лёгкой насмешкой. Луи словно говорит, что это довольно забавно: как Гарри поверил в то, что он любит его.

Забавно.

— Ты же не думал, что это выйдет за рамки вчерашней ночи? Да?

— Думал, — решительно вступает Гарри, — и ты тоже так думал.

Луи выдавливает из себя смех и буквально ощущает колющую боль в районе живота. В эту секунду он осознаёт, что Гарри всё ещё держится за него железной хваткой, поэтому он вырывает свою руку из захвата и опускает ладонь в карман своих брюк. Ему приходится снова повернуться к столу, чтобы озвучить:

— Дайте мне двадцать минут, и вы меня больше не увидите. Я официально подам в отставку, когда буду дома.

— Ты правда собираешься позволить им разрушить нас?

— Здесь нечего разрушать, — просто говорит Луи. — Не с моей стороны. Мне жаль, что всё так вышло. Но, по крайней мере, ты тоже повеселился.

— Мы любим друг друга, — заявляет Гарри.

И вот он. Главный аргумент.

Он поворачивается к Гарри, выглядя так, словно он совершенно невпечатлён его словами.

— Гарри, я когда-нибудь говорил, что люблю тебя?

Принц открывает рот, так, словно сейчас он возразит на это, но ни один звук не срывается с его губ. Луи видит, как мужчину вновь одолевают сомнения. Это больно. Гораздо больнее, чем он ожидал. Но он всё равно не меняет выражения лица и кивает, как бы понимая, что до Гарри, наконец, дошло.

Но принц не сдаётся. Он не отступает и не выглядит грустным. Нет, его лицо напряжённое, когда он поворачивается обратно к столу.

— Я буду устраивать сцены, — предупреждает он, — при каждом удобном случае я буду устраивать скандал.

— Гарри… — ворчит Луи.

— Ваше Высочество, если он хочет уйти, мы не можем его остановить, — говорит Саймон.

— Он хочет уйти только потому, что ты заставил его поверить в то, что у него нет выбора, прямо как ты заставил меня поверить в то, что единственный вариант сделать Джемму сильнее в глазах людей — это вести себя недостойно.

— Извини? — произносит Саймон, выглядя возмущенно.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Гарри? — спрашивает королева.

— Довольно, — обрывает их Луи настолько строго, что привлекает к себе внимание каждого. Скрипя зубами, он смотрит прямо на Гарри. — Не вымещай злость на своей команде только потому, что ты не получил тот хэппи энд, о котором мечтал. Ты делал это на протяжении пяти лет, достаточно.

Гарри сильно задели его слова, это видно. Когда Луи отворачивается от него, то застаёт довольное выражение лица Саймона с усмешкой на губах. Все остальные члены пиар-команды, очевидно, совсем запутались, как и королева. А принцесса Джемма смотрит прямо на Луи. Тяжёлым взглядом.

— Было приятно работать с вами, — произносит Луи. — Удачи вам с коронацией, Ваше Высочество. У меня нет никаких сомнений в том, что вы будете замечательной королевой, и я с нетерпением жажду прочитать о всех ваших великодушных поступках, которые вы предпримете в вашей карьере, — принцесса Джемма всё ещё смотрит на него, но теперь в её взгляде читаются некие размышления. Ему как можно скорее нужно убраться отсюда.

Он не прощается с Гарри. Он не может. Луи просто разворачивается и уходит, захлопывая за собой дверь и устремляясь в свою комнату.

Луи никогда не собирал вещи настолько быстро. Все его костюмы оказываются смятыми из-за того, как небрежно он запихивает их в свой чемодан. Но они ведь всё равно больше не понадобятся ему для работы, не так ли? Поскольку он мультизадачен, он успевает одновременно со сборкой вещей позвонить Лиаму и попросить довезти его до вокзала. Мужчина быстро соглашается, не задавая лишних вопросов. Благослови его бог.

Как только он захлопывает чемодан, из одного кармашка выпадает небольшой объект. Луи наклоняется, чтобы поднять его, и у него просто сжимается сердце.

Маленький кремово-зелёный игрушечный автобус. Взгляд Луи падает на точно такой же автобус, стоявший на его тумбочке, и его сердце практически останавливается.

День радио-интервью, день, когда Гарри ждал Луи у него в комнате, когда Луи вырвал у него игрушку, думая, что принц рылся в его вещах, чтобы найти этот автобус и ткнуть ему им в лицо… Но всё это время это был автобус Гарри. И Луи забрал его у него. Точно так же, как Луи забрал у них крошечную надежду на счастье.

Томлинсон позволяет себе всхлипнуть ровно один раз, прежде чем собраться с мыслями и застегнуть молнию на чемодане. Он берёт с тумбочки второй автобус. Ему правда следует просто оставить его здесь, но он хочет, чтобы у Гарри была возможность оставить его себе, хочет убедиться в том, что игрушка попадёт в руки принца, чтобы он сам сделал решение: сохранить ли её или нет. Ему всё равно ещё нужно попрощаться с Седриком, может, тот, как раз, и передаст автобус Гарри.

Сердце Луи болезненно сжимается только от одной мысли о мужчине. Оно сжимается от мысли о том, что он разбил сердце Гарри. Опять. В этот раз прекрасно осознавая, что он делает и что в этой боли будет виноват лишь он один.

Он покидает комнату и молча с ней прощается. Прощается с местом, где Гарри поцеловал его впервые за пять лет. Прощается с местом, где они в последний раз ссорились.

Луи спешит отбросить эти мысли и спускается на кухню с чемоданом в руке. Он слышит голос Седрика и ещё чей-то. Как только мужчина заходит в помещение, он ловит на себе пронзительный взгляд принцессы Джеммы, сидящей на одной из рабочих скамей.

— А, — нервно восклицает Седрик, — mon soleil.

— Привет, Седрик, — говорит он. Его настигает очередной укол прямо в сердце из-за того, что он не может быть честен с Седриком. Одно дело — врать пиар-команде и мужчине, которого он любит, ради его же блага, и совсем другое — врать своему другу. — Я просто пришёл, чтобы попрощаться.

Принцесса Джемма выглядит совершенно нетронутой этой сценой, опуская взгляд на свою тарелку и отламывая очередной кусочек десерта, похожего на чизкейк.

Седрик подходит к нему и, понижая голос, интересуется:

— Что случилось, mon soleil?

Луи качает головой из стороны в сторону и пытается придумать ответ, который не выставит его худшим в мире человеком. Он терпит неудачу.

— Иногда произведение искусства — произведение искусства, — говорит Луи, — а иногда это просто кусок мусора.

Принцесса Джемма фыркает со своего места. Луи сжимает челюсти, но не поворачивается в её сторону.

Седрик кладёт руку ему на плечо и успокаивающе сжимает. Даже сейчас. Сердце Луи начинает болеть ещё сильнее.

— Mon soleil, вы уверены, что правильно поступаете?

Луи кивает.

— Он сводил меня с ума всё время, что я был здесь. Это бы никогда не стало чем-то рациональным, — Луи понимает, что больше не может ходить на грани лжи и правды. Слишком больно. — Что ж, мой друг подбросит меня до станции, так что мне уже пора бежать, — прямо как по сигналу, Луи чувствует вибрацию телефона в своём кармане. — Спасибо, что был мне хорошим другом, Седрик. И, эм… передаешь это? Ему?

Он протягивает игрушку, пытаясь скрыть её от взгляда Джеммы, и вкладывает автобус в ладонь мужчины. Седрик смотрит на игрушку и затем переводит глаза, в которых стоят слёзы, обратно на Луи.

— Я желаю вам большой, большой любви, — говорит он и по-дружески целует Луи в уголок губ, заставляя мужчину рассмеяться (но этот смех так близок к слёзам, что ему приходится его сдерживать).

— Прощай, — он прочищает горло. — Удачи вам, Ваше Высочество.

— Ты никого не обманешь, знаешь? — говорит она, и Луи морщится, чувствуя, как нагреваются его щёки.

— Мне правда жаль, что я разочаровал вас, Ваше Высочество. И мне жаль, что вы теперь плохо думаете обо мне.

Принцесса Джемма снова качает головой и отправляет в рот очередной кусочек десерта.

— Два идиота, — бормочет она.

Луи выходит из дворца через заднюю дверь и в миг оказывается атакованным многочисленными вспышками камер и репортерами, которые выкрикивают интересующие их вопросы. Он замирает в панике, просто застывая на месте, пока не слышит со стороны своё прозвище.

— Томмо! — снова кричит Лиам, пробираясь сквозь толпу (распихивая всех локтями) и вытаскивая Луи оттуда. Томлинсон покорно позволяет другу усадить его в пассажирское кресло и ждёт, когда Лиам забросит его чемодан на заднее сиденье и займёт место водителя.

— Господи, — бормочет Лиам, — у прессы нет ни стыда, ни совести, не так ли?

Луи кивает головой.

— Нисколечки.

На несколько мгновений в салоне автомобиля повисает тишина.

— Так, ты мне сказал, зачем тебя нужно подвозить. Я приехал на несколько минут раньше и увидел всех этих репортёров…

Он делает паузу, ожидая, когда Луи сам подхватит разговор.

И, когда этого не происходит, Лиам продолжает:

— Так что я загуглил принца Гарри и был удивлён, что твоё имя неоднократно всплывало в этих статьях.

— Пейно, помнишь как мы играли в игру «Я никогда не» пару лет назад? Когда ты приехал на неделю навестить нас? Там были Найл, Бабс и Стэн, и мы просто нажрались в хлам. Помнишь, что ты тогда сказал?

Лиам молчит, видимо, пытаясь воскресить в памяти воспоминания. Они все были просто никакие под конец вечера, в основном потому, что после того самого вопроса Луи заставил их выпить по три шота, чтобы они забыли об этом наверняка.

— Ты сказал: «Я никогда не спал с кем-то знаменитым», и я выпил. Если бы я был трезвее, я бы никогда не выпил. Вы все предположили, что речь о том парни из «Игры Престолов», над промо которого мы немного работали. Но это был не он.

Лиам ничего не говорит, и Луи не может понять, соединил ли тот все точки воедино.

— Думаю, в итоге, я был прав, — спустя минуту тишины выдаёт Лиам.

Луи смотрит на него, не понимая, к чему это было сказано.

— Принц Гарри — твой тип.

Луи смеётся на этот комментарий, и уже спустя несколько секунд смех превращается в всхлипы.

— О, Лу.

Томлинсон отмахивается от него и фыркает, пытаясь собраться.

— Я собираюсь сказать тебе кое-что, и я хочу, чтобы ты никогда больше не упоминал об этом. Мне просто нужно сказать это вслух живому человеку. И, поскольку я не могу сказать это ему, я скажу тебе. Обещаешь больше никогда не упоминать это?

Пауза.

— Да.

Луи уделяет мгновение на то, чтобы восстановить дыхание, а затем смотрит в окно и произносит:

— Меня никогда не будет достаточно для него.

Он не ожидал, что будет так больно признать это, озвучить то, что он чувствовал все эти годы.

Лиам молча притягивает его к себе за плечо, продолжая вести машину, и Луи плачет, прижавшись к нему. Это достаточно неудобно, но боль, рвущаяся наружу, заставляет его думать, что всё нормально. Что это оправдано.

На горизонте уже виднеется станция, которая тоже заполнена репортёрами. Луи слегка паникует, мысленно готовясь к тому, что сейчас ему придётся сказать «без комментариев» десяток раз, но Лиам проезжает мимо всех этих людей.

Луи выпрямляется и начинает говорить:

— Лиам…

Пейн качает головой из стороны в сторону.

— Я не оставлю тебя им на растерзание. Ещё рано, у меня будет куча времени, чтобы вернуться назад. Или переночую у тебя, если хочешь.

Луи любит Лиама очень сильно. И он спешит тут же ему об этом сказать, мужчина в ответ тепло улыбается и треплет его волосы.

— Если бы ты только был геем, — печально вздыхает Луи.

— То я всё равно не нравился бы тебе в этом плане, — комментирует Лиам. — Я слишком пассивный для тебя.

Луи хмыкает, соглашаясь с утверждением.

Лиам старается завязать с Луи разговор о его чувствах, но Томлинсон тут же обрубает эти попытки и переводит тему. Они больше говорят о работе Лиама и о его девушке, Софии, — они официально вместе. Сердце Луи переключается с чувства опустошенности до чувства заполненности каждые пять секунд. Он обещает вернуться в Лондон в течение нескольких месяцев, когда его лицо не будет находиться на каждой газете.

Они останавливаются, чтобы купить еды. Лиам заходит в Макдональдс, потому что Луи до ужаса боится ступить один шаг и тут же быть кем-нибудь узнанным. Они уже в часе езды от Лондона, но фан-база принца не знает пределов.

Луи думает об этом слишком много, пока они продвигаются всё дальше от города, и внезапно он чувствует себя так, словно сейчас задохнётся. Лиам проезжает по местности и, наконец, останавливается у уединённого парка, где они решают поиграть немного в футбол. Это помогает Луи успокоиться и нормально продолжить путь.

На половине пути он пишет Найлу о том, что он уволился и что ему очень жаль, если это принесёт ему какие-то неприятности. Луи получает в ответ сообщение, которое заключает в себе несколько поцелуйчиков, и это означает, что Хоран уже прочитал новости и в курсе происходящего. Он разберётся с этим в другой раз.

Оставшаяся часть пути проходит, в основном, в тишине. Время от времени Лиам протягивает руку и сжимает плечо Луи в утешительном жесте, но мужчина успевает побороть свою нужду в поддержке. Ему просто нужно сейчас оказаться в своей квартире, закрыться в ней и наслаждаться отсутствием обязанности куда-то идти и что-то делать. Он закажет продукты на дом и скажет доставщику оставить их рядом с дверью, чтобы ему не пришлось взаимодействовать с ним. Это жалко, но уместно.

На часах четыре часа вечера, когда они притормаживают возле дома Луи. Лиам буквально вырывает из его рук чемодан, не желая слушать его «всё в порядке».

— Просто дай мне отнести чемодан, Томмо, чёрт возьми. Я знаю, что ты не беспомощный, но я буду чувствовать себя таковым, если не буду ничего делать.

Они поднимаются вверх по ступенькам, и, когда Луи вставляет ключ в замочную скважину, до их ушей доносится грохот, раздающийся изнутри.

Луи замирает, но тут же расслабляется, когда слышит знакомое и громкое: «Ёбанная дерьмовая духовка, иди к чёрту!». Он тут же переводит взгляд на Лиама, который уже смотрит на него с пониманием и улыбкой.

Они заходят в квартиру и направляются прямиком на кухню, где застают Найла с замороженной пиццей в одной руке и отвёрткой в другой.

— Какого хера ты делаешь, приятель? — спрашивает Луи.

Найл испуганно оборачивается, будто не услышал, как они вошли, а затем, увидев их, расслабляется, тут же обвинительно указывая в сторону плитки.

— Твоя духовка — дерьмо!

— Моя духовка не дерьмо, она совсем новая, — спорит Луи.

— Если она новая, то почему такая дерьмовая?

— Не дерьмовая она, ты просто совсем бесполезный в плане готовки.

— Это к делу не относится.

Они пялятся друг на друга несколько мгновений, прежде чем разразиться смехом и упасть друг другу в объятия. Замороженная пицца врезается Томлинсону в спину, а затем резко пропадает. Луи предполагает, что Лиам выхватил её из рук Найла. Он надеется, что отвёртку тоже. Найл слишком любит жестикулировать, он бы ему не доверился.

Спустя время объятие превращается из «не видел тебя целую вечность» в «ты в порядке, приятель?», и Луи приходится отстраниться, пока он опять не начал плакать.

— Что ты делаешь здесь? — спрашивает Томлинсон.

Найл кивает Лиаму в знак приветствия.

— Видел новости утром. Написал Пейно, чтобы тот предупредил меня заранее, когда вы приедете. И, ну, знаешь, мы подумали, что можно устроить отличную тусовку для парней. Можно поиграть в ФИФА, поесть пиццу и даже не упоминать произошедшее сегодня, или можно послушать Джони Митчелла, заказать китайскую еду и всем дружно выплакаться. Предоставляю выбор тебе.

Луи переводит взгляд на Лиама, который по-доброму ему улыбается.

— Мне не нужно возвращаться вплоть до завтрашнегоо вечера. И даже потом я смогу всё отменить. Буду здесь так долго, сколько буду нужен тебе, Лу.

Лу.

Глаза Луи тут же начинают слезиться от прозвища и от того, какие у него замечательные друзья. И он не знает, из-за чего ему должно быть стыдно сильнее.

— Лиам, — говорит Найл, — подключай ФИФА и включай Джони. Я позвоню и закажу китайскую еду. Томмо, ты решаешь, в каком порядке что мы делаем. И ещё: скажи мне, как, блять, работает твоя дерьмовая духовка.

Луи смеётся сквозь слёзы, которые начинают капать на его щёки.

Они заставляют-таки работать духовку (без помощи отвёртки) и отправляют туда пиццу. Луи идёт переодеваться, пока Лиам и Найл тратят слишком много времени на то, чтобы разобраться, как работает его музыкальный проигрыватель. Когда он открывает чемодан, то первым делом быстро находит игрушку и убирает её в свой карман. Ему просто нужно иметь _его_ маленькую частичку рядом. Только на сегодня, и потом он отпустит.

Оказалось, что Найл принёс несколько баночек хорошего пива, которое они любят, и кучу дерьмового пива, которое они тоже любят, так что они открывают по баночке за едой. Честно, Луи пытается играть в ФИФА, но его сердце находится в совершенно другом месте. И, похоже, оба его друга в курсе этого, поскольку откладывают свои джойстики в ту же самую секунду, как это делает Луи.

Он начинает с простого. Рассказывает про клуб, заполняет некоторые пробелы для Лиама и объясняет всё Найлу. Затем он перепрыгивает в рассказе на вчерашний день (чёрт возьми, это было только вчера), когда они с Гарри сошлись. Он рассказывает о том, как отобрал у Гарри его игрушечный автобус прежде, чем осознаёт, что ему нужно рассказать каждую деталь.

Луи рассказывает им всё о том дне пять лет назад. О всех этих чувствах.

Он рассказывает им обо всей боли, через которую прошёл, и вновь вкратце пересказывает, как они сошлись обратно. Рассказывает о причине того, почему он взялся за эту работу.

— Когда ты позвонил, Найл, и умолял меня…

— Ой, я не умолял.

— Умолял.

— Я абсолютно точно этого не делал.

— Найл, позволь ему так думать.

— Он не может этого сделать, потому что знает, что я прав.

— Луи, просто продолжай.

— Так вот, я отказал тебе дважды. Да… Но в третий раз ты сказал кое-что, что заставило меня согласиться.

Они оба смотрят на него в ожидании.

Луи делает глубокий вздох и продолжает:

— Ты сказал мне: «ну что ж, что есть, то есть, не так ли?» (п.п.: «it is what it is» — татуировка Луи)

Найл выглядит так, словно всё для него встало на свои места, и он автоматически опускает взгляд на футболку Луи.

— И в следующую секунду я уже слышу, как соглашаюсь, — произносит Луи, — как будто это было даже не сознательное решение. Я просто сказал: «Хорошо, сделаю это для тебя», к тому же, технически я был безработным, а «Fireproof» подписали контракт на это дело прежде, чем поняли, что никто за него не возьмется, — хотя тебе бы следовало этим заняться, чувак, правда, — но, на самом деле, это просто заставило меня вспомнить тот самый день, проведённый с ним. О том, как мы гуляли в два часа ночи и выбрали эти татуировки, которые оказались связаны между собой, хотя мы даже не знали этого. Я будто получил физическое напоминание о своих чувствах. И просто сказал «да».

Луи рассмеялся.

— Даже тогда я подумал, что веду себя глупо, но убедил себя в том, что всё это было не из-за моих чувств. Этого просто не могло быть, потому что я же уже переболел им. Я должен был уже забыть его. Но, на самом деле, я его никогда не отпускал.

Луи снова смеётся, остро и опустошённо.

На целую минуту наступает тишина, и Томлинсон просто испепеляет взглядом последний кусочек пиццы, лежавший на столике. Он может видеть краем глаза, что Найл и Лиам молча переговариваются друг с другом, но их разговор, видимо, не клеится, судя по большому количеству фырканья.

— Луи… — начинает Лиам. — Почему ты ушёл с работы, приятель?

Это тот самый вопрос. Тот, который отвечает на всё и сразу.

— Когда я ушёл из «Fireproof», — начинает он, — это было не из-за того, что я больше не хотел работать с продуктами, это ведь является основой бизнеса. Вещи. Я хотел работать с людьми.

Он поднимает взгляд и видит, как они оба кивают. И затем Луи снова переводит взгляд, поджимая свои колени к груди.

— Единственная проблема в работе с людьми — это то, что среди них существуют некие примеры того, что нужно делать, и того, что делать нельзя. Он всегда был примером. Примером того, что делать нельзя.

Луи отворачивается от них и упирается щекой в своё колено так, что теперь ему не приходится смотреть на своих друзей. Он вытаскивает игрушку из кармана и сжимает её в ладони. Фокусируя взгляд на входной двери, Луи пытается восстановить дыхание.

— Ты не был первым человеком, кто попросил меня взяться за работу, Найл. Мои начальники спрашивали меня об этом по десять раз на дню, смог бы я взяться за подобное? На самом деле, они спрашивали всех нас, но меня — больше всего, потому что я исключительно хорош в этом. И каждый раз я говорил нет. Но это не прекращалось. Он всегда был в журналах и газетах, разбросанных по всему офису, был главной темой для обсуждения на обеденных перерывах, везде.

Луи сдерживает себя от шмыганья и незаметно утирает нос о ткань своих домашних штанов.

— Я провёл годы, не говоря о нём. Даже не отвечая ему. И чем больше я пытался избавиться от него, тем ближе он становился. И я просто понял, что несчастлив. Понял, что никогда не буду счастлив, если буду притворятся, что меня это не задевает, каждый раз, когда буду слышать его имя и видеть его лицо, слышать факты о его жизни и не быть её частью.

Он чувствует руку на своей спине и позволяет себе тихо всхлипнуть.

— Я не хочу, — проговаривает он, — не хочу. Больше не могу. Я бросил его, и мне нужно отпустить это.

Рука Найла начинает выводить на его спине успокаивающие круговые движения, и Луи испускает дрожащий вздох.

И после этого следует тишина, Найл продолжает гладить его по спине. Внезапно в дверь начинают стучать.

Луи слышит, как Лиам встаёт и произносит:

— Наверное, доставка.

Луи зарывается глубже в колени, чтобы вытереть слёзы и прийти в себя как можно скорее.

Рука на его спине прекращает движения, и Найл говорит:

— Постой, но я же ничего ещё не заказал.

Глаза Луи распахиваются, и он поднимает их на дверь как раз в тот момент, когда Лиам открывает её и в квартиру входят трое мужчин в чёрных костюмах. Они тут же рассредоточиваются по всему помещению. Один подходит к Луи и Найлу, мужчина рассматривает комнату и отдёргивает шторы на окнах, выставляя перед собой каждые пять секунд какое-то чёрное оборудование, издающее характерные звуки. Остальные двое мужчин отправляются в правую часть квартиры, в сторону спальни.

— Какого хера? — произносит Луи, опуская ноги на пол.

— Всё чисто, — говорит ближайший к ним мужчина.

— Всё чисто, — слышит он приглушённый голос, раздающийся из другой комнаты.

— Всё чисто, — повторяет третий голос, владелец которого, видимо, находится дальше всех остальных.

И потом Луи видит Пола, который появляется через дверной проём, и следом за ним — мужчину, с довольно тощим телосложением и впечатляющими усами, в руках он держит какой-то коричневый бумажный пакет. И только после них появляется Гарри, который окидывает взглядом всё помещение, пока его глаза не останавливаются на Луи.

— Привет, — всё, что он говорит. Он тоже держит бумажный коричневый пакет в руках.

— Что, блять, происходит? — выпаливает Луи.

Лиам продолжает держаться за ручку двери и сконфужено выглядывает в коридор, опасаясь того, что сейчас снова начнут появляться люди. Убедившись, что на этом кавалерия закончилась, он закрывает дверь с растерянным выражением на лице.

Гарри оглядывает Луи сверху вниз, и Томлинсон скорее спешит убрать игрушку к себе в карман, после чего спрашивает:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пришёл забрать тебя, — отвечает он так, словно это самая простая вещь в мире.

— Забрать меня?

— Ну или я переезжаю к тебе. Я принёс с собой чемодан, но буду просто несказанно счастлив попросить, чтобы мне прислали остальные мои вещи, если ты всё же решишь, что хочешь этого. Или мы можем подыскать другое место. Пол не в восторге от местной системы безопасности. Кухня в этой стороне?

И после этого он просто разворачивается и идёт в указанном им же направлении, ведёт себя так, словно это совершенно приемлемое поведение.

Луи автоматически бросает взгляд на Найла и Лиама, которые выглядят настолько же шокированными, как и он, но совсем не расстроенными.

Луи подскакивает с дивана и бежит на кухню. Гарри с усатым человеком уже распаковывают бумажные пакеты (в которых оказались продукты), открывая холодильник и шкафчики.

Гарри не может здесь находиться. Луи бросил его. Бросил по весомой причине, бросил, чтобы спасти от всех мерзких, грязных комментариев, которые будут преследовать его (и Джемму) всегда и везде. Пресса будет просто беспощадна. Луи знает. И он не собирается позволить этому случиться.

— Что вы делаете? — спрашивает он, стоя в дверном проёме.

— Раскладываем продукты, — отвечает усатый мужчина.

— Я даже не знаю тебя, приятель, какого хрена ты раскладываешь продукты в моей квартире?

— Оу, — произносит усатый мужчина, словно он только сейчас что-то осознал, — прости, иногда забываю, что мы не знакомы. Я Митч. Приятно познакомиться.

Затем мужчина поворачивается и протягивает свою руку для рукопожатия, как будто это совершенно нормально.

— Мне поебать, убирайся из моей квартиры.

Митч поворачивается к Гарри и улыбается. _Улыбается_.

— Да, мы поладим.

Луи переводит взгляд на Гарри, который в ответ улыбается Митчу, и говорит:

— Ты приказал всем, кто работает на тебя, игнорировать всё, что я говорю? Таковы правила в твоём фан-клубе?

— Я не в его фан-клубе, — комментирует Митч. — Если уж на то пошло, я, скорее, возглавляю его клуб хейтеров.

— Круто, убирайся из моей квартиры.

Митч просто пожимает плечами и обходит Луи стороной.

— Уверен, что мы скоро увидимся.

— Нет, — бросает Луи через плечо, а затем поворачивается обратно к Гарри, который возобновляет свою бурную деятельность по раскладыванию продуктов. — Не подозревал, что ты в принципе знаешь, куда нужно складывать продукты на кухне.

Гарри фыркает.

— Да уж получше тебя знаю. Ты хоть раз в жизни готовил?

— Ну конечно же! — он готовил как минимум четыре раза в жизни. — Не будь придурком.

Гарри закрывает все шкафчики и демонстративно достаёт из пакета кружку, опуская её на столешницу с характерным звуком.

Мозг Луи перегружается, и он забывает, как дышать. Это его любимая жёлтая кружка из дворца. Гарри принёс её сюда. Гарри отдаёт ему эту кружку. Луи может расплакаться.

Но вместо этого он натягивает серьёзное выражение лица и произносит:

— И что это должно значить?

— Это твоя любимая кружка.

— Нет у меня любимой кружки, приятель.

— Хочешь чаю? — спрашивает Гарри и разворачивается, включая чайник.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты съебался.

Гарри открывает один из шкафчиков и достаёт оттуда пакетик чая.

— Без сахара и с молоком, да?

— На самом деле, можешь, пожалуйста, без сахара и _съебаться из моей квартиры_? Думаешь, это поместится в кружку?

У Гарри хватает смелости рассмеяться. И он поворачивается на него, показывая свои ямочки на щеках.

— Боже, я люблю тебя, — говорит он, тем самым заставляя всё тело Луи встрепенуться от шока. — Даже когда я очень зол на тебя, я так сильно тебя люблю, это просто невыносимо.

— Что ж, — начинает говорить Луи со строгим выражением и твёрдым голосом, — я тебя не люблю, так что можешь идти.

— Джемма уволила Саймона, — продолжает вещать Гарри таким тоном, будто зачитывает прогноз погоды на сегодня. — И против него будет начато расследование.

— Если это то, что Её Высочество считает благоразумным, я доверяю её мнению. Про тебя я бы такое не сказал, потому что, видимо, ты считаешь, что я не вызову охрану из-за незаконного проникновения на частную собственность.

— Когда ты ушёл, я был так зол, — продолжает говорить Гарри, полностью его игнорируя. — Я был просто в бешенстве из-за того, что ты решил, будто можешь соврать мне и уйти. Причём ещё так неправдоподобно соврать. Ну честно, Лу, мог бы вложить в своё враньё больше усилий.

— И что же заставило тебя думать, что я солгал тебе?

— Ты стараешься удерживать нейтральное выражение лица, но твои уши краснеют.

Луи фыркает.

— Неправда.

— Интересно, — хмыкает принц, — в этот раз этого не произошло. Видимо, ты сам не в курсе, что у тебя существует такой индикатор.

— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

— Да, я понял, ты ведь только что об этом сказал.

Луи испускает измученный вскрик.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл.

— Тебе же нравится курица, да? — спрашивает Гарри, двигаясь в сторону холодильника. — Я купил все ингредиенты для того, чтобы приготовить фахитос. Я очень долго метался между курицей и креветками, не был уверен, что из этого тебе нравится.

— Ты абсолютный псих.

— Конечно, как вариант, ещё можно было бы приготовить стейк, но у меня не было времени на то, чтобы заехать в мясную лавку. Так что решил, что сойдет и курица.

Луи чувствует, как в его глазах начинают скапливаться слёзы. Нет, нет, нет. Он не заплачет. Он не заплачет перед мужчиной, которого он любит и который сейчас несёт какую-то неразборчивую чушь про фахитос и игнорирует его в миллионный раз.

— Ты никогда меня _не слушаешь_! — выкрикивает Луи. — Такое чувство, что меня вообще здесь нет! И так постоянно. Как же сильно я тебя ненавижу. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое. Просто оставь меня в покое, Гарри!

И внезапно Гарри оказывается рядом с ним, прижимая его к своей груди. Луи действительно пытается сопротивляться, но он просто не может, он слишком устал, и его тело нуждается в поддержке. Но он всё равно пытается вырваться.

— Ты любишь меня, — произносит Гарри.

— Я, блять, _ненавижу_ тебя.

— Да, но любишь ты меня больше.

Он уже совсем близок к тому, чтобы начать плакать.

— Неправда, — решительно чеканит Луи, упираясь руками в грудь принца. — Тебе лучше уйти. Я никогда не хочу тебя больше видеть. Я же сказал тебе, что это была только одна ночь, и всё, почему ты просто не можешь принять это?

— Знаю, что ты расстроен, Дорогой, и знаю, что ты думаешь, что я тебя не слушаю. Но это не правда. Просто я не слушаю тебя только тогда, когда ты пытаешься врать мне.

Луи, наконец, вырывается из объятий и кричит:

— Всё кончено, убирайся.

— Нет, не кончено, — говорит Гарри.

— Кончено!

— Я знаю, что тебе нелегко даётся произносить это вслух, но я знаю, что ты любишь меня. Знаю, потому что ты работал над улучшением моего имиджа в два раза усерднее, чем нужно. Знаю, потому что ты сохранил этот игрушечный автобус и привёз его с собой во дворец, и потом ты просто взбесился, когда подумал, что я пытался его украсть. Знаю, потому что, когда мы засыпали прошлой ночью, ты цеплялся за меня так, будто боялся, что я уйду.

Луи чувствует, как что-то внутри него ломается. И он уже не уверен в том, больнее ли ему сейчас, чем было пять лет назад.

— Если бы я не знал, что ты заткнёшь меня уже спустя минуту, я бы часами говорил тебе о всех тех вещах, которые я в тебе люблю. Может, я бы даже говорил целые дни. Продолжал бы рассказывать тебе о том, как сильно я люблю твою щедрость, твой смех, твои морщинки около глаз, которые появляются, когда ты доволен чем-то, о том, какой ты чертовски прекрасный, что на тебя даже иногда больно смотреть.

Да, определённо, сейчас ему гораздо больнее.

— Мы выкрутимся из этого, Дорогой. Твой мозг пиарщика, наверное, сейчас прокручивает тысячу мыслей в минуту о том, что мы закопаем себя этим, но ты ведь уволился по весомой причине, помнишь? Так что не переживай. И мне плевать, если мне придётся отдалиться или полностью отделить себя от короны, я сделаю это. Потому что я провёл пять лет без тебя и это было самое болезненное время в моей жизни. Я не могу прожить без тебя и пяти минут, мне даже страшно думать, что случится, если я буду жить без тебя всегда.

— Заткнись.

И, кажется, впервые за всё время Гарри слушается.

Сейчас совсем нет смысла скрывать свои слёзы. Но он будет пытаться разыграть всё так, будто это слёзы гнева. Да, он, возможно, сможет сделать это. Ему придётся.

— Знаете, почему я ушёл со своей работы, Ваше Высочество?

Гарри ничего не говорит, он даже не шевелится. Просто ждёт.

— Я ушёл с работы, потому что не мог вынести твоё лицо повсюду. На каждой чёртовой обложке журналов и газет. Мне становилось тошно.

Луи готов увидеть во взгляде Гарри боль и, может, даже гнев.

Чего он не ожидает увидеть, так это облегчение. Улыбку. Гарри выглядит так, будто Луи только что признался ему в любви, а не в том, что только от мысли о нём у него возникает приступ тошноты.

— О, Дорогой.

— Нет! Ты вообще слушаешь? Я не мог даже смотреть на тебя, я никогда не хотел снова тебя видеть. Твоё глупое лицо, всегда улыбающееся миру так, словно он этого заслуживает.

И… оу. О нет.

Гарри подходит к Луи и прислоняет его к стене.

— Всё хорошо, Дорогой.

Луи уже всхлипывает.

— Мне это не нужно.

— Знаю, всё хорошо.

— Почему ты всегда всё усложняешь? — шёпотом спрашивает Томлинсон.

Гарри опускает свои гигантские ладони на лицо мужчины и приподнимает его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

А затем Гарри тихо отвечает:

— Потому что я люблю тебя, — он мягко проводит большим пальцем по линии челюсти Луи. — И я знаю, что ты любишь меня. Я был рядом с тобой практически каждый день на протяжении пяти недель, Луи. Я сох по тебе пять лет. Думаешь, что я так просто позволю тебе уйти? Когда я знаю, что ты тоже меня любишь? Не позволю. И не уйду.

— Что я могу сделать, чтобы убедить тебя? — говорит Луи, вцепившись руками в свою футболку и опустив взгляд на собственные кулаки.

Гарри испускает вздох.

— Если ты посмотришь мне прямо сейчас в глаза и скажешь, что не любишь меня, при этом подразумевая это. Я уйду. Я уйду и больше никогда тебя не потревожу.

Луи отводит взгляд от своих рук и поспешно обнимает ими себя. Это к лучшему, ему нужно сделать это. Он смотрит чётко в глаза Гарри, уговаривая себя несколько долгих секунд произнести следующее:

— Я не люблю тебя, — слова покидают его рот уверенно и целенаправленно. Он практически сам начинает в них верить.

Но Гарри не верит. Он смотрит на него с кривоватой улыбкой, как будто говорящей: «Хорошая попытка».

— Хочешь попробовать снова? — спрашивает Гарри. Вот же снисходительный кусок д…

Луи снова устанавливает с ним зрительный контакт и произносит:

— Я не люблю тебя.

Гарри испускает небольшой смешок.

— Блять, — кричит Луи и с силой бьёт ногой о пол. — Ёбаное дерьмо.

— Снова? — спрашивает Гарри. Насмехаясь.

— Я _не люблю_ тебя, — пытается Томлинсон.

Гарри тепло ему улыбается, нежно касаясь волос Луи и перебирая пряди в руках. Томлинсон перехватывает руки мужчины за запястья и отталкивает их.

— Я не люблю тебя! — громко выкрикивает он.

Гарри счастливо вздыхает и продолжает смотреть на него. Высокомерный кусок дерьма. Всегда выводит Луи из себя. Просто игнорирует его и дёргает за нужные нервы, прекрасно зная, как забраться ему под кожу.

— Я, блять, не люблю тебя!

— Ещё немного, — шепчет Гарри. Нежно. Невыносимо нежно, влюблённо и тепло и…

И Луи просто ломается.

— Я, блять, так тебя люблю! — выкрикивает он, всхлипывая.

— Да, — выдыхает Гарри, тепло проводя пальцами по лицу Луи. — У тебя получилось.

Луи резко поддаётся вперёд, соединяя их губы в поцелуе, даже несмотря на то, что из его рта продолжают вырываться всхлипы. Он цепляется за плечи Гарри, пока тот продолжает целовать его снова и снова, как будто просто не может насытиться.

Луи отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы сказать:

— Это слишком больно, Гарри.

— Но не так больно, как не быть вместе, Лу.

И он снова яростно целует его, потому что Гарри прав. И Луи просто ненавидит тот факт, что он прав.

— Повсюду, — выдыхает Томлинсон в рот мужчины, продолжая целовать его после каждого сказанного слова, — куда бы я ни пошёл, все только и говорили о тебе. Всегда о тебе, и я правда пытался, но это больно.

— Знаю, Дорогой.

— Постоянно, в течение всей моей работы люди говорили. Я пытался игнорировать это. Но не смог, — дальше он не поясняет, но, кажется, Гарри всё понимает. — И я уволился. Мне пришлось. И потом…

— Ш-ш, Дорогой, всё хорошо, — шепчет принц, нежно потираясь носом о его щёку, прежде чем оставить там мягкий поцелуй. — Всё хорошо. Мы всё обсудим позже, ладно? Пока просто позволь мне обнимать тебя.

— Я люблю тебя, — всхлипывает Луи.

Блять.

Блять, как же хорошо, наконец-то, произнести это вслух. Наконец, признать это спустя столько лет. Он чувствует, как с его плеч спадает непосильный груз, пусть это и звучит, как клише, Луи от этого в восторге. Ему это нравится. Наконец, он позволяет себе любить.

— Люблю тебя очень сильно, — говорит в ответ Гарри. Спустя минуту нежных поцелуев, он смеётся. — Блять, ты был прав.

Луи вопросительно на него смотрит.

— Есть вещи и получше, вылетающие из твоего рта.

Томлинсон смеётся, потому что не может сдержаться.

Позже, после того, как Луи выйдет из кухни и попросит своих друзей уйти (вежливо) и они согласятся, понимающе улыбнувшись, он и Гарри поговорят обо всём. Луи позволит Гарри обнимать его, пока они будут обсуждают всё, что натворили, и то, что им нужно сделать и как исправить ситуацию. Гарри пошутит о том, как ему повезло влюбиться в кого-то, кто занимается налаживанием публичного образа, а Луи попытается рассмеяться над этим, но в итоге снова начнёт плакать.

Гарри будет целовать его всё это время и называть его «Дорогой» как минимум сто раз за ночь. Луи будет каждый раз из-за этого всхлипывать, думая о том, как он устал отбиваться, как устал отталкивать обнимающего его мужчину, который знает его лучше, чем он знает себя сам. Он пытался и ничего не вышло. В этом просто нет смысла. Бессмысленно пробовать делать это снова.

<tab>С другой стороны, поцелуи Гарри всегда имеют смысл. Луи думает о том, что будет теперь придерживаться этой стратегии. Всю оставшуюся жизнь.

<tab>— Скажи это, — просит Гарри и снова целует его, прижимая к кухонной стенке. — Скажи всё вместе.

<tab>И Луи думает о том, чтобы притвориться, якобы не понимает, о чём просит его Гарри. Думает о том, чтобы заставить Гарри произнести то, что он хочет от него услышать, потому что вся эта ситуация заставила его плакать слишком много за сегодняшний день, так что меньшее, что Гарри сейчас может сделать, — это произнести за него данную строчку. Но он не делает ничего из этого, потому что хочет сам сказать это вслух так же сильно, как Гарри хочет это услышать.

<tab>Луи мягко целует его в губы, прикрывая свои глаза и выдыхая:

<tab>— Я люблю тебя, Гарри.


End file.
